Playing With Fire
by Spherrow
Summary: Ren is asked to portray Katsuki for a cameo appearance in the Box 'R' Chronicle. Natsu uses this opportunity for a little fun. The story then develops much past the cameo. What will happen next? Read and find out.
1. Playing With Fire: Act 1

**Authors Chat: ** This fanfic is going to be a few chapters long, and it definitely will be M rated (not skirting the edge like my other fanfic). I'm not going to state any timeframe for when it will be updated since my primary focus is still my other fanfic, Valentine's Disaster. Considering this fanfic is going to be shorter, and I started writing it from my iPhone, and the original document is still on there, I may continue to write anytime the mood suits me (waiting for my car's oil change to be completed, late at night waiting to fall asleep, bored in class, etc.)

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline:** This fanfic is outside the timeline Nakamura-sensei has set forth. This would take place past the present storyline, but a not-so-distant future. Character development applies as I will attempt to keep the characters as Nakamura-sensei has made them. (Otherwise it just isn't a fanfiction but rather a fiction merely using the same names!) Just don't forget that some things may seem a bit out of character since they (characters) are in situations that Nakamura-sensei has not yet put them into or developed the emotional necessity for.

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 1_

Katsuki slid his hand up her back and let his fingers entwine with her hair before jerking her head back to see her face. Natsu's eyes were glazed over and tears threatened to leak from her eyes at the sudden pain. There was no way she wasn't excited by his harsh manner. Her smile said she was enjoying this all too much.

"Do it," she dared him.

Without having to ask or be told, he knew what she wanted. He ran his other hand along her arm up to where her hand rested on his shoulder and grasped her wrist. Tightening his grip, he pulled her arm down and twisted it around behind her back in one liquid movement. The twist of her arm forced her body up against his, the hidden length of him pressing against her stomach.

He towered over her looking down at her oh-so beautiful face. There was no doubt his movement had hurt her, he was not gentle, but the excitement and desire were fast brimming the wall between pain and pleasure.

Natsu slid her foot up and around his calf so that he inside of her thigh crawled up his hip, a fact he could not ignore. It came as a surprise when she tightened her legs grip at his knee and dropped him to the ground with her on top of him.

The bitch was clearly playing with him.

"Cut! ...Mogami-san, you're meant to land on him in a sitting position, like we talked about before. Make sure you get your leg wrapped around Katsuki enough that you can use your knee as your center of gravity and land straight down onto it. That is why you keep slipping at the moment of impact and falling onto Katsuki's chest instead of straddling his hips. You have to be sure Natsu winds up straddling him to show her dominance over him. If you wind up laying on him, he has more control over Natsu than Natsu does over him. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"I'm sorry Director Sutoyo, I really don't!"

"Hrm... Ren, you understand, correct? Would you please demonstrate to and with Mogami-san so she understands the difference?"

Ren nodded his consent. "Director Sutoyo, perhaps now would be a good time for a break. This may take a bit to properly make Mogami-san understand, and it would be good to wet our throats and prepare for the next sequence."

The director looked at his watch. "6:45.... Mm, perhaps it is about time to call it a night. We are ahead of schedule as it is. Alright Tsuruga-san. I trust you will go over the next few scenes with Mogami-san at your convenience and be prepared to shoot first thing Monday morning."


	2. Playing With Fire: Act 2

**Authors Chat: ** Thank you to those who left me comments. Before I should forget again, this story is dedicated to Yumiko27 (aka TohkoXKetsueki). I mentioned a while back that I would write an M fic for her using Natsu and Ren as the 'Emperor of the Night'. I haven't gotten to the, erm, _**GOOD**_ stuff yet, but that's because this is a story, not an article in a smut magazine. ^_^

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline:** This fanfic is outside the timeline Nakamura-sensei has set forth. This would take place past the present storyline, but a not-so-distant future. Character development applies as I will attempt to keep the characters as Nakamura-sensei has made them. (Otherwise it just isn't a fanfiction but rather a fiction merely using the same names!) Just don't forget that some things may seem a bit out of character since they (characters) are in situations that Nakamura-sensei has not yet put them into or developed the emotional necessity for.

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 2_

"Tsuruga-san, are you feeling alright?" it was strange for him to request a break of any kind. It seemed to go against his work ethics, so why now did he request a break? Kyoko was grateful for the break for sure, but was concerned because of Ren's odd behavior. Was she being an inconvenience? Did he know how much her knee was hurting from falling on it so many times? She HAD been taught in lessons at LME how to fall gracefully in order to not hurt herself, but with so many NG's and Tsuruga-san landing on her leg, she had twisted her knee and banged it enough that it was bruised and quite sore.

"Everything is fine Mogami-san. Why would something be wrong?" He looked up at her from the floor and smiled.

_Eeh!? There it is! This overwhelming tension! He IS upset with me!_

"N-never mind then. I thought... Because Tsuruga-san requested a break..."

His expression softened. "It is because I know that if Mogami-san does not eat regularly, we could not continue filming because the words would be drown out by the noises from your stomach."

_What!? He's playing with me!? To actually be in a good mood after I gave him so many NG's!? Unlike Tsuruga-san! _

Kyoko was adamant something was wrong. Tsuruga Ren was acting strange. He refused to let himself be sick when he had a fever before, perhaps he WAS feeling ill?

"Go change out of your costume. I'll give you a ride."

Kyoko obediently turned and walked to her dressing room, thinking, trying to figure out why Tsuruga Ren was acting funny.

Ren let out a sign of relief as he watched Kyoko walk away. Only then did he force himself up from where he was sitting on the set and return to his own dressing room.

Ren ran his hand through his hair in reprieve. _That was close. I'm afraid what would have happened had she noticed. If we had done any more takes… I would not have been able to control myself._ He felt so young, being unable to control his body as he wished. He was supposed to be a professional! Yet…

_Her skin was so soft… _ Ren shook the thoughts from his head. _If this keeps up, I'll never be able to calm down._ As it was, the form his slacks took showed they were never meant to contain men who were well endowed. No young male teacher who instructed high school girls could actually wear these slacks. They show things much too well. If the director Sutoyo had kept at it until they had a good take, it would have been unusable as soon as they played it back for editing and noticed an unsightly bulge in Ren's clothing.

He just… needed some time to calm down before he continued working on the scene with Kyoko. He would take her to get some dinner, then they could go back to his apartment to work on the scene. He would be fine by then.

It was good that Yashiro had allowed him to attend this shoot on his own. It was meant to be just a simple shoot, and since it was Yashiro's baby sister getting married, he gave Ren some slack and left for the weekend to attend the wedding. Had Yashiro been there today, Ren would never hear the end of it.

Thinking of Yashiro helped Ren calm down enough to quickly change and pack up his bag. Kyoko would be waiting for him in the studio lobby. Her Natsu character, unlike Mio, would only take a little to get into and out of costume. With Mio, there were prosthetics and layers of makeup to remove before finding her true face, but with Natsu, it would be unlikely Kyoko would even remove the makeup at all.

Sure enough, when Ren entered the lobby, Kyoko was already there, waiting for him with her own bag over her shoulder and her hands folded in front of her.

She bowed in a very formal bow as Ren approached.

"Thank you very much, Tsuruga-san, for giving me a ride today, I know Yashiro insisted since he is away, but I am indebted to you still." She looked up with just her eyes a bit when Ren did not respond and found him staring in the distance. "Tsuruga-san?" She stood up and looked the direction he was staring before looking back at him.

_Keep it together!_ Even her antics were endearing and beginning to have an adverse affect on him.

"It's nothing Mogami-san. Shall we go?" He held the door open for her then followed her out to the parking lot and his own car. She waited at the passenger side for Ren to open the car door for her as she knew the car would not unlock until Ren opened the door and the electronic key registered on his person.

Kyoko slid in and Ren closed the door after her then got in on the drivers side and started the engine. He started down the long driveway of the studio before asking her, "What would you like for dinner?"

It was part of Yashiro's instructions, and his true reason for insisting Ren give Kyoko rides to and from the set while he was away. This way he would be sure Ren ate, and would not receive another verbal lashing from the president or Kyoko herself.

They settled on a bistro and silence filled the car until Ren turned into the parking lot of the restaurant,

"Have you been here before Mogami-san?"

Kyoko shook her head. "I really do not eat out much. The Taisho and Okami of Daruma-ya usually leave enough aside for me when I return from work each day."

"I have been here a few times with Yashiro. It is relatively dark inside, so it is harder for people to notice me. It's also central to many of the shoot locations, so it is logistically a good place to eat."

Ren turned the car off and went around to Kyoko's side to open the door for her.

"Tsuruga-san, but how is the food?"

"The food? Mm… I really do not remember. Palatable I'm sure."

When they entered the restaurant they were shown to a small table in a far corner where the dim lights were dimmest. Ren sat with his back to the crowd while Kyoko sat with her back to the wall on 'fan duty'. Sometimes it seemed easier to just cook and eat at Ren's apartment than dealing with the public.

They were in a dark enough corner though and they were not spotted through the entirety of the meal until they were ready to leave. A quick walk to the car and they were easily away.

Through the course of dinner they had discussed the purpose of Katsuki making a cameo on the Box 'R' Chronicle, and Ren now returned to that topic.

"It's a little ironic how this cameo for Katsuki is after Tsukigomori has been aired, but is meant to be before the story all together. The script Director Sutoyo presented me is easy enough to understand though… This was the job before Katsuki winds up at Mio and Mizuki's school. …You realize this is the last project I will be doing as Katsuki, don't you Mogami-san?"

"Yes, it makes me a little sad."

"Sad?"

"Yes, sad. You worked so hard to find your Katsuki, and now that you know him well, you will be putting him away. Your Katsuki has surpassed the original Tsuruga-san, that's amazing! If you hadn't convinced me to play in Tsukigomori with you, I would never have found my Mio either. You always help me so much!"

Ren smiled a little. "I only found Katsuki with your help. It is I who am grateful to you."

This time it was Kyoko's turn to blush and smile a little. "You've helped me with Mio, and with Natsu, and now again with Natsu… I'll be sad when we no longer work together."

"You know you can come to me with anything Mogami-san."

"Oh, I couldn't do that! I already take advantage of your help so much-"

Ren cut her off. "I mean it Mogami-san. You can come to me with anything, even non-work related. I do not see you as a burden, nor do you take advantage of me for any help that I am unwilling to give."

The blush spread on her cheeks and she smiled a little bigger.

"Oh, Tsuruga-san, you missed the turn."

"No I didn't. We are going to my apartment to work on the scene. I promised Director Sutoyo I would explain the mechanics to you about the fall. I would wait until tomorrow, but it may take some time and I know you would rest easier knowing you are prepared for the shoot on Monday."

Kyoko could not argue. He was right. Despite the soreness in her knee, she would continue to work on the scene and fall as many times as necessary until she could do it flawlessly. This would likely be a very long night.


	3. Playing With Fire: Act 3

**Authors Chat: ** So I've hit a bit of a mental brick wall in my other fanfic (Valentine's Disaster). Sometimes Shou and Reino can be such hard characters to figure out and portray. Not to mention, it's hard to figure them out when Kyoko and Ren are overly excited and roaming around in my brain. So, you get yet another chapter of Playing with Fire. I was intending to keep these chapters short and relatively quick reads, but they just keep getting longer and longer! ^_^;;

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline:** This fanfic is outside the timeline Nakamura-sensei has set forth. This would take place past the present storyline, but a not-so-distant future. Character development applies as I will attempt to keep the characters as Nakamura-sensei has made them. (Otherwise it just isn't a fanfiction but rather a fiction merely using the same names!) Just don't forget that some things may seem a bit out of character since they (characters) are in situations that Nakamura-sensei has not yet put them into or developed the emotional necessity for.

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 3_

As soon as they stepped into the elevator, Ren handed Kyoko a sack.

"What is this?" she looked inside. There was a camisole, a hoodie, and a pair of shorts, all new with tags on them, and they were in her size.

"I had someone drop them off while we were at the restaurant. I don't think you can move well enough for the scene in that skirt, am I right?"

Kyoko's skirt wasn't too short nor too tight, but there was enough material there to catch and be in the way. Ren was right.

"Thank you Tsuruga-san! I'll repay you for these!"

"Don't worry about it Mogami-san."

The elevator dinged indicating they had arrived at the correct floor, so they stepped off and walked the short distance to Ren's door. When they entered, he procured a set of guest slippers for her use – a new addition to his home Kyoko noticed.

"You can change in the guest bedroom. You remember where it is?"

"Yes, at the end of the hall right?"

Ren nodded and Kyoko headed down the hall while he himself entered his own bedroom to change.

A moment later Ren opened his bedroom door. Noting the guest bedroom door was still closed, he moved to the living room and slid the coffee table out of the way to give them a good size space to work in.

Kyoko, in the bedroom, was trying to figure out how to hide the bruise on her knee. If Ren saw the bruise, he would scold her for not taking care of her body and probably insist they not practice. This was important for her to get right though! She was determined to ignore the pain and practice anyway.

Her saving grace happened when she tried on the shorts and found them to be a bit small. She slipped her skirt back on and exited the bedroom.

"Tsuruga-san…?" she peaked her head into the living room. She was fully dressed and so not indecent, but she felt a little embarrassed and only showing her head seemed to make her feel better.

"Um… the shorts were too small. Do you, maybe… have a pair of shorts I could wear instead?" she blushed profusely.

"Of course Mogami-san! Next time I will be sure to get your correct sizing." He entered his own room and retrieved a pair of jogging shorts while Kyoko waited in the doorway. "These have a tie at the waist, so they shouldn't fall off."

Kyoko quickly changed in the guest room into Ren's shorts and tied the drawstring tight before returning to the living room. She was lucky Ren was tall. Had he not been, the shorts would not have been long enough to cover her knee. As it was, these almost seemed like Capri pants on her.

_Oh god… she's so cute…_ Ren had to turn away for fear Kyoko would see him blush. She looked so cute in the overly large shorts – his shorts – and shirts he provided her.

Ren coughed politely. "Well. Shall we get started?"

"Okay!" She came to stand in front of Ren.

"Lets begin from where Natsu convinces Katsuki to hug her."

Kyoko nodded then closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, Natsu was looking out.

"Oh… Kitagawa-san. Where are you friends?"

"Never mind them. They have things to do." Natsu paused. "You don't think I honestly am with them ALL the time, do you?" She purred and stepped into the classroom, or in this case, Ren's living room.

Katsuki sat at his desk, Ren sat on his sofa. "No, of course not." He smiled at his student. "Well, do you need something then?"

Natsu took that as an invitation to come into the room. Had there been an actual desk there, Natsu would be leaning over it, getting nearer to Katsuki's face. "Mm… not particularly."

"Then if you wouldn't mind, Kitagawa-san, I need to complete this paperwork." Ren's gaze flitted back to Katsuki's imaginary papers.

Natsu slipped around behind the desk, forcing herself between the desk and Katsuki. Katsuki was left with his hands up at either side of his shoulders or risk putting Natsu between his arms. She sat on the desk and looked down at Katsuki.

"Kitagawa-san. You really must move."

She shook her head. "nuh-huh," reached out and grabbed his risen hands and placed them against her thighs. In the scene, her skirt was intended to be riding up so Ren would touch her bare legs, but the shorts she was wearing still gave Ren the desired effect, and he had to force himself to resist sliding his hands up further. No, he had to pull them away and out of her touch. Katsuki had to, so Ren did.

"… Kitagawa-san… I don't know what you're trying to do, but I am your **teacher**. I can not view you in… that way."

"Oh come on Se-n-sei," she cooed. "I won't tell." She lifted her right hand to her mouth and licked her finger before running it wet down the side of Katsuki's face.

Katsuki flinched. "NO. That is inappropriate, and I am just starting my position here. I can not compromise my position. You are a student, and I am your teacher."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with it. I'm old enough. I've been with men before, so it isn't like you'd be taking anything from me. Lets have a little fun!" Natsu laughed.

"I've said no Kitagawa-san. Now please move so I can finish my work." Katsuki reached out and grabbed Natsu's shoulders and gave her a soft push. She didn't move from her spot, refusing to budge.

Instead, she pouted. Then, "fine. But you have to at least give me a hug first!"

Katsuki hesitated, but gave in. "… Fine. Make it quick. I have a lot of work to do." He stood up and gently pulled Natsu to her feet. Natsu used the gentle pull to throw her body against Katsuki's, a move he was not expecting, and he stumbled back against the blackboard with Natsu clinging to his chest.

She hung on with her arms around his neck, he with her arms gently around her waist to catch her as she fell against him moments before.

"K-Kitagawa-san... You really must stop this. You've had your hug, now please… go." Was the air getting thicker? It was harder to breath.

"That wasn't the hug Sensei. That was catching a falling star" She laughed, knowing astronomy was one of Katsuki's past times.

Knowing he could not with this battle, Katsuki looked down at her face and saw the desire in her eyes and hesitated. This… would not be a meaningless hug… He was playing with fire, and about to get burned.

The desire showing in Natsu's eyes broke something inside Katsuki, and he felt himself being drawn in.

Katsuki slid his hand up her back and let his fingers entwine with her hair before jerking her head back to see her face. Natsu's eyes were glazed over and tears threatened to leak from her eyes at the sudden pain. There was no way she wasn't excited by his harsh manner. Her smile said she was enjoying this all too much.

"Do it," she dared him.

Without having to ask or be told, he knew what she wanted. He ran his other hand along her arm up to where her hand rested on his shoulder and grasped her wrist. Tightening his grip, he pulled her arm down and twisted it around behind her back in one liquid movement. The twist of her arm forced her body up against his, the hidden length of him pressing against her stomach.

He towered over her looking down at her oh-so beautiful face. There was no doubt his movement had hurt her, he was not gentle, but the excitement and desire were fast brimming the wall between pain and pleasure.

Natsu slid her foot up and around his calf so that the inside of her thigh crawled up his hip, a fact he could not ignore. It came as a surprise when she tightened her legs grip at his knee and dropped him to the ground with her on top of him.

"…Mogami-san…" Ren was a little out of breath from the force of Kyoko falling on him.

"I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san! I messed up again! I Jus-"

"It's alright Mogami-san. This is why we are practicing now. You do not understand why you have to be …sitting differently, correct? Let me show you."

Ren helped to push Kyoko up off of his chest and into a sitting position. He moved her legs to straddle him as the scene called for and told her to stay sitting just like that even if he moved. Then he moved. To Kyoko's surprise, it was not that hard to stay in the sitting position, and it looked like Ren's movements were hindered. He reached up to her and grabbed both of her hands, pulling them to the floor with his hands out to his sides. The force of Kyoko's hands against his on the floor locked him in place. Ren walked her through the motions she would have to do in the rest of the scenes and explained why each move was meant to be a power struggle between Katsuki and Natsu. When she said she understood, he had them do the scene again.

This time when Kyoko fell onto him and still failed to land correctly, he grabbed her waist and rolled over on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Startled, Kyoko struggled to get up, but Ren grabbed her wrists and forced them away from her body in a Y. He was leaning over her, and she was caught. Panic started to rise until the warmth of Ren's voice calmed her. She didn't have claustrophobia, but she somehow felt caught. She felt helpless. Now she understood.

Ren spoke softly, being so near her face. "You see Mogami-san? The difference is the center of gravity. When Natsu straddles Katsuki, Natsu's center of gravity goes straight down through her body, pinning Katsuki to the floor. When you land laying down, the center of gravity resides between us down the line of our bodies. It is easier for me to take advantage of you because as a man, I am stronger."

"I-I-I see Tsuruga-san… I understand now. Let me get up and try again." She forced her body up from the floor, attempting to sit up. Her hands were still caught in Ren's grip though, and she was unable to raise far from the ground. Instead, as she looked up to Ren, she realized she was mere inches from his face. She froze, her heart sped up as a small wave of fear began to take her over.

Ren was close enough to smell. Close enough to feel his breath against her skin. Close enough for her to see the Emperor of the Night peaking out behind his long lashes.

Kyoko's sudden rise caught Ren by surprise. He had been doing alright to control his emotions, but seeing her come so close to her face, his heart caught in his throat denying himself that she was going to kiss him. Her scent filled him with desire, and the closeness of her made his heart race.

In those few seconds where they laid there breathing the same air, a decision was made. There would be kissing and more between Katsuki and Natsu, and Ren be damned if Katsuki, a fictional character, was going to get her first kiss.

He closed the distance and freed one of Kyoko's hands. He brought his own hand down and stroked the backside of it down against Kyoko's cheek. His hand then found her hair and wound his fingers into the soft strands as he moaned softly into her mouth. Slowly, he pulled away, breathing heavily against her lips before his gaze traveled up her face from her perfect, moist lips, to her very wide and surprised eyes.

"T-Ts-Ts-Tsuruga-s-s-san…?!?"


	4. Playing With Fire: Act 4

**Authors Chat: ** Not much to say. Started working on Valentine's Disaster from where I was stuck again tonight. Maybe I'll get past my mental block to finish it! Woot!

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline:** This fanfic is outside the timeline Nakamura-sensei has set forth. This would take place past the present storyline, but a not-so-distant future. Character development applies as I will attempt to keep the characters as Nakamura-sensei has made them. (Otherwise it just isn't a fanfiction but rather a fiction merely using the same names!) Just don't forget that some things may seem a bit out of character since they (characters) are in situations that Nakamura-sensei has not yet put them into or developed the emotional necessity for.

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 4_

Ren looked down at Kyoko. Her wide eyes glistened with unshed tears of fear. That was exactly the look she needed to avoid giving the cameras on shoot. If she had reacted that way as Natsu when Katsuki kisses her, or rather, she kisses Katsuki, the filming would never get past that scene.

_Try not to think on it! You'll just wind up wanting more! You'll scare her off this way… She's already scared as it is. Have to think of something… an excuse…_

"I'm sorry Mogami-san. I should have talked with you about it first." Ren's cool was back.

He wasn't bothered at all! Kyoko was so flustered, she could only stammer.

"It's nothing to get so worked up over Mogami-san. Everyone needs to experience these things to learn. Would you rather not practice and perform badly on camera on Monday?"

"N-n-no… but h-how d-did you know I…"

"How did I know you have no practice in kissing? Remember when you were helping me find my Katsuki? When you fell. I asked if you had any practice in kissing. " Ren laughed a little at the memory, "You admitted you hadn't."

Kyoko blushed. "How did you know I was serious?! I was playing Mizuki!"

"You didn't stumble over your words as Mizuki. That's something Mogami-san does. You stumbled back then." Ren smiled. _She bought it. _

Being this close to him, she had to turn her head away or risk being burned to a crisp from the dazzle.

Finally Ren let go of her other hand and sat back. He stood and extended his hand to help her up from the floor. As she accepted his hand, she raised her leg to give herself a force to push from, but that was a mistake. As soon as she bent her knee, Ren's shorts slid up her leg revealing her bruised knee.

Ren dropped her hand.

"Mogami-san…" He stared at her leg. She noticed only then and frantically tried to pull the shorts leg over her knee, wishing he hadn't noticed.

Ren reached down and picked Kyoko up. Not expecting to be lifted up, Kyoko let out a cry and began to struggle.

"Stop moving!" Ren snapped at her, and she relaxed in his arms. She would only make him angrier if she struggled.

Ren walked her back to the couch and laid her down then kneeled down beside her and gently slid the shorts up on her leg to reveal her swollen knee.

The knee was very swollen, and discoloration was starting to show around her kneecap. He gently prodded her knee, feeling for any damaged tissue and watching her face for reaction. Her face contorted in pain and sweat droplets formed on her forehead.

"I don't think anything's torn… Mogami-san, why didn't you say you were in pain?"

"If I said I was in pain we would have to stop practicing! I can't let Tsuruga-san down like that." She looked as if she was about to cry, and not from the pain.

"Mogami-san" He said it for emphasis. "I would rather you say you were in pain and have it taken care of than wind up having to cancel the upcoming shoot because of an injury left unattended. It was irresponsible of you. As an actress, you have to take better care of your body. Aren't you always telling me that?" His face softened a little seeing the pain she was in as she fought back tears.

"I'm sorry," She said softly. "Of course, you're right. So what do I do now?"

"You don't do anything. Just stay there. I'll get some ice. With any luck, we can get the swelling down and the bruising may fade away before it gets really bad. Stay." He pointed a finger at her, giving her the instruction he expected to be followed.

Ren went into his gym and fetched the first aid kit off of the shelf. Setting the kit down on the kitchen counter, he fished out the ice bag Kyoko had used when he had the fever and filled it with ice. He picked out a few pain killers, filled a glass with water, picked up a kitchen towel and carried all four into the living room where Kyoko lie waiting.

"Here." He handed her the painkillers and glass of water then gently laid the towel across her knee and placed the bag of ice on top. "Keep the ice on top of the towel and don't move the ice for at least fifteen minutes."

"Tsuruga-san… I can't take these." She attempted to hand the painkillers back to him but he would not accept.

"You need to Mogami-san. They will help with the swelling and the pain."

"No, I **can't** take these. I can't swallow pills… I just can't do it! I always have to grind them up and dissolve them in water or take liquid medicine."

Ren looked at her for a moment then extended his hand for the pills. She deposited them into his palm and handed him the glass of water, then he turned and left the room.

A gentle *thump thump thump thump* sound came from somewhere in the apartment. Kyoko looked over the back of the couch and could see Ren's shadow at the entrance to the kitchen. A few moments later, he stepped out of the kitchen, glass in hand.

He handed the murky water back to Kyoko. "Here."

Ren had crushed the pills and put them in the water for her. She felt somewhat warm inside at the care he was showing her, but no. It was just a Sempai taking care of his Kohai. He had already scolded her even.

Ren turned on the television and handed her the remote then left the room. He came back as Kyoko was flipping through channels and sat down leaning against the couch by her feet.

He took a sip from a glass of golden liquid then set the glass tumbler beside him on the carpet. Kyoko could smell the lightly sweet scent of alcohol.

Ren followed her gaze to his glass. "Scotch. I have some every now and then to help me relax."

Kyoko felt even worse. She had failed to perform correctly at the shoot, made them quit early because she was hungry, was scolded by Tsuruga-san for not taking care of her body, and now she was making him tense? Kyoko's face flushed, penitent.

Ren studied her face a moment. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Mogami-san… would you like a sip? You look like you could use a little as well." He offered her the tumbler.

"Uh-n-no thank you." She knew Ren didn't mean anything by sharing a glass, he was just being practical. No need to use a second glass if she was only going to have a few sips, but she had refused anyway. Hadn't she just taken painkillers? It's never good to mix drugs and alcohol.

They picked a talk show on the television and watched in silence, marred by the occasional *clink* of ice shifting in Ren's scotch glass.

"…Tsuruga-san… We should continue now. My knee is feeling much better now, and I still can not do the scene right."

Ren turned around and removed the ice and towel from her knee. The swelling had gone down to almost nothing, and now that he could see her knee better, there was not much actual bruising. It should fully heal by the time for shooting started again on Monday.

"I don't think that is such a good idea Mogami-san. Your knee doesn't look bad now that the swelling is gone, but it isn't healed just from that." He poked her knee in a few places again watching her face for signs of pain. She didn't feel pain or she was controlling her facial expressions.

"Please Tsuruga-san! I really need to get it right! You've explained things to me properly so now I understand! I'll get it quickly this time! I know I will!"

Ren thought for a moment as he searched her face for any will to back-down, but could not find any.

"…Fine. But you can not keep falling on the hard floor on your knee. It will only hurt you worse."

"But then…?"

Ren picked her up gently, denying her few protests, and walked her down the hall, entered a room, threw off the blankets and gently laid her on his bed.

"If you wish to keep practicing, we'll do it on a soft surface so you won't hurt your knee." He reached down and removed her slippers, then removed his own and pulled the blankets all the way off the bed before climbing on and standing on his sheeted mattress.

Kyoko blushed, but forced herself up to meet Ren's stance. This scene was important! She had demanded to keep practicing. She could not back down now!


	5. Playing With Fire: Act 5

**Authors Chat: **[Insert Commentary Here.] (I got nuthin.)

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline:** This fanfic is outside the timeline Nakamura-sensei has set forth. This would take place past the present storyline, but a not-so-distant future. Character development applies as I will attempt to keep the characters as Nakamura-sensei has made them. (Otherwise it just isn't a fanfiction but rather a fiction merely using the same names!) Just don't forget that some things may seem a bit out of character since they (characters) are in situations that Nakamura-sensei has not yet put them into or developed the emotional necessity for.

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 5_

Oh how he wished he was carrying her then for another reason. There was something exciting and warm about sliding the slippers from her feet in his bed. Something… right.

He stood on the bed facing her. Her cheeks were soft pink in embarrassment of being on Ren's bed, but she did not argue. She stood with the determination of a professional. He loved that about her. She would push herself past her limits if need be. She would do anything to get what she wanted, and right now, it was Ren who could give that to her.

"Lets just start with getting the fall correct. We can work on lines after. If we continue with the lines and the fall, we may get in the habit of having a pause where we've been stopping."

Kyoko nodded and stepped up to him. She put her arms around his neck as he pulled her near him. She looked into his hungry eyes and he started to slide his hands up her back.

Kyoko flinched away, leaving Ren's arms empty and open where she had just been.

"I-I'm sorry Tsuruga-san! I wasn't ready," she fidgeted.

"I'm sorry as well Mogami-san. I moved before you were in character." In truth, he knew he had, but he could not resist his desire to see how she would respond to his touch. It was as he expected. She got scared and pushed away from him. Knowing that, he could now focus and concentrate on playing Katsuki.

"Lets try again. Come. I'll wait till you're ready."

Kyoko slowly stepped forward again and into Ren's arms. She closed her eyes and found Natsu, then Natsu slid her arms up Ren's arms and around his neck.

Ren slid a hand up Natsu's back and into her hair, he then wound his hand in her hair and jerked her head back. Natsu looked at Katsuki hungrily, and Katsuki ran his hand up her left arm then grabbed her wrist and quickly twisted her arm behind her back, forcing Natsu up against him.

Natsu slid her left leg up his, her groin pressing tightly against his thigh. She pulled her leg tight against the back of Katsuki's knee and they fell.

Natsu's arm twisted around from behind her back and she snatched Katsuki's wrist as he fell back. Natsu now held Katsuki against the ground, straddling his pelvis. Her hair fell around her face as she looked at Katsuki's chest and slowly looked up to his face.

Ren's breath caught in his throat. _Oh god…she's so erotic…_

There was something sensual and dangerous about Natsu, he was seeing that now.

He cleared his throat. "Mogami-san… Mogami-san…" He called to her until her name registered.

"Oh! … Oh!" She let go of his wrist and rolled off of him flustered.

Ren smiled and propped himself up on his elbows. "You did it right. I imagine the most of your problem earlier was the pain in your knee."

"I-I guess you're right… My knee hardly hurts now! Thank you Tsuruga-san!" She started to climb off of the bed, but Ren reached over and gently grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Tsuruga-san?"

"… You should do it a few more times so your body gets used to the actions. You should be able to do it without thought for the shoot on Monday. That is what will make it seem natural."

They stood on the bed and went through the motions again, landing correctly again. This time there was no agitation or uncomfortableness. They both stayed in character, then stood up to do it again.

"This time lets keep going for a few lines if we fall correctly. Do you know the lines?"

She nodded assent and moved in to start from the fall. As expected, Kyoko did the fall correctly again. Once she put her mind to something, she could to any action once and reproduce the same action over and over. It was part of her talent and what made her exceptional.

Natsu slid her arms up Ren's arms and around his neck while he slid a hand up her back and into her hair, he then wound his hand in her hair and jerked her head back. Natsu looked him in the eyes as Katsuki ran his hand up her left arm then grabbed her wrist and quickly twisted her arm behind her and she up against him.

Natsu slid her left leg up his thigh then pulled her leg tight against the back of Katsuki's knee.

She twisted her arm back around and grabbed his wrist, pinning him to the bed with her straddling him.

Looking down at him, she whispered through her loose hair. "Se-n-sei is very naughty. Touching a student in such a manner…" She leaned forward as if to kiss him but stopped an inch from his mouth. Her lips curled into a grin then she sat back up and slapped him hard across the cheek.

Katsuki's face was forced to the side and his cheek turned red with a handprint where she had struck him.

He turned his face back to her with something new shining in his eyes. Excitement filled Katsuki. Here was a young woman who would fill his needs who was of the same caliber as him. He didn't need to play goodie-goodie with her, and he liked it.

Katsuki used his free arm to grab Natsu's shoulder and force her to the side, off of his pelvis. He rolled her over and rolled directly on top of her, sitting on her thighs and grabbed her hands, pinning her in a Y position.

"Turn-about is fair play." He leaned in to kiss her.


	6. Playing With Fire: Act 6

**Authors Chat: ** I only finished chapter 5 earlier tonight, but I still had ideas swimming in my head. I ended chapter 5 where I wanted to, but had to keep writing. Note, there are some repeated parts in this chapter (the scene being practiced), and since you should already know the scene if you've read this far, I'm giving you a little break. The scene text has only been modified to fit the situation (i.e. room), so if you choose to skip it, the acting scene starts with ////// marks and ends again with ////// marks.

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline:** This fanfic is outside the timeline Nakamura-sensei has set forth. This would take place past the present storyline, but a not-so-distant future. Character development applies as I will attempt to keep the characters as Nakamura-sensei has made them. (Otherwise it just isn't a fanfiction but rather a fiction merely using the same names!) Just don't forget that some things may seem a bit out of character since they (characters) are in situations that Nakamura-sensei has not yet put them into or developed the emotional necessity for.

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 6_

Natsu was surprised at how easily Katsuki threw her off of him. She was sure she would be able to hold him down longer than that. He had hidden strength under that stiff dress shirt. This would be more fun than she expected.

Natsu certainly had plans to ruin this new teacher, but thought it wouldn't be much of a challenge. This just might turn out to be a bit exciting after all.

"Turn-about is fair play." He leaned in to kiss her but stopped short of her lips. He was teasing her like she teased him. She was certain though that he would not hit a girl and grinned her amusement.

"Mogami-san, again?" Ren moved off of Kyoko to let her up, but Natsu remained on the bed, looking up at Katsuki as if he had never released her. What was he doing, teasing her like that and then just giving up like some cold fish?

Ren stood up and extended his hand to her. Natsu accepted his hand and stood facing him.

"This time, lets do the whole scene. I think you can do it correctly now."

Natsu smirked and climbed off the bed, getting in position as he sat against the headboard as if it were his desk.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Oh… Kitagawa-san. Where are you friends?"

"Nevermind them. They have things to do." Natsu paused. "You don't think I honestly am with them ALL the time, do you?" She purred and stepped onto the bed.

Katsuki sat against the headboard. "No, of course not." He smiled. "Well, do you need something then?"

Natsu came up to the bed and leaned on it toward Katsuki. "Mm… not particularly."

"Then if you wouldn't mind, Kitagawa-san, I need to complete this paperwork."

Natsu stepped onto the bed and sidled up to Katsuki. Katsuki was left with his hands up at either side of his shoulders or risk putting Natsu between his arms. She looked at Katsuki.

"Kitagawa-san. You really must move."

She shook her head. "nuh-huh," reached out and grabbed his risen hands and placed them at her hips. As she was not sitting, his hands could not rest on her thighs, so Natsu settled to place them grasping her hips. Katsuki pulled his hands away.

"… Kitagawa-san… I don't know what you're trying to do, but I am your **teacher**. I can not view you in… that way."

"Oh come on Se-n-sei," she cooed. "I won't tell." She lifted her right hand to her mouth and licked her finger before running it wet down the side of Katsuki's face.

Katsuki flinched. "NO. That is inappropriate, and I am just starting my position here. I can not compromise my position. You are a student, and I am your teacher."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with it. I'm old enough. I've been with men before, so it isn't like you'd be taking anything from me," Natsu laughed.

"I've said no Kitagawa-san. Now please move so I can finish my work." Katsuki reached out and grabbed Natsu's shoulders and gave her a soft push. She didn't move from her spot, refusing to budge.

Instead, she pouted. Then, "fine. But you have to at least give me a hug first!"

Katsuki hesitated. "… Fine. Make it quick. I have a lot of work to do." He stood up and gently pulled Natsu toward him. Natsu used the gentle pull to throw her body against Katsuki's and he stumbled back against the headboard with Natsu clinging to his chest.

She hung on with her arms around his neck, he with his arms around her waist to catch her as she fell against him.

"K-Kitagawa-san. You really must stop this. You've had your hug, now please… go."

"That wasn't the hug Sensei. That was catching a falling star," she laughed.

Katsuki looked down at her face and saw the desire in her eyes and hesitated. He felt himself being drawn in.

Katsuki slid his hand up her back then intertwined his fingers in her hair. He jerked her head back.

"Do it," she dared him.

Katsuki ran his hand up her left arm, grabbed her wrist, and quickly twisted her arm behind her so she was up against him.

Natsu slid her left leg up his thigh then pulled her leg tight against the back of Katsuki's knee.

She twisted her arm back around and grabbed his wrist, pinning him to the bed with her straddling him.

She whispered "Se-n-sei is very naughty. Touching a student in such a manner…" She leaned forward but stopped an inch from his mouth. She grinned, sat back up, and slapped him.

Katsuki's face was forced to the side and his cheek turned darker red where her hand struck.

He turned his face back with a gleam in his eyes.

Katsuki grabbed Natsu's shoulder and force her to the side then rolled her over and rolled to sit on top of her, grabbed her hands and pinned.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Turn-about is fair play." He leaned in to kiss her but again stopped short.

"Finish the scene Sensei," Natsu baited him.

Ren froze at the improvisation. _That isn't one of the lines… is she asking me to kiss her?! _ Ren was torn between reason and desire. She was just acting her character, wasn't she? Was she encouraging him as Kyoko just to finish the scene for the practice?

Ren fought silently with himself still inches away from Natsu's mouth. Natsu licked her lips. Her pink tongue sliding out of her orifice, glazing moisture over her soft lips.

That was all it took. Ren… Katsuki… Kuon… He didn't even know which one it was who took the initiative, but that mouth… he HAD to have it, and he closed the distance.

From his position on top of her he had complete control over how he kissed her, and it was not gently. His lips fought hers for dominance, pushing against each other as he tasted her sweet breath. He sucked on her bottom lip, but she was not tame and did not grant him his desires. She bit back. She grazed her teeth against his top lip in response but did not stop there.

He started to pull his head back from the scene and collect his bearings, but Natsu wouldn't have it. He had started the kiss, but she would be the one to end it, and she did not want it to end yet. She pushed against his hold on her, trying to get to his mouth for more.

Ren looked down at Natsu as she struggled to reach his lips. _God, how much can one man take!?_

She forced one of her hands free and threw it up, grasping Ren's neck.

Natsu was hungry, and knew what she wanted.

She pulled Ren's mouth down to meet hers, forcing him to return the kiss. Ren tried to pull away again, but it was a feeble attempt as his defenses were wearing down.

Soon, they were gone completely, and he released her hands so he could better make use of his own hands. He placed his hands on either side of her face and tilted her face up toward him as his mouth fought for dominance. He won when he forced her mouth open and his tongue pried its way in to wind and lick her own tongue. He ran his tongue over her teeth as she gradually came to understand the real purpose for human's to have tongues and began the battle for her tongue to enter his mouth and explore its depths.

He inhaled, taking the breath from her lungs as she entered his mouth, leaving her breathless but able to feel every ridge in his mouth. She tried to take her breath back and he let her, letting her take the air he had inhaled through his nose. Her lips massaged his, her head angling to give her a better reach. Their lips pressed together, forcing each other open as the kiss did not end, her stealing his breath and him readily giving it to her.

It felt greedy. She was stealing from him, but he was stealing from her at the same time. Natsu liked the feeling, and she released him from the kiss at the thought of it. She dropped her head back against the bed and looked up at her victim from lowered lashes.

What looked down at her was no longer Ren, but rather the Emperor of the Night. She thought he was her toy, but in truth, she was his prey, and he was ready to make the kill.

The Emperor's eyes roved over Natsu's body. Her thin waist… slender shoulders… the taut skin of her neck… He could see her pulse beating fast in her neck.

"Are you afraid?" his voice was husky and warm.

"Are you?" Natsu tilted her chin as if to point at him with it.

The Emperor smiled a wicked smile then took her mouth in his again and kissed her deeply. His lips then grazed her skin as he breathed heat down her neck and settled at the crook where it met her shoulder.

He nipped and sucked at that place while his left hand roved down to slide under the hoodie and slowly forced it up. He stopped working at her neck long enough to force the sweatshirt up over head and fling it somewhere in the room. Somewhere away.

Natsu was left in the shorts and tight camisole, and he was contented that could feel her through the thin cloth. His hand started at the side of her waist, his hand was large and wrapped around the entire left side of her waist. His fingers slid up around her back and he lifted her torso up to him, crushing her against his chest as he kissed and sucked at her neck.

He trailed a line of kisses back up and along her jaw line before returning to her mouth for another kiss.

He kissed at her mouth, but she did not respond. He raised his eyes to meet hers and realized she was afraid.

What had happened? She was so eager moments before…

Ren released her gently back onto the bed as the Emperor fled his mind.

"…Mogami-san…?" He looked at her concerned.

She was shaking.

"…I…" He climbed off the bed and went to pick up the sweatshirt halfway across the room.

He returned the sweatshirt to her. "I… I'm sorry?" he said, not certain if he really was or what had just happened.

He had just had the best make-out session of his LIFE, and she was afraid of him? It just didn't add up.

Ren helped pull the sweatshirt slowly back over Kyoko's head and sat beside her on the edge of the bed, uncertain what to say.

_She didn't jump up and run away. I suppose that is a good sign…_

"Mogami-san… if you are happy with the scene… I think I should take you home now."

She merely nodded.


	7. Playing With Fire: Act 7

**Authors Chat: ** Chapter 7 is very short, but I've ended it where it needed to be ended. I'll likely have Chapter 8 up very shortly. Enjoy!

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline:** This fanfic is outside the timeline Nakamura-sensei has set forth. This would take place past the present storyline, but a not-so-distant future. Character development applies as I will attempt to keep the characters as Nakamura-sensei has made them. (Otherwise it just isn't a fanfiction but rather a fiction merely using the same names!) Just don't forget that some things may seem a bit out of character since they (characters) are in situations that Nakamura-sensei has not yet put them into or developed the emotional necessity for.

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 7_

The car ride was silent, each lost in their thoughts.

Ren was grateful Kyoko's fear and his confusion took the passion off his mind and the tent out of his pants.

_She was playing with me one moment, afraid of me the next!_ He had forgotten somewhere between the two that Kyoko completely immersed herself in her roles. He would have to remember to maintain his self restraint in the future.

This Natsu couldn't be trusted to keep Kyoko's best interest at heart nor in mind. Natsu was dangerous. To himself, as well as Kyoko.

Kyoko had first realized what was going on when Ren had removed her sweatshirt. It was like Natsu's spirit had left her when the sweatshirt was thrown across the room.

Did Natsu want Katsuki? Or Ren? Kyoko didn't know for sure. All she did know was that when Natsu had left her, the sense of excitement, and the warmth burning her skin where Ren touched and kissed lingered, and that scared her.

She had refused to allow herself to love after the fiasco that was Shou, but her mind could only push the thoughts away while her heart was screaming and wanting to love Ren.

"Mogami-san?"

They had pulled up to the Daruma-ya and been sitting in the car for a few minutes, lost in thought.

Kyoko looked up to Ren and blushed. She turned to leave the car, but as she unlatched the door, Ren spoke again.

"Mogami-san… I'll pick you up in the morning. We have more scenes to go over. … and I would like to discuss what happened tonight."

Kyoko exited with a nod.

_What DID happen tonight?_

It was so hard to grasp, and however much Ren would like to let Kyoko forget it and move on, he had to understand what pretense she was acting in while kissing him.

Katsuki was meant to kiss Natsu there, but realize what he was doing and that they were still in school, then back off of her and leave the room.

Natsu was NOT supposed to keep egging Katsuki on, so was it Natsu? Or was it Kyoko?

He had to know.


	8. Playing With Fire: Act 8

**Authors Chat: ** Chapter 8 should make up for the shortness of Chapter 7. Lots of story-development in this chapter. Starts to introduce the how and why Katsuki is doing a cameo for the Box 'R' Chronicle.

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline:** This fanfic is outside the timeline Nakamura-sensei has set forth. This would take place past the present storyline, but a not-so-distant future. Character development applies as I will attempt to keep the characters as Nakamura-sensei has made them. (Otherwise it just isn't a fanfiction but rather a fiction merely using the same names!) Just don't forget that some things may seem a bit out of character since they (characters) are in situations that Nakamura-sensei has not yet put them into or developed the emotional necessity for.

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 8_

Neither Kyoko nor Ren got any sleep that night. If you could look into their bedrooms, you would see the same scene. A body, lying in bed with the covers tucked under their chins, staring at the ceiling and lost in thought.

The same thoughts kept going around in circles through Ren's mind as he lie there.

_That couldn't have been Kyoko's doing. She would never do something like that. Those lines weren't part of the script though. Did she take Natsu completely out of the scene? Was she just too into it? Or was it she, herself who was into it? Maybe she was just enjoying it, but there was no emotion attached. God, what did I do? She may refuse to see me in the morning. If I were her, I probably would. She was so scared… You have to grow up sometime Kyoko. … but god, she was scared. Shaking even. No, it couldn't have been Kyoko's doing. She would never do something like that…_

Kyoko didn't know what to think, but while her mind was constantly blank, there was one memory that couldn't be forgotten.

Kyoko turned onto her side and pulled the blanket closer up toward her face. The blanket softly slid up on her neck and rested right where Ren had been kissing her. She could still feel his lips on her and the gentle way he sucked and bit her skin.

She reached up under the blanket and felt that place on her neck. There was no swelling or marring or welts of any kind, but there was a deep red mark left on her skin. She was surprised by it when she had taken her bath that night, and scrub as she might, the mark did not wash off. What had he done to her? She didn't remember him rubbing anything on her skin, so how had he dyed it?

Unconsciously her arm wrapped around her, resting in the place where Ren's hand held her waist. The weight of her hand was so different from his. He covered so much of her waist, and her back when he had shifted his hand off of her waist to pull her close.

Kyoko's heart beat madly. She felt as if she were in his arms again, listening to his heart thump and breathing deeply his heady scent.

She rolled over again and let her heart calm.

_It was my own fault really. I should know better than to let Natsu out like that. Oh god… what if Natsu runs wild on set? No, even Natsu is a little better behaved than that. I think… Then again, would Natsu have done that to Ren, knowing he was her coworker?_

No, it was Katsuki that Natsu was supposed to be toying with. When did the lines cross? Was it Ren's Katsuki who was doing those things with Natsu? Were they improvising?

Natsu and Katsuki WERE supposed to have a very passionate relationship. Was Ren just filling the role like she had been?

Kyoko's thoughts and sensations filled her mind and did not let her sleep, but her nerves at meeting with Ren again made it easy to force herself out of bed when the alarm clock began to ring.

Ren had not stated what time he would arrive to pick her up, so she assumed it would be the usual time he would arrive to pick her up during the week.

She got dressed in some comfortable clothes she would be able to move in unhindered and went downstairs to the Daruma-ya kitchen. She had been given one shelf from two industrial refrigerators for her personal use, and she now removed a few items and set them on the counter. She then filled the percolator with fresh coffee grinds and set it on the stovetop to percolate.

The Okami and Taisho didn't drink coffee, and so did not have an electric coffee pot, but kept an old fashioned percolator around in case any customers wished for a cup after a meal. Kyoko always felt they made better coffee than the electric pots anyway as the coffee's flavor was not affected by the paper or fiber filter.

She hoped Ren would appreciate the good coffee, then searched the cupboards for a thermos.

She found what she was looking for, filled the thermos with the strong brew, and looked at the clock. It was later than she expected Ren to arrive. She walked over to peek out the entrance of the shop just in case, and she was right in doing so. Ren was sitting in his car, already parked in front of the restaurant.

Ren was unsure how long he had been sitting there in his car before he heard the soft knock against the window. He gave up trying to sleep sometime around five o'clock in the morning and had gotten up and dressed.

He had found himself pacing around his apartment, trying to think of what to tell Kyoko when he saw her. He would act naturally, or rather, naturally for Ren Tsuruga. Anything else might send Kyoko running. He knew whatever he told her now had to be gentle.

When he realized he was beginning to wear the carpet thin, he put on his coat and left the apartment. Still too early to pick Kyoko up, he drove around aimlessly, only to find himself parked at the doorstep of the Daruma-Ya anyway.

He had been so lost in his mind about what to say to Kyoko when she had knocked on his passenger side door, requesting entry.

"Mogami-san. It's early. Are you sure you are ready?"

"Yes, I haven't forgotten anything." She pushed the seat forward and set down her usual bag and the added cooler. "I actually expected you here earlier. Why didn't you come to the door Tsuruga-san?"

"Earlier hmm?" Ren looked at the clock. It was eight-thirty in the morning. "I didn't go to the door so I wouldn't wake the owners. That would have been rude."

"Ah, of course. You're right."

Ren put the car in drive and pulled onto the road. He usually drove in silence, while allowing Yashiro or Kyoko to chatter, but Yashiro was out of town still, and Kyoko was relatively silent. He, of course, knew why, so he tried to put her to ease by providing her with topics to chat about; a bird that flew by… a new building being built near the LME building, the cooler she had set in the back seat.

"Did you eat Tsuruga-san?"

Ren knew he had stepped right into her trap when she said that. Of course he hadn't, and she was inclined to make him.

"…no, I haven't."

"*tsk* You have to eat well Tsuruga-san! If you don't, you'll fall ill again!"

He had learned a while ago not to argue with her when it came to food. If she said to eat, he would eat whether he liked it or not.

Kyoko seemed to be set at ease considerably by the topic and proceeded to ramble on about how she was going to prepare a western style breakfast for him, and how did he like his eggs, listing all the ways she could cook for him.

"I'm sure however you prepare them will be fine. Shall we go in?" He stepped out of the vehicle and around to her side to help by carrying the cooler inside.

Kyoko slid her shoes off and made a bee-line for the kitchen. Ren took the time to untie his shoes, put on slippers, and grab Kyoko's slippers from the rack and walked them to the kitchen for her.

She quickly unpacked the cooler and helped herself to the dishes in Ren's kitchen as she set to work preparing breakfast.

"Here." She handed him a mug.

"What's this?" he looked. "Coffee?" He took a sip and was pleasantly surprised. She could even make a cup of coffee so good that he would never want the instant crap he had in his cupboards.

Ren watched her work, then set the table when she had asked. She set the food down in front of him not long after.

"Eggs Benedict."

The eggs were cooked to perfection. Thick sliced Canadian style bacon, egg whites almost firm, yoke still liquid, and smothered in a light hollandaise sauce. He could not see the English muffins for the eggs and bacon they sat under, but he assumed they were perfectly browned as well.

He reached for a slice of melon from the dish which sat between them as he admired the work set before him.

"You don't like it?" she asked.

"No, it isn't that. I was just thinking what a good cook Mogami-san is." He set the piece of melon down on his plate before picking up fork and knife and eating a bite of the perfect breakfast.

"It's very good. You know, not many people, westerners even, are able to make such good Eggs Benedict?"

"Really? It seemed easy."

Ren smiled in mild amusement. Some things came so easy to her. So natural. Like her roles, once she figured the character out.

He ate one full egg/muffin combination before breeching the topic which kept him sleepless and on edge.

"Mogami-san… about yesterday's practice." She looked at him, suddenly turned serious. He smiled at her determination and over solemnity. It was an honest smile, and helped to relieve the tension in her clenched jaw.

"Yesterday's practice got out of hand. It seems you have done a very thorough and very good job creating Natsu for the Box 'R' Chronicle. …but you have to be careful not to let the role you play dominate you and take over. If you do not control your character, you do not have the mind to focus on your task."

She could almost hear the unsaid words between the lines. _"You got out of hand and were very unprofessional."_

"In truth though, I need to apologize to you. … For loosing control. It was very unprofessional of me."

Wait, what? Did he just say it was unprofessional of him?

"Tsuruga-san, no! I was the one who was unprofessional. It is as you said, I did not focus on the role and just let it run away with me! You did nothing wrong!"

_Does she really think that!? That I am not to blame at all!?_

"All the same, I never meant to startle you."

"It's okay, I wasn't scared, just surprised."

Ren smiled to himself. _She wasn't afraid. Not afraid of me. Though… it was her Natsu who seems to have been in control. She wasn't afraid though. I can take that as a good thing at least, right?_

After all the stress he had undergone, he could at least grant himself that small hope, right?

They finished eating, removed the plates, and washed the dishes together before returning to the living room to begin work on their other scenes.

"Mogami-san, before we begin, let me look at your knee." She sat down on the couch and pushed up the cotton pants past her knee. There was still a slight bruise, but there was no swelling.

"I think your knee will be fine today, we'll just have to avoid the scene we worked on yesterday. Are you confident with that scene now?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'm sure I can do it right!"

The remaining scenes they had left to practice were less complicated. Mostly, they were scenes where there was verbal exchange of hushed threats and provocations as their characters built the dysfunctional relationship they had while Katsuki taught at her High School.

There was one scene of consequence they had to practice though, and Ren and Kyoko were both inwardly nervous about the scene.

Natsu and Katsuki are scene lying naked in a bed in a hotel room, Natsu on her stomach angled in listening to him while Katsuki was lying on his back facing the ceiling, telling her about his intention to leave the school.

Somehow, they wound up back in Ren's bedroom to practice the scene. He wasn't sure who had suggested it, but in order to save undue pressure on Kyoko's knee and to avoid carpet burns, they had made their way back to his bedroom yet again.


	9. Playing With Fire: Act 9

**Authors Chat: ** Writing this chapter, I wasn't sure what the ratings were nor what was considered 'ok' on TV by Japanese standards, so I'm going to assume the occasional cuss is alright. I figure if they're going to have 'adult' situations in this cameo with Katsuki, they can have a cuss word or two!

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline:** This fanfic is outside the timeline Nakamura-sensei has set forth. This would take place past the present storyline, but a not-so-distant future. Character development applies as I will attempt to keep the characters as Nakamura-sensei has made them. (Otherwise it just isn't a fanfiction but rather a fiction merely using the same names!) Just don't forget that some things may seem a bit out of character since they (characters) are in situations that Nakamura-sensei has not yet put them into or developed the emotional necessity for.

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 9_

Kyoko was a bit embarrassed to be climbing in bed with Ren. Even though they were fully clothed, it still felt much too intimate. In a way, it was invading his personal space; this was where Ren slept night after night. There had always seemed to be ample space on Ren's king-sized bed when she had seen it before, but now that she was about lay in it, and not alone, it somehow seemed much too small.

Ren was holding the blankets up, waiting for her to climb in and join him in the bed.

This would not be the last time she had to share a bed with him, so why couldn't she just get in? They would have to perform this scene on the set, in front of many other people. Maybe that would help.

Kyoko looked around the room, imagining a camera crew and the other actors scattered about preparing to film the scene. Kyoko's embarrassment grew. She was climbing into bed with this many people watching, and what was more, she was climbing into bed WITH A MAN.

"Mogami-san? Are you alright?" Ren noticed the change of shade in Kyoko's face. "If you don't want to, we can work on this scene another time, after your knee has fully healed. This scene isn't being shot on Monday anyway." He was offering her the easy out.

"No, i-it's fine. We have the time to practice now, so we should practice ALL the scenes we have together."

"Then come on." He patted the bed beside him and waited for her to climb in.

She slid in and took position lying on her back on Ren's right side, both facing the ceiling. It felt a little silly to start from this point, seconds before Natsu rolled over, but this was where the scene started.

Natsu rolled over toward the nightstand and pulled a piece of gum from the fresh pack she had bought on her way to the hotel. She dropped the wrapper onto the table before turning over and scooting back toward Katsuki.

Natsu's head was near Katsuki's shoulder while her feet were hanging off the side of the bed. She was propped on her elbows and slowly biting off bits of the gum, adding it to the growing mass in her mouth.

"What are you thinking Sensei? You were almost gentle today."

"… I was thinking I'm actually going to miss you a little Kitagawa-san."

Natsu laughed. "Don't worry Sensei. My parents are gone for business a lot. We can still hook up over summer if you want. Besides, there's always next year."

"No Kitagawa-san, there isn't. … Do you remember me telling you about my family's death and how I would get my revenge?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I've found the bastard who did it."

"Really Sensei?! Who was it? Who's the murderer? Anyone I know?" Natsu was eager and almost seemed joyous to get the bit of dirt.

"No… no one you know. They … his family … doesn't live near here." Katsuki was silent for a few minutes before continuing. "I'm dating his daughter. I'm going to change schools to be near her and her family, and because this is important to me, that means not being with you."

"Well… I can't say that I don't understand, so lets go one more round then… at least get our money's worth from the room."

Natsu understood full well that there was nothing but casual sex between them, but on some level, it still hurt to hear that. If Katsuki had been about five years younger, she might honestly have fallen in love with the jerk.

This was messed up. She had originally started bothering Katsuki-sensei thinking to drive him out of the school. A new teacher starting in the middle of the year when her previous teacher had taken ill, he should not have been able to control the class. The general consensus was that if no teacher could last long enough to instruct them, they would all take good marks in the class since it was from no fault of their own that they couldn't manage to keep an instructor. Only problem was that it had to be someone's fault to make the instructor leave, and Natsu knew this would be an opportunity for some entertainment, so she had willingly approached Katsuki with the intent to get involved with him and expose their relationship to the Board of Directors. The school would not be able to withstand such a scandal, and Katsuki would be forced to leave while Natsu would seem a victim. It was a guaranteed way to make the best grade in the class with the least amount of work.

What Natsu had not expected was that Katsuki had a much stronger personality and will than she expected. He was forceful, and rough, and exciting… in a sense, a perfect match for her. What was more, he never was willing to start a relationship with her. Just casual sex – which they had a lot of to be sure. Problem was, Natsu had already been with men before, so there was no way to prove of her involvement with Katsuki, and therefore she never was able to go to the Board of Directors. It would be her word against his.

Katsuki had turned out to be more cunning than she expected, and eventually, she gave up trying to drive Katsuki off, and just enjoyed the relationship they had together, if it could be called that.

Their time together wasn't spent thinking about each other, nor did they spend time devoted to pillow-talk. Instead, it was purely about the physical contact and satisfying their primal needs to be touched and feel the warmth of another body entwining with their own.

While their 'relationship' was purely physical, Natsu did know a little about Katsuki. His performance usually varied based on the thoughts occupying his mind, and it had become habit to ask him after sex what he had been thinking about. She had learned his mannerisms that way.

If he was thinking about things related to school, she found that he would usually take her on her knees from behind and provide a steady rhythm to gradually let the orgasm build. He was never gentle though, he liked things rough, liked to spank, and push her to her limits.

If he was thinking about his dead family, he usually would take her up against the wall, hard and fast with not much foreplay.

Gentle just was not his style, and that suited Natsu just fine. She was used to pain, and rather liked it that way. Pain would eventually turn to pleasure, and though she was usually sore the next day after rough sex, the endorphins released during were too much of a high to want otherwise.

This gentle Katsuki was somewhat of an enigma to her.

When she leaned over to kiss him and get things started again, he let her take the lead. His kisses were gentle and breathy and… and almost sweet.

Katsuki reached up with his far hand and caressed her hair, pulling her in toward him and into his embrace.

Katsuki sighed happily and held Natsu to his chest.

"Mogami-san… the truth is… I may be in love with you just a little bit. Lets let this last time be a cherished memory. Lets make love once, instead of just fucking."

"… alright Sensei. I won't deny you this once… but don't call any other girl's names this time. Only Kitagawa-san…. No… only Natsu-san."

_That wasn't the right line… wait… oh wait… I…. I said Mogami-san…. She… did she not realize…?_

Ren kept Natsu's head pressed against his chest so Kyoko could not see the look of pure panic in his eyes.

Kyoko, however, being pressed to his chest could hear his racing heart, and it echoed loudly through her mind.

..........

Author's Note: I just thought I should mention for clarification... All of the back-story in Natsu's thoughts are due to the extent of which Kyoko creates her characters in order to portray the role successfully. The thoughts written from Natsu are NOT part of the actual scene, i.e. it will not be narration in the actual take. Most of the actual story information (the situation why Katsuki is with Natsu) is meant to be actually already covered and already shot in an earlier take.


	10. Playing With Fire: Act 10

**Authors Chat: ** (Firstly, sorry for the long Authors Chat this time!) I was out most of yesterday, so y'all had a day's break between chapters. I'm home all day today though, so you get this chapter and will probably get another later today sometime.

I already mentioned this on Mechgouki's blog, so it may be repeat for some of you, but I wanted to say, when I write, I write with the intent to elicit response from the readers. Meaning, I want to make you feel emotion or feel like you are a part of the story. That's part of the reason I constantly leave Playing with Fire chapters at a cliffhanger. It leaves you wanting more. (Wanting would be the response elicited.)

I really like comments on my stories, not because I'm looking for personal glory, but because it tells me that I have succeeded in my goal to elicit response from you, the readers. So I genuinely thank you for your responses.

The greatest compliment you can give a writer is to know that you liked their work.

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline:** This fanfic is outside the timeline Nakamura-sensei has set forth. This would take place past the present storyline, but a not-so-distant future. Character development applies as I will attempt to keep the characters as Nakamura-sensei has made them. (Otherwise it just isn't a fanfiction but rather a fiction merely using the same names!) Just don't forget that some things may seem a bit out of character since they (characters) are in situations that Nakamura-sensei has not yet put them into or developed the emotional necessity for.

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 10_

"This is where the scene skips time, so nothing too risqué between the two characters is shown."

His voice reverberated through his chest, causing a pleasant tremor in Kyoko's ears. The fast beat of his heart and the base like vibrations seemed almost like music to her heart. It created a sense of contentment in Kyoko's soul that she couldn't understand.

Ren picked Kyoko's face up from his chest now and gently pulled her up to match his face as he gave her one last kiss, then let her go and slipped out of bed.

Katsuki reached down to the floor and slid his slacks back on and began buttoning his dress shirt again. As he turned to leave he gave the parting sentence of the scene.

"I'll think only of you if I am ever chewing spearmint gum… Natsu-san." With that, he winked and smiled with the gum he had stolen from her mouth sticking out between his teeth, then he turned his back to Natsu and walked out the door.

Just outside the door, Ren leaned heavily against the wall and released a sign of relief, then glanced down at his ever present watch. It was nearing dinner time. They had practiced through lunch, and she hadn't even noticed.

Ren walked to the kitchen and began looking through his stack of take-out menus, wondering what Kyoko might like. He did not call to her nor fetch her to find out. The longer she remained in his room, the longer he had time to form an excuse for calling her name instead of Natsu's.

_This woman… It has been YEARS since I have made such obvious mistakes, even in practicing. She was the one needing practice, and yet, I am the one constantly messing up!_

Ren ran a hand through his hair in agitation. What was it about her that always made him so unable to focus on his work? He rightfully SHOULD be able to immerse himself in the script and forget everything else. That's how it's always been since coming to Japan anyway. Why was now any different?

Kyoko peaked her head out the bedroom door and looked down the hall. Ren was in the kitchen, leaned over the counter, looking through a small stack of fliers.

"Oh? Tsuruga-san, have we finished?"

Ren looked up at her, "Yes Mogami-san. I figure you are getting hungry? It's getting late. We've completely missed lunch."

"I'm alright, we can keep practicing if you want to…" Her cheeks flushed a bit, but her stomach betrayed her as it emit a strained gurgle. "… m-maybe just a bite then…" She walked up and stood beside Ren, leaning on the counter herself.

"What would you prefer?" He handed her a few menus to choose from.

She picked Italian cuisine then handed the menu to Ren to choose for himself. After taking excessive time to decide, then giving up and having Kyoko decide for him, he phoned in the order and suggested they sit and watch something while they waited.

Kyoko went to his movie case and looked through the titles. Ren owned a few of his own earlier works, though they looked as if they had never been viewed.

"Tsuruga-san, can we watch The Sirens of Lamshire?" She held the case up with Ren and the leading actress staring out at him.

"That? Why do you want to watch that?" Ren scowled a bit.

"Because it's well known! This was the film which first gained Tsuruga-san wide spread fame in the industry! It used to play on T.V. quite a bit, though I've never seen it."

"It was on T.V.? I can't believe they played that on network television. I never watch my own work."

"Then why do you own it?"

"This is an exception actually. I own this because the premise was good. It was actually given to me though. …Mogami-san, if you know it was on television, but you want to watch it, why have you never seen it?"

"Um… ah… that's actually because of… um… because of Shoutaro."

"Shoutaro?"

Kyoko's face paled. "Um, forget I said anything!"

Ren frowned at her, and she shrank back. "Mogami-san… what are you keeping from me?"

She flinched. "N-nothing! Really! I just… I … it's just I promised not to tell anyone Shou's real name! Please don't say anything Tsuruga-san! Please!"

Ren furrowed his eyebrows. "Because it's you, I won't. …Did you really hate me that much?"

"Well, Shou used to say th… No! I mean No! I never hated Tsuruga-san, not even once! But HE always did, you being on the top of the entertainment industry! It should be something to look up to! That is why I am your Kouhai!"

Ah yes… there was the reminder that he was viewed as her teacher. An instructor. A mentor. Not a lover.

That was enough to steel his resolve.

"Alright, go ahead and put in the video. We'll watch it."

As the opening copyright information and credits began to show, he said what he had to in order to get rid of the feelings of guilt.

"Mogami-san… back when we were practicing. You noticed I said your name in one of the lines instead of Kitagawa-san, correct?"

She nodded and blushed.

"I did that for a reason." Oh how he would go to Hell for lying! "You seemed to be getting very engrossed in your Natsu role again. I said your name to bring you back into the scene mentally. You were loosing yourself to the character."

She was quiet as she thought about what he said, then answered a soft, "…oh. You're right. I'm sorry."

She frowned. _I know I wasn't too into the role. Why would Tsuruga-san say that? Was that why his heart was racing? No… then what was that… and… and why did it make my heart speed to match his?… Maybe Tsuruga-san was right after all. It probably WAS Natsu's excitement. Yeah, that's it… Natsu was excited… and I forgot myself again…_

The food arrived while Kyoko was lost in thought, so Ren had answered the door and accepted their food. Kyoko looked up as he carried the bag into the kitchen and began pulling down dishes.

She looked over the back of the couch. "Would you like help Tsuruga-san?"

"That's alright, I can handle this." He dished out a portion for himself and Kyoko and carried the dishes into the living room just as the movie began in earnest.

Kyoko ate slowly as she was engrossed in the movie, Ren ate slowly as he was engrossed in his thoughts and with watching Kyoko's expressions throughout the movie. She really was enjoying it.

After they were finished, Ren cleared the plates and told her not to worry about cleaning them, he would do so later. This left them free to enjoy watching the movie, and as the end credits began to roll, Ren looked over to see Kyoko asleep, leaning against the armrest.

He turned the T. V. off and put away the movie, washed the dishes, and phoned the Daruma-ya, all the while Kyoko remained asleep on the sofa. Lack of sleep the night before had taken it's toll, and Kyoko seemed dead to the world.

He hadn't tried this before, though he had only even seen Kyoko sleeping once before, but he would find out how easily she awoke soon enough. Ren reached down and carefully scooped Kyoko up in his arms. She would have been excited beyond belief if she realized he was carrying her princess-style, and not because she was injured this time. As it was, she was so exhausted that she did not wake at all.

Ren's own exhaustion from not sleeping the night before, and the mental exhaustion from stress throughout the day was wearing on him as well, and he found himself drowsy. He had not anticipated Kyoko to be staying when she had work the next morning, and so the guest bedroom was not made up, and Ren simply did not have the energy to put it together.

…_She and I have been in the same bed earlier… I doubt she would mind too much…_

Maybe it was his wishful thinking talking and acting of its own accord, but he walked her into his own bedroom and gently tucked her under the covers. For safety sake, lay himself down on top of the covers and pulled a second blanket up from the end of the bed to cover himself with.

His final thought before falling asleep; they had both worked hard today, she would forgive him this once.

When Kyoko awoke, an unfamiliar weight rested against her side. Ren had moved in his sleep to drape an arm around her waist and was snuggled comfortably against her back, on top of the covers. She was flustered and didn't know what to do. If she removed him, she would wake him. The longer she thought about, she realized what had awoken her. Her bladder screamed to be emptied, and she was left with no choice BUT to slide out from under his arm and go to the bathroom.

She very carefully slid sideways out from the covers, moving very slowly as to not wake Ren. She quickly did her business in the bathroom, then returned to Ren's bedroom door way.

_What am I thinking!? I can't crawl back in bed with Tsu.. T-Tsuruga-san… I know… I'll go to the guest bedroom. Oh, but hrm… Ren said it wasn't ready for guests. What should I do?"_

Torn, she looked back and forth between Ren's bed, with him asleep in it, and down the hall to the guest bedroom and made up her mind.


	11. Playing With Fire: Act 11

**Authors Chat: ** **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER MAY CAUSE CAVITIES!**

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline:** This fanfic is outside the timeline Nakamura-sensei has set forth. This would take place past the present storyline, but a not-so-distant future. Character development applies as I will attempt to keep the characters as Nakamura-sensei has made them. (Otherwise it just isn't a fanfiction but rather a fiction merely using the same names!) Just don't forget that some things may seem a bit out of character since they (characters) are in situations that Nakamura-sensei has not yet put them into or developed the emotional necessity for.

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 11_

It was a bold move for Kyoko, but she forced logic on her decision.

_Tsuruga-san probably didn't want me on the unmade bed, so that's why he put me in his bed… I would probably upset him if I went and laid down on the guest bed. It isn't good for the mattresses to get people's dirt and facial oils on them… Tsuruga-san really does take care of his things. I-i-it's okay like this right? It's just sleep… He's asleep too, so he won't be watching me…. A-and he's already seen me sleeping besides…_

Kyoko forced new excuses into her mind for every step she took closer back to Ren's bed. She stopped at the edge and looked down at him. The small amount of light from the hall shone down on his face through a crack in the door. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. Just like a child without a care… Kyoko found her hand reaching out to him to brush a strand of hair out of his eyes but realized and caught herself before she touched him.

_I can't wake him! Just… just c-crawl in Kyoko!_

She climbed onto the bed by the pillow, lifted the covers, and slid her legs in carefully back under the weight of Ren's arm. He didn't move as she slid in farther, his arm like a dead weight. Kyoko could not forget that it was his arm though and was excited but embarrassed just the same. Had there been light and a mirror, she wouldn't be surprised to find her face looking like a tomato.

She could feel a steady burn engulf in her cheeks and wondered if her heart would burn up like her cheeks if she stayed just like this until morning…stayed in Tsuruga-san's arms, stealing his warmth.

_Sleep! It's just sleep! Everyone does it!_

She forced thoughts of sleep in her mind and all other thoughts out as she clenched her eyes tight and forced herself to drift off.

_Did his arm just get tighter?_

Her one final thought before drifting off to sleep, and thought was no more.

Ren could not believe it. She actually chose to crawl back in bed with him. He thought that when she got up, she would not return. He had almost got up himself to check on her when he heard the toilet flush and the soft footsteps coming back down the hall toward his room. He forced himself to lie back down how he was and feign sleep. He wanted to know what she would do.

In truth, he had not expected her to crawl back in the bed. He expected her to try to wake him up, to bring her home, or to yell at him about seeing her sleeping again, or even to pass by the bedroom and go into the living room. Never would he be able to imagine her coming back into his arms willingly.

Anytime she had been in his arms had been his doing. Kyoko never made a move to be close to him. … or anyone other than Kotonami-san for that matter. It was almost comical at how desperately she clung onto her friend.

Ren almost let out a laugh, but stopped himself. He could not help but smile a little as Kyoko stopped at the edge of the bed. Had she leaned closer, she might have noticed his eyes were open just a slit, and he saw her reach toward his face, then fall short.

He was certain she was intending to wake him up. What had stopped her he wondered. Instead, she sat back onto the bed before drawing her legs up to her chest then lifting the blankets and sliding them back under the covers and under his arm.

Ren couldn't control his racing heart. He didn't dare to move for fear she knew he was awake. What excuse could he give her then? He felt like his heart was about to burst from his chest. She was in his arms, in his bed, and willingly so. He could die happy.

He watched her clench her eyes until they relaxed and her breathing slowed and deepened, then he tightened his arm around her, pulled her close, breathed in the sweet scent of her skin mingling with his, and slept.


	12. Playing With Fire: Act 12

**Authors Chat: ** Aaaand back to some meat and potatoes of the story!

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline:** This fanfic is outside the timeline Nakamura-sensei has set forth. This would take place past the present storyline, but a not-so-distant future. Character development applies as I will attempt to keep the characters as Nakamura-sensei has made them. (Otherwise it just isn't a fanfiction but rather a fiction merely using the same names!) Just don't forget that some things may seem a bit out of character since they (characters) are in situations that Nakamura-sensei has not yet put them into or developed the emotional necessity for.

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 12_

The haziness of waking up filled Kyoko's mind, and she moved to stretch without thinking. She was hindered by something formed to her body against her back, so she couldn't straighten out fully. That's when her mind started working again, and it was working in overdrive.

She wasn't in her own room. She wasn't in her own bed. She wasn't alone. The night came rushing back at her as she realized where she was and what had happened that lead to this, and her brain stopped working again.

She tried to take in the situation. She couldn't roll onto her back and straighten out because Ren was plastered to her back with his arm around her tummy, holding her in place against him. Her shirt had ridden up just enough so his bare arm rested against her bare stomach and slightly higher. His hand curved around her side as if hugging a teddy bear. Somehow, within the course of the night, Ren had gotten under the covers completely and was now sharing his body warmth with Kyoko.

Her back was incredibly warm, and it felt good. She didn't think she should be here like this, but she was the one who crawled back in bed with him. She had no right to complain. In truth, Kyoko was feeling very good. She slept very well, and it was actually nice to wake up sharing someone's warmth. She felt somewhat fuzzy in the head. Fuzzy enough that it could be called happiness.

_Aaah! What am I thinking!? …gotta get out of here._

She gently disentangled herself from Ren's full body hug and slipped out of bed. She relieved herself in the bathroom and ran her hand through her hair, taming the wildness of sleep and removing the few tangles, then she trudged into the kitchen to get some breakfast started.

It was still early, but it was Monday, and they were due on set first thing that morning.

Kyoko washed some rice and got it cooking then checked in the fridge to see what remained of the food from the previous day. She couldn't do anything with their leftover Italian, but she could certainly use the remaining eggs and Canadian style bacon and a few spices to create a breakfast rice porridge.

She couldn't help but smile as she set about her task. She hadn't been able to, nor wanted to, wake up in the morning and cook breakfast for anyone since she left Sh… since she left the old apartment. It felt… nice. (Her demons, of course, hated it. Every one of them felt a sense of strangulation since she stepped into this apartment yesterday morning.)

She flitted over thoughts of how Ren would like his breakfast porridge and grumbled over his lack of coffee pot as she took down the instant coffee.

_Hrm… Tsuruga-san still isn't awake… should I wake him?_ She could feel her cheeks burn. _What am I blushing for!? I was just in there with him! Why am I shy to go in now?! _Her blush darkened, but she mustered her courage and resolved to enter his room to wake him up.

She finished cooking the porridge, stirred up two mugs of instant coffee - hers with milk and sugar, his black – and placed their settings at the table in the living room.

_He's still not up? … No choice then._ She smiled awkwardly and went down the hallway and back into Ren's bedroom. He still seemed to be heavily asleep.

"Tsuruga-san…. Tsuruga-san…" she softly called his name. He rolled onto his back. "Tsuruga-san…" she called a little louder, but he still did not respond.

Kyoko crawled onto the bed toward him and gently shook him as she called to him. "Tsuruga-san, it's time for breakfast."

"Mmm… let the kids make it themselves Kyoko dear…" he mumbled.

She blushed. He was dreaming he had children and a family with someone named Kyoko. It was a somewhat common name…

"Tsuruga-san!" He opened one eye a slit then reached up and pulled her down to him. She didn't expect that and yelped in response.

"Kyo… Mogami-san… what are you doing here?" He released her and looked up at her, confusion evident in his furrowed brows.

Kyoko stuttered, "w-w-waking y-you up for b-breakfast! Y-you were s-sleeping so hard and d-didn't wake up when I c-c-called!"

He pushed himself into a sitting position in bed and put his head in his hands groggily, "but what are you doing HERE… in my apartment? How did you get in?"

"Y-you don't remember Tsuruga-san? I fell asleep on the couch last night … I woke up in your b-bed! I t-t-thought…"

"Oh… oh that's right… the guest bed wasn't made…" _and you came back to my bed in the middle of the night._

Kyoko nodded.

Ren swung his feet over the far side of the bed as Kyoko crawled off of the side by the door. Ren sat on the edge of the bed as he tried to collect himself and put his Tsuruga Ren façade on. He had slept so well, had good dreams, and woke up to the woman he loved calling him to breakfast. The day was starting out very well, and Ren had a hard time keeping the smile off of his face.

"Breakfast is on the table. Don't be long or it'll get cold."

Ren watched her leave his bedroom before standing up himself and following her out. After his own bathroom duties, he made his way into the living room and sat at the table.

Breakfast was an enjoyable affair for the second day in a row… this was something he could get used to. Ren smiled at the thought.

"What?"

"Hmm? Oh… nothing." He beamed at her. Kyoko could feel herself being drawn in. It seemed the more his real smile shone at her, the less resistance she had to its brilliance. Despite waking up in Ren's bed, breakfast was smooth and unstrained. It was an easy affair, and by the time they both completed their meal, they were both smiling and talking about their upcoming scenes, preparing for the day ahead of them.

"Speaking of the shoot, it's about time to get going." The clock on the wall behind Kyoko showed that if they did not leave now, they would be late. The drive would take most of the time, so they would have to hurry.

Ren stacked their dishes and dropped them off in the kitchen before hurrying to shower and get dressed. Kyoko sat calmly at the table and finished her coffee all the while.

"Do you have your things? Lets go. We'll have to hope we hit all the stoplights right as it is. I'm sorry Mogami-san, I didn't intend to keep you here overnight. You'll have to wear the same clothing you wore yesterday."

"Eh!? But I can change quickly when we stop by the Daruma-ya! I promise I'll be quick Tsuruga-san!"

"Don't worry about it. No one but me saw you yesterday, No one will know. We don't have time to stop."

"But… but but! But I didn't call Taisho and Okami yesterday! They won't know I'm gone! They've asked me to let hem know when I would be out all night! They're going to be so angry! They probably worried all night!"

"No Mogami-san, calm down. I called them last night when you fell asleep on the sofa. Don't worry. They know you're with me."

"Why didn't you wake me up Tsuruga-san!??!"

Ren tried to hide a smile. She could be so cute sometimes when she over-reacted.

"You had worked so hard on our scenes, you seemed so tired. I just couldn't wake you."

Kyoko's face flushed a little, and she started muttering to herself, but quickly gathered her things and met Ren at the door.

They hurried to Ren's car and piled their things and themselves in quickly. It was a little odd to see Ren rushing so much, but there wasn't time to do otherwise.

"You know Mogami-san, the owners of the Daruma-Ya really seem to care for you. They seem almost like your parents."

It was true, they did seem to care for her, but was that how a parent is supposed to act? She would never know. Her own mother was far different, and her father? Who knew about him. The closest thing she had to compare Taisho and Okami to was Kuu while she was playing the part of Kuon.

The REAL Kuon of course knew his mistake by talking about parents with her, but realized too late. Kuon knew about the situation with Kyoko's mother, but she had not confided that much to Ren yet. It hurt him now, but he had to play along or risk exposure.

"…Did I say something wrong Mogami-san?"

She smiled weakly at him. "No. It's just… I just didn't have a good relationship with my own mother. You're right though. The Taisho and Okami are very good to me. They mean a lot to me. …I will be very sad when I have to leave. They're trying for a child of their own now."

"Are you sure? They're a little older, aren't they?"

Kyoko blushed. "I'm sure. The, um, the walls are pretty thin in the restaurant."

Ren chuckled. "… do you think you may ever want children?"

"NO!"

She startled him with her forceful answer, and he looked over at her surprised. "That's a shame. I think you would make a very good mother."

"Me? Not possible."

"Why do you say that?"

"I had a bad relationship with my mother and my father wasn't around. I only know how she was with me, and I couldn't raise a child on my own."

"You know, you wouldn't be alone. The father takes responsibility and helps if your relationship is strong and can withstand."

She smiled at his thoughts on devotion. "Maybe you're right." She was silent for a few minutes. "…but I think Tsuruga-san would make a good father too."

Ren looked over at her warmly and smiled.

The rays of his smile pierced her heart and made her fluster and blush and realize her own words could have been misconstrued at meaning her and Ren would make good parents together and tried to express her mistake and clarify it, but everything just came out in mumbles and unclear.

Ren couldn't help but laugh at her as he pulled into the parking lot. "It's alright. I know what you meant."

"Just in time! Your record isn't broken!" Her excitement made her smile and her face glow.

"I'll see you on the set Mogami-san. I'm going to change." He turned and walked down a separate hall than Kyoko had to go down.

She hurried into her own dressing room and changed into her Natsu school uniform before heading over to have her make-up done.

"Kyoko-chan! What on EARTH have you been doing!?" the make-up artist fussed over her.

Kyoko looked at her blankly.

"I can TRY to cover up that hickey, but it's pretty dark. Really Kyoko-chan! You should be embarrassed to show a hickey so willingly! Moreover, your boyfriend shouldn't be marking you like that! He knows you're an actress right? He should know your body is what makes your profession!" She clucked and fussed with her make-up brushes flying. "What will Tsuruga-sama say? He should be unhappy working with such an irresponsible actress!"

_EEHHH!?! A HICKEY! OH MY GOSH! I-it's a hickey! How stupid of me! … TSURUGA REN! YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!!_

The make-up artist thought she was blushing in embarrassment from being chastised when in truth, she was flushing with anger and embarrassment at Ren for marking her, and she felt silly for her own naiveté thinking he somehow had dyed her skin.

Kyoko slunk away from the make-up artist as soon as she could get away. The woman's incessant berating was making her more and more embarrassed as people walked past and seemed to look directly at her neck.

When all the actors were ready, the shooting for the day began. Most of Ren's scenes were shot first as most of them took place in the classroom, so he was left to sit on the sidelines through most of the day. It was rather a nice change of pace for once though. It almost made the day's work seem like he still had a day off.

Kyoko and Ren's scene that she had so many problems with before was completed on the first take. "ABSOLUTELY PERFECT!" Director Sutoyo had proclaimed.

With Kyoko in Natsu form and Ren as Katsuki, there was enough sexual tension between them on that floor, you could almost see it vibrating between them in vibrant crimson waves. The tension did not ease as their lunch break came around, and Ren was surprised when Kyoko remained in character as Natsu and went off to the table with Natsu's three friends to eat and gossip.

Kyoko would always eat with Ren, but she had just left him to be surrounded by the female extras who were gushing over the chance to meet Tsuruga-Ren! Then after she abandoned him, she kept making obvious glances in his direction, teasing him with her eyes. He wanted to throttle her and throw her down and straddle her at the same time.

It amazed him how everyone just let her remain in character. Did they not realize the difference? Was his Kyoko really this… twisted?

Well, she wasn't really TWISTED, but… bored. Ren was familiar with the feeling and what it could do to a person. Natsu, much like Kuon, had been left alone frequently in her younger years, and so lacked structured discipline. She was a perfect angel around her parents, but they really didn't take notice so long as she maintained top marks in school, and so long as she got the top marks, she got anything she wanted.

Top marks were easy for her, and so there were no challenges in her life. She was bored, and so she created situations of excitement for herself. Her voyeurism, sadism, cruelty, uncaring nature, and depravity were all attempts to either get attention for herself, regardless of if it was positive or negative, or attempts to entertain her very bored mind.

Reason didn't necessarily take root in her actions. She simply did things because she could get away with it.

It made her seem wild, and that drew people to her.

It really amazed Ren how well Kyoko could portray that when she had had such problems finding her own Natsu in the first place.

Kyoko was able to complete all her scenes without NG's, at least not because of anything she did or didn't do anyway, and so the day progressed smoothly.

"Tsuruga-san, we're ahead of schedule again today. Would you care to do your last few scenes for this cameo? If we finish them today, you won't need to come tomorrow," Director Sutoyo offered.

"If Mogami-san is willing, I am willing."

Kyoko, of course, was willing. Natsu was already out and ready to play, and after she had been eyeing Katsuki all day, she was ready to pounce on him.

All actors and actresses were excused that were not required for the last few scenes with Katsuki, and they quickly progressed through all the remaining school scenes and public scenes, leaving only Ren and Kyoko left on the set to complete the bedroom scene.

Director Sutoyo had the scenes shot that way purposefully in order to grant Kyoko some modicum of privacy. She hadn't said anything about it, but judging from her personality alone, she was innocent, and he was putting her in a very difficult situation.

The scene was changed to that of the hotel room where Katsuki and Natsu have their final interaction, and Director Sutoyo was surprised when Kyoko readily climbed into the bed with Ren.

Kyoko was of course, already in character as Natsu, and Ren was as professional as always, so the director needn't worry, but he realized as they did take after take that there was something wrong.

"Cut, cut cut." He waved his hand about.

"Mogami-san, Tsuruga-san, the feeling just isn't right. It feels more like… You're too stiff with each other to be lovers, and not heated enough to even be enemies." He sighed and looked down at his watch. "We have to stop here for the night. Tsuruga-san, I'm sorry. You'll have to come back tomorrow to complete the scene." With that he turned and walked off the set.

"Tsuruga-san… do you think he's angry with us?"

"No Mogami-san, it's late. I'm sure he's just tired and I bet unsure how to get us to produce the desired emotion."

"… Tsuruga-san… This may be imposing of me, but… maybe we can go to your place and practice again?"

He looked at her for a few moments before answering. _Is she asking to sleep with me again? It's late, and I am certain she is tired… if we practice until much later, there'll be no chance to bring her home…_

"Alright Mogami-san. If that's what you want, but I'll bring you by the Daruma-ya first so you can get an overnight bag."

"An overnight bag? Why?"

"Because it's already late." He pointed at the clock.

"Oh, you're right. I'm sorry. You're probably tired of me. You can just leave me at the Daruma-Ya. After you eat, you can go home. I won't bother you," She looked dejected.

Ren couldn't bear it. "No. I'm not tired of you at all," he smiled "you're welcome at my apartment anytime."

With that, they left and stopped by the Daruma-Ya just long enough for Kyoko to inform the Taisho and Okami that she would not be returning for the night, and she gathered an overnight bag and headed out the door to back to Ren's waiting car.

_I'll be staying at Tsuruga-san's home for the second night in a row._ She blushed to herself at her excitement, and felt the butterflies in her stomach begin to flick their wings as she remembered how warm Ren's embrace really was.


	13. Playing With Fire: Act 13

**Authors Chat: ** Just a reminder, this story is an M rated fic for a reason. If you reach a point in this chapter you feel uncomfortable reading, you will want to skip the entire remainder of this chapter, just don't forget to come back next chapter, as it is a story, and this is not the end!

For those who DO read the entire thing, this is a reminder that sex is NOT just about kiss her, get her wet, enter her, cum, clean up and maybe snuggle. Enjoy.

Ooh, one more thing… The characters are not in their common element here, but their characterization should still be (hopefully) pretty accurate. Just keep in mind the people are acting and are lost in their roles.

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline:** This fanfic is outside the timeline Nakamura-sensei has set forth. This would take place past the present storyline, but a not-so-distant future. Character development applies as I will attempt to keep the characters as Nakamura-sensei has made them. (Otherwise it just isn't a fanfiction but rather a fiction merely using the same names!) Just don't forget that some things may seem a bit out of character since they (characters) are in situations that Nakamura-sensei has not yet put them into or developed the emotional necessity for.

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 13_

They stopped by the grocery store briefly in order for Kyoko to buy some ingredients to cook an easy dinner then headed back to Ren's apartment. The kitchen was a little small, but Ren insisted on helping her cook. He was a little lost and so Kyoko had to guide him around his own kitchen and instruct him what needed to be done to help prepare the dinner.

Kyoko joked about how Shou's family used to joke about the size of a kitchen based on the amount of butts it could hold. Ren's was clearly a two-butt kitchen.

Throughout the preparation and eating of their dinner, they talked and bantered back and forth. Kyoko would tell him of her cooking mishaps, and he would tell her of some of the outrageous things that have happened to him in his earlier filming experiences. It was rare for Ren to so honestly talk about past experiences, and Kyoko treasured every word from his mouth.

They sat on the floor leaning back against the couch, laughing as Ren mocked some movie scene he had been offered a few years back. Their laughter began to die off, and Ren was left sitting just a little too close to Kyoko. She could feel his presence like invisible waves pressing against her skin, and as Ren leaned in, her world slowed and her heart beat faster.

Ren leaned forward just enough to put his hand on the floor and push off for the force to stand. He collected their dirty dishes and returned them to the kitchen, followed by a welcoming "Are you ready to practice Mogami-san?"

Kyoko looked at the floor somewhat perplexed. What had she expected with him leaning forward like that. Did she really expect him to kiss her? She almost had herself convinced that's what she wanted.

Ren's voice broke her train of thought, and she agreed as she stood and quietly followed Ren back to his bedroom.

As they crawled in and took up their positions again, Ren on the right side of the bed, Kyoko on the left, he couldn't help but notice his sheets still smelled like her. Her scent was intoxicating and drew him in like a moth to a flame.

He had to concentrate now and be Katsuki, but damn, it was hard when he was so near to her that her scent filled up his mind so thoroughly.

Natsu rolled over to the nightstand and started the scene. She pulled an imaginary piece of gum from a pack and dropped the wrapper onto the table before turning over and scooting back toward Katsuki and slowly started eating the gum.

"What are you thinking Sensei? You were almost gentle today."

"… I was thinking I'm actually going to miss you a little Kitagawa-san." _Come on Ren! Get with it! Quit thinking about her smell…_

Natsu laughed. "Don't worry Sensei. My parents are gone for business a lot. We can still hook up over summer if you want. Besides, there's always next year."

"No Kitagawa-san, there isn't. … Do you remember me telling you about my family's death and how I would get my revenge?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I've found the bastard who did it." _Focus…_

"Really Sensei?! Who was it? Who's the murderer? Anyone I know?" Natsu was eager and almost seemed joyous.

"No… no one you know. They … his family … doesn't live near here." Katsuki was silent for a few minutes, Ren almost forgot to continue. "I'm dating his daughter. I'm going to change schools to be near her and her family, and because this is important to me, that means not being with you." _I would never!_

"Well… I can't say that I don't understand, so lets go one more round then… at least get our money's worth from the room."

She leaned over and kissed him. His kisses were gentle and breathy and… and almost sweet.

Katsuki reached up with his far hand and caressed her hair, pulling her in toward him and into his embrace then sighed and held Natsu to his chest.

"Kitagawa-san… the truth is… I may be in love with you just a little bit. Lets let this last time be a cherished memory. Lets make love once, instead of just fucking."

The tantalizing closeness of her body, her soft skin, and her scent overwhelmed his senses, and he began feeling like his old familiar self, the Emperor of the Night, as Natsu delivered her last line.

She said softly, "Okay Katsuki-sensei… make love to me." Her voice was just above a murmur, and the richness of it caused the Emperor to spiral out of his mind, 'Tsuruga Ren' left behind.

They were meant to skip to the end of the scene, but the Emperor would have none of it. He reached up and caught Natsu's head. His eyes locked on hers as he slowly pulled her down to meet him. His eyes were like pools, and Natsu was drowning.

The Emperor's lips were as heated as his gaze. They sent tingles across Natsu's lips as he gently grazed them, enticing her to respond. Her head made the tiniest move forward as he pulled his lips away. She wanted his kiss, so he didn't deny her. He pulled her body down against his and fed on her desire. Her lips were the sweetest nectar, full and luscious, and kissing his own. His tongue flicked across her lips and she tried to catch it in her mouth. He drew his lips back in a smile as he looked down his chest at her possessively.

She was his. She wouldn't reject him. Hungrily now, he worried at her lips, teasing her and drawing out small sounds from her throat as she reacted to the smallest of his movements.

He knew how he could make her moan, and he was determined to give her that pleasure.

Natsu moved from beside him to straddle him. She leaned down to kiss him, her hands working at the buttons of his shirt, slowly unbuttoning them from the top down. She was supposed to make love to him. Not just fuck him. It excited her to think someone wanted her that much for more than just her sensual body.

She trailed her lips down his chin and neck as she pulled the ends of his shirt from his jeans and spread the shirt wide, exposing his broad chest. His skin pulled tight over his lean muscles. He had definition, but very evenly toned. Despite being a teacher, Katsuki-sensei was not soft. He took care of his body.

Natsu ran her hands down his chest and muscular waist before pulling his shirt out from behind him and off his arms. She dropped it off the side of the bed and began making light hickeys along his collarbone. Her mouth worked his flesh with small nips and kisses as she worked her way closer to one of his rosy tan nipples.

She took one of the hard nubs in her mouth and ran her tongue in circles around it before closing her teeth on it, hard.

The Emperor yelped in pain and pleasure, then pulled the front of her shirt up and over her head, catching her arms in the sleeves and trapped them by being pulled behind her back. He quickly flipped her over onto the center of the bed, sat on her, and held her down by her upper arms.

Natsu was trapped. She couldn't move her legs for the weight of him, and she couldn't move her arms since they were trapped in her shirt behind her back. She couldn't move her upper body because of the Emperor holding her down. The anxiety from being held down caused an adrenaline rush. The blood ran through her veins fast and hot as the Emperor began kissing down the left side of her neck and down over her heart.

Her chest began to rise and fall heavily as the adrenaline left her feeling tingles and jolts of energy at every place the Emperor's lips touched.

He marked her skin over her heart, leaving teeth marks as if to say "her heart is mine." The soft pain left her skin sensitive. His breath caressed her skin and heated the lace of her bra as he pressed his mouth lower and lower on her breast until he met the knot pressing tightly against the inside of her lacy bra. He seized the lacy protrusion between his teeth and gently rolled his tongue over it, making it grow in his mouth.

Natsu gasped in pleasure as he pressed his mouth down over her breast, soaking the soft lace and heating it with his breath.

He released it to cool in the air as his tongue traced circles between her breasts and down her stomach.

The Emperor proved to her how good he was with his mouth when he successfully unbuttoned her pants and pulled the zipper between his teeth to reveal that her panties matched the lace of her bra.

He let go of her arm and grasped the side of her waist with his right hand while his left hand moved to hold only to her right shoulder . Her nipples were hard against the lace, and begged to be touched. Her breathing was coming in hard gasps as small noises escaped her throat uncontrollably.

He forced himself back up to her mouth to swallow her moans. The hand at her shoulder slowly released and slid down her chest to tease and massage the flesh below, begging for release from its lacy confinement. The Emperor moved to grant its release and slowly forced his hand up over her breast, pushing the material up as his fingers worked higher and higher.

He stopped when her nipple rested in the V of his index and middle finger. He closed his fingers around it and teased by rolling it between his knuckles.

There would be no more need to hold her down, her body was aching for more and she would not resist. This was the first time in Natsu's life that she felt so excited… so ALIVE.

The Emperor sat back up and hooked his fingers around the belt loops of her pants at her waist and slowly started to slide them down. He bent down and kissed her belly as he hooked his arm around her back and lifted her pelvis from the bed to slide her pants down over her butt, then released her and leaned back on his heels to slide the pants off from her legs completely. He kissed the inside of her thigh and slid his tongue to one side where her leg met her pelvis and kissed gently.

She convulsed surprisingly and uncontrollably. The Emperor had found a sweet spot.

He sucked and pressed her erogenous zone and blew cold air over it. Natsu twitched and convulsed, unable to think through the strange and overwhelming sensation. Her brain stopped working when the shock of the Emperor's touch took over and he intensified his kisses and his tongue gradually danced its way further between her legs.

He touched gently at first, first with his palm, pressing lightly, massaging and making circles at her mound. As the lace went from moist to wet, he switched to his thumb and pressed the lace in between her folds and sent an electric wave coursing through her body where his thumb ran.

The sudden attention to the unexplored places between her legs made her gasp in small ripples of pleasure. Natsu moaned as the Emperor replaced his hand with his mouth and began sucking and teething and flicking her sensitive flesh with his tongue. Each flick gave her a new shock as sensation after sensation overwhelmed and shook her body, but not granting her the release she never knew she needed.

The Emperor sat back, admiring his work as Natsu writhed against the sheets.

He picked her up at her waist and finally freed her arms from the sleeves. Her arms shot around him to grasp his hair in her hands as she panted in his ear.

"Please… please… please…" She whispered, begging over and over for something she did not know.

He dropped her back to the bed and forced her to release her hands from his hair.

The Emperor rose up on his knees and began unbuttoning his jeans as he looked down possessively over his prize.


	14. Playing With Fire: Act 14

**Authors Chat: ** My apologies, I told those of you who do not wish to read the intimate scenes to skip most of last chapter and read this one, but this chapter is actually the conclusion of last chapter. You will need to skip this chapter completely.

This chapter was going to be longer, but I thought about it, and this really is the best place to stop it. Sorry if it leaves you tearing your hair out.

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline:** This fanfic is outside the timeline Nakamura-sensei has set forth. This would take place past the present storyline, but a not-so-distant future. Character development applies as I will attempt to keep the characters as Nakamura-sensei has made them. (Otherwise it just isn't a fanfiction but rather a fiction merely using the same names!) Just don't forget that some things may seem a bit out of character since they (characters) are in situations that Nakamura-sensei has not yet put them into or developed the emotional necessity for.

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 14_

The Emperor stood up at the side of the bed and let his jeans drop to the floor. He was an Adonis wearing nothing but boxer briefs and a dangerous grin.

Natsu took in the full height of him with her eyes trying to make her voice work to tell him to hold her. When words failed her, she reached out her hand and grasped his, tugging him back onto the bed.

The weight of him pressed down against her while his fingers entwined with her own. He held her hands in his as he moaned softly with his lips against her mouth. The Emperor kissed her deeply and began to move her hands down, pulled them around and released them onto his back as his own went back to wind in her soft hair.

Natsu's hands found his back muscles strong and smooth as she ran her hands across them, pulling herself closer to him. She ran her hands over his shoulders and around his neck and up into his hair as he pulled and stroked her own.

He balled her hair into a fist and guided her head up toward him as he kissed her deeply, as if he would crawl inside if he could. The thought occurred to Natsu, _This is why they call it tonsil hockey_, but thought was no more as his actions intensified and startled her.

He pulled her with him as he rolled onto his back, so she was on top of him but did not release her from the prison that was his mouth. He reached behind her and fought his fingers to unhook her bra and release her from its confines. Her bra lie pressed between them as her breasts spilled out over the lace and elastic.

She did not have large breasts, but there was more than enough to work with.

The Emperor pulled Natsu up on his body and took one of her breasts into his mouth, nipple and as much flesh as would fit, and he sucked down hard. The nerves in her nipple ached at the pressure but felt good just the same. The elation spread warmth through her body and burned the places the Emperor had kissed.

He slid a hand down her body and over her ass. He rolled over again as he slid his hand further down and pulled her thigh up against the outside of his own, pressing their intimate parts together through the thin cloth of their undergarments.

The wetness of her own moistened the front of his boxer briefs where they pressed and rubbed together as she wound her leg around his own.

The sensation pushed the Emperor to further excitement as his own breathing became laborious and he pressed his groin into her harder, feeling more, and growing agitated at the thin obstruction of her panties.

Natsu could feel his excitement pressing hard against her, the elation filling her mind as her hands sought more to grab. Her nails raked their way down his back until she could grasp his firm ass and pull him toward her, forcing the pain of his confined groin to resound through his body as it pressed hard against her hip.

She slid her hands back up a ways and forced her fingers down to slide underneath the cloth of his boxer briefs, cupping his ass with her small hands.

The Emperor took that as the final invitation and pushed himself up off of Natsu just enough to remove his briefs, then tug down on her own.

He gently maneuvered one of her legs out of her panties, spreading her wide as he dove to taste the sweetness there within. He was certain she was ready for him as his mouth slid over her slick surface and his hands snaked around behind her, lifting her to meet his face.

He did not spend long there, but only remained to taste and see her perfect folds and see how she would squirm as his tongue sent wave after wave of little flames dancing at that one point of pleasure between her legs.

Her body burned and ached to have him inside of her.

The Emperor straightened and lowered her pelvis almost to the bed as he readied to enter her. He slid his length along her opening, slicking it as he went.

The heat became almost painful as the steady slide of his hardened flesh increased and built and almost pushed her over the edge. She was frantic and couldn't think as her eyes rolled back in her head and her toes curled as the desperation for release still escalated.

The Emperor could see she was frantically at the edge as she reached for him and clawed at his arms at her waist to make him move faster, grant her the final push, but he wouldn't. He kept at his steady pace of sliding his eight inches along her entrance and more over and over until she was crying for the release.

Only then did he increase his pace, sliding along faster and faster. He brought her this way. He was sure she would scream her pleasure after forcing the slow and steady build, but she didn't scream. Instead she moaned loudly and brokenly as the air fought for entrance and exit of her lungs.

Her muscles spasmed, causing her groin to thrust itself hard in the air as the explosion shook her body.

Her fists clasped at anything they could find, and they found themselves with one clawing at the sheets, the other grasping tightly to the Emperor's hand.

The Emperor held her hand tightly until the tide of ecstasy ebbed and her body stopped bucking.

He slid his hand from hers and caressed her body, kissing down between her breasts as he carefully pulled her lips wide and began to insert himself into her tight opening.

Slowly, carefully, centimeter by centimeter he forced his way in, watching enraptured as the length of him slowly disappeared.

"ow….OW… OW OW OW… OUCH! OOOOWWWWWWW! STOP! STOP! TSURUGA-SAN STOP!" she struggled to get away, making the pain worse. She could feel herself rip as the pain intensified and her tears ran down her cheeks and sobs began spilling out her mouth.

"It hurts… it hurts… please… please Tsuruga-san… please… Stop… It hurts…" she mewled.

Ren looked up her body from where he was party sheathed inside her up to her red and teary face and realized that this was only now Kyoko, and he had completely lost himself and went out of control.

"Ky… K-Kyoko… Oh god, I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. God, I'm so sorry…" he repeated himself over and over as he very very slowly removed himself from her.

The moment her body was her own again, she rolled over onto her side and curled into a ball crying. Ren moved to reach for her, but she flinched away from his outstretched hand.

Ren drew his hand away quickly, still whispering he was sorry, and dumped himself off of his bed. He found and pulled on his briefs then grabbed his jeans and walked quickly out of the room, pulling the door quickly closed behind him.


	15. Playing With Fire: Act 15

**Authors Chat: ** A very short chapter. And by the way, yes, I love leaving you all hanging. I am a woman, women are evil. *grin*

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline:** This fanfic is outside the timeline Nakamura-sensei has set forth. This would take place past the present storyline, but a not-so-distant future. Character development applies as I will attempt to keep the characters as Nakamura-sensei has made them. (Otherwise it just isn't a fanfiction but rather a fiction merely using the same names!) Just don't forget that some things may seem a bit out of character since they (characters) are in situations that Nakamura-sensei has not yet put them into or developed the emotional necessity for.

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 15_

Natsu didn't understand why the Emperor's entry hurt so badly. It shouldn't have, she had been with men in the past.

The force at her entrance pushed painfully, and with each small space he slid into her, the screaming in the back of her mind intensified. It grew in strength until the scream spilled out her mouth. Natsu was forced out as Kyoko screamed of her own volition from the pain coursing through her body.

She panicked and tried to move away, caught in terror by a burning pain, but the pain spiked as she felt something tear inside her, and she stopped her struggling, stiff.

She begged Ren to stop what he was doing as a severe ache replaced the burning pain and her tears were falling unabashed. What had he done to her? She never imagined it would hurt so badly. How had she even gotten into this situation? Why was Ren doing this to her?

Over and over, Ren mumbled apologies, but they fell on deaf ears. Kyoko retreated inside herself and curled in on herself as soon as they were no longer joined.

A hand extended toward her… the hand of the person who had just hurt her and done … things… to her… She flinched away unconsciously and tightened herself in the ball she had formed, holding her stomach as if to squeeze away the ache.

There was some movement of the bed as Ren climbed off, a small shuffling and sliding sound as he found and partially clothed himself, then the sound of footsteps as they quickly strode away and a soft *clack* as the door closed behind him.

No longer needing to hold back, the sobs spilled from Kyoko's lips as she buried her head in his pillow and wailed.

Ren could hear the muffled cries just outside the closed door. He was in pain as well. His heart hurt from hearing her pain and knowing there was nothing he could do to comfort her.

_I caused that pain… __**I**__ caused it!_ "FUCK!" He yelled and walked heavily throughout the apartment, going no where in particular. "FUCK!" as if expressing his upset would make him feel better.

He was angry and found himself staring back at himself in the mirrored walls of his personal gym.

All that self control he had gained as Tsuruga Ren was gone. The hurt and anger clearly displayed on his face.

_WHY does it ALWAYS have to be like this!?! WHY can't I stay in control!_

He cursed himself. This was why he had lost so many roles back in America. This was why he couldn't let anyone know who he really was. His strength of emotion was too great and he lacked control. He had hurt people in the past because of it, and his guilty conscious is what sent him flying to Japan.

If he fled back to America now, there would be dire consequences. He couldn't go anywhere else because this was where his work was, and he owed a debt to President Takarada that he had to repay.

He was trapped in his own disguise with no way out, and now he had ruined the one true good and pure thing he had in his life. She would hate him. How could she not?

_If only she hadn't lost herself in her role. … I had warned her… What am I thinking? No, this isn't her fault. I am the one to blame! God, I'm so STUPID!_

He screamed incoherently in his head, anger and shame filling him until he could take it no more and he lashed out. He did to his image what he wished he could do to himself.

He screamed aloud and punched the mirrored wall hard. The image that was Tsuruga Ren shattered and fell to pieces around him.


	16. Playing With Fire: Act 16

**Authors Chat: ** I'll answer a few questions from the reviews this time.

Where were/are kyoko's demons? – I've chosen to focus on the more realistic personality quirks, and while the demons are an added factor in the Manga, they aren't really something Kyoko is very conscious of. She has yet to be angry around Ren to release them, and Ren has not been angry enough around her in this fanfic for them to sense his anger and want to reach him.

Will this fanfic end with the cameo's end or keep going after? – I have no idea when I will stop this fic, but I do have ideas to keep writing things after the cameo is completed.

Why didn't Ren notice he gave her a hickey much earlier or at all? – That is because he tries to spend his time with Kyoko NOT looking in places that would cause his heart to race too much!

From the very first review; Why Katsuki and Natsu? – Because Yumiko27 from FrankyHouse mentioned M rated fanfics, so I said I would write one for her and asked which pairing was her favourite. Her response? Natsu and Ren's Emperor of the Night. I chose to use Katsuki because I could see a plausible history for the character that would allow him and Kyoko to be acting in the same production. I.E., Katsuki's a high school teacher.

Finally, this wasn't really a question, but rather a statement regarding the last chapter.

Does it really hurt that bad to loose your virginity?  - the short answer is it is possible, but not that likely. There are many factors affecting the pain a woman may feel. If you want to know more, read the comments or do your own research. Just make sure you are emotionally ready before you have sex. I encourage abstinence until marriage or at least engagement.

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 16_

Ren's fury seeped away as the blood began trickling down his fingers and onto the floor, the mirror shards lying broken around him. He looked at his fist as the blood welled out through the cuts and spilled over their ragged skin boundaries.

Ren couldn't help but laugh at the irony as he dropped his bleeding hand to his side. He had punched the mirror to take out his anger and pain on his false image, and in turn, had caused more pain to his real self.

Sighing in exasperation, he turned from the wall and stalked over to the shelving unit where he kept his first aid kit. He took the kit with him into the kitchen and set it down heavily on the counter as he went to the sink and turned the water on cold. Ren held his hand under the cold water, washing away the blood and slivers of mirror left on his knuckles, then gently washed his hand with soap and wrapped it to dry in a clean dishtowel.

He held the towel tight against his chest while he fumbled in the first aid kit for some gauze and medical tape. The blood was slowly restarting and seeping into the towel. It stung a bit as he pulled the cloth away from the wound, and Ren could see some of the cuts were pretty deep. He probably should have gotten into the car and drove to the hospital for stitches, but he was afraid that if he left before talking to Kyoko, he would never be able to see her again outside of work. Could she really hate him? He hoped not, but did not trust his desires. That was what got him into this mess in the first place.

Ren took a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide from the kit over to the sink and twisted it open with one hand then poured a small amount over his fist. He prayed he got all of them because it hurt so damn much as the peroxide foamed in the wounds. He clenched his teeth at the pain, trying not to cry out, and was reminded of Kyoko's cries.

"_It hurts… it hurts… please… please Tsuruga-san… please… Stop… It hurts…" _

"Damn it." He had to shut his tightly to hold back some tears. The pain of his hand and the pain in his heart were just too much.

When Ren raised his head, his decanter of scotch sat on the countertop, inviting him to drown out his sorrows. Ren hastily reached for a tumbler and splashed a little in the glass, downed it, then poured himself another and downed that too.

He patted dry his hand and wrapped it tightly with gauze and then tape, then turned his attention back to his scotch glass. He got a few ice cubes from the freezer and filled the glass to the brim, then capped the scotch and pushed it to the back of the counter.

He turned to leave the kitchen, stopped, then turned back and grabbed the decanter of scotch before carrying it and his glass into the living room to collapse on the couch.

Ren stared at up at the ceiling, but all he could see was Kyoko's face, crying, and in pain. He hated it. He hated that he had been there for her when she was little, then was forced to abandon her, his only friend. He hated that once again, he was forced to … no … this time he ran away from her when she was hurt.

Ren sat up a bit to take another drink and realized his glass was empty. When had he drank it? It didn't matter. He poured himself another glass full and drank.

Still he saw her face. She had been so passionate… so…

Ren blushed at the memory, blood filling his cheeks and vessel unbidden. The blood only remained in his cheeks though as his vision of her slowly twisted and he looked up from her body to see the panic in her eyes through her tears.

Could she ever forgive him? He would have to apologize at least. He had said he was sorry, over and over, and over, but it didn't seem to sink in. It seemed more like the pleas of a man who knew he had done wrong, but did so anyway under the guise it was better to beg forgiveness than ask permission.

Had he asked permission, he knew it would not have been granted. He felt low. Uncontrolled. Young. Stupid.

He refilled his glass again, and he briefly wondered if she would even be willing to finish the shoot with him. Would she refuse to work with him?

Would he be her new Shou? Hating him so passionately that she was blind to all else? …Blind to his love?

Ren blinked and tried to remember. When had he drank all the scotch? The decanter was as empty as his glass, and he set both down with a *clunk.*

_Piss… gotta take a piss…_

Ren rolled over the edge of the couch, landing on his hands and knees.

"I do-believe… I'm trunk."

He steadied the world before crawling on hands and knees to the bathroom then used the toilet to stand. The wall threatened to crash into him, so he held it at bay with his hand.

The flusher on the toilet kept eluding his grasp, and complained loudly when he managed to flush.

"Shhhhh!"

He continued to hold the wall at bay as he made his way back into the hallway.

His bedroom door remained closed, but he wondered what SHE would look like. Was she asleep? Was she avoiding him?

_I know what. She'll need her bag… in the morning._

He kept the wall upright as he went back into the living room. When he released the wall from his defenses, the floor then fought against him with all its might, twisting and turning and trying to get away from him.

He defeated it though and the entry way loomed before him, holding Kyoko's bag hostage.

"hoooooooo-no jadon't." He reached for the bag and hastily pulled it away to safety and hugged it to him as he fought his way back to the bedroom again.

Ren held the doorknob to prevent the door swinging closed on him as he entered the room and set the bag down against the adjacent wall. Kyoko was curled in a ball facing the other wall. Moonlight from the far window fell gently on her still form. She was breathing easy, but she did not speak.

He turned to go, but as he attempted to pull the door shut behind him, it rebelled, falling open and pulling him into the room with it.

He turned and gently shut the door with him in the room.

_That'll teach it to throw me around. _ He nodded in satisfaction at his revenge.

He found the wall in the bedroom attempting to fall in on him as well, and so leaned to hold it up. Looking down, he saw Kyoko's overnight bag sitting lonely against the wall, so he slid down the wall to sit beside it and keep it company.

"Um… Kyoko…" He spoke softly, "You maynot beliefe me… but I really am sthorry. Sthorry… I'm so sthorry…"

He felt moistness drip down his cheeks. Tears to be sure, but he had to check. He ran his palm over half of his face clumsily. He pulled his hand away wet, the tears glistening against his hand in the moon light.

He suddenly smiled and snorted a laugh. "…fairy dusteh," then he moved to wipe his hand against his still unbuttoned jeans. They moved sideways out from under his hand, and he had to try again to catch his knee and dry his hand.

A short silence ensued as he tried hard to think.

"You know… I was a fairy once. A printh even… and I met a printhes who wan-ned to take meaway an made me flllly. I had to leave her shortly after tttthat though, buh' what she gave to me wash shomething I treashured more 'an anything." *Laughs* "More 'an the fairy kingdom itshelf. She came runnin to me an crying about all the bad thingsh, buh' after she wassh done cryin, she would laugh and shmile at me. She didn't keep cryin or sthay angry or sad. She jus moved on. …an I took her waysh and forced everythin' down from then on. Anytime shomething wassh too hard, upsthet me, made me angry… I shmiled and moved on. After my anger got the besth of me – and I 'urt a lot ofh men – I shmiled, and moved on."

"…but turnsh out, I din't move on. **I. Ran. Away.** I pusthed everythin down an ran away, forgething the pasht, forgething myshelf."

"A family friend took me in an gave me a placsh. He made me learn two lan'guishes. Japanesh, and masks. Masks shpeak a lot you know. They have their own way of communicathing. You shee… Tshuruga Ren ish a mask. He speaks to the world, but ne'er really shays wha's underneath. He'sh an idol. He'sh proud. He'sh strong. Not like the man underneath. At least 'e washn't."

"Then you came alonn an made him rememer all the thingsh 'at hurt an you took 'em all away. Thosh thingsss 'at hurt, though, were the glue tha kep' the mask on. You brokeh the mask 'n shlowly pried away the piechesh."

"That Corn shtone… The angel in HISH PV… The ten year ol Kuon… Shomeone so frajele need'n shomeone to care for 'im when shick… They're all me Kyoko. Every one ofh 'em."

"You laid em all bare, en then washed wha's un-un-unerneath and made it good again. That shtone had so many bad feeling thrush in it, but you made it-take-away the bad an shaw it for only leavin the good. That angel… Your angel… you. You made me shee the beaut-y in living through the pain. The ten year ol' Kuon. You really'ad me pegged. I had forgothen 'ow much I loved an do'ed on my fahther."

"…You made me shee 'im becaush of it. He forgives me. My mohther ash well." He laughed, "You made me rememer her an teach you how to be a model."

"You made me feel tha warmth… I wan'ed to shee you more an more… that shpark of love. Ish all you Khhyoko. So you see, I can'elp but love you."

He fell silent, waiting for her to respond, but she didn't say anything.

He pushed his back against the wall and forced himself to stand then dragged his feet with him around the bed. He kneeled down near the head of the bed, a short distance from Kyoko's face.

"Kyoko? Didjou hear me? I'm in love with you."

When she still did not answer, he reached up carefully, and gently pushed the hair from her eyes. She was asleep, but the movement caused her to stir.

"Kyoko," he called softly.

"Hmmmmm?" she murmured and raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"I love hyou. I'm shorry for hurting you." He leaned down and softly kissed her cheek.

He didn't wait for a response, he stood up and stumbled out of the room.

His decanter and tumbler had stayed right where he left them, but the problem was, both were empty. He concentrated to pick up the tumbler and made it to the kitchen and filled his glass with water. With any luck, the flavor on the ice and few drops in the glass would make the water taste like scotch.

He slowly and carefully trudged back again to the living room with the half full tumbler in hand, trying not to spill a drop.

He laid down on the couch staring up at the ceiling and dropped his arm and glass down to the floor. He was still holding onto the glass, and by the time it hit the ground, he was asleep.


	17. Playing With Fire: Act 17

**Authors Chat: ** First of all, sorry if it was a little hard to follow Ren's drunken ramblings. Honestly, I had a hard time writing it in drunk'ese!

Second, I really appreciate all of you leaving reviews for me. I love hearing/reading what you all think regarding the story development. Your speculation to me is like crack to an addict!

I'll be out'and'about a lot of tomorrow (okay, it's after midnight here, so later today), so there'll most likely be a day's break between this chapter and the next. I know how the next chapter roughly will go though, so if you're lucky, there'll still be a chapter at the end of the day.

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 17_

*BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!*

The pounding on Ren's door was almost as loud as the pounding in his head. He couldn't shut either out, but he could do something about the pounding at the door.

Ren sat up and tried to stand, but the world threatened to dump him on the floor, so he sat back down for a minute before attempting a second time.

*BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!*

He let out a non committal grunt as he heaved himself up and shuffled to the door.

The pounding started a third time, but Ren silenced it with a harsh "Just a MINUTE!" as he worked the locks open.

He dragged the door open and leaned his cheek against the coolness of the door as he looked down at his visitor.

Yashiro was back. It had completely slipped Ren's mind that Yashiro would be back this morning. Had he remembered, things may have gone differently that night.

No, who was he kidding… Yashiro's return wouldn't have made him desire Kyoko any less. He was just trying to find any excuse, anything at all to make it seem what happened was preventable.

Ren leaned heavily against the door and held it wide for Yashiro.

"Come on in."

Yashiro sidled in, looking at Ren's bandaged fist and bruised collarbone. He stared at Ren turned and pushed the door closed. Long red gashes ran down his back.

"Ren… what happened while I was gone?" Yashiro stood in disbelief that his charge would be so reckless with his body.

Ren stalked past him mumbling, "I broke a mirror."

Yashiro looked dubious but let it drop. He slid his shoes off and noticed they were not alone. Kyoko's shoes lie at the entrance beside his own.

_What happened? This couldn't be good… Oh no… what if she was stalked and kidnapped again! Ren had to have been ballistic! But why did he break a mirror then!? Kyoko-chaaaan! I hope you're okay!_

"Um… Kyoko-chan's here?"

"Yeah," he paused, listening, "sounds like she's in the shower getting ready.

Ren went into the kitchen and dug through the first aid kit, still on the counter, and took out a bottle of aspirin. He filled a glass with water and took two full doses of aspirin before forcing himself to drink the entire glass of water, then got more. He had a monster headache, and guessing from present company, it wasn't about to go away.

Yashiro looked around the living room, taking note of the empty decanter and tumbler, and saw the sofa cushions disheveled and could only assume someone had slept on the couch.

"Ren, why didn't Kyoko-chan use the guest room? Was she warm enough on the sofa?"

For a long time, Ren did not answer. Yashiro looked up and saw Ren hesitate, drink the last sip of water, then set the water glass down heavily. When he spoke, it was slowly and somewhat forceful.

"The bed was not made up for any guests. We returned late and practiced our scenes until we could no longer think clearly."

"Practiced? Was there something Kyoko-chan didn't get then? Are you two ready for today?"

"… if we don't get going, we'll be late. I'm going to shower and get ready." Ren turned and walked out of the room.

Yashiro could now hear both the shower in the bathroom in the hall and the shower in the bathroom in Ren's room. Somehow, Ren seemed stiffer than usual. Something HAD happened with Kyoko-chan.

Yashiro helped himself to the instant coffee in the kitchen, then sat on the sofa going over the planner for this week's work assignments. It didn't take Ren long to get ready, and he met Yashiro again in the living room shortly thereafter.

"You beat Kyoko-chan?"

Ren's expression went blank.

"I mean you're ready before she is. She's still in the shower." Yashiro pointed to the ceiling beside his ear, indicating he could still hear the shower running. What HAD happened!? Ren's reactions were making him more and more curious.

Ren at his watch, then down the hall toward the bathroom door.

"Yashiro… go ahead and wait down in the car. I'll let Mogami-san know we need to hurry." He walked Yashiro to the entrance, almost pushing him out the door, and handed him his bag and the keys to the car.

Yashiro gave him a quizzical look as he closed the door in his face.

Inside, Ren turned around and walked slowly to the bathroom door, then knocked gently.

She was hesitant in her response, "…yes?"

"Mogami-san… um… we need to leave for the set. Please hurry and finish getting ready so we can leave."

There was a small shuffling sound, a meek "alright," and what sounded like… soft sobs?

_Is she crying?_

Ren couldn't get the thought out of his head, and he hesitated before asking. "Mogami-san, are you crying?" He asked softly at the door.

He took the lack of response to mean that she was.

"I… I'm coming in."

"NO!" she yelled, but too late, the door had unlatched and opened.

The bath and shower were separated from the rest of the bathroom by a thin wall of frosted glass with a latched French door for entrance. Ren could only tell from the blurred form that Kyoko was sitting on the shower stool, but the spray of water did not reach her, the sound of the droplets hit loudly against the tile.

Ren leaned against the counter and after a minute, spoke.

"Mogami-san… I… have already seen more of your body than this room allows me to see, so please… just bare with me."

"What happened last night… I am sorry. It never should have gotten out of hand. I could lay the blame on you, but I myself am also at fault. Actually… I'm mostly at fault. I'm a man, it should have been my responsibility to … sorry. Um… We… SHOULD talk about …what happened… more, but we have a job to do first. We have a responsibility to finish the shoot for the Box 'R' Chronicle. Then… Yashiro is back this morning… then if you never want… to see me again, I'll understand. He can handle things as my manager."

Kyoko only said a noncommittal "Un."

Ren closed the door as he exited the bathroom and waited for her to finish her shower and getting ready.

_He's right. Chin-up Kyoko! I have to finish this shoot. I can't be late. I have to be a professional! Cry… Crying here does no good. I'll get up, we'll finish the shoot, then we'll talk about this. I… I have only myself to blame. Tsuruga-san said it was mostly his fault, but that isn't it. If Natsu hadn't gotten out of control… no… if __**I**__ hadn't let her… let myself… get out of control, Tsuruga-san wouldn't hate me now. But… I had a dream… he said he loved me…ACK! What are you THINKING Kyoko! I told myself I would NOT fall in love again! Focus on being an Actress and bringing Shoutaro DOWN! That's right… Today is just another stepping stone. If… If that's what Tsuruga-san thinks we need t-to do in order to get the scene right, then i-it's a-alright._

Kyoko hurried to finish her shower after she decided to finish the shoot and met Ren in the living room with her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm ready Tsuruga-san. L-lets get this o-over with."


	18. Playing With Fire: Act 18

**Authors Chat: **There was a little confusion for some as to why Kyoko now thinks Ren dislikes her. This chapter should clear that up. If you still have questions after this chapter, let me know, and I'll clarify in a PM.

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 18_

"_L-lets get this o-over with."_

The sentence went through his mind over and over as Ren drove silently toward the studio. If any indication was given of how this would all turn out in the end, Ren had screwed over his only chance with Kyoko for good.

Yashiro seemed troubled by the awkward silence in the car, but did not feel safe asking what was going on. With how Ren had treated him earlier, he knew it would be like pulling teeth just to get Ren to tell him what was up, and he knew Ren would not talk while Kyoko was in the car with him, even though Kyoko seemed to be off in her own little world.

She stared out the window the entire ride to the studio, not looking at Ren, not looking at Yashiro, but rather into the distance as if she could see some impending doom.

"Kyoko-chan, we're here. Are you going to stay there all day?"

Yashiro was holding the seat forward so she could climb out of the back seat. She hadn't even noticed, but now she flustered to gather her bags and exit the vehicle.

Ren had not waited for them, and Kyoko saw a brief glance of his form as it passed through the studio doorway and vanished as the door latched shut.

_I'm right. He is mad with me. I'm sorry Tsuruga-san, I just couldn't do it!_

"Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro gently prodded her shoulder as she had stopped moving and just stood staring at the her toes. She said a hasty apology then walked with Yashiro into the studio. She split from him as she went toward her dressing room, and Yashiro followed the hall down to the set, crossed the set, and down the hall to Ren's dressing room.

"Ren? … What's going on?"

"I'm getting ready for the shoot."

"That's not what I meant. What's going on with Kyoko-chan? I know something's up."

Ren remained silent, hoping Yashiro would stop looking at him with such concern, but Yashiro was relentless.

"It's nothing I care to talk about."

Yashiro sighed, then thought of a new plan of attack.

"Fine." He proceeded to take out his cell phone and set it on the vanity in front of Ren. "My cell phone broke while I was away. May I use yours to call and let my sister know I made it back to Tokyo alright?" He proceeded to slip on a latex surgical glove in anticipation of utilizing another's cell phone.

It was Ren's turn to sigh. "…when are you going to get a cell phone that can't be defeated by you?" He slipped the cell out of his back pocket and handed it over to Yashiro.

Yashiro grinned to himself. _That was way too easy. _

"Now, Ren… What happened with Kyoko-chan?" He moved his ungloved hand to hover above Ren's cell phone. Ren glared hard.

"I don't think so Yashiro. That won't work on me a second time. Give me back my cell phone if you aren't going to use it."

Yashiro pulled his hands away from Ren's outstretched hand.

"Remember how difficult it was last time your phone broke Ren? What will you do this time? You have three new scripts to go through. Are you sure you can afford to not have your cell phone handy?"

Ren stared at him hard. "I'll get by. Give me my cell phone."

"Tell me what happened with Kyoko-chan."

"Yashiro, I won't tell you this. "

"Are you willing to sacrifice your cell phone for it?" He was SURE Ren would relent.

"… yes." Ren turned back to his costume rack and began buttoning Katsuki's shirt, expressly ignoring Yashiro's squeaks of protest and look of shock.

Ren left Yashiro standing agape and holding the now-dead cell phone. He headed on set and went straight to the storyboard to see what the shooting schedule was today for Kyoko. Ren only had the one scene left as Katsuki, but he intended to wait until Kyoko was finished for the day before going anywhere so that he was certain to have the time to talk to her, and she wouldn't be able to avoid him.

Kyoko did not exit her dressing room until the director called for her on set. The girls had said she wasn't feeling well, but Ren knew the truth of the matter. Either she was cramping from what had been done, or she was avoiding him. She hadn't mentioned anything about pain, so he figured she was avoiding him. …then again, she hadn't said anything to him today other than "I'm ready Tsuruga-san. L-lets get this o-over with."

Maybe he should just give her some time, but his countenance couldn't allow that. He had such a difficult time being Tsuruga Ren around her anymore, that now when he was upset… or heartbroken… he could not be Tsuruga Ren to anyone else. He could hide his personality differences in his BJ role, but that would last for only so long. The way it felt right now, he would never get over loosing Kyoko. Never get over driving her away carelessly.

_Just get through this day_ Ren told himself as he stepped on stage and started the scene.

Acting the intro that lead up to where they climbed in bed together was perfect, but once Ren removed his shirt and Kyoko had to switch to the strapless top to give the illusion they were naked under the sheets, they both had difficulties finding their characters through all the tension that they received NG after NG. Surprisingly, it didn't upset Ren as it should have, but he was actually grateful for the fact that he got to spend more time holding and toughing Kyoko. If he never could again, he would cherish this time he got to spend with her while on set. That was why Ren could not get into character. He did not want to.

Kyoko, on the other hand, could not get into character for fear that she would loose herself in Natsu and do something further that she thought Ren would never forgive her for. What that was, she didn't know, but after how she had rejected him and made him stop working on the scene, surely he would hate her lack of professionalism. Kyoko knew and understood that actors and actresses had to give up so so much for the sake of their careers, and Ren had to have sacrificed much in his career too. Kyoko knew this and trusted him.

She trusted him to help her as he thought best, she had failed him. If he thought she needed to do … THAT… in order to fully grasp what Natsu should be feeling and how she should be acting, Kyoko had trusted his judgment, but when it came to it, she had failed him.

She could never forgive herself for that, so she was trying desperately to not get too wrapped up in her character, and it hurt her performance.

Director Sutoyo's aggravation was building, so he gave the actors a five minute smoke break while he went to have a cigarette and calm down.

Ren lay back in the bed with his arms folded behind his head, trying to ignore the thoughts of how Kyoko would abandon him and never forgive him.

"Tsuruga-san" she said softly. "I'm so sorry we keep getting NG. It's my fault. I just can't get into character."

"Why is that Mogami-san? As soon as we finish this scene, I'll go back to my dressing room, so do your best to get into character."

"…hai." It was barely audible.

_He's going back to his dressing room so he doesn't have to watch me act. He doesn't even want to be around me, I've disgusted him that much with my lack of determination!_

_She's bothered by me being here… if I wait in my dressing room until her shoots are finished, she should be able to concentrate and focus on her character. She better not sneak off as soon as the shooting is complete…_

They both lay in the bed silent until Director Sutoyo returned, ready to try the take again.

Natsu rolled over to the nightstand, pulled a piece of gum from a pack, dropped the wrapper, then turning over and scooted back toward Katsuki, slowly started eating the gum.

"What are you thinking Sensei? You were almost gentle today" she spoke softly.

"… I was thinking I'm actually going to miss you a little Kitagawa-san." _I'm going to miss you Kyoko…_

Natsu laughed, but the sound was empty. "Don't worry Sensei. My parents are gone for business a lot. We can still hook up over summer if you want. Besides, there's always next year."

"No Kitagawa-san, there isn't. … Do you remember me telling you about my family's death and how I would get my revenge?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I've found the bastard who did it." Ren's voice was harsh and bitter.

"Really Sensei?! Who was it? Who's the murderer? Anyone I know?" Natsu was eager and almost seemed joyous.

"No… no one you know. They … his family … doesn't live hear here." Katsuki was silent for a few minutes. "I'm dating his daughter. I'm going to change schools to be near her and her family, and because this is important to me, that means not being with you." Ren could feel his own heartbreak, as if he was admitting to Kyoko that he was abandoning her. His voice started to catch in his throat by the end of the line.

"Well… I can't say that I don't understand, so lets go one more round then… at least get our money's worth from the room." Her words were hollow. She spoke the words without emotion, trying hard not to focus on her final demand.

She leaned over and kissed him. As expected for the scene, his kisses were gentle and almost sweet. Kyoko's heart sped up, silently she was wishing this wouldn't end.

Katsuki reached up and caressed her hair, pulling her in toward him then sighed as he held Natsu to his chest.

"Kitagawa-san… the truth is… I may be in love with you just a little bit." _Not just a little bit Kyoko… you are my world…_ There was a hesitation before Ren continued the line. "Lets let this last time be a cherished memory. Lets make love once, instead of just fucking." There was tenderness and sadness in his voice. Katsuki was asking this of Natsu, but the silent wish was existent in Ren's own thoughts. If only he could tell Kyoko. Say those same words to her that Katsuki used with Natsu… if only those words weren't doomed to fail.

She said softly, "Okay Katsuki-sensei… make love to me." Her voice was just above a murmur, the audience would have to strain to hear her response. A tear slid from Natsu's eye, unbidden. It surprised Ren, and he gently reached up to wipe the tear from her cheek. He searched her eyes for some understanding. Had she understood him? Had she heard Ren's silent plea in Katsuki's words?

Gently, he pulled Natsu's face toward him, wrapped his arms around her small body, and kissed his love for Kyoko into those lips. The kiss was sad, and deep, and filled with emotion.

"Cu…" Director Sutoyo had to clear his throat, "Cut. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Ren, go ahead and take a piece of gum so we can finish the scene of Afterward, when Katsuki leaves Natsu behind."

Reluctantly and wordlessly, Ren slid his arms from around Kyoko. She had cried… just a tear, but it was a real tear. It wasn't Natsu's tears, of that he was certain. Ren didn't know what to think as he walked around the bed to where the pack of gum rested on the nightstand.

He avoided looking at Kyoko, uncertain how he should look at her. He could not look at her as Tsuruga Ren at this moment… Only Kuon. If she would never speak to him again, he couldn't give that secret up to her, not ever.

Wait… hadn't he said something to her last night when he put her bag in his room? …It was too fuzzy to remember clearly. _What did I say!??_ He seemed a bit panicked. Had he revealed he was Kuon? He couldn't remember anything clearly after he set her bag down inside the bedroom…

He ran his hand through his hair as he walked back to the other side of the bed, slipped his slacks off so he was only in boxers for the last scene, and climbed back in. Kyoko lay back down on his chest, looking up at him and waited for the Director to give the final action call.

They're eyes locked and each wordlessly tried to express something. Kyoko was searching for forgiveness in Ren's eyes, Ren was searching for forgiveness in Kyoko's eyes. It was strange how their eyes were so expressive, even for their characters. Director Sutoyo had the cameraman zoom in and take a few good shots of their gaze before calling Action for them to begin moving and speaking.

Katsuki picked Natsu's face up from his chest now and gently pulled her up to give her one last kiss, then he let her go and slipped out of bed.

Katsuki reached down to the floor and slid his slacks back on and began buttoning his dress shirt again.

He turned to leave, "I'll think only of you if I am ever chewing spearmint gum… Natsu-san." With that, he winked and smiled sadly with the gum he had stolen from her mouth sticking out between his teeth, then he turned his back to Natsu and walked out the door.

Kyoko couldn't help but feel she was loosing Ren forever, and another tear slid down her face as she watched Katsuki… as she watched Ren walk out the stage door.


	19. Playing With Fire: Act 19

**Authors Chat: **Hope everyone had a Happy Halloween. If you don't acknowledge Halloween, um, hope you had a good day! :D This is a short chapter, but it's a bit of a segue into the next major part.

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 19_

Director Sutoyo had called the scene perfect, but Yashiro couldn't help watching from the shadows in horror. Seeing Kyoko-chan and Ren in those positions, entwining in bed had nearly broke him.

_The pure Kyoko-chan! In bed with that wolf! Almost as bad as the time he trapped her outside the ladies room, only this time, there's nothing I can do about it! I can't believe Kyoko-chan would do this scene willingly!_

And then it hit him… This was what they had been practicing. Yashiro burned red at the thought of it. The two of them. Alone. In Ren's apartment. …and Kyoko-chan had stayed the night!

_OH MY GOD! T-t-t-those s-s-scratches on R-Ren's back weren't from a b-broken m-mirror were they!?!_ His shock and revelation were too much for him. He couldn't think straight, and couldn't keep the astonishment from his face.

He automatically assumed the worst. He was right, of course, but he had to force himself to believe not.

He muttered to himself, "Hah… no… no… It must be the mirror… I'll get Ren to tell me the truth. Show me the mirror, and if he can't… then I'll kill him myself!"

Ren exited the stage opposite the corner Yashiro had been standing, so Yashiro in effort to meet him. Ren's long legs outdistanced him swiftly though, and he had entered the dressing room and was already changing when Yashiro entered.

His angst was rising quickly, his face going two shades darker every second before he finally exploded in a conniption.

Ren turned and snapped at him, "What is it Yashiro? Spit it out already."

_Ren's yelling at ME!?! He's the one who.. He did.. He went.. He… just.. HE!_

"YOU… MIRROR… What happened Ren!? What mirror did you break? You didn't really break a mirror, did you!?!"

Ren sighed. He really did not have the mental capacity right now to deal with this.

"I broke the mirror in my gym in my apartment. If you don't believe me, you can feel free to check. Here's the key." Ren fished his key ring out of his jacket pocket and jangled it in front of Yashiro.

"B-b-but the scratches down your back! I was sure…" He let the sentence trail off, tempted to take Ren's keys to verify his claim, then thought better about it. A manager and actor can not work together unless they have a certain amount of trust in each other though, and Ren had been working with Yashiro for three years. They were like brothers even.

_Though, even family can keep secrets from each other…_

Yashiro inhaled and turned to Ren to pry him yet again about the damages to his body, and attempt to confirm his worst fears regarding Ren and Kyoko-chan, but when he turned he saw Ren already changed and sitting reclining in a floor-chair with earbuds already in his ears and his eyes closed.

Yashiro wondered a moment if it was the same music he had listened to before when he was bothered about something dealing with Kyoko-chan. This was clearly a silent message for Yashiro to leave Ren alone on this matter.

Yashiro couldn't help but fret for the rest of the afternoon. With Ren stayed in the dressing room through lunch and the afternoon, all the while listening to music and refusing to carry on a conversation with Yashiro. Eventually, Yashiro gave up trying to get anything out of Ren and went back to the set to watch the rest of the shoot.

Kyoko and the other lead girls were in the classroom setting filming the last scene of the episode.

"Natsu-chan! Can you really believe Katsuki-Sensei is gone!?"

She smiled, her usual mask of ennui marred only by the harsh slash of her mouth as the edges curled. "I successfully drove him off, didn't I? Did you lack faith in me?"

"Well of course not Natsu-chan… but with how things were going, it seemed like it would be a while."

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" the look in her eyes said clearly that Kaori was treading on dangerous ground.

"Um… Nothing Natsu-chan. I just thought you were taking your time and having some fun."

Natsu sighed. "True, I didn't get to have as much fun as I wanted. No matter though."

"Oh? You have something new in mind then?"

"You could say that."

Natsu looked up at the new teacher's daughter. It was lucky that they wound up in the same class. She had never antagonized a whole family before.

It had been easy to gather the information on Murakami-Sensei and Murakami Kitami-chan. They hadn't been long separated from Murakami-Sensei's ex-husband, and had a lot of dirt that was easily found.

Natsu stood up and gracefully walked across the room to where Murakami Kitami-chan sat and flashed a dazzling smile.

"Kitami-chaaaaan! We're having a little get together for Karaoke after class today. We'd like you to come as the guest of honor!"

She flushed, probably embarrassed at being called so informally upon first meeting.

"O-okay Kitagawa-san," she smiled shyly.

"Call me Natsu-chan!" Her eyes lit up and her smile broadened. "You know the karaoke box near the station? We'll meet you after class in Box 'R'."

"CUT! That was perfect ladies. That's all for today. Please remember to return your costume to the costume department today for laundering and pressing."

"Yes Director Sutoyo! O'tsukaresame deshita!" the girls called as a group before leaving the stage.

Ren stepped re-entered the room as they were calling their final thanks for the day and followed Kyoko from a distance as she headed down the opposite hall for her dressing room.

After she had changed, she popped her head into the hall and looked left, then right as if she were searching for something. That something was Ren, and he was standing just to the right of the door, leaning against the wall.

"You were going to leave after I already informed you we needed to talk after the shoot?"

She blushed and attempted to stammer a 'no' but stopped as Ren gave her a look that said he knew she was lying.

"Come on. Seems I have to walk you to the costume department to return your costume and don't disappear. Then we'll drop Yashiro off and go somewhere to talk."

Kyoko's heart pounded uneasily as he took her elbow and gently lead her toward the costume department.


	20. Playing With Fire: Act 20

**Authors Chat: (Sorry for a long Author's chat this time!) **Yeah, as someone mentioned, last chapter was really short. It was basically a bridge and should have been part of the previous chapter, but I had to run off to class and wanted to push the chapter out before I had left. Anyway, this one should make up for last chapter.

Also, there were a few comments about Kyoko's attitude and thoughts regarding what happened. It made me realize that not everyone would be on the same wavelength as I was writing it from. So, I wanted to explain what's going on with Kyoko as to why she seems to be thinking so naively.

This will be repeat for those who've already read it in the comments.

In the situation I put her in, she was psychologically traumatized. NOT because something so incredibly horrible happened, but rather it happened before she was really ready and that she was mentally not herself at the time.

This resulted in cognitive dissonance. Her mental state was so mixed up that she's dealing with it the only way she can. Rationalization. In this case, she's rationalizing what happened with the fact that she was acting at the time, so it must have been practice.

She's blaming herself for what happened partially because she had already been warned by Ren about loosing control of Natsu and how it could make her performance lack.

It becomes a form of self-victimization, much the same as how people who are abused feel/believe that the abuse is their own fault. (It is NEVER the abused's fault! If you are being abused, please PLEASE get help!)

Essentially, Kyoko mentally can not deal with the reality of what is going on, so she is dealing the only way she can; psychological defense mechanisms.

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 20_

At first, when Kyoko-chan and Ren came walking down the hall from the costume department side by side, Yashiro thought the problem had been resolved. The closer they walked though, he could see from the scowl on Ren's face that there had been no resolution, and things between the two of them were just as stressed as the morning had been.

He walked with them to the car, worried for both parties but not even completely certain what he should be worried about. Somehow, Yashiro felt he missed something BIG, and they weren't sharing. In a way, it felt a little lonely. Then again, he didn't wish to be in the thick of the fray when everything came to a head.

He was torn about being first to be dropped off at his apartment complex. He was grateful AND vexed at the same time, but he knew as he watched Ren hastily turn into traffic, that this was nothing he could help them work through.

It was something only Ren and Kyoko, with any luck, would be able to work through on their own. Ren new this, but was also certain she would be uncomfortable at his apartment. That upset him in and of itself. He had really enjoyed having Kyoko at his place, despite having to keep up the façade of being Tsuruga Ren at his home, it was her presence that really made it welcoming. If he did not tip-toe through this night, she might never go to his apartment again.

He thought as he drove around trying to decide where a safe place to take Kyoko was. It had to be somewhere private that would be discrete for famous individuals. Somewhere, considering the time, that would serve dinner. Somewhere he could get them into on short notice.

That in mind, he turned at the next block to go the other direction.

Ren picked up his cell phone, flipped it open and hit the button to power it on. Nothing. He pressed and held the power button.

_What's wrong with this stupid phone!?!_ He pressed the power button a few times trying to get a response. Then he remembered. Yashiro.

He scowled then asked Kyoko to borrow her cell phone.

He punched a few buttons and let it ring.

The other end was picked up and sounded like it was dropped before a voice came, "Hello? Kyoko-chan?"

"Yashiro, you bastard! I needed my cell phone! This is your fault, so I need you to get me Matsumoto Toshi's telephone phone number.

There was silence, then a hesitant, "You know… if you had just told me…"

"YASHIRO! The NUMBER please!"

Ren could almost see Yashiro cringe, knowing he had been pushing Ren's buttons.

"J…..just a minute Ren. You called as I was turning the locks on my door. Just let me get insssssiiiiiiide…. Okay." Ren could hear rustling in the background. "Aah… okay. Matsumoto Toshi…" Yashiro rambled off the phone number, and Ren hung up on him almost immediately.

If he made it through this unscathed, he would have to apologize to Yashiro and make it up to him somehow. Ren knew he was being harsh on Yashiro and did feel kind of bad for it. If he had told Yashiro the truth though, he would give Ren so much shit, he just wouldn't be able to deal with the situation.

"Do you mind?" he asked Kyoko, indicating he wished to make another call from her cell phone.

"N-no, go ahead."

He hit the digits Yashiro had rattled off and let it ring. He almost gave up and hung up when a male voice answered. "Yes?"

"Toshi-kun! It's Tsuruga Ren. … Yeah… Yeah, now. Will that be fine? Okay. Thank you…. Yes." He flipped the phone closed and tossed it down into Kyoko's lap, then kept driving, destination confirmed.

Tokyo's streets were busy for a Tuesday night, as late as it was, so it took more time to get there than Ren expected, and his agitation was rising.

It was worth it however, to see Kyoko's eyes light up when they drove up to the valet. He had picked this place because of her and the solitude it would offer.

Ren looked up the tower of the Grand Prince Hotel and hoped Toshi had everything taken care of. The less time he had to spend in the lobby, the better. He didn't worry too much about drawing crowd's attention at such a swanky hotel, but you could never be sure.

He handed his car keys over to the valet attendant, got his ticket, and ushered Kyoko inside.

She seemed to hesitated briefly as they moved toward the concierge counter, but Ren's hand on her back gently encouraged her forward.

"Matsumoto Toshi, please."

The attendant looked him up in a directory then placed the call.

Kyoko turned around to take in her surroundings. The lobby was exquisite. The white marble floors and walls were polished to high shine, and the wall of windows showed the beautiful night sky. This was one of those rare very clear nights when many stars could be seen in the sky. It really felt like royalty.

Kyoko felt a little giddy. In a normal situation, she would be here polishing the floors or on some other menial task to the Love Me department for LME. Instead, she was here for personal reasons. There were a few restaurants in the hotel, any of them would be nice to eat at.

"Mogami-san, lets go."

Ren had finalized everything with Matsumoto Toshi while Kyoko had been gawking at the richness of the hotel Lobby. She followed him to a side set of elevators, and when they entered, he hit the second to top floor.

The view would be amazing from up there. Kyoko's excitement began to drown out her nervousness and anxiety of the true reason they were here. Slowly but surely, she was on her way to the Magical Kingdom, and she could feel her spirits rising with every floor they rose.

The elevator slowed and came to a stop with a soft *bing* as the appropriate floor leveled with the elevator and the doors opened. They were invited out of the elevator by warm decorations of reds and browns trailing plush carpet down the hall with a wall of windows on one side and a wall with a few doors on the other.

Ren led the way to the fourth door, ran the electronic key in the lock, and opened the door to their own private palace.

The room was sparsely decorated, but the beauty of the room was in its materials. Warm cocobolo rosewood rose in strips along the wall between the antique yellow silk paneling. Each panel disappeared behind crown molding of the same warm red-brown wood. The floor was covered in tatami mats dyed to match the silk paneling with the borders done in a rich brocade of red-brown to match the rosewood, patterned with soft pink sakura flowers.

The common area was largely open with sparse furnishings made of the same rich wood and accents of pink sakura flowers scattered meticulously around the room.

The room was absolutely gorgeous. So much so that Kyoko was almost afraid to enter. It would cost an entire year's salary to even rent a suite like this for even one night. She couldn't pass up on this opportunity though, and stepped inside and quickly removed her shoes. Ren paid less attention to his surroundings and seemed familiar with the room.

He slipped his shoes off and walked over to the low table to look over the centerpiece.

There was a note card folded in front of a bottle of champagne set in a basket of ice to chill and two Champaign flutes. Ren got the impression that Toshi had distinctly misunderstood when he had requested this suite on short notice.

"_I knew a woman would one day win your heart! Please enjoy this little treat. ~Toshi" _

Ren quickly refolded the card and slipped it into his breast pocket before Kyoko could take notice.

He picked up the champagne bottle and cut the foil then proceeded to pop the cork and pour himself a glass, then, looking up to see the worry lines reforming on Kyoko's brow, poured a half glass for her.

"Here. It'll help."

She didn't ask what it would help with, nor did he offer further comment. She accepted the fluke of lightly bubbling honey-colored liquid and tipped it up to her lips.

Her first taste of champagne was somewhat surprising. The bubbles fizzled and tickled the tip of her nose, but the light fruit scent was heady and rich. There was a mild alcoholic taste, but the sweetness counteracted it's potency. She found the drink pleasant and took a slightly longer sip before settling the glass down between her hands and stepping farther into the room.

Ren walked to a wooden cabinet, opening it revealed a small writing desk, telephone, notepad and a few other amenities including a room-service menu. He walked over to a chair and sat, inviting Kyoko to sit on the couch near him.

"If it's alright with you, we'll have room service delivered?" She nodded as he handed her the menu.

She chose French cuisine, chuckling a little to herself as she picked her dinner from the list.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just remembering Tsuruga-san wanted frog's legs the first time I gave you the choice of what to eat."

Ren smiled at the memory as she handed the menu back to him.

"hrm… no frog's legs on the menu. I guess I'll just have to settle for something else then," he sighed jokingly. It felt good to be able to joke like this.

He called in the order then turned back to Kyoko. He stared at her a few minutes before speaking.

"What will you do after Box 'R' finishes? Has Manager Sawara lined any work up for you yet?" He decided he would wait until they were set down to eat before discussing the hard issues, so he let Kyoko chatter on about her next project while they waited for room service to arrive.

It raised his own spirits a little to hear her ramble like that, but its saddened him just a little also knowing he may never get to hear it again. Perhaps it was the small amount of champagne that loosened her tongue allowing her to feel at ease, but Ren couldn't imagine such a small amount of liquor would have such an affect on her and so assumed it was the hotel he had chosen with her in mind. He was happy that he could offer her something so simple to raise her spirits.

There was a knock at the door indicating the food had arrived, and when Ren let the attendant in, he wheeled a cart through the room, slid open a set of doors revealing a small dinning table and floor-chairs. He easily pushed two of the four chairs out of the way and began setting the table for two then setting the covered dishes on the table for them to uncover and enjoy at their leisure.

Ren signed for the meal and motioned for Kyoko to go ahead into the room ahead of him and choose her seat.

Kyoko had picked a selection of dishes she couldn't pronounce correctly, going based on description alone, and was pleasantly surprised with each dish.

She began flaking a piece of whitefish into the sauce on her plate when Ren began speaking.

"I've been trying and trying to remember what I told you last night when I set your bag down inside the bedroom door, but it's all just too fuzzy…" He let the sentence trail off, hoping she would begin to fill in the blanks.

Her brow furrowed. "I'm sorry Tsuruga-san… I didn't even notice you entered the room after… after I fell asleep." Her words caught in her throat. If she was going to try to keep the conversation light, she would have to be careful of what she said.

"Just great." Ren was serious and sarcastic at the same time. He was glad that she did not hear what he had said when he himself couldn't remember for sure, but he had a sinking suspicion he did not want her to remember what he had said either.

Unfortunately for him though, he may have apologized, and now had to start all over again with trying to find the right words to say to make everything alright.

"Mogami-san… First let me say that I truly am sorry for hurting you. I should never have let things get that out of hand.

"No Tsuruga-san, don't apologize. It's like you said, I let Natsu get away from me. Then, I-I was the one who messed up and I couldn't finish the practice."

Ren stared at her with uncomprehending wide eyes. This was in no way her fault. This wasn't about practicing, and he was surprised she could even think that way. The thought just didn't make sense. Did she really honestly believe this was her fault?

"This WASN'T your fault. I knew you were engrossed in your role as Natsu. You think differently when you are so into your role. I knew this. What happened didn't happen because of Natsu getting away from you."

"Then… but if I hadn't been Natsu so fully, I would have paid better attention and could have understood what you were trying to teach better! I failed you Tsuruga-san! You told me a long time ago that courage wasn't enough. I thought I had enough determination, but now I don't have any! I couldn't finish the scene! I wasn't able to persevere as an actress!" She was almost standing, leaning heavily against the table, so adamant was she that she believed herself to be at fault.

"Mogami-san! Stop being ridiculous! This had nothing to do with your perseverance as an actress. Strike it from your mind, I won't even let you think that!"

Kyoko's eyebrows came together hard as she looked to the ground. She just didn't understand. How could this NOT be her fault? Ren was a better actor than her, her senior actor, and SHE had been the one to stop the practice!

"…It really had nothing to do with you… It was my fault. I … I was thinking with my little head rather than my big head." Ren's face blushed. He could hardly believe he was saying that to Kyoko, though the euphemism was better than the alternative. Saying anything so directly in mixed company was rude beyond belief.

"There's nothing wrong with your head Tsuruga-san! It isn't too big OR too little, it's just right for your body. And I don't see how the size of your head could affect your performance, or make me mess up and stop practicing!"

Ren choked as he was taking a drink, sputtering when he heard Kyoko's words.

He coughed as he anguished about how naive she could be sometimes.

"I did not mean my head was too little or large. I was talking about… thinking with my brain versus thinking with my body."

"oh. …OOOH!" It was Kyoko's turn to blush and sputter. She had not expected that sort of comment, much less explanation.

"I… I should have stopped before things went out of control. I mean, I knew you were…um… that is, I thought you were… well, inexperienced, but I did not stop."

"No Tsuruga-san, it really IS my fault! If I had controlled Natsu, she wouldn't have made you do those things. You could have… stopped…." Kyoko's face was almost as red as the grape tomato she was trying to stab with her fork.

"Stop it Mogami-san! I'm not some man who's easily manipulated and looses his senses!"

"But then that would mean Tsuruga-san would have gotten… um… excited… over any woman though… For Tsuruga-san to be that way with me… after all… I'm just your Kouhai… " Kyoko was mumbling mostly to herself, trying to justify what Ren was saying to her so that she could cope with the unsaid confession.

"MOGAMI-SAN! JUST SHUT UP! GOD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DO TO ME!??!"

Kyoko's eyes went wide as she shrank back from him. This was the first time he had yelled at her. He seemed so… so…. So, what?

_I… must be hindering him from having a normal relationship with a woman… I'm always around him… He must not have a choice… I was there… just at a moment of weakness…_

"I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san! I didn't realize. Of course I'm a bother. I… I should have known. Had you told me sooner, I would have practiced on my own! I'll try to do better on my own so I don't bother you anymore! I just… thought you finally accepted me really as your Kouhai. I never realized I was taking up too much of your time, that you didn't have any time to go on dates and see women."

Ren held up his hand to silence her as he dropped his head, staring at his lap in exasperation.

"God… you really don't get it do you?" he said softly, not particularly at her but rather about her.

Kyoko cocked her head thinking what he must mean, but gave up.

"Get what Tsuruga-san?"

"THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!" His head shot up as he yelled angrily.


	21. Playing With Fire: Act 21

**Authors Chat: **Updates may be slow over the next two weeks, I have a lot going on. I'll try to put out at least one chapter a week, but I can't promise you more.

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 21_

"W…. w-what?" Her face showed uncomprehending shock. What had he just said?!

Silence filled the space between them as their food slowly cooled on the table separating them. Their entrées were several degrees cooler before either of them moved or spoke again.

"…I'm in love with you." He had never intended to stay it. He planned to give some excuse, anything really, to get her to forgive him, then he would make certain not to allow himself into such a dangerous situation with her ever again. He had yelled it at her, unthinking, and now, he could only admit the truth to her and hold his breath, praying for her to not reject him completely.

Kyoko fell back in her floor chair heavily, utterly flabbergasted. What could she say to that? Wait… she was expected to say something, wasn't she?

"Tsuruga-san, I…" she started, but couldn't think far enough to finish the thought of what she was meant to reply. Kyoko had never had anyone confess to her before and was not sure what she should be thinking or feeling. Was she supposed to be feeling this elation and confusion?

She took a deep breath as if to start again, but still could not think of anything to say.

"Mogam-san…. Kyoko-chan… "he spoke her proper name softly, praying she wouldn't refute him, and it was no use playing Tsuruga Ren at this moment. The façade was already broken and he would not be able to calm down enough to put that mask back on. "It's true. I… didn't loose control because you are a woman and I am a man, even I have better control than that. I lost control because I'm in love with you, and you were doing all those things…" he had to clear his throat before continuing, "I know it isn't professional of me, falling for a co-worker… and I know we're both too busy for a relationship… but somehow, you've endeared yourself to me." He smiled here, a real smile. "I find myself looking forward to seeing you all the time. You're cute, and you're beautiful, and though it may not be the smart decision… I love you."

Kyoko stared at him, staying silent.

Kuon tried to fill the silence. "Everything about you, from your fantasies to your determination to succeed… everything has drawn me to you Kyoko-chan. I can't help but want to be with you… to hold you tight." Now he started laughing, "That's right… I had almost forgotten… It's been a while since I've realized it. Since you helped me with my Katsuki role for Tsukigomori. When you fell in my kitchen, I was frantic to catch you. So frantic I slipped and fell on top of you. You were so… so fragile in my arms… and perfect… I can still feel your warmth…" Kuon realized he was saying perhaps more than he aught to and looked at her again and his face flushed as he focused and stopped his rambles.

"I understand if you… do not feel the same way…" All the joy and warmth fell from his face, his desire to not be rejected clear on his face.

"I'm… I'm n-not sure what to say T-tsuruga-san…"

"Then don't say anything. You don't have to say anything. Just… finish your meal, and I'll take you back to the Daruma-ya… if you like."

"…un." she started at the plates in front of her and picked up a utensil. How could she eat after hearing that? She forced a bite into her mouth, but the taste did not penetrate.

_Tsuruga-san… loves me? But… what about the high-school girl he's in love with? Did things already not work out with her? Maybe he didn't try… I should ask him. NO! No, I can't ask him… It was Bo he was talking with. Unless I tell him… HAH no, he would kill me! I wonder why he can talk to the chicken though… Maybe Tsuruga-san has a thing for animals? Is that what it is? He see's me as his pet who follows him around and causes trouble? A loveable pet?_

"Um, Tsuruga-san… what kind of animals do you like?" her voice was soft.

"I don't know… I guess I'm not particular to any animal. They're all okay though." _A strange question… what is she thinking?_

_That… didn't help Tsuruga-san! Maybe it isn't the chicken then. _ His words resounded in her mind, "I'm in love with you." _That was NOT something you say to a beloved pet. That can't be right. Maybe I heard him wrong. What does he take me for? One of those women who will fall all over him with pretty words?_ She shook her head in silent argument with herself. _That isn't fair to him Kyoko! He already said it wasn't like that. He doesn't just fall all over the women who chase him! Actually… he… he avoids them. But he doesn't avoid me._ She was blushing now.

The remainder of the meal was wordless, filled with thoughts that went unsaid. The room was quiet but each of their minds were abuzz trying to make sense of the situation.

Kuon frantically tried to calm himself down. He had never confessed to anyone before, they always came after him. He was finding it difficult to not get upset and heartbroken before she actually declined him, and she HADN'T ran from the room nor yelled at him like he had expected. For Kyoko, that was a big step forward, right? Did that mean he could be hopeful?

Kuon had a moment to think wondering if Fuwa Shou had ever told her he loved her. If he had, this could just seem like a repeat of past events. He didn't know what he would do if she ever treated him like Fuwa. To see her anger and her hurt and her hate of Fuwa Shou, and to have that aimed at him, was an abhorrent thought.

Kyoko had absently picked at her food, and was surprised to find her plate clean when she looked down thinking she could eat no more.

Kuon, on the other hand, had poked at his food but not a single bite had made it to his mouth.

"Tsuruga-san… You still have to eat," she said meekly.

It made him smile slightly. She still cared about his eating habits throughout this. _Either that or she's trying to get out of the room faster and get me to drive her back sooner…_ Ren banished the thought.

He was finding his head starting to clear and he began to regain his composure. She had done something to treat him how she usually did. That was a definite plus.

He ate half of the meal left on his plate at her demands, then leaned back in his floor chair and pushed the plate away from him on the table.

"Mogami-san," he said her surname slowly and carefully, "my offer still stands. I will help you with anything you need help with… and you are always welcome in my apartment."

She was still welcome in his apartment. That still made her feel good, and she blushed slightly accordingly. He would still allow her to come over and cook for him or to practice acting with him. Unless there were scenes like with Natsu and Katsuki. Actually… anything with Natsu was probably out. N-not because of what happened with Ren… but because Kyoko didn't have enough control over her Natsu.

Kyoko nodded to Ren appreciatively and smiled innocently at him, "Thank you Tsuruga-san."

She stood up and walked into the common room and over to where her shoes sat beside the door.

Ren leaned out the door to the dining room. "Mogami-san?"

"You said after we finished eating you would take me back to the Daruma-ya. I'm ready Tsuruga-san."

_What does THAT mean!? To suddenly get up and go get her shoes… did I say wrongly? Should I not have left the invitation open for her to come over?_

Ren smoothed out his furrowing brow and stood, entering the common room as well. "You're right Mogami-san. I did say that. " _Just play it cool. If I say anything now, it may scare her…_

Ren slipped his shoes on as well and led her out the door and down to the lounge. He gave her the valet ticket to give the valet attendant while he went to the concierge to speak with Toshi.

Toshi was surprised Ren was already finished with the room. After desperately calling and requesting a suite be available to him, Toshi was SURE Ren would be spending the night with his lady friend. Ren carefully explained that she was a co-worker of his and they needed a quiet place to discuss a work issue. He was only half lying.

Ren called their debts even, handed the room key over to Toshi, and exited to find Kyoko already setting in his Porsche, waiting for him to climb in and take her home.

The ride to the Daruma-Ya was relatively quiet, an awkward silence filling the atmosphere. Neither knew quite what to talk about, and since Katsuki's cameo on the Box 'R' Chronicle had ended, their lines of work were no longer crossed. Every new subject of conversation was new to them, and with Ren unable to talk about his upcoming project, not many subjects remained.

They talked briefly about Yashiro's sister's wedding, but without the actual guest in their presence, there was not much to say. Only short retold stories of how his sister had done this or said that. It was clear to both of them that Yashiro doted on his family, and was grateful to have had the opportunity to see them. So frequently managing Ren had left little time to himself.

The long ride seemed surprisingly short to Ren who was loathe to let Kyoko out of the car once they arrived at the Daruma-Ya. Was this going to be the last time he saw her in a non-professional manner?

He walked to the passengers side and opened the door for her. She slid out and stood up, the door the only thing between him and her. He had kept it there like a buffer that he couldn't cross.

Kyoko turned and leaned over to grab her bag from the back seat. Ren had to look away to prevent himself from looking down her form as it bent to reach behind the seat. If she did not leave now, he would never let her go. Not again… no… he had let her go once before, when he himself had to leave. She was his first real friend, the popularity of his father didn't mean much to her as a young girl from the country.

Ren found himself reaching out to catch her hand as she started to walk past, and up the path to the door of the Daruma-Ya.

She looked down at his hand on hers. "Tsuruga-san?" She almost sounded… normal.

"Oh… sorry Mogami-san." He dropped her hand now. "You still have my cell phone number, right?" He quickly rattled off his number, as if to make sure she still knew it.

She nodded. "Yes, I do." She looked down at her shoes, almost as if she were embarrassed to know for certain she had his number.

"Then… when you're ready… call me."

She hesitated a moment, then nodded, and turned back toward the Daruma-Ya's door and walked up the path.


	22. Playing With Fire: Act 22

**Authors Chat: **I took a short break yesterday to write a one-shot called Blow Out the Candle. It's rated K, so it's safe for everyone (sorry y'all, nothing hot'n'heavy there!) . I'm allowed to plug my own work in other fanfic, right? ^_^;; Go read it! Read this chapter when you get back!

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 22_

Kyoko stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. The steam from the bath had seeped out the cracks of the thin door separating the bathing room from the WC and had settled on the mirror. Through the thin layer of fog, Kyoko stared at her small, hazy form. In particular, her neck. The light pink mark showed the hickey Ren had given her was almost gone. Another day or two, and it would be gone for ever.

It made her somewhat sad.

_This hickey_, she gently touched her neck, _is the first thing anyone's given me just because I'm me… Well, not really true… Taisho gave me a daruma last year… and shoes for my birthday. And Kanae-chan gave me make-up!_ She smiled happily_, and Tsuruga-san gave me The Queen. But… but that doesn't count. It was for my birthday after all…_

She wasn't even convincing to herself though, so why did she feel a sense of loss at the fading mark on her neck?

As she started to drop her hand, her fingertips brushed against her neck. The sensation was very much the same as when Ren had been running his hands over her…

Kyoko closed her eyes and gently ran her hand along her neck and down over her collarbone. Her small hand traced the path of which Ren's hands traced, eliciting warmth from her skin where he had touched. It felt so good.

_Aak! No! What are you doing Kyoko!?!_ She immediately dropped her hand, shaking it as it fell as if to shake off the unwanted sensation. She felt silly, yet she was blushing.

What did this mean? She didn't feel right, and her cheeks were flushed. Was she getting sick? That must be it…

_I'll make sure to bring an extra sweater to the set tomorrow and get a good night's sleep tonight._

She nodded to herself happily as she dressed and headed back to her room and laid out her futon.

She climbed under the covers and shivered. The covers were always chilly when first crawling in. As she dozed off, the final thought flitted in her mind.

_Well… the bed was warm when I crawled in with Tsuruga-san back then…_

…

Ren stepped out of the shower room feeling a little faint. He had stayed in too long, trying to wash away all the lingering emotion he was fighting with after he had dropped Kyoko off at the Daruma-Ya. He had been so caught up in thought, he was nearly hit at an intersection. That had been his clue to go home and stay there and stop driving around aimlessly.

When he had got there, he crawled in bed thinking to fall asleep and escape into dream. When he finally drifted off though, he saw only HER in his dreams. Writhing beneath him, moaning pleasure at what he was doing to her in his dreams. She even smelled so good in his dreams.

That was when it hit him, and he woke up. His sheets still held her smells in them. It wasn't laundry day, but he needed to change his sheets and get her smell off of him.

He took one final deep breath where her head had lay on his pillow, felt his heart thump hard, and climbed off the bed, ripping the sheets off as he went.

The top-sheet and blanket flew halfway across the room and landed in a heap. Ren leaned down over the bed and pulled the corners of the fitted sheet up hard over the edges of his bed. His mattress shook and flexed as he jerked the sheet off the bed then shook the pillows from their linen casings.

He flung them across onto the growing pile of bedding, and as a pillow case flew past his face, her scent assailed his senses again, causing him to reel dizzily.

What was he angry about? He didn't know, but recognized that it was anger taking him at this moment, causing him to be so violent about his bedding.

He grunted, ran his hand through his hair, and dropped it to slap against his thigh heavily.

He had to do something. He had to wash her scent from his skin and mind.

So at an ungodly hour before dawn, he turned on the shower as hot as he could stand and stayed there until he could no longer think clearly from the heat and exhaustion that overtook his mind.

Ren grabbed his towel from the hook on the wall and ran it over his head a few times to take the excess moisture from his hair, then tied it around his waist.

He walked over to the mirror and palmed away the fog to look at himself in the mirror. There was no doubt about it, he didn't have the composure to look like Tsuruga-Ren nor the energy to care. It was a good thing his shooting for BJ didn't require Tsuruga Ren's stony expression.

It was ALSO a good thing he wore black mock-necks for his role as BJ too. His collarbone and left peck was heavily colored with hickeys making it almost look bruised. When had she done that?

Ren thought hard, going over everything that had happened in his mind, unconsciously using the desire to remember when she had given him the hickeys as an excuse to remember her and her touch.

_That's right… it was right before I lost control._

He remembered still being in his role as Katsuki when Kyoko… no, Natsu, began removing his shirt and kissing him. She had ran her hands over him possessively, and he remembered the feeling of wanting to BE possessed by her. Completely.

The excitement had made his skin tingle and his heart ache with his desire for her. She had leaned over him, straddling his hips, and ran her tongue along the stiff line of his collarbone then had proceeded to suck and bite along the wet line she had left. She marred his skin every place her lips had touched, leaving the pinkish-purplish bruises as a trail where her mouth had been.

The line of light bruising continued in an almost upside down L pattern as they ran off from his bone and down a predetermined path to his nipple.

His nipple now had distinct red teeth marks where she had bitten him. That was when Katsuki was thrown from his mind and he lost all senses, trying to fill himself up with her warmth, tying her up with her own shirt and taking advantage of her, running his mouth in exactly the places he wanted – exactly the places that would cause her sweet voice to escape from her lips in uncontrolled rapture.

He drew his thoughts away before he could remember any more as his towel threatened to come unwound from his waist as the pressure underneath it grew.

_No wonder Yashiro thought I was injured._ He looked down at his hand, cut-up and needing re-bandaging after the shower. _Well… I guess I am injured. _

Ren turned his back to the mirror and looked over his shoulder at the damage to his back. Red scratches ran down his back, three on each side of his back where her nails had raked. They had broken skin in places, but mostly they just left trails where the nails broke cells just below his skin.

Between the discoloration on his collarbone and chest, his torn up fist, and the scratch marks on his back, it was no wonder Yashiro thought he had been in a fight.

The wounds he could see would heal though, and he would even replace the mirror he had broke. If she rejected him after this though, he was sure there was no way to ease the pain he felt in his heart.

Ren sighed as he exited the bathroom and went to the linen closet to pull out a fresh set of sheets, then remade his bed and climbed back in for the last few hours of the night.

His dreams from before tormented him once again, regardless of the smell of fresh sheets, and he woke un-rested before his alarm went off. He gave up trying to sleep, got up, and got ready to go pick up Yashiro.

…

Kyoko looked down at herself and wondered absently why she was wearing a kimono.

"Kyoko dear!" Mother's was calling.

"Kyoko. We've had an honored guest arrive unscheduled. Mother has to serve the honored guests who were already scheduled. I've taught you well, so you are to be responsible for serving the honored guest in private."

"Yes Mother." Was that her voice? Her feet seemed to move themselves down the hall of the ryokan and into the mizuya to gather her utensils.

She then went down to one of their two tea rooms, entered formally then shut the door behind her.

She turned around to meet the guest.

She was now in his room preparing him tea. Why were they not in the tea room any longer?

She passed the prepared tea across to the guest.

He took the tea from her and said something. What did he say?

She looked up to meet the eyes of the guest. They were so very close. She was lying on her back with him atop of her, staring closely into her eyes.

Wait.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She felt his hand slide under her kimono. When had her obi been undone?

His hand caressed her skin and slid up over her breast, massaging her soft flesh. It felt good.

Wait.

Who was this. His eyes were familiar. She opened her eyes to look at him again. He was naked above her with his head tilted down. His soft sable hair tickled her neck as he kissed her intimately and trailed his tongue down to replace his hand at her breast.

His hand slid down pushing her kimono open at her waist… her hip… her thigh… He spread her kimono wide, and grazed his hand over her inner thigh. She shivered as his fingers slid gently across her skin, moving further between her legs.

She ached at his touch and her blood ran hot. Yes, this is what she wanted. This made her feel good.

His fingers slid across her opening and up through her delicate folds, a gentle pulling sensation as they slid over the small obstacle.

Lightning struck outside the window. Or was that inside her? Everything tingled. The tiny hairs on her skin rouse as he licked his fingers, wetting them to work and twist and wriggle between her legs.

She couldn't move. She watched and couldn't look away. You must not leave until the honored guest has gone.

He licked his fingers again, this time they were wet to begin with. Why was he wetting his fingers if they were already wet?

To taste. Who said that? To taste what?

Love.

What? She didn't understand.

His fingers pierced her gently. It felt weird, but did not hurt. Not like she was expecting. It was a little uncomfortable, but he moved gently, gently sliding in and out, bending his fingers toward her front.

Then it felt good. What was he doing to her?

She looked down to where he worked between her thighs.

He looked up to her face and *BEEEE BEEEE BEEEE BEEEE BEEEE*

Kyoko reached over and hit the alarm into silence. Just what was that dream? She could feel her cheeks were ablaze in the dark.

It had been just a split second, but she could SWEAR it was Ren's face looking up at her, mouth glistening moistly in the dim light as the moonlight spilled through the door of his room at the ryokan.

It had been so real. So… enjoyable and warm.

Kyoko's heart pounded as she looked over at the clock. It was time to get up and get ready for work. She had to be ready early to take the bike to work today. Tsuruga-san wouldn't be picking her up anymore.

Kyoko's heart ached at the thought, and she wondered if she wasn't still sick from the night before.


	23. Playing With Fire: Act 23

**Authors Chat: **Chapter has been combined.

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 23_

Kyoko rushed to her dressing room, whipping by people as they traversed the hallways to and from other rooms. She was five minutes late already, and she still had to change and do her make-up as Natsu!

It had only been three week's tapings with Ren doing the Katsuki cameo, but her internal schedule had gotten used to him picking her up so she had more time in the mornings, and that messed her up now. Kyoko was like a tornado though how fast she managed to change and even apply the make-up. After doing the role for some time now, she had become adept at applying her own make-up quickly. There were always touch-ups to be done between sets.

Being so late though had its consequences. After she rushed on set and bowed her apologies to everyone for her tardiness, she found it difficult to get into Natsu. NG after NG was called on her, and her spirits were lowering even more.

"NO Kyoko-san! Natsu-chan misses Katsuki-sensei here! You have to show the longing in your eyes! Make us believe it!" Dir. Sutoyo slammed a rolled up script down on the arm of his directors chair in anger.

She had been doing this scene for the past half hour and just couldn't get an 'ok' from the director no matter how much he said to her.

In desperation, Kyoko looked inside herself to try to figure out what Natsu would be feeling.

_I UNDERSTAND Natsu misses Katsuki, but what kind of longing does he want her to show? What is Natsu feeling exactly? Hmmm… She was out to set Katsuki-sensei up for a fall, but fell for him instead. What was she feeling when she realized it? When did she realize it? Hmmm… Okay, she didn't actually realize it until he said he was leaving her behind. It hurt, in her heart. It felt like… it felt like someone was squeezing her heart but held her mouth closed so no matter how much she tried to scream, no one could hear. She couldn't really tell Katsuki-sensei anything, but she felt it very strongly. _

Kyoko's thoughts froze as Ren's image formed in front of her eyes. Her own heart clenched tightly. _Yeah, that's exactly what it felt like._

It was true… It was really true. She missed Ren like Natsu missed Katsuki.

_That's a silly thought. I just saw him yesterday._ She blushed as she remembered the hotel and Ren's sudden confession. She had been so utterly stunned, she didn't know how to react or what to do.

_Do… do I love Ren, like Natsu loves Katsuki?_

It was something she would have to think on later. Director Sutoyo had called for the scene to be reset, and was now ready for the actors again.

She didn't want to erase the feelings she held within her chest at this moment. She was certain she could use these feelings to make Natsu long for Katsuki. _If… if Natsu felt the same about Katsuki… it won't be hard at all._

Natsu didn't have a choice but to let Katsuki go, but Kyoko had swore she wouldn't love again, so she would have to let Ren go. Right?

In the end, they both lost something precious to them.

This melancholy filled Kyoko's thoughts as Natsu, and when it came to the place she had been continually stopped before, she was able to get an 'ok' and finish the scene.

Now she just needed to finish the day and get back to the Daruma-Ya before she broke down. She knew now that she was in love with Ren. Natsu's emotions made her realize that.

But like Natsu, and in order to protect herself… she had to let him go.

. . . . .

Yashiro carefully peeked his head in through the door. Ren was sitting in front of his vanity brooding. There was no telling how he would react or what he would do these days. One minute, you could say something simple to him, like "it's time to go" and he would look at you with a hollow expression but nod, the next, he would snap at you and glare with the world's hatred reflected in his eyes. With each passing day it seemed harder and harder for Ren to get OUT of the role of BJ and become himself again.

It was clear Ren was loosing sleep and weight, and it was strange how Ren was loosing himself so much in this role. He figured it had to be related to Kyoko.

Yashiro didn't know what had happened with Kyoko, but after nearly having his hands smashed in doors slammed shut, nearly being thrown from the car as he was being dropped off after work, and becoming the target for many unwanted meals, he was disinclined to ask again.

He felt horrible that there was nothing he could do for Ren, and there was a rift growing between them that wasn't there before his sister's wedding.

"Ren?" Yashiro pushed his way into the room and walked up behind Ren. He waited until Ren looked at him in the reflection in the mirror. "It's been two weeks already. I need to let the directors of these three scripts know if you will or won't be accepting each of them." He had to try hard not to cower for fear of Ren's reaction.

Ren growled low. "Fine. I'll do it tonight." He returned to staring at himself in the mirror.

Yashiro knew he would get no more conversation from him, and felt a bit awkward standing behind him in silence as Ren fought with whatever internal demons were forcing their way through his personality these days.

The thought had occurred to him to take Ren's cell phone for Kyoko's phone number when he wouldn't notice and phone Kyoko to ask her himself what had happened between them, but Ren was more determined than ever not to allow Yashiro to get his hands on his cell. After two broken phones and the hardships caused by them from Yashiro's touch alone, Ren wasn't letting his cell phone out of his sight. If Yashiro needed to make a call and asked Ren to use his under the guise that his was broken, Ren would request the number and dial the phone and relay speaking from the phone with Yashiro rather than let him hold it himself.

He turned and headed back out the door to Ren's dressing room and back toward the stage. He was genuinely worried about Ren.

…

Ren turned around as the door to his dressing room shut quietly. He looked to the coffee table where Yashiro had left the three scripts for Ren's approval or declination, shoved his chair away from the vanity, then stepped off the platform and over to sit on the couch before the small table.

Since his performance as Katsuki first aired, he'd been receiving more and more offers for roles requiring romance, and all three scripts called for it. As he was now, he did not think he was capable, but he knew he couldn't turn them all down, or his career would be right back into the staleness it had fallen in.

He would probably receive roles for villains after the movie aired and he was finally revealed as the mystery actor portraying BJ, but that would be some time away still. He had only been on the set with limited cast from the movie production for two weeks now that he was finished with Katsuki, but already it was affecting him so greatly that he was starting to fall into old habits.

_Perhaps letting my true self out wasn't such a good idea._ He frowned silently. _No… it would have been okay if… if she were by my side still…_

Ren looked at his cell phone, still at the end of his vanity where he had thrown it in aggravation at his three millionth attempt to NOT call Kyoko.

He hung his head into his hands as he worked to overcome the desire to call her. Then the anger came back to him. He had seriously fucked up. He kept telling himself that every day she hadn't called. He couldn't call her though, he had told her to call him when she was ready. He had said his peace and had to let it be.

He couldn't feel that she hated him though. Knowing Kyoko, if she had, she would have got up and left immediately after he blurted out his declaration. He had waited awake night after night for Kyoko's call. Yeah, she would be sleeping at two in the morning, but what if she wasn't? What if she would call, and he would miss the call being in a deep sleep. He HAD called her before at almost midnight and she had been awake.

So maybe she didn't hate him… maybe she had just put it in her head to forget about him, and had done so…

He was so MAD at himself! Why couldn't he just keep silent!? Why couldn't he just say… just say what? That it was because of the acting? That it was because of her loosing control in her own character, Natsu? It wasn't either of those though, and couldn't bring himself to lie to her, and again, he hated himself for that. For what he did. For letting her go. For not calling her. For not chasing her…

He had poured all those sentiments into his role as BJ and found that at the end of the day, when he left the set, the emotions still overran him. BJ was cold. Heartless. Void of all outward emotion, but boiling over inside. Very much like Tsuruga Ren. Only Tsuruga Ren had had something special… a charisma about him that drew people to him. A charming fake smile that was warm and inviting and dazzling. Now, when Tsuruga Ren did smile, it was cold and empty.

He was loosing himself to BJ, and Kuon was beginning to show through. He was angry all the time. He was violent. The cuts on his hands till hadn't healed from breaking the mirror. Hard to heal wounds when you keep breaking them open from boxing without gloves on.

His gym at home had never received more attention than late. He was always in there; running, and boxing, and lifting weights. Some days he would go home and go straight to the treadmill and stay there until he would shower and go straight to bed, trying to exercise himself to exhaustion so he couldn't think anymore. Everywhere within his gym though had reflective surfaces. Everywhere but the one wall where the mirror remained broken and mostly removed from the wall. When he looked at that shattered wall he was reminded of that night, so though he spent hours in the gym trying to forget, he could not escape the thoughts that plagued him.

He would have to do something, and soon, or everything he had worked for here in Japan would have been for naught. Lory had helped him before to pick up the pieces, but that hardly seemed a possibility for Ren.

If you've never before known love, if you've never before known heartbreak, then how can you know how to live again through it?

Ren looked up now from where he held his head in his hands and again at the scripts in front of him.

Two scripts were new stories, but the third was familiar. Maybe… just maybe, if he took this role, he would be able to play it well enough to not worry like he had for Katsuki. He knew what it felt like to love someone now, so that wouldn't be a problem, right?

Ren rolled up the script in his hand as he stood and headed out the door to find Yashiro.

This was the only script he would accept: Ring Doh 2.


	24. Playing With Fire: Act 24

**Authors Chat: **Sorry for the delay in chapter release, I've got a Proposal due for one of my classes. (It's due tonight actually and I'm still finishing it! Eek! I had to write though. Get the creative juices flowing. Needed a break anyway.) If there are some technical errors in this chapter, I haven't had time to edit it. (Sorry!)

I've got a bunch of work coming up due next week as well, and another big paper due the week after that, so forgive me if there is another delay in chapter release. I'll reply to any comments or questions after that's over. 'course, that'll be when the next chapter comes out of the actual Manga too, so I'll probably have lots of motivation again! Woo-hoo! Heh… anyway… enjoy!

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 24_

The world was quiet. Noises in the room did not penetrate the seeming bubble surrounding Natsu as she stared at the mirror.

_Nothing new, nothing exciting._

She gently rubbed her face with a powder puff, reapplying a thin layer of powder to her face. She placed the puff back in its small tub, clasped it closed, then picked up her favorite shade of lipstick. She removed the cap and slowly, but in one movement, applied the color, re-shading her lips that daring shade of red. "Cranberry Crush" it was called. She especially liked the 'crush' part. Cranberries themselves were boring, but when crushed, you never knew which way the juice would squirt or what the berry would look like when you were done.

Natsu pushed the cap back on the lipstick tube with a *clack* that was very final, and spun around to face the four girls awaiting her.

Kaori was leaned up against the wall while Yumika and Tugumi held a fourth girl down. The young teacher's daughter was forced on her knees as her arms were held up high behind her. She couldn't move and had given up struggling. Now, she cried in wracking sobs. Snot ran down the base of her nose and her cheeks were ruddy and wet.

"Now, Aki-chan!" She used the shortened form of the girls name informally. "What did you tell Sensei?"

"N-n-nu-t-thinnng, I sweeear!"

"Hmmm… Yumika, I think Aki just asked for you to raise her arms a bit, yes?"

Yumika was used to Natsu's commands now and raised Akimi's arms accordingly.

"YAAAAAAAH! IT HURRRTS!"

Tugumi reached out and slapped Akimi across the mouth. "What did we tell you about yelling?"

When she did not answer, Tugumi yanked hard on her hair, bringing her head up. "I asked you a question Aki-chan! It's rude not to answer."

"EEEAH! N-not to y-yell out!"

"That's right. Do it again, and you'll be sorry."

Natsu's lips curled, but the light did not reach her eyes.

"Now, are you SUUUURE you didn't say anything to Sensei Aki-chan? After all, isn't it kind of hard not to talk to your mother when you're at home?"

"I… I di-didn't say a-a-anythinggg t-to her about the g-g-game Kitagawa-san!"

"But Sensei said something to Kaori-chan, didn't she Kaori?" Kaori nodded definitively. "So Aki-chan, how did your mother know to talk to Kaori and go as far as to give her a zero on her quiz?"

After a silence Tugumi pulled back on Akimi's hair again, pulling her up to face Natsu.

"…S-she saw a… a b-bruise on m-my arm. …I had to tell her something Kitagawa-san, and I didn't tell on y-you. I could only t-tell her that Kaori-san p-pushed m-me in gym class! I didn't know she would take it against Kaori-san! I swear it!" Her words spilled out as if to save herself some terrible fate.

Natsu sighed. "Okay, I believe you." She seemed to perk up considerably, and Akimi looked up at Natsu confused. She was certain there had been more coming, but was relieved when Natsu relented.

"Kaori, what do you want to do? You were wronged here." Natsu smiled at her friend.

Kaori pushed off of the wall and walked up to Akimi's still-held figure.

"Hmmm…. Well, you're right Natsu-chan, but it was her mother that did the damages." Kaori seemed to understand well how this game was played. Give them hope…

"True, but you would strike at the child to get back at the parent, right?" …and Natsu would take it away.

Akimi's eyes went wide as she tried to shake her head. The pain of shaking her head with Tugumi held her hair caused her to tear as she squinted her eyes against the hurt.

"You aren't wrong Natsu-chan, but won't she just run and tattle to mommy?" she emphasized 'mommy'.

"Veeeeeery good point Kaori-chan. Hmmm… Well, lets take a poll, shall we? Tugumi? What do you say?"

"I think she'll just run and tell mommy. Maybe we should cut out her tongue?" Akimi's eyes went wide at that and a pool began to form around her knees.

"…and you, Yumika? …hmm? What's this? Aki-chan, you're making a very big mess! Someone will have to clean that up you know. It wouldn't look too good if your skirt got wet either you know." Akimi's cheeks flushed as she almost let out a wail of embarrassment, but Yumika pulled hard on her arms, bringing her up to her feet.

"Stupid. Ugh, you're heavy." Yumika looked up to Natsu before answering. "No doubt she'll want to run to mommy, but I think she likes that we saved her from getting her skirt dirty, and it would be a shame if anyone found out she couldn't hold it and peed herself."

"Good call Yumika! Aki-chan, thank Yumika-chan for her kindness in helping you!"

The tears slid down her cheeks harder again and fell from her chin in heavy drops. "T-t-thank y-you Yu-Yumik-aa-san!"

"Well Kaori-chan? What should we do?"

It was now Kaori's turn to make Akimi wait. Natsu and Kaori had used these tactics before. Like an intricate play, Natsu an Kaori would take turns giving the target hope, then taking it away, giving a threat, then making good on a different threat, humiliating a person, then giving them a way out, making the target wait, then giving them relief though perhaps not what is expected. In the end, they ALWAYS did something. Those who withstood their tormenting became future targets. Those who succumbed became, essentially, slaves to do their bidding.

Kaori looked at the lipstick tube still in Natsu's hand, then turned to the mirror behind her.

"…my lips are dry. Natsu, may I use your lipstick?"

"Of course Kaori!" They left off the honorifics so Akimi would know how close they were as friends. This would make her worry more.

Natsu's smile reached her eyes as she handed the tube to Kaori, and Kaori slowly applied the lipstick. This was a tactic Kaori had developed. The plan was to make herself look like Natsu in the end so that the target would view Kaori and Natsu as synonymous. One was just as dangerous as the other. It gave Kaori as much control over the victim as Natsu would have in the end.

Kaori lifted her hair to simulate a short haircut style. "Hmm.. what do you think Natsu? Should I cut my hair? I've been thinking about it for a while."

"Maybe… but it would be bad if it didn't look good on you. Maybe you should try it out first on a model?"

Kaori smiled brightly as she perked up and looked over her shoulder at Akimi.

"What a good idea! Tugumi, won't you get me a pair of scissors? I think Aki-chan would be willing to let me try a haircut on her, won't you Aki-chan?"

Tugumi yanked again on Akimi's hair. "Answer!"

"S-sure K-K-Kaori-san! A-a-anyt-thing f-for y-y-you!" Tugumi dropped Akimi's hair with a push to her head and left Yumika to hold onto her as she left the Karaoke Hall's bathroom to find her bag and a pair of scissors.

The girls chatted happily over Akimi's sobs until Tugumi returned with the scissors.

"Here you go Kaori. They're sharp, be careful not to cut her! Wouldn't want Mommy to think you hurt her again!"

"I'll be careful so long as Aki-chan doesn't move, don't worry! … Lets set her up in one of the stalls so I have a good angle!"

Tugumi and Yumika forced Akimi around and into a toilet stall and forced her to sit backward on the seat.

"Too bad you couldn't wait! Now you'd be able to go without making such a mess!" the girls chuckled at Yumika's comment.

"Now… sit still Aki-chan. I'll do a good job, I promise!" Kaori was well aware that Akimi's hair was her most treasured feature. Akimi had kept her hair long since grade school, and Kaori was about to ruin that.

Kaori gathered Akimi hair up into one large bunch streaming down her back and *sssssssssskp.* The scissors cut the bulk of her hair off in one snip.

Kaori held it over Akimi's shoulder to see. "Here, you want to keep it Aki-chan?" She let the hair slide from her grasp and into the open toilet below. "Ooooh, I'm so sorry! Your hair is so healthy and slick, I just couldn't hold onto it!"

Akimi's eyes were wide in shock at what had just happened.

"So, what kind of cut do you want Kaori-chan?" Natsu stuck her head inside the stall to check on their progress.

"Liiiike… this maybe?" Kaori made a diagonal cut from the back of Aki's cut down to her chin, angling her hair so it was long around her face and short in back.

Kaori completed the haircut before forcing Akimi up and to the mirror in front of the sinks to see her new hairstyle. Kaori was smart enough to not leave the hair looking horrible, it had to look like an intentional cut so it wasn't obviously not done by a professional. The style was okay, and the cut job was okay, but they definitely were not suited to Akimi's face.

"Well. You're right Natsu. It was a good idea to try it first. I don't think this would look good on me after all." Kaori let go of Akimi's collar and handed the scissors to Tugumi.

The girls all turned and walked out the door. Natsu went last, but in the door way, she turned.

"Be sure to clean up your puddle, oh, and Aki-chan… don't forget! *shhhhhhhh*" Natsu held her finger to her lips to motion this was their secret as the door gently swung closed.

"aaaaand CUT! You girls really are amazing. That was perfect." This was high praise from Director Sutoyo, but he always seemed impressed when there was a bullying scene they got to improvise.

This was the first improvised scene in almost a month. Not that there weren't any bullying scenes, on the contrary. There were plenty, but it seemed harder and harder to please Natsu to the point of euphoria, and Natsu's personal tactics seemed to become, somehow, more vicious. The girls who were meant to be bullied began had complained to their managers and their managers took it to Director Sutoyo. He tried to talk with Kyoko, but Kyoko was more and more Natsu these days, so it was hard to get any actual response from her that wasn't vindictive and controlling. In the end, he had to bring in a choreographer to build and control their bullying scenes for a while until Kyoko seemed more in control of Natsu.

It had taken a while, but it seemed Kyoko had once again hit her streak.

"This episode is a wrap ladies. Be sure to study your lines so you'll be ready to go after the break. I'll see you in a few days."

Natsu watched as the Director left the set and her co-actors began to disperse. Once she was alone, the smile slowly slid off of her face and she turned to go to her own dressing room.

She carefully put away her clothing and removed her make-up, transforming once again into the plain girl Kyoko, and she now studied herself in her reflection. It had been a while since she had smiled as herself. She was feeling depressed and didn't know what she could do to make it better. She had limited her outside contact, so she was only going between sets and the Daruma-Ya. She only went to the LME building if she was called in for some work, but mostly, she stayed in her room at the restaurant.

She left the studio on the Okami's bike and soon found herself right back in her small room, lying on the bed and looking across the room at the posters on her wall.

Two posters hung tacked to the wall, but she only saw one. Ren stared out unblinking at her with a soft smile.

Her heart skipped a beat every time she looked at the poster's eyes. They were Ren's eyes, but there was no warmth there, not like… well, they weren't real. Not like the eyes she had burned into her memory. The eyes he looked at her with when…

Again and again she had to force her thoughts away from Ren. Away from his touch. Away from his kiss… It hurt.

It hurt more than she ever hurt when Shoutaro had thrown her away, and she didn't understand it.

Clearly it hurt when Shoutaro had abandoned her, but not like this. It was somehow different. Her hurt from Shoutaro burned inside her in rage. This hurt was an ache that she couldn't express. The only thing she could do was cry in sadness and frustration, and it was no surprise when she touched her cheek and brought her fingers away wet.

She went to bed most nights on a damp pillow, and woke up with an even more damp pillow.

*brurururururu… brurururururu… brurururururu…*

Kyoko reached out her hand and flopped it down on her ringing cell phone. She looked at the number teary-eyed before answering it.

"Hello Sawara-san."

"Mogami-san! I'm glad I caught you. I have a last minute offer I think you should take, and I think you'll like. Have you got a few minutes to talk?"

"…Sure Sawara-san, what's it about?"

"Well, it's a sequel for a movie. You look a lot like the actress who played in the first one, so they want you to replace her. She had to cancel last minute. You'd be playing a real lady of the house. This isn't a mean role even. It could be a real breakthrough for you."

It wasn't a mean role. It meant she could play a real lady, not some twisted personality. Her mind started working on beautiful dresses and long flowing hair, gloves, and carriages. This was just what she needed!

"I'll do it Sawara-san."

"… don't you want to know more about the role?"

"It's okay, you said it'd be a breakthrough for me right? Just send over the script, and I'll read it then."

"Um, alright Mogami-san. The filming will start in two days. I'll add some notes to the script so you know what scenes will be taking place first so you can be ready. …I think it may be good to assign you to a manager for now as well. It's just for now though. It will take up a lot of your free time for this movie, and I think you could use some help, and President Takarada already agreed. You're on break for a few days from the Box 'R' Chronicle, right?"

"Yup. The Director has to take a short trip. We have five days off."

"Alright then, can you come into the office tomorrow afternoon? I should have someone to assign you to by lunch time."

"Okay Sawara-san, I'll be there!" She folded the phone closed quickly and held it to her chest. Finally something to look forward to!

The ache was still there, but for the first time in weeks, she looked at the poster of Ren and felt happy.

_He would be proud of me!_

She was able to fall asleep finally and woke the next morning with her pillow completely dry.


	25. Playing With Fire: Act 25

**Authors Chat: **Sometimes set-up chapters are needed for what's to come. This is one of them. Introduces a fictional character not from Nakamura-sensei.

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 25_

Kyoko woke up nervous. Would she like the manager chosen for her?

_It's just a TEMPORARY manager._ She had to remind herself, _but I can't help feeling excited! What if he or she doesn't like me? No… I can't think that way! Just gotta hope for the best!_

She resolved herself to be optimistic about the temporary manager, but she couldn't shake the nervousness. She had met a lot of good people through her jobs, but the only one she would really call a FRIEND was Kanae. The rest were business associates.

This would be someone she would work closely with until the movie shoot she had agreed to do was complete! This project was just becoming more and more exciting. This SURELY was a step-up from where she was at yesterday compared to Shoutaro. Just a little more, and she would rise to the top! Who knows, maybe this movie would do it?

She wasn't getting her hopes up, but it was fun to dream.

Kyoko was eager to meet her manager, but there wasn't enough to keep busy with at the Daruma-ya, so she decided to slip on her pink overalls and head over to LME and hang out in the LoveMe lounge until it was time. If someone asked her to do a job in the meantime, that was okay too. If she was lucky though, Kanae would be there. They had both been very busy and hadn't gotten to see each other since just before valentine's day.

When she opened the door though, the lounge was empty.

She glanced at the wall of lockers. Three names filled three lockers, one her own, another Kanae's, and the third was Choiri's. Her and Amamiya would never be friends, that much was clear, but they could at least chat about what was going on with Box 'R'.

Kyoko peaked inside the locker. Amamiya's belongings were there and her coveralls were missing. That meant she was on a job somewhere. Well shoot. Of course, there was always a chance she would return soon for her lunch break…

Kyoko sat down at the table and dug through her bag for something to keep her occupied. She had the script for Box 'R', a folded map of the studio block where Box 'R' was filmed, her Natsu make-up, her cell phone, a partially used package of cold medicine, her wallet, a sewing kit and a bag of dolls.

She took out the sewing kit and bag of dolls. Might as well occupy her time making a new doll or some clothing for the ones she already had.

Her mind wandered as she stitched, eager to meet her manager, and daydreaming about her princess role in the movie yet to be determined.

*click* The door to the lounge unlatched, and Kyoko jumped to her feet. Who was it? Kanae? Or Amamiya-san?

The woman who stepped through the door though was neither.

She was tall and slender with delicate features. Her long honey colored hair hung to her waist in tresses that bounced when she walked. Her high heels clicked lightly against the tiled floor. She HAD to be an actress, so what was she doing here?

_Maybe she's got a job for the Love Me Section?_

"Um… can I help you?" Kyoko said softly. The woman jumped, startled.

"Oh! Oh! You're here! I'm so sorry! Sawara-san, you said the girls were all out today!"

"Hmm?" Sawara peaked his head in the lounge beside the woman's shoulder. "Mogami-san! You're here early!"

"I'm sorry Sawara-san! I just couldn't sit around at home. I was bothering the Taisho and Okami and wasn't being any help at all. I figured if I at least came down here, I'd be in time for our meeting." Her cheeks flushed at her extreme earliness. _It WAS Sawara-san though who found me, not the other way around._

"That's alright Mogami-san, actually it's quite perfect." He stepped around the woman in the doorway. "Why don't we talk here? It's much quieter than up at my desk anyway."

"That's okay. I can wait until you've finished with your meeting."

Sawara looked at her a little confused before comprehension dawned on him that Kyoko meant the woman now standing behind him.

"Oh! No, it's alright. Mogami-san, this is Tsutsui Kaminari-san. She will be your temporary manager from here on."

Kyoko's eyes went wide at their introduction. This beautiful woman COULDN'T be her MANAGER!

"Pleasure to meet you Mogami-san." She extended her hand.

Her nails were a perfect pale shade of pink. Her slender hand was firm as Kyoko grasped it to shake as she bowed in greeting.

"Tsutsui-san! I'm pleased to meet you as well!" Kyoko said happily. _It's a woman! No! It's a LADY!_

She looked up with a twinkle in her eye. Tsutsui-san was smiling back at her.

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine!" and she pulled Kyoko into a quick friendly hug. It was over before it registered to Kyoko what had just happened, and she realized she had went into a small daze.

"Um… Tsutsui-san… I didn't see! Where did Sawara-san go?"

She laughed. It wasn't only her hair that was like honey. Her voice was smooth and rich and sweet. "He went to get the script for your movie Mogami-san." She chuckled again. "Shall we sit and chat while we wait for him to return?"

She nodded once happily "Un!" and waited as Tsutsui Kaminari sat down and patted out the creases in her blouse before taking her own seat again.

"So, Mogami-san… Why are you working to become an actress?"

Kyoko blushed.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Tsutsui-san blinked at her.

"N-no… It's just… a long story."

"Well, then I'm sure we'll have time for you to tell it later. How 'bout just a quick version?"

What was this? She hadn't accepted Kyoko's polite refusal to not tell her and just accepted it as a delay? She found she couldn't be offended by her manner though and actually found her friendliness pleasant.

"Okay then… um… I am working to be an actress to rise to the top and build a new me." Would she accept that answer?

"Okay, good enough. I'd just like to know the motivation behind my charge. If we don't get along well, we won't work together well. So how old are you Mogami-san?"

"17."

"17… that means your parents still have to sign off on reviewing your scripts then? We'll have to hurry with the movie script then."

"No Tsutsui-san, I don't actually need my parent…s… to review the script. I have been okayed to do this myself."

"Aaah… That makes things easier. Any brothers or sisters?"

"No… it's just me."

"Well I have an older brother. How about any pets?"

"Um, no. No pets. I couldn't have one at the Daruma-Ya."

"The Daruma-Ya? What is that, a boarding house?"

"No, well, sort of. It's a restaurant I work at part time and they rent a room to me in exchange."

"Oh, you don't live with your folks then."

"No, I'm originally from Kyoto."

"Wow! I would never have guessed! No accent at all. How long have you been in Tyoko?"

"Not that long, this is only the second year."

"And you're taking a lead role in a movie already!?" She seemed genuinely surprised. "That's AMAZING Mogami-san! You're rising so quickly! Makes me glad I'm your new manager then! Well, temporary manager. I'm still a student at Tokyo U that is. This is my internship. So I hope you'll take good care of me."

Kyoko shook her head, surely this woman was joking! "No no Tsutsui-san, the other way around! I beg you, please take good care of me!"

Sawara walked back through the door as the two girls were bowed on the tabletop. It looked like they had each fallen asleep on their hands and were taking a nap. He couldn't help but laugh. Surely this was a fantastic pairing. He would have to tell Takarada-sama how well the two were getting along and how much alike they seemed to be.

*Flump* the two scripts came to a rest, one in front of each of the girls at the table.

"Aah! The script! Lets see… Ooooooh Ring Doh 2: The Whispering Bells! So there WILL be a squeal! I watched this when it first came out, well, the first one I mean. Did you see it Mogami-san? You'll be playing the daughter, Choko!" She looked up from her script to where Kyoko's lay untouched, then to Kyoko's face.

All color had gone from her face as she looked down at the script.

"Um, Sawara-san… do you know who is playing the male lead?"

"I'm sorry Mogami-san, I don't. I'm sure you will find out tomorrow. You're due there for fitting and characterization at eight o'clock. Tsutsui-san will drive you."

Kaminari didn't have to ask to know there was something going on, but she waited politely to ask until after their meeting was over with Sawara-san, then offered to give Kyoko a ride home.

"Mogami-san… is there something wrong with the movie you'll be doing?"

"N-no… I'll do it. It'll be good for my career."

_That's not what I asked Mogami Kyoko. Whatever it is… I'll figure it out._


	26. Playing With Fire: Act 26

**Authors Chat: **I'm glad some of you enjoyed the last chapter. It seemed like filler even to me, but it was necessary, and so I was worried. There seems to be plenty of speculation about Tsutsui Kaminari though, and I like that! ^o^

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 26_

Kyoko was ready and headed out the door the moment Kaminari pulled up in her blue civic, but that didn't stop Kaminari from stopping the engine and walking up to meet her as she turned to lock the door.

"Good morning Mogami-san! Is the owner awake yet?" she checked her watch to see the time. It was 6:37 in the morning. She had made good time from her home to here.

"Um, the Taisho is awake, but Okami-san is still asleep. Why?"

"Well, since I'll be around a bit I thought I best introduce myself."

"Oh, um, that isn't necessary. I already told them about you. "

"That so? Alright then. I'll introduce myself later. Lets go!" Kaminari turned back toward her car.

_What IS it with this woman!? She never takes 'no' for an answer!_

"You coming?" Kaminari ducked into the car, not waiting for an answer.

Kyoko smiled and ran down the walk toward the car then threw her bag in the back seat before getting in the front passengers seat and buckling herself in.

The car still had that 'new car' smell to it, but it was clear Kaminari was already comfortable in it. She had two bottles of juice set in the cup holders unopened and a small bag of sweets between their seats.

"One of those is for you," she motioned toward the juice, "and help yourself to the snacks. I wasn't sure how long it would take to get here from my place, so I missed breakfast. If I don't munch, I'll be hungry ALL DAY." She looked over at Kyoko who still seemed slightly overwhelmed by her presence. "I'm not very pleasant when I'm hungry." She smiled as she plucked a cracker from the bag and popped it into her mouth whole.

Kyoko giggled as Kaminari's cheeks bulged out around the cracker before she broke it in two inside her mouth and deflated her cheeks.

"Now." Cracker crumbs sprayed lightly from her lips. She covered her mouth and exclaimed, "Sorry! Sorry!" before licking her lips and swallowing the last bit of cracker before she spoke again. "So. Give any thought to the role last night?"

"Only a little."

"Well, no need to worry. I'm sure the director will thoroughly go over what's needed for the role as soon as we get there and finish having your measurements taken."

_I wasn't worried Tsutsui-san… if anything, I'm scared! What if Tsuruga-san is in this movie again!?_ Kyoko nodded and turned to look out the window as the buildings flew by.

Kyoko never imagined she would find herself once again at that old beat-up ryokan where the first movie took place. She had mixed feelings about being there again. Ruriko had been her first REAL job as a Love Me member, and while it ended in a broken foot, her perseverance and determination seemed to have changed how people viewed her and the Love Me section all together. She could only remember fondly that Ruriko had given her 100 points after all they had gone through and even admitted to not hating her as much as when they first met.

She realized then that that had been the first turning point in realizing she actually WANTED to become an actor. If she hadn't accepted Ruriko's challenge in a tantrum, she would never have successfully completed the scenes she did and in turn would never have realized they were all because of the Fuwa family. She may never have realized how much she lacked in a sense of self. That was a frightening and saddening feeling.

All those emotions were overtaken with a fresh wave of nerves though as they pulled to a stop in the yard area which was used as a parking lot. It wouldn't be long before she found out if Tsuruga Ren was playing Seto Yuusuke again.

The way was clear though to the room Kyoko would be using for a dressing room, and a few ladies were waiting for her when Kyoko and Kaminari entered the room. They were plenty early but the moment they stepped through the doorway, measurements were taken, cloth went flying, make up brushes caressed her face, and she her hair was tugged up and fastened into a wig. Then, just as quickly, they pushed Kyoko out the door and down the hall to the living room set.

"Don't worry Mogami-san, just go with them. I'll find the director and find out what's going on."

Kyoko was ushered directly onto the living room set and handed a script.

"Just start at line 146 Ruriko-san."

"But I-"

"PLEASE no arguing today, just start the line! We're already behind as it is!" the man ran offstage and got behind a camera and made ready to begin filming.

Kyoko found it hard to believe this man actually thought she was Ruriko. Though, he hadn't gotten a good look at her face, and the costume and wig would, of course, be the same, but still…

_Oh well, if this is my role anyway, better learn the lines! It'll be good practice._

"aaaaand… ACTION!"

Kyoko tossed the script behind the sofa and started the scene. If the woman playing Choko's mother for the second time was surprised, she hid it well as the scene progressed.

…

Kaminari weaved through the people who were milling around looking for Director Shingai. She didn't get far though before someone else she knew caught her eye.

"Yukihito!" she called to him quietly as he entered the room.

Looking up, Yashiro seemed surprised to see Kaminari standing there waiving. It hadn't been that long since he had seen her, why was she here?

"Kami-chi! What are you doing here!? Are you finished with classes already?"

Kaminari smiled broadly, flashing her white teeth brightly. "I'm doing my internship now. Takarada-sama's made an exception for me, like he did for you when you were completing your internship. I've got a temporary assignment, and she's going to be in this film. Pretty exciting, huh? My first assignment, and already it's something good to put on my resume!"

"Wow, I'm surprised. Most of the actors here today have rather large parts. I haven't noticed many non-leading roles here. Who are you acting as manager for?"

Kaminari pointed up onto the set where Kyoko was seated with her back to the side of the stage where Yashiro and her were talking.

Yashiro raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're Matsunai Ruriko's new manager?"

"No, no I'm the acting manager for her stand-in. Matsunai Ruriko had to withdraw from the role for unknown reasons."

"Then who is that?"

"Her name is Mogami Kyoko. I like her, she's got spirit." Kaminari smiled at Yashiro, but the smile slid from her face as panic gripped Yashiro.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" It seemed Kaminari had a habit of putting her foot in her mouth, and she never knew how deep she had swallowed.

"T…That is, no… but this is a rather big surprise. No one knows that Matsunai-san isn't here anymore, and there will be a very VERY big shock when they find out who has taken her place."

"Oh, so you know Mogami-san then?"

"You COULD say that Kami-chi." Yashiro looked at her, judging whether to say more or not, but the scene caught his attention from the corner of his eye and turned his head. "Here it comes."

"What?"

"Just watch. It's bound to be interesting."

…

"Choko, I am bound to serve the guests in the tearoom, but a very important someone has arrived whom I would like for you to serve tea for. You'll find them in the anterior tearoom. Please treat them kindly."

"Yes mother." Choko slid one foot forward and rose up steadily into a standing position before heading down the hall to prepare the tea.

There was a small seen change as the stage rotated to reveal a small tea room exposed to the outside air on one side.

The honored guest sat looking outside at the falling autumn leaves as the door quietly slid open.

He turned around in his seated position to see the young lady bowing and begging entrance to the room, tea serving utensils set down beside her.

Her black hair hung loosely about her face as her head rested against the backs of her hands. The collar of her iromuji pulled back well so a clear view of her neck could be seen. She had such creamy skin. A delicate contract to the dusty blue silk of her plain kimono and darkly ornate obi.

"Please, you may enter" Yuusuke said.

"I thank you for honoring our home," Choko said as if by rote, then slowly raised her head.

She slid her foot forward, collected the tea serving utensils, and rose steadily to her feet before entering the room and moving across from the honored guest. She did not raise her eyes until after she had kneeled down and set out the utensils in the proper arrangement to prepare tea.

It was good that she had not looked at him, or the scene would have been ruined. As it was, the emotion displayed on his face was beyond expectation of the director. Yuusuke was meant to be surprised to find Choko enter his room, and conflicted over how they had left things at the end of the last movie, or the end of their last experience together.

Ren's distress displayed perfectly on his emotion laden face.

_What is SHE doing here!?!_

Slowly, as if an eternity passed, Kyoko raised her eyes to meet Ren's.


	27. Playing With Fire: Act 27

**Authors Chat: **So I was reading through some of the first chapters earlier and noticed my first Authors Chat said this would be a relatively short fic. HAH! I'm eating my own words now.

Long chapter. Enjoy. Sorry for any type-o's or errors, I didn't proof this chapter. I have to finish a homework assignment due in an hour and a half by email, so I'm pushing this out even quicker than usual.

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 27_

"CUT! Ren-san, do you need a minute to look over your lines?"

"No, but Director Shingai, where is Ruriko-san?"

"What? Oh. That's right. Ren-san, I believe you are acquainted with Mogami Kyoko from the last film? She will be taking the place of Matsunai Ruriko since she… had to withdraw from the role. Mogami-san, would you please come speak with me for a bit? Everyone, we'll finish the scene in a bit. Take a ooooh, a twenty minute break."

Director Shingai lead Kyoko off the set. Ren's gaze followed them until they could no longer be seen, then his attention snapped back to where Yashiro was waiting off stage.

Kaminari saw Yashiro flinch as Ren's glare landed on him and wondered what she had missed.

"Yukihito, I need to go with Mogami-san. I'll talk to you later I'm sure."

"Yeah, this may not be so pretty. You'd better go."

She gave him a look before turning to hunt down Kyoko and the director and fled just moments before Ren met Yashiro.

"Dressing room. Now." Had Ren ever given Yashiro an actual command before?

Yashiro did NOT look forward to what was about to come, but followed Ren obediently down the hall to his dressing room.

Ren entered the room ahead of Yashiro and immediately began pacing back and forth, trying to calm himself down.

As the door latched shut, he spun on his heal. "Did you know about this? About Ruriko-san quitting I mean."

_You mean did I know if Kyoko-chan was the one to take her place._ "No Ren, I swear to you I did not. I only found out myself today when Kaminari showed up."

"Kaminari? Who the hell is Kaminari?"

"Kami-chi is Kyoko-chan's temporary manager. She's doing an internship for college."

Ren grunted noncommittally.

"Kami-chi is my sister Ren." Ren stopped his pacing at this and looked up at Yashiro.

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, the one who just got married. She's entering the business as a manager too. She's still in college though."

"How long as she been working with Mogami-san?" No matter how it was meant, Yashiro could clearly hear the threat in Ren's words.

"It couldn't have been long. She was on break from the Uni when she got married three weeks ago!"

"Did… did she seem close with Mogami-san?"

"Ren… Kaminari barely seems to know Kyoko-chan. Stop worrying."

"I'm NOT worried!" He snapped and restarted his pacing.

Yashiro let out a sigh of disbelief. "So what do you want to do Ren? It's too late to withdraw now, so don't even think about that."

"I wouldn't even think of it Yashiro. You know that." He shook his head as he made his fiftieth lap past the vanity. "I…" he took a deep breath and shook his head hard as if to clear his thoughts.

"What? Ren, what?"

Ren looked up at Yashiro, a troubled look splayed across his face.

"What? Just tell me what it is Ren, I'll do anything I can."

"I… I want you to talk with your sister and … find out…" He realized what he was about to say and let out a sigh, then sat down hard on the edge of the sofa and put his head in his hands.

It would seem Ren had finally hit his breaking point.

After a pause and Yashiro staring at him, Yashiro finally opted to go get Ren a tea, hoping that would help to calm him down.

_Poor Ren… I've never seen him like this. Undoubtedly, something happened with Kyoko-chan. If only he would just TELL me what happened. Of course, it seemed like had been about to ask me to spy on Kyoko-chan through Kami-chi. That may not be such a bad idea really. Maybe, JUUUUUST maybe, I can find out what happened between them._

Yashiro stopped in his tracks and smiled to himself.

_Actually, that might just be an excellent idea. I bet she'd help me. _

He wiped the smile off of his face before he re-entered the dressing room.

"Ren, here." He handed him the tea.

"Thank you Yashiro." He extended his hand and took it without looking up, his head still resting in his other hand as he sat. "Could you leave me for a bit longer? I think I'd like to be alone for a few minutes."

"Alright. I'll come back to get you when they're ready to shoot?"

"Yeah.. yeah. I'll be ready then."

The door closed softly behind Yashiro as he left.

Ren flung his head back and let out a harsh laugh. "HAH!"

"What the hell is she thinking?" He muttered to himself.

_She was so beautiful. _

_What does this mean, that she's here? She wasn't surprised by my presence. Unless she's just gotten that good? Hah, I just can't control myself anymore. How did I let myself fall so far? _*Sigh*_ I've got to do this role. This is a gift from the gods maybe. _

…_Choko is Yuusuke's love interest in this film after all. Maybe Kyoko will… no, got to stop thinking that way._

_Just take it one day at a time. One SCENE at a time… If I act normal, she won't push me away._

… _but what is normal anymore?_

He rested his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes to rest until Yashiro came to get him.

…

Kyoko was hardly listening as Director Shingai welcomed her back to the set and explained how Ruriko's attitude made her impossible to work with again, and instead of dealing with her tantrums, had spoke with and agreed with Takarada-san to use Kyoko instead. Director Shingai was excited to be working with Kyoko, this time, in a professional capacity.

She knew there was a good possibility, no, she knew most likely Sato Yuusuke was played by Tsuruga Ren again, but she was hoping that it somehow wasn't.

It was though, and that meant this movie would be even bigger for forwarding her career, and in turn meant there was no way she could back out now without serious consequences.

*tlick* the door to the trailer swung open, making a loud noise as it hit against the outside walls of the trailer.

Tsutsui-san popped her head in through the narrow opening, then seeing Kyoko and the director sitting at the small table, hefted herself the rest of the way up the entry stairs.

She approached the table and extended her hand to the director.

"Director Shingai. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Mogami-san's manager, Tsutsui Kaminari."

"Oh, Kyoko-san, you have a manager now? You HAVE come a long way since we last spoke."

"It's actually just temporary." Kyoko muttered as she blushed at the unexpected and unwarranted praise.

"Director, when we arrived here this morning, we were told it would be for a fitting and characterization. Instead, my charge was thrown into a kimono and pushed out onstage without any details being first discussed."

Director Shingai bowed his head in apology. "I'm sorry Mogami-san, Tsutsui-san, but the crew were not notified of the change in actors. It was last minute when Matsunai-san's manager phoned to notify of the cancellation. The cast and crew knew Matsunai-san had a concert scheduled and would have assumed she wasn't to be here yesterday, so when you showed up today, Mogami-san, wardrobe had been notified of the change, but I hadn't had time to speak with the rest. I'm sorry you were thrown in without warning. I understood your agreement to do the role was unconditional though? Sawara-san said you had agreed without any additional stipulations."

It was Kaminari's turn to look incredulously at her charge. "Mogami-san? Is that true? You accepted before you had even read through the script?"

Kyoko hadn't been chided like this in many months and couldn't help being a bit embarrassed now. "It's true" she mumbled.

Kaminari sighed as she dropped her hands to her sides. "Well Director Shingai, it seems my hands are tied here. You win without a fight, and I, it seems, will need to spend some EXTRA time with my charge." She eyed Kyoko hard but not unkindly as she excused the both of them out of the director's trailer and ushered Kyoko back inside and in to Kyoko's assigned dressing room.

"Mogami-san, what did you know about this role before you accepted it?"

"um… I knew t-that it was a movie, and I'd play one of the leads." She paused a moment before spilling the rest. "and I knew that I would be playing a real lady like a princess role!" she squinched her eyes tightly, expecting the worst.

"A… a princess role. That's all you knew?" Kaminari lost it and bust up laughing.

Kyoko blushed. "But once I knew it was Ring Doh's sequel I knew a lot more about the role! I almost had the part in the first one even, so I already know the characters!"

Kaminari stopped laughing.

"You almost played Choko in the first one. Mogami-san, it was announced way before filming even started that Matsunai Ruriko was going to play Choko in the first one."

"That's true, and she did, but she was so mean and didn't want to perform or do it the way Director Shingai told her to so she threw a fit and almost quit, telling them to give the role to me instead since they wanted a newcomer!"

Kaminari waited a moment. "Well? What happened?"

"We battled each other over the scenes, but my foot was broken, and I passed out and was taken to a hospital so I lost the role." She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.

_I can't hate this girl!_ Kaminari laughed a little again.

"I guess that's good then. Are you really okay with the role?"

"Yeah… It'll be hard, but I can do it."

_Now, I can't tell if she's talking about the role in the movie, or if she's referring to what Yashiro had me witness. I'm guessing that wouldn't have been Tsuruga-sama's normal reaction, or it wouldn't have been a big deal. What happened between the two of them I wonder?_

"Mogami-san… May I call you Kyoko-chan instead?"

Kyoko's face lit up and she smiled. "Yes, of course Tsutsui-san!"

"If I'm to call you Kyoko-chan, you better call me Kami-chan. "

Kyoko was quickly entering fairy-land as her newfound and self-proclaimed friend reintroduced herself.

"…..yoko… Kyoko-chan?"

"Hmm?" Kyoko's eyes came back into focus as Kaminari snapped in front of her face and started laughing again.

"I said that if you worked with Tsuruga-san on the first movie, you must already know him, right?"

Kyoko's smile faded around the edges of her mouth a little.

"Yeah… I know him."

"That didn't sound so positive. Is he a bad guy?"

"Oh no! Not at all! He's a very very good guy actually! He was my esteemed sempai for a long time!"

"But he isn't anymore?"

"Well… n… no. Not really."

"What happened?"

Kyoko was silent for a long time, but Kaminari didn't give up waiting, so she finally had to give a response.

"We had a little problem when we were working together." She left the answer vague intentionally, hoping Kaminari would pick-up on her reluctance to talk about it.

Kaminari DID manage to pick-up the vibe Kyoko was putting off about the situation and decided not to pursue it. For now.

"Come on Kyoko-chan. Our twenty minute break is just about over. I know it wasn't quite the notice we expected, but, are you ready to continue filming?"

Kyoko nodded. "Sure. I can do it. Just let me look over the lines for a few minutes. I'll meet you on the set."

Kyoko watched Kaminari disappear through the door and close it tightly behind her.

_What am I going to do?! I have to work with Tsuruga-san! I really didn't want to see him. _

_He… He really didn't look that well though… I wonder if he's been eating properly… maybe I should… NO! Kyoko, what are you thinking! You can't make him dinner! Can't spend any extra time around him! It'll just hurt more when the film is over and I stop seeing him again._

_I CAN do this. I just have to act like nothing happened. Yeah, Tsuruga-san is such a professional, I'm sure he won't say anything or make me uncomfortable or… or do anything._

After giving herself a short pep-talk, she stepped in front of the mirror to straightened her kimono. The peacock printed obi had come loose after all the movement and needed to be readjusted.

She couldn't help but admire her own reflection. She hardly looked herself and actually did look very much the same as Ruriko had in the same role.

After a year of working diligently on indoor shoots instead of outdoors doing manual labor, her skin had lost it's slight tan and the dusty blue of her iromuji kimono brought out a slight peach blush to her skin so that the accents of peach and light pink on the peacock pattern on the midnight blue obi matched her complexion very well.

Even when she was working in Fuwas' ryokan, she had never worn a more perfect garment than this.

…wait…

Actually, now that she stood back and looked at herself in the mirror, the ensemble DID look familiar.

_Where have I seen this before?_

"Kyoko-chan!" Kaminari stuck her head in through the door. "They're ready for you to retake the scene now."

Kyoko followed Kaminari back to the set and prepared to start the scene again.

"Action!"

"Choko, I am bound to serve the guests in the tearoom, but a very important someone has arrived whom I would like for you to serve tea for. You'll find them in the anterior tearoom. Please treat them kindly."

"Yes mother." Choko rose up steadily and headed down the hall to prepare the tea.

The scene changed and the honored guest sat looking outside then turned around as the young lady bowed and begged entrance to the room with her tea utensils beside her.

Her black hair hung loosely about her face as her head rested against the backs of her hands.

"Please, you may enter" Yuusuke said.

"I thank you for honoring our home," Choko said as if by rote, then slowly raised her head.

Choko picked up her tea set, slid her foot forward and stood in one smooth motion then took her place across from the honored guest.

Slowly, Choko raised her eyes to meet Yuusuke's.

A moment of silence passed between them, so many emotions unsaid, then Choko began to prepare the tea.

The kettle had already been set down onto the boiler, so the water was already hot as she drew it from the iron pot.

She skillfully whisked the tea with the hot water and prepared the tea before passing the tea bowl across to the guest.

As he took the tea from her, he whispered, "The bells still call your name. I have missed you, Choko."

"CUT! That was better this time. It's good. Prepare for scene change."

Kyoko did not move yet. This was all horribly familiar, and as her sense of déjà vu grew, she realized why, and her cheeks flushed red.

"Mogami-san?" Ren was braving himself to try and speak normally to her. "Are you alright?"

She looked up into his face as he extended a hand to help her up, her eyes went wide as she remembered her dream from weeks earlier, and she jumped up and ran out of the room, leaving Ren dejected.

He ran his hand through his hair as he stood up then dropped it to his side and sighed.

_So. She is still upset with me after all._


	28. Playing With Fire: Act 28

**Authors Chat: **Hum-de-dum. Got nuthin to say. ^_^

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 28_

Kyoko could not believe the similarities between her dream and the scene they had just shot. The kimono was very much the same, the nature of the scene was EXACTLY the same, and when Ren delivered the line, it made her realize the sentence she had missed in her dream.

In the dream, he had said, "I've missed you Kyoko." Then in the dream, when she met his eyes, it was from underneath him as he had leaned down to kiss her.

Seeing Ren across from her like that brought back the memory and with it, the emotions and desire. It was too much for her to handle, so she had jumped up and ran from him.

_So much for acting normal…_

"Kyoko-chan? Are you in here?" Kaminari stuck her head through the narrow opening of the doorway, then seeing Kyoko was in fact there, stepped in and shut the door behind her.

"Are you alright? You jumped up and ran so fast, I didn't see what happened."

Kyoko shook her head then smiled, "Everything's fine. I just needed some air. Um, I tied my obi too tightly." Which was true, but it was not so tight as to limit her breathing.

Kaminari wasn't convinced and looked at Kyoko dubiously.

"Really Kami-chan, I'm alright." Color came back to her cheeks as she happily used Kaminari's shortened, friendly name.

"Okay then. So, listen, I'm going to have dinner tonight with Yukihito and catch-up a bit, so since there's nothing scheduled after the shooting today, I'll bring you straight home. I hope that's alright?"

"Of course Kami-chan! I didn't know you knew Yashiro-san."

Kaminari laughed. "Yeah, you could say we go way back." Kaminari knew it was better to not make their family relationship known or suffer rumor of favoritism from the company, and for Kyoko – a newcomer's – role in the film.

_Sorry Kyoko-chan, I'll explain it all some other time._

"Now lets get back to the set. The scene change is already done."

Kyoko obediently followed her manager out of the room and back to the set to finish the day's work.

She avoided Ren's gaze every time she could. She was sure he caught her looking at him once, and she could feel her cheeks flush. It seemed as if he were about to walk over to her, but the director called for the scene's actors before he could take a first step her way.

The scenes they filmed were jarring and had to be retaken many times. Kyoko blamed herself for not having her role completely understood before the shoot. Ren blamed himself for his presence making her agitated. Director Shingai gave the excuse and granted his patience with them because he had thrown her into the day's work unprepared and unexpecting.

As the day drew to a close, they had only successfully shot four full scenes, and everybody was tired, their nerves were shot, and no one felt good about the day's work.

Kyoko flew from the set and back to her dressing room to change as soon as she was able. She told herself it was because she had to hurry since Kami-chan was going out to dinner with Yashiro-san, but in truth, she wasn't yet ready to deal with Ren and didn't know how to act around him. Whenever she saw his face she was reminded of the lewd things he did with her in the dream and how it made her feel. She would not be able to look at him and talk with him without remembering his breath on her neck, the husky tones in his whispered 'sweet-nothings', or the desire in his eyes.

She felt kind of bad for turning and running every time he was about to say something to her, but she just couldn't cope with the emotions he made her feel and her embarrassment for those same desires.

Ren was obviously having a hard time dealing with it himself, but it was not the passion he couldn't deal with. He had that well under control as he did not want her to pull away from him again. What he was having a hard time dealing with was the anger he felt at her avoidance of him, and the whole situation in general.

He tried to be forgiving, but he was angry of her avoidance for today and the past few weeks. When he had told her to call him when she was ready, he didn't mean 'never again'. Ren was certain Kyoko was adult enough to get past this, but she was now in the same movie as him, the same set, playing opposite him, and she ran from every time he tried to speak with her. All she did was push him away.

_Hell, she probably already knew we would be working on the same movie and still did not call me or say anything!_

Ren could feel his anger rising. He wasn't scheduled to act on the set for his BJ role again for another nine days, and had no excuse for releasing his anger.

Yashiro noticed the rising anger as well.

"Ren… I think I'll catch a ride with Kaminari and Kyoko-chan. Not because anything's wrong of course – I'm going to have dinner with Kami-chi and catch up a bit. You're free for the rest of the night anyway."

Ren looked as if he were about to say something, then stopped himself and nodded his assent.

Yashiro gave an silent sigh of relief. He loved Ren like a brother, but he was feeling stressed out himself from being Ren's emotional punching bag this last few weeks. With any luck though, the next few days would change that. If only he could get Kyoko and Ren to spend a little time together, he was certain they could overcome whatever obstacle was in their way.

"Yukihito! Over here!" Yashiro spotted Kaminari and started toward her. "We're parked out in the East lot. I've got the new Civic to use."

"Oh, that's right… Kami-chan said you were riding with us tonight." Kyoko bowed in greeting before they made their way out to the car.

They headed toward the Daruma-ya, Yashiro and Kaminari chatting amiably about college professors and different coursework they each had to do. Kyoko sat quietly thinking in the back seat and only realized they reached their destination when Kaminari turned the engine off.

"We're here already! I'm sorry Kami-chan, I didn't mean to make you turn the car off. I can get out now."

"It's alright Kyoko-chan. You must not have heard us when we decided to just have dinner here. I hope that's alright?"

Kyoko nodded happily "Un! That's fine!"

Once they went inside though, Kyoko introduced Kaminari to the Okami and Taisho, then Kyoko apologized and excused herself so she could study her script and work on fully grasping the character of Choko in order to be ready for the shoot the following day. Yashiro looked a bit relieved, Kaminari just smiled and said it was a good idea then headed to a table.

"I'm glad she did that. Truth is Yukihito, I wanted to find out what was going on between Kyoko-chan and your charge, Tsuruga-san. It would have been hard to ask if she was eating with us!"

Yashiro looked a bit surprised. "Wow! I guess we think alike then Kami-chi! I was wanting to talk to you about that too."

They sat at the table, perused the menu, and ordered before either breached the topic again.

"Yukihito, so now tell me. What happened between Kyoko-chan and Tsuruga-san?"

"Actually, I was hoping you'd be able to tell me Kamichi. Something happened when I was at your wedding, and they were like this when I got back."

Kaminari shook her head. "Kyoko-chan hasn't said anything to me. She only said that he used to be her mentor."

"Did she say why she didn't consider him that anymore?"

"No, just that they had a problem when they were working together."

"Hmm… That isn't like Kyoko-chan. I mean, she's avoided Ren before, but not like this."

"So they have some history together then?"

"Yeah. Ren really seemed to hate her when she first started out. Found out he didn't really hate her though, just her motive for being in show business."

She looked at him a little confused. "Why is that? Don't most people in show business want to be successful?"

"Well yeah, but that isn't what bothered Ren. It was the revenge bit that he was mad about."

Kaminari raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Revenge? Kyoko-chan didn't say anything about revenge."

Yashiro blushed a little bit, he had clearly said more than Kyoko had wanted Kaminari to know. "I suppose I should tell you anyway. You have to keep this confidential though. Kyoko-chan is Fuwa Shou's childhood friend. Seems she ran away from home and came with him to Tokyo when he was starting out. She cooked, cleaned, worked two jobs, and who knows what else just to support him while he tried to get in the industry. As soon as he made it, he left her."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah. It hurt Kyoko-chan pretty bad, and I guess she wanted to get back at him by going into show business so she could become famous and rub his nose into it for abandoning her."

"This IS Kyoko-chan you're talking about, right? She doesn't seem capable of something like that."

Yashiro laughed. "It may surprise you, but she has quite a temper. Not unlike yourself I might add."

She scowled at him. "Its been eight years since I last threw a tantrum you know, can't you just let it go!?"

"Hard to." The corners of his lips curled as he tried to hold back a laugh. "Especially because of your name! You'll never live it down."

It wasn't her fault, she didn't get to choose her name. When she was a baby, she wailed so loudly, it could even wake the neighbors. That was why her parents decided to name her after the thunder goddess. As she grew, she lived up to her name though, and when she was over her childhood years and should start acting more responsible, her tantrums were still explosive as ever, so they had made her see a child psychologist.

Nothing really was wrong the psychologist decided, she just had some anger management issues and a hell of a set of lungs.

Her parents helped her to channel that by involving her in extracurricular activities like singing lessons and sports and a little modeling.

It was Kaminari's modeling experience actually that made her decide to follow Yukihito to be a manager, and with their father being a manager himself, it was almost like a family business.

Now, that family business seemed to include their charges.

Kaminari dabbed the tips of her fingers in her water glass and flicked a few droplets of water at Yashiro to get him to stop laughing at her.

"Anyway… No, Kyoko-chan didn't mention anything about revenge. So if Tsuruga-san disliked her so much, how did he become her mentor?"

"Aah, actually, remember when I was sick with that really bad flu bug last year? Kyoko-chan filled in as his temporary manager. Something happened then that changed how he viewed her. Ren caught my cold and she had to take care of him. I think that softened him a bit. Ren never actually agreed to be her mentor though, she just kind of… assumed that of him. It's been pretty obvious for a while that Ren is in love with her."

Kaminari had to stop eating for fear of choking on her rice and she looked incredulously at her brother.

"Yeah, Ren is in love with her. She always seems a bit oblivious though." Yashiro shrugged here, "but she was really hurt by Fuwa, so I guess she's just pretending not to notice. I've certainly tried to tell her a few times. Outright even. She didn't listen."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Yeah, you'll see. She can be pretty hardheaded sometimes. Good luck." He smiled as he chuckled at her.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. So what happened to make Kyoko-chan avoid Tsuruga-san?"

"That's just it. I don't know." He shrugged again, "something happened while I was at your wedding and I can't get Ren to anything. They were working on a shoot together, Ren was doing a cameo on one of her regulars – Box 'R' – so they were working pretty closely together. I left Kyoko-chan in charge of making sure Ren eats since he skips meals pretty often. When I came back, Ren looked like he had been in a fight. He finished the cameo, and hasn't spoken to Kyoko-chan since!"

"I wonder what happened… Tsuruga-san had been in a fight you said? I wonder if it was with Kyoko-chan."

"I'm not sure, but the scratches on his back looked like they were from fingernails. His whole collarbone was bruised on one side and his fist was all cut up. He said he broke a mirror in his gym, and he did have to have it replaced, but I don't think all those wounds were from a broken mirror."

"Probably not. I wonder…"

"What?"

"It's probably not right, but… do you think Tsuruga-san did something to Kyoko-chan, and that she was the one who put the scratches on his back?"

Yashiro shook his head vehemently. "No, Ren controls his emotions well. Although… since he hasn't been talking to Kyoko-chan, he's been getting moodier and moodier. If he was really provoked, I guess I wouldn't put it past him."

They both ate in silence thinking hard about the situation between Ren and Kyoko.

"Kami-chi, this is why I need you to talk to Kyoko-chan and try to figure out what happened. Ren won't tell me anything and gets mad if I even ask."

She nodded. "I'll see what I can do. Tsuruga-san really loves her?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think she loves him too?"

"Well, I certainly hope so. Find out. Maybe we can do something to get them together."


	29. Intermission

Authors Note:

This is just a short note to let everyone know that I'm NOT going on hiatus, but the school semester is ending, so I have final papers and tests and such to get done that is eating much of my time.

Additionally, I finally got a job (yay!) after a corporate lay off back at the end of August. What this means, is that my time to write will be significantly reduced. I'll still release chapters as quickly as possible, but it's taking me some extra time at least to get this next chapter (Act 29) completed.

Also, with Christmas fast approaching, I'm making a lot of gifts this year (home-made rawks), so some of my time is eaten that way too.

Oh yeah, and I took a small break in writing in order to put together my first music video.

Check it out!

.com/?zx=1d118c3042f3287f

In the mean time, enjoy this short poem about the moment when Ren kissed Kyoko in the manga, chapter 149!

Sweet breath,

Like silk, slides across my cheek

The goal, a hidden desire

Flushed skin,

Like cherries, ripen my temples

Spell out my demise

Soft lips,

Like gems, draw my attention

Pulling me in

Racing heart,

Like water down the drain

Will not stop

Broken thought,

Like time, stopped on a silent clock

Will not work

Warm gaze,

Like sunlight, pierces the darkness

Love pulls me under


	30. Playing With Fire: Act 29

**Authors Chat: **Starting my new job Monday (tomorrow) and still on the last week of school. I'll update again as soon as I'm able, but please have patience.

I would greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 29_

Yashiro and Kaminari fought over who got to pay for dinner, but as Kaminari was only making intern wages, Yashiro won. Somehow though, it felt like a loss.

_Did she trick me into paying again?_ He wondered as he looked over to her in the drivers seat of her car. _She IS smiling rather smugly. Damn it. Next time I'll make her pay._

"Yukihito, I'm going to head back to Kyoko-chan's when I drop you off. I'm going to tell her it was back on the way, so if she says something to you, just pretend that I live on the opposite side of town."

"Why are you going back there?"

"Girl talk."

Kaminari always had a way of getting what she wanted. If luck were on her side, Kyoko wouldn't be able to resist either. Judging by what Yashiro had told her of Kyoko too, it would be like taking candy from a baby.

She stopped in front of Yashiro's apartment then turned the car around and waved to Yashiro as she headed back to Kyoko's to find out what she could.

…

Kyoko was up in her room trying to read through the script, but she kept getting distracted with thoughts of Ren playing Yuusuke. He looked so shocked when he saw that it was Kyoko playing Choko instead of Ruriko.

_I didn't even know he COULD get surprised!_ She giggled to herself. _Then again… I think I even surprised myself… To think even in my sleep I would dream about… him… that…_

She put her hands up to her cheeks and could feel them burn in embarrassment.

*knock knock knock*

"Kyoko-chan, are you here? Okami-san said I could just go on up."

"Kami-chan! Just a moment!" Kyoko dropped the script on her table and jumped to her feet to open the door.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Yashiro-san already left!"

"Well, I did bring him home, but I thought, as your manager, I could help you work through your lines. Since the role was so last minute, you don't have a lot of time to work on them. So? How 'bout it?"

Her eyes twinkled as the edges of her mouth twitched into a smile.

"That would be nice! Please, come on in! Can I get you something to drink? Tea? Water? Coffee? Juice? Anything?"

Kaminari laughed, "I'm fine Kyoko-chan. Is that your script?" she pointed to the table where Kyoko had dropped the manuscript and sidestepped Kyoko's figure in the doorway to enter the room.

"Un!" nodded and couldn't help but smile.

She hadn't had anyone to help her with her role since Ren had helped her with Natsu…

"Kyoko-chan… I'm okay if you leave the door open, if you want. You look a little hot."

"Oh.. uh… no, I-I'm not hot." Her blush deepened.

Kaminari grinned. "Are you by chance thinking of boys then?"

"N-n-n-no…" Kaminari's grin grew wider, revealing a full row of her pearly white teeth.

"Who's the lucky guy? You have a boyfriend Kyoko-chan?"

"N-no, I d-don't!"

_Success!_ "Then I suppose you were just dreaming about those two hot guys on your wall, eh? Fuwa Shou and Tsuruga Ren… You must like Fuwa Shou better; life size poster and all…"

"NO! I DON'T!" she balled her hand into a fist and the air seemed to simmer in waves around her.

"The why do you have his poster on your wall?"

"That's… I…" she stopped her sentence and stomped over to her wall and reached her hand up to the top of the poster. *!* The tacks remained in the wall while Kyoko shorn Shou's head and torso from his limbs.

"Kyoko-chan… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you." Kaminari looked genuinely worried. She knew of Kyoko's idea for revenge though Kyoko didn't know, but Kaminari had never expected her to get so worked up over a silly poster. "Come back over here and sit. We'll start going over the script." She patted the floor beside her as she scooted up to the table.

It took Kyoko a bit of time to calm down, but going over the lines helped. They started at the very beginning of the script where Ruriko had already filmed in order to help Kyoko get a feel for the character. It was the first time she had ever had REAL assistance on developing a character, but since she did not have to develop the character herself, only go based off of what was previously established, it wouldn't be too difficult.

"Kyoko-chan, have you seen Ring Doh?"

"No, not really. I mean, I watched while it was being filmed out on location – the same mansion that is – but I never saw the finished product."

Kaminari looked at Kyoko incredulously. "You really haven't seen it? It was widely publicized, and with Tsuruga Ren's fame, it did very well in the box office."

"I actually don't watch many movies Kami-chan." She motioned that there was no TV setup in her room. "Most of my wages goes to paying for acting school, high school, rent, and a few other necessities. The rent is cheap though, really, most of my wages goes to high school acting school. Takarada-sama is letting me pay for the acting classes in installments you see."

"Well, what about watching it somewhere else? What about Tsuruga-san? Since he's your sempai and you're co-acting, I bet he would let you watch it at his house."

"WAS my sempai. I couldn't ask him, I just couldn't."

"Why not? He's co-staring in the movie with you this time too, I would imagine he would WANT you to see the movie so you knew how to act the role! Do you dislike Tsuruga-san?"

"N-no, that isn't it at all."

"Then what DO you think of Tsuruga-san?" She had successfully managed to ask without seeming suspicious and gloated to herself as she waited for an answer.

"I respect him. He's a very good actor."

"… is that all?"

_Why does everyone ask me that!?_ "Um… he's very professional and takes his roles seriously?"

"No Kyoko-chan, that isn't what I mean. I mean as a person, what's he like?"

"You… you want to know what he's like as a person? But I don't know that much. I'm … was just his Kouhai!"

"Yeah, and as his Kouhai, you've spent a lot of time around him learning from him, right?"

"Well… yeah, but…"

"'but' nothing! You have to know something about him. Like… what's his favorite food? Or something like that!"

"um….. Well, I don't know his favorite food, but he's liked everything I've cooked for him."

"Oh, so you cook for him? Then you have been to his place already?"

Kyoko blushed faintly, "yeah."

"So what's his home like?"

"He lives in the top floor of an apartment building, but he almost always has the curtains closed, so I don't know what kind of a view he has. I haven't looked. Um… It's a nice big apartment."

"What about his furniture? I bet he has really lavish furniture. I'm sure he makes enough."

"Well, actually, it's nice but I wouldn't call it lavish. He seems like a normal enough person, I mean, except he has a really really big bed, but he's tall so I suppose he needs it that big." Kyoko froze for just a second, but it was long enough for Kaminari to notice. "but-the-rest-of-his-furniture-is-normal" she spilled out trying to cover up her blunder. _A Kouhai shouldn't know how big her Sempai's bed is! Why would I say that!? AAARG!_

"Kyoko-chan," Kaminari grinned "what were you doing in Tsuruga Ren's bedroom?"

"H-he was sick once and I-I was acting as his temporary manager! That's all!"

_No Kyoko-chan, you're a bit too flustered, I don't think that IS all…_

"Alright Kyoko-chan. I believe you." She smiled warmly, "shall we work on the script?"

"Oh! Right! The script!" Kyoko buried her nose in the script, trying to hide her red cheeks. _Why is Kami-chan asking me things like that! It's like that time with Shoutaro… Oh… don't tell me she likes Ren?_ Kyoko looked over at Kaminari who was happily humming to herself and reading the script. _I thought she liked Yashiro-san… she DID have dinner with him after all… Maybe she's like those girls in junior high who only pretended to like me to get close to Shoutaro. Maybe she's using Yashiro san AND me!?_ Her intake of breath was not unnoticed by Kaminari, but Kaminari just kept humming to herself, pleased she was able to get Kyoko agitated over Ren.

_I can't let Kami-chan think I'm close with Tsuruga-san. Be careful Kyoko! Gotta be careful what I say to Kami-chan…_

"Well Kyoko-chan, I don't think I'll be any help with your lines until after you've watched the movie. I'll see what I can do about getting a copy and we'll fin someplace to watch it." She got up and started walking to the door.

"Um, okay Kami-chan." Kyoko herself seemed a bit confused at the sudden decision to leave. What was she going to do!? She couldn't trust her manager, and she needed help with this role to learn it as quickly as possible. She couldn't go to Tsuruga-san for help…

_What should I do?_

She said her good-byes to Kaminari and set a time to be picked up the following morning, then she laid out her futon and climbed in and tried to sleep.


	31. Playing With Fire: Act 30

**Authors Chat: **I honestly thought I'd get this update done sooner, but between the new job and Christmas, I just didn't have time. Sorry and thank you for your patience all.

Do your characters ever get away from you? Like you have what's going to happen planned, then as you're writing, you realize your characters are taking you on a different path? Yeah… these are (of course) Nakamura-sensei's characters, but they live in my mind too, and guess what. This chapter was initially going to be considerably different. My husband has a flu (fortunately not the stomach flu though) and is sick in bed, so I think mayhap my mind wandered that direction because of it. Oops, guess that was a tiny spoiler for the chapter. Well anyway… enjoy!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 30_

When Kaminari picked Kyoko up early the next morning, Kyoko seemed to be visibly dragging. She wasn't her usual energetic self, and even Kaminari could see something was bothering her.

_I'm sorry Kyoko-chan. I'm sure it's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you so much last night._

Kyoko had dark circles under her eyes, and she spaced out the whole way to the filming location. She might have closed her eyes to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes, she would see Ren turn and walk away from her to the unknown figure of a tall and beautiful woman.

She only hoped that she hadn't changed the way she looked at Kaminari. She certainly didn't WANT to think that Kami-chan was after Ren, but she had a sinking suspicion that's what was going on, and though she was unhappy about it, Kyoko felt she had no right to say anything. She had decided to let Ren go hadn't she? It was no one's fault but her own, and she had to continually remind herself of that.

It was hard, though, to focus on her work when every time she looked off stage, she had to remind herself of her commitment to NOT interfere with Ren and Kaminari. Every time she glanced their direction, she had to force down her own will and anger to focus on the role. Every time. They were always together, chatting amicably. Smiling. Touching. Her arm on his, a gentle touch to his shoulder when she would walk up, a lingering hand…

The bitterness was filling her to the brim, such that was barely containable. When the actors on set would change and Kyoko wasn't needed, she made a beeline for her dressing room. If she had stuck around, she feared she would find herself sick as her stomach would not settle. It was as upset as she was.

_It's probably because of my upset tummy… That's why I don't feel so good. They're enjoying themselves while I feel ill… _ She frowned, _No… That isn't fair Kyoko. You've always been alone when sick. Well, Shoutaro's mother doesn't count. So why does it bother me now?_

The only answer she could come up with was that these were supposed to be her dear friends she was thinking about. Well, Ren being her sempai she could forgive… except that he had confessed to her, and now seemed to not care at all. Had he been playing with her feelings all along after all? Had he… done those… things… to her knowledgably after all?

…and Kaminari was supposed to be her manager! Even if it was just temporary, she should at least support Kyoko better than to flirt with her co-workers! Was she after Yashiro, or was she after Ren? It was hard to be certain since she seemed to be dominating BOTH of their time and attentions. Was she just like those girls in junior high? Pretending to get close to Kyoko in order to get close to Shoutaro? Well, in this case, Yashiro and Ren?

As for Yashiro… she thought they had enough mutual respect and understanding between them, enough for her to actually call him friend and allow him to call her by friendly terms anyway.

Were they all against her after all?

Kyoko's stomach began doing flip-flops the more she thought about it, and she found herself having to run for the bathroom as her stomach finally rebelled.

She ran into the nearest stall and knelt down at the very last possible moment before she would wind up needing a change of wardrobe, though the stall door remained open as she sat there completely vulnerable.

"Kyoko-chan?" Kaminari called her name softly from behind her. Kyoko let out a small sob as she lost the rest of her lunch into the porcelain bowl.

The hand laid aside her cheek was cool and felt good as the fingers began to brush her hair back out of her face.

"Are you alright? I saw you running into the bathroom." She spoke quietly, leaning near Kyoko as she pulled her hair gently back away from her mouth. Kyoko's skin was both clammy and warm.

"Kyoko-chan! You have a fever! I should have realized when I picked you up this morning. I'm so sorry Kyoko-chan. Come on. Lets get you cleaned up." She helped Kyoko stand and walked with her over to the sink. Kyoko leaned against the cool wall as Kaminari dampened two paper towels – one for her mouth, one for her forehead.

Kami handed one to Kyoko while she gently dabbed moisture from her cheeks and forehead with the other.

"Why don't you go ahead and get changed back into your own clothes and I'll go tell the director you're going home sick."

After taking a step toward the door, realization set in and she began to refuse the ride home. "No Kami-chan, I have to stay here! I have a job to do! I can't just leave in the middle of it, people are counting on me to be here!"

"But you're sick, they'll forgive you for leaving right now."

"No! I can't do that!"

"Kyoko-chan, if you don't go home and sleep you won't get better! You should know that!"

"I do know that, but I'm a professional. I have to stay. I don't have a choice."

"Of COURSE it's a choice! You've got a fever and are throwing up! You NEED rest." Kaminari started to gently push Kyoko toward the bathroom door. Kyoko's feet dug in as she put her hands up against the doorframe.

"NO Kaminari-chan! I can't! I HAVE to stay! It wouldn't be professional of me! I have to show him I won't quit, I won't back out! I have determination!"

Kaminari stopped pushing Kyoko. "…Show who Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko shook her head and repeated herself. "I can't leave. I'm a professional! He would look down on me again if I left now." She pouted as tears rolled down her face.

"WHO Kyoko-chan?"

"Tsuruga-san of course! I can't leave now!"

The poor girl's face was going from white to red, so Kaminari let her go. "Okay Kyoko-chan. Then at least go and lie down in your dressing room. I'll ask the director for a little bit extra time. There are a few scenes he could shoot while you take a short nap at least. Please Kyoko-chan, please. Just do this for me. Go take a nap. I'll handle it. Trust me, as your manager, trust me!"

She hesitated, then gave a shaky nod then shoved her way out the bathroom door and back down the hall.

Kaminari, instead of going to speak with Director Shingai, walked straight up to Ren.

"Ren-san, you need to go talk to Kyoko-chan."

Her bluntness surprised him. _What did she tell you!?_ Ren looked hard at Kaminari, trying to figure out what she may know.

"She's sick, and says she refuses to go home because she has to prove to you that she has determination as an actress. Do you know any reason why she might be like that?"

Ren's eyes unfocused as he looked no where in particular and searched his memories. "Maybe it is because I was sick once when she was acting as my temporary manager and refused to stop working. There should be no other reason."

"Then I'm right. You need to go talk to her."

"Tsutsui-san, I think Mogami-san is adult enough to know her own limits. There is nothing I could say or do to change her mind once it's made up.

"She isn't just a 'little' sick though Tsuruga-san, she was just vomiting in the ladies room!"

Ren's expression cracked for a moment and he had to halt himself from running to her side. "I'm sure she'll be all right. She knows very well how to care for someone when they are ill."

Kaminari's expression grew dark, and those around noticed Yashiro inching slowly away as her frustration grew.

"Tsuruga Ren-san, you go over there RIGHT NOW and check on Mogami-san. Only THEN can you tell me she does not need someone to take care of her while she's sick! I am more than capable of taking care of her, but I can not do that until YOU convince her it is alright to leave!"

Ren's mask almost slipped as he was surprised with the volume level Kami's voice grew to, but when he recovered, he stepped up to Kaminari and looked down at her hard. He opened his mouth to say something to her, then shut it, turned on his heel and walked down the hall toward the dressing rooms.

Kaminari sighed, then turned to Yashiro. "And where do you think YOU'RE going!?"

"Uh… No where Kami-chi."

"That's right. Now come with me to discuss the rest of the day's scenes with Director Shingai." She waited for him to step in front of her in the correct direction before she also started toward the director.

…

Ren peeked through the door and quietly called Kyoko's name after she didn't answer to his knock.

He saw two small feet on the floor, pointed toward the door he had just opened.

_No wonder she didn't answer. Kyoko, please be alright!_ He shoved the door open the rest of the way and entered, turning the corner where Kyoko lie, passed out. He felt her forehead with the back of his hand like she had done for him, then gently lifted her up from the floor and carried her over to the couch on the opposite side of the room. It seemed she had been in the process of changing, as the buttons down the back of her dress were partially undone.

Ren gently unbuttoned the rest of the dress to loosen the material from around her neck and chest, then laid a few towels over her to keep her warm.

_It rankles me to admit it, but Kaminari is right. Kyoko can't – and shouldn't – work in this condition._ He reached his hand up again and felt her forehead. She was burning up.

Ren couldn't put words to it, but he was worried and didn't know what to do. He wanted to go find someone who did, but he was afraid that if he left her, she could die. Even worse, Ren didn't even know if he was overreacting.

_Damn it! Why couldn't I have been like normal children, getting sick and getting taken care of! Then I would know what to do! … Get it together Kuon.. wishing you were a sickly child? That isn't going to help Kyoko now!_

He looked at the door somewhat frantically. He knew Kyoko needed out of those clothes, he knew she needed to be kept warm, and he knew she needed things he couldn't give her here. _Where IS she!? What's taking Tsutsui-san so long!_

When Kaminari finally came through the door, it felt like it had been hours when it had really only been a few minutes.

"Tsutsui-san! Good. I think Mogami-san may need a doctor… Or the hospital even. She… she's really bad! I-" Kaminari held up a hand.

"Let me." She walked over to the sofa and felt her forehead again. "She does have a pretty high fever, but I think she'll be alright Tsuruga-san. Yukihito and I've spoken with the Director. He's going to call off the shoot for today. Seems he noticed something wasn't right with Kyoko-chan earlier and already made arrangements to meet with the advertising department of LME for the initial posters and adds. If you could just help me get Kyoko-chan to the car, I'll take her home now."

Ren nodded a little, then more definitively. "Yeah. Alright." He gently picked Kyoko up and held her to him then picked up one of the towels he had laid on her an wrapped around her small shaking frame.

"Tsutsui-san, is this normal? … She's shaking so badly…"

"Yes Tsuruga-san, it's normal for someone who has a high fever like Kyoko-chan does. She just needs to get warm and stay under the blankets. If her fever gets worse, then… well… I'll deal with that if it happens."

Kaminari hurriedly walked around the dressing room gathering all of Kyoko's personal items she could find and stuffing them into Kyoko's bag then headed for the door, expecting Ren to follow.

Ren followed Kaminari down the hall, through the set, and down the next hall toward the exit while people looked on curiously. When they realized he was carrying Kyoko, whispers began about if 'she was alright?' and 'what was he doing to her?' The closer he got to the door though, the less he wanted to let her go, and when Kami opened the door for him, he stopped all together.

"..Tsutsui-san… If it's alright with you, I'll take Mogami-san home and watch over her."

Kaminari started to protest, but he cut her off. "Please. I owe her for caring for me when I was sick a while ago anyway. Just tell me what I need to do, and I'll do it. Please."

She could see the care in his eyes as he watched Kyoko while he held her and pleaded with Kaminari. Kami could almost feel herself blush, and though she herself really was worried about Kyoko's condition, she couldn't deny him this request."

"O… Okay Tsuruga-san. Then… Lets get her to your car first. Come on. I'll talk along the way."

She held the door open for him again and waited till they passed through before talking. "Okay. You'll need to make sure she stays covered up. She'll probably be freezing, so make sure she stays under the blankets. Because her fever and body temperature is so high right now though, she'll be sweating a lot. You need to keep her dry. Help her change into some pajamas, then if they get too wet, you'll have to help her change into dry ones."

If Ren was concerned about changing Kyoko's clothing, he didn't show it. That was good in Kaminari's opinion, but it was also eye-opening about their situation and what they would not tell either herself nor Yukihito. She mentally tucked that one away for later and continued on.

"Make sure she drinks plenty of water. If she's throwing up still, she'll get dehydrated quickly, so she needs to keep drinking, sorry, she needs to take small sips of water but often. If she doesn't have a thermometer, make sure to get one. Oh, and an ice bag would be best for her forehead. Oh, and if she doesn't have a down pillow, it would be good to pick one of those up too. It'll be more comfortable for her and won't hold the moisture as well as cotton pillows."

She held the car door open for him as he maneuvered around to tuck Kyoko into the passengers seat and leaned over to fasten her seatbelt.

"She probably won't be hungry tonight, but tomorrow she'll need to eat something to keep up her strength and get healthy. Chicken noodle soup is always the best, though other simple foods like toast and crackers are good too. Mom always gave me chicken broth an oyster crackers when I was sick. Usually a light ginger soda too helps to calm down an upset stomach, though it won't do her any good while she's still throwing up."

Kyoko stirred in the car and tried to climb out, seatbelt still on.

"Shhh… Kyoko-chan, you have to go home now. Just stay still. Stay in the car."

"No… gotta… gotta… work," her breath was now a bit laborious.

"No Mogami-san, the director cancelled today's shoot."

The look on her face showed upset, and he knew what she would say.

"…and it isn't because of you Mogami-san, he had a last minute meeting called that he had to attend." Ren gently pushed her shoulder back against the car seat, and she either let him or didn't have the strength to resist.

When they were certain she wouldn't try to leave the car again, Ren stood up for the rest of Kaminari's instructions.

"Take her temperature, then give her some Tylenol and monitor her fever taking her temperature about once every hour. If it goes above 104 degrees Fahrenheit, then give me a call. Here's my number." She handed him a business card with her home and cell numbers on them. "Don't worry, I'll give Yukihito a ride home." Her heels clicked a few times on the concrete parking garage floor a few times, then fell silent.

"Oh, Tsuruga-san, this means I'll have to take a raincheck on diner."

"Yeah, I am aware of that Tsutsui-san. Thanks." He looked up to meet her eyes. "Really, thanks."

She smiled as she turned and went back to the set to find Yashiro.

Ren carefully shut the door where Kyoko sat and walked behind the vehicle to his own side and folded himself into his car.

Kyoko had shifted position after he closed the door so that she was now leaning against the window ledge with her face toward the window.

He started the car and turned the radio off though it was only playing soft music to begin with. Last thing he needed was for her to remember him listening to sappy American love songs. Then again, maybe he could pass it off as feverish delusions.

He shook the thought from his mind and put the car in gear then began the twisted descent out of the parking garage.

The traffic in the early afternoon was usually light around the studio, but someone was shooting an outdoor film and had the main roadway shut down. When he asked, Ren was informed the roadway would be shut down for the next few hours. He couldn't wait that long though. SHE couldn't wait that long though, so he turned the car around and headed in direction to his own apartment.

He would have to make a stop at a store. He still had the pillow and ice bag and a few other items at his apartment from when she had taken care of him, but the soup and crackers, and pajamas, and other things a sick person might need – he didn't even know what – were no where to be found in his medicine cabinet, so he made a few quick stops in the shopping district and at a market, all slowed down by occasional fans noticing him below his low-brimmed hat and dark sunglasses. It always seemed to be his height that gave him away though. Why he even bothered with the glasses and hat, sometimes he didn't even know.

He politely excused himself from his fans every time, explaining he was attending to a sick friend, and they let him go with compliments of his kindness.

Kyoko was asleep when he finally made it back to the car and she remained asleep until they reached his apartment and he parked in his assigned spot.

He had to juggle a little to successfully carry the bags and Kyoko wrapped in the towel up to his apartment, but the doorman fortunately was willing to follow him up and assist with unlocking and opening his door.

"Thank you Matsuri-san. I can get it from here. Just leave the keys on the kitchen counter." He nodded toward the kitchen as he dropped the bags down on the living room kotatsu and made his way back to the guest bedroom with his precious cargo wrapped in his arms.

She was rather like a rag doll as he laid her down on the bed, her arms sprawled out only moving where he moved them. He shook her gently. "Mogami-san. Mogami-san…"

"hmmm?" She didn't open her eyes.

"Mogami-san… you have to change your clothes. Can you do it?

"um-hum," she mumbled in ascent. He let her go and stood up to leave so she could change, but even as he turned, she rolled over onto her side and curled into a little ball.

"Mogami-san…. Kyoko-san…" He brushed the hair back from her face. _God, she's so hot…_

She let out another 'hmmm…' in her sleep and made it clear to Ren that she would not wake up enough to change her own clothes.

Ren knew it had to be done, Kaminari said she needed to be in pajamas… Kyoko would forgive him since he was the only one around, wouldn't she? She had proven she wouldn't do it herself… and he HAD seen her in less before, right? Ren blushed at that, then slapped his own face to remove the thoughts.

He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her and gently picked her up and laid her against his chest while he worked the final buttons on the back of the dress then pushed the dress down over her shoulders and over her arms as she leaned against him. She would be pleased to know he couldn't see anything from this angle.

Ren held her in place as he reached over to the night stand where he had laid the bag with pajamas and fished out a pajama top. Kami had said cotton would soak up too much moisture from her skin, so he had grabbed a two-piece linen set of pajamas. The nightshirt was meant to slid over Kyoko's head, but Ren first had to deal with her arms so they did not get confined as he tried to help her into the shirt.

By the time Ren finally had gotten her into the top, he had almost worked up a sweat himself. He assumed the bottoms would be much easier though as he pulled Kyoko up to stand against him.

She was so hot against him, and he was so worried, but that didn't stop his body from reacting, and when he let the dress drop from around her waist, he found himself breathing a little harder than normal.

_Stop it Kuon… She's sick. How can this turn you on!?_ He sighed to himself. _Alright… I know why. It's because it's her. It isn't just some random person, but after so long… she's in my arms again when I was beginning to think I had lost her forever. No. Stop it. Don't get excited. She didn't come her willingly, I took her here._

Ren set Kyoko back down on the bed and gently slid each foot in through the appropriate leg hole of the linen pants then stood her up again to bring them up to her waist. He laid her down then reached to her waist and tied the tie loosely before pulling the covers up and tucking her in.

Ren went back to his living room to empty the contents of his bags onto his kotatsu and found the medicine and other goods which would need refrigeration overnight or until Kyoko was ready to eat.

He filled a glass with water and took the medicine in to Kyoko, coaxing her to swallow it down along with some of the pills he had chosen for her symptoms.

After taking a few sips of the cool water and swallowing the pills, she looked up to Ren's face, realizing for the first time that it was him who cared for her.

"Tsuruga-san…" she was surprised but lacked energy to truly act it. She had tears glistening on her eyelashes and her cheeks were flush.

"Yes Mogami-san?" He sat on the edge of the bed and felt her forehead with the back of his hand, mimicking Kaminari's action though he did not know how cool or warm she would have been normally.

He slid his hand down to her cheek as Kaminari had done, and Kyoko reached up to grasp his hand then sat up a little with his arm still across her frame.

"What is it Mogami-san?"

"Tsuruga-san, I… I think…" and she leaned over as she lost the medicine and the water she had just swallowed all over his lap. She breathed heavy sobs between retches as her flu did not subside until her stomach was once again empty.

Ren was utterly shocked at his now wet lap, and did not know what to do, but felt horrible all the same. Not for himself, but for the woman he loved, sick in his guest bed, and being unable to do anything for her but hold her and as she was ill.

He raised his empty hand to her head and gently brushed back her hair as he cooed in her ear "shhh… It's okay Kyoko, it's okay."


	32. Playing With Fire: Act 31

**Authors Chat: **UGH. So I write about a flu virus, and suddenly I got sick with a stomach flu virus. NOT FAIR! I think next time I'll write about winning the lottery. Maybe that way it'd be GOOD luck! (Wishful thinking, I know. Alaska doesn't even really have a lottery. Nenana Ice Classic is our only lottery, and it doesn't quite count.)

So, I'll say it again. Sorry for the delay in updating. Was sick, had company in town, classes start back up this week, and I have a few extra meetings to attend. Plus, all excuses aside, I was/am having a hard time getting back in the swing of writing. Stupid holiday break. I should never have taken those few days *cough*weeks*cough* off.

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 31_

Kyoko carefully opened her eyes a slit. The light slipping in through the crack in the door seemed magnified and caused her to blanch, turning away from the door as her head throbbed painfully. Her head hurt, but she felt she could think straight now, though she hardly had the energy to do so.

She pulled the blanket up over her head as she snuggled down into a more comfortable position in bed.

_Wait… this isn't my blanket… or my bed!?_ She forced herself into a sitting position, regretting the action as she held her head to keep it from exploding upon her sudden movement.

As she sat there, she started to take in her surroundings. With the dim light spilling in through the mostly-closed door, she could see that she was up off of the floor, confirming her thought that she was not in her own bed.

The carpet was a light cream color, the wood work seemed to be a dark cherry from what she could see, and the bedspread was a light dusty-blue. Kyoko knew it would match the curtains, but as if she needed confirmation of where she was, she heard a masculine voice coming from down the hall.

"No Tsutsui-san…. Yes, the fever went down. … alright. Yes, alright. …No, it's fine really. Better to not disturb her when she's sleeping so soundly. It's no trouble at all. … That's true, but… Well… Tsutsui-san… I said it was fine." The one sided conversation went on for a few minutes, but Kyoko had heard all she had cared to.

Ren was clearly talking with Kaminari, and about her. Had Ren agreed to take care of Kyoko for Kaminari's sake? Was he trying to win her favor?

She couldn't bare to even humor the thought as her head began to pound more, but her bladder screamed for release. Kyoko forced her legs over the edge of the bed and sat there, regaining her bearings again.

The world began to spin as she pushed up against the bed to stand, but she made it staggering to the doorway and gently pushed the door open. Pain shot from her eyes down to her stomach as if somehow connected and threatened to make her loose whatever remained in her stomach, but swallowing a few gulps of air, she trudged down the hall toward the bathroom a few doors away.

"Mogami-san!" Ren was surprised to see her up. "You should be in bed." He started toward her from his place in the kitchen where he was hanging up the cordless phone.

"nnn… Sorry… I… need to go."

Ren rushed to her and gently put his hands on her shoulders. "No Mogami-san, I don't think that's a good thing. You need to stay here… and get back in bed. It's fine, don't worry. I won't do anything to you." He tried not to look away, but could feel mouth twitching a little with the worry he felt about Kyoko being sick, and trying to leave him in such a condition.

"No Tsuruga-san… I need _TO GO_…." She nodded toward the bathroom door, unable to think clearly about what Ren meant.

Ren actually flushed a little. "oh… S-sorry Mogami-san… I thought you meant… no, never mind. Here. You can lean on me." He held his arm out to her and waited for her to accept his assistance.

She looked at his arm for a moment then said, "um, thank you Tsuruga-san, but isn't it a little, um, weird helping me to the bathroom? I can do it myself I think."

"Oh, right. Then, I'll wait here until you've finished then help you back to the bed."

She didn't have the energy to argue, but went around the corner into the bathroom and shut the door while Ren ran his hand through his hair at his own awkwardness.

He felt silly for offering to help her go to the bathroom, but the feeling drained away when he heard the toilet flush and Kyoko open the door.

She was white as a ghost. It was clear the simple exertion of moving from the bedroom to the bathroom was more energy than her sick form could muster, and she did not argue when she found Ren had indeed been waiting for her at the bathroom door.

Ren looked unsure what he should be doing, but seemed hell-bent on helping her in some way.

"Ice."

"What?" he said, confusion at the one word sentence clear on his face.

"I need some for the fever. Fill the ice bag with a little water and a bunch of ice for my forehead. I put them in the pantry cabinet opposite the fridge."

Ren immediately turned and headed toward the kitchen as Kyoko slowly made her way back to the guest bedroom. She wanted to go back to her own bed at the Daruma-ya, but knew she could not go anywhere yet. Her stomach would not allow her much more time on her feet as it was.

She sat down on the edge of the bed as she could hear the doorbell softly ring.

_Tsuruga-san won't take long… I'll just wait for the ice. Well… then again, if it's something work-related, maybe it will take a long time…_

Kyoko sat struggling with her determination for how long Ren would be at the door. She sat long enough for Ren to screw on the lid to the ice bag and walk himself to the door and answer.

Kaminari stood at the entry way dressed for dancing.

"Tsutsui-san! What are you doing here? I thought we took a rain check on dinner."

"Well, you did, but you said Kyoko's fever was down, so I thought I would be able to tear you away for a little while since she needs her sleep."

Ren gently pushed Kaminari out the door and into the hall so their voices would not disturb Kyoko down the hall.

"I'm not going to leave Mogami-san here in my apartment. Her fever could go back up."

"She's a grown adult Tsuruga-san, I'm sure she'll be fine. She knows her way around your apartment, right? I mean, Yukihito said she's been here a few times before and even cooked for you."

"That's beside the point. If she needs something, I need to be here for her. She took care of me when I was sick to the point where she didn't even go home to study for her High School entrance exam and tried to study here instead. I owe her this."

"You owe her this." She repeated his own words, emphasizing the words skeptically. "Why? It isn't like you're indebted to her in any way right? I mean, YOU'RE the sempai, she's the Kouhai. She owes you if anything."

"No Tsutsui-san. It's just… I'm not leaving her here alone. End of discussion. I'll still take that rain check if the offer still stands."

"Of course it does," she sighed.

"Then good night Tsutsui-san. Please enjoy yourself tonight. " Ren stepped back inside the door and latched it closed softly behind him.

Kyoko knew who had been at the door though. Kaminari's voice carried unexpectedly and could be understood easily from down the hall where Kyoko sat at the edge of the guest bed.

_Dinner. It seemed they were supposed to go to dinner. I forced him to cancel a date. Oh God, and he doesn't have many dates in the first place. _Kyoko frowned. _They really are good for each other. She has the height to match well with him, certainly is pretty enough. She's even trying to get into the entertainment industry. What does he see in me? I can't compare. I'm short, flat chested, not a very good actress. I certainly don't have a models looks._ She sighed mentally and laid herself back down in the bed as she thought of all the differences between herself and Kaminari and how Kami-chan seemed to be a better fit in all ways for Tsuruga-san.

_I should leave. Go back to the Daruma-ya. This is no place for me. I can't impose like this on Tsuruga-san._

She was lost in thought and did not notice the soft click as Ren had re-closed the doors he and Kaminari had been talking outside of. Hours later though, Kyoko's brain was still churning, and she could find peace no longer in the guest bed.

_I doubt he'll be back for a while. I can call a taxi and be gone before he'll even return. He picks so slowly at his food, I doubt they'll be back in any short time…_

Kyoko swung her legs off the side of the bed, sitting up with the momentum caused as her legs flew downward. Her head spun, but did not feel like it would explode yet. She pushed up and dizzily wobbled her way to the door frame, then down the hall toward the kitchen where the cordless telephone awaited her grasp.

As she turned to locate an actual address for where the cab should pick her up at, she saw the television was left on and slowly skidded her way across the floor to turn the box off.

She was surprised to see Ren curled into a ball on the couch with a throw blanket tucked around his form.

_Judging by the half-eaten – _she sniffed – _and burnt rice…. And now cold – _she felt the outside of a mug on the table – _yeah, now cold coffee… How long was I out just now? _She looked up at the clock in wonder. Three hours had passed while she struggled with the idea of Kaminari and Ren together as a couple. Had she had that much to think about? It seemed rather that she only had worked to convince herself that Kaminari was a better match for Ren than herself, and that argument did not seem to have taken long as far as Kyoko could remember.

She scratched her head gently, then reached down to touch Ren on the shoulder.

"Tsuruga-san… wake up."


	33. Playing With Fire: Act 32

**Authors Chat: **It's a very short chapter, but I spent a lot of time thinking of how I wanted to put this chapter together.

Enjoy.

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 32_

Kaminari smiled to herself as she buckled herself back into the drivers seat of her car.

"Are you satisfied now? I told you he would never leave her."

"Okay, I admit it. You're right. I just had to make sure."

Yashiro rolled his eyes at his sister.

"I still don't see how this plan of yours will work. Kyoko-chan is not that easily influenced."

"It'll work. Trust me."

"Kyoko isn't the jealous type. What makes you so sure this will work?" he shook his head at her.

"… Lets just call it women's intui-"

"And DON'T say 'women's intuition!' You're messing with two peoples lives who are very important to me Kaminari. Now I want to know why you think your plan will work."

"Okay Yukihito, I'll tell you. First, have you ever been in love?"

Yashiro bristled, sitting up straight, and blushed. "What's that got to do with anything? We're talking about Ren and Kyoko-chan. Not me… Did Mom put you up to this?" He looked at her incredulously.

Kami couldn't help but laugh. "No Yukihito. It's because if you HAVE been in love, you'd understand better. Have you seen the way Kyoko-chan looks at Ren when she thinks no one's looking?"

Yashiro's face relaxed. "What do you mean?"

"So you HAVEN'T been in love then?" she smirked.

"KAMINARI!"

"Okay okay! Fine! You know Mom's after grandkids, just thought I'd see if I could get the pressure off me some. She's started threatening to get me kicked out of college so I could have nothing to do BUT make babies!" Kami shook her head, "but honestly, if you had ever been in love, you would understand what that look means. Sometimes, between takes, if you look at Kyoko when the directors talking to Ren-san, you'll catch her looking at him. You can see it in her eyes. Kyoko-chan loves him, but I think she's too afraid to admit it."

He laughed. "I think you've got that wrong Kamichi. I doubt Kyoko is afraid of anything, much less, love."

"Maybe you're forgetting Yukihito. Sure, Kyoko's already an actress, but she's still a member of Takarada-sama's Love Me section. You know why that was created, right?"

"Of course I do! … but I had forgotten Kyoko was still in that section."

Yashiro and Kaminari halted their conversation as they pulled up to the restaurant and exited. Each remained quiet in thought until after their order had been placed.

"Kamichi… Maybe I'm worrying too much, but… What if your plan DOESN'T work, and instead of making Kyoko get jealous and lay her claim to Ren… What if you wind up driving a wedge between them instead?"

Kaminari sighed. "Yukihito, if you really think I should do things differently, what do you think we should do instead!?" Her exasperation was evident in her voice.

"I don't know… I was thinking maybe… a gentle shove rather?"

"You mean like you did? When you left Kyoko as Ren's manager when you came to my wedding, and they wound up in this mess they're in in the first place?"

"Alright! Enough! I get your point! Though I didn't do anything! Whatever happened between them is the cause, and Ren won't tell me anything! What about you? What about Kyoko? Did she ever tell YOU what happened?"

"Well, no, but– "

"Then don't accuse me of making things worse Kamichi, until we find out what happened!" he interrupted her.

"Fine. You're right. I'll go pick up Kyoko when we leave here. If she's feeling better at all, she's probably ready for her own bed anyway. I'll take care of her then and get her story out of her.

"Kami, that isn't what I meant. I didn't mean you had to find out instantly."

"No, but it's important to you." Kami sighed. "Don't worry Yukihito. I would never do anything to jeopardize your job with Tsuruga-san.

"I'm not worried about my job Kami. I'm worried about my friends."


	34. Playing With Fire: Act 33

**Authors Chat: **I have no excuse for why this took so long. Don't massacre me, please?

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 33_

Ren blinked sleepily as recognition dawned on him. "Mo-Mogami-san!" He sat up in a hurry, flinging the throw blanket from his legs, then bundled it up in his lap as he patted the seat beside him. "Should you be up walking around? Please. Sit down."

Maybe it was the fever. Maybe it was because he looked so cute just waking up, with hair tousled and an imprint from the sofa-pillow on his cheek. Who knows, but Kyoko found herself sitting down beside him where he motioned on the couch.

She was mesmerized.

_Tsuruga-san didn't go with Kaminari. What does THAT mean?_ "Tsuruga-san… you're still here," she said in wonderment.

Ren furrowed his brow a little. "Of course I'm here Mogami-san. This IS my apartment… oh God… did the fever go back up that you're delusional!?" He reached out and pushed her hair from her face to feel her forehead, then slid his hand down to feel her cheek with the back of his hand. A very American gesture, he realized too late.

"No… no you still feel cooler."

She looked at him wildly. "Please remove your hand Tsuruga-san."

He looked hurt, but did as she asked.

"I'm sorry Mogami-san. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

She shook her head gently. "No, I meant to let go because you might catch my flu. Actually… I shouldn't even be around you," she stood up. "If you get sick, you won't be able to work!"

She moved to flee from the room but was stopped as Ren gently caught her arm. She turned to face him, curious at his move.

He seemed to search for words. _Don't go. Don't leave me. Stay. Stay with me._ What he settled for was "…if I get sick, you'll take care of me again?" There was so many unsaid pleas in those words, and Kyoko seemed rooted to the spot as he waited for an answer.

*BZZZZZ!*

Saved by the doorbell. Kyoko looked down at Ren on the couch. He wasn't moving. He was searching her face as if trying to gauge what her reaction meant.

"Tsuruga-san… the door…" she said softly.

He watched her as she spoke, but the doorbell buzzed again, then three times… it was late, but whoever was at the doorstep knew someone was home.

Ren dropped his arm, letting Kyoko go, and stood up to walk to the door.

Kyoko began to shuffle her feet back toward the guest bedroom, but froze as she heard Kaminari's voice at the door. She was back, and Kyoko found herself inching her way back down the hallway toward the living room to get a better venue from which to listen to their words.

"…Yes, dinner went well, but it would have been more fun if you had been there."

"We both know why I cancelled Tsutsui-san, and I think we can both agree the argument is valid."

Kaminari could be heard sighing. "Yes, you're right. I'll forgive you this time. Speaking of the ill-one, where is she? Still sleeping?"

"No, she was actually just awake. She…" He turned around to see down the hall that the living room was vacant. "… she must have gone back to bed. She'll be in the back bedroom, the guest bedroom."

"Good. If she's awake, that means I can take her home."

"It's fine Tsutsui-san, really. Isn't it better if she not move too much?"

"She'll be FINE Tsuruga-san. Besides, I'm sure she's eager to be in her own bed."

Ren started to protest further, but was cut short as Kyoko called down the entry way. "I'll go."

"Mogami-san!" "Kyoko-chan!" they both said in unison.

"Are you sure Mogami-san? I would never kick you out. You are welcome to stay. Please stay. I… I still owe you so much for taking care of me before."

_What exactly is he asking? He doesn't own me anything for taking care of him. It was my duty as his manger!_ "Its really alright Tsuruga-san. You don't owe me anything. And I really would like my own bed. NOT that yours is bad or anything… I just would like my own pillow."

Kaminari smirked. "I'll wait here Kyoko-chan."

Ren couldn't help but feel somewhat irked as Kyoko turned and began gathering her things. He couldn't express it though. Not with Kaminari here. And he shouldn't even with it just being Kyoko here anyway.

He was so frustrated and had no release. He wouldn't sleep this night, but the poor punching bag in his gym would certainly see much use.

Kyoko bowed low at the door to him. "Thank you Tsuruga-san, for taking care of me. I'm sorry to have been a burden."

She turned and followed Kaminari down the hall before he could protest, but he said softly anyway, "You're no burden… Kyoko." His heart clenched as he watched her walk away from him. He could hear her voice carry down the hall all the way until they reached the elevator.

"Thank you Kami-chan. It will be nice to sleep in my own bed. Tsuruga-san's beds are nice, but it isn't the same."

"Beds? Did you start in one then move to another Kyoko-chan?"

"Oh, n-no, I just… meant… the guest bed," she shrugged, "but I'm sure his own bed is probably nice as well. Tsuruga-san doesn't skimp on his furnishings it seems. He has a really nice apartment."

"Yeah, he does. Do you come visit him here often?"

Kyoko shook her head 'no'. "I just come to cook for him sometimes. And we've practiced a few scenes here is all. He's a very good teacher." The last was rushed out to give credibility to him acting as her sempai, and Kyoko knew it. Hard to say things about him though without giving implications these days. Everyone always seemed to assume something.

"What sort of things does he teach you?"

"Oh… just the usual…. Since I'm unable to attend some of the lectures at LME academy, he helps me with little things… like helping me to find my character."

"That's no small feat. He must be a good teacher." Kaminari fell silent as she watched the road ahead of her, and as the stoplight ahead turned red, she said, "what about kissing?"

"WHAT!?" Kyoko blurted out.

"Well, I mean, there's a kissing scene in this script, and it's scheduled to be filmed pretty soon actually. Has Tsuruga-san helped you learn to kiss properly for an actor?"

_For an actor? Is there a proper way to do it? All those times… was there something I should have paid attention to? I just can't imagine it though… when he kissed me, the whole world went blank…_

"Kyoko-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't answer. Does that mean Tsuruga-san HAS helped you learn to kiss properly?"

Kyoko's face turned red as heat jumped into her cheeks. "Y-y-yes." Her words stuck in her throat, cutting off anything else she may have answered.

"Then tell me. I'm curious. Was he a good kisser?" Her face was completely serious as she watched the road.

_Is she really asking me that!? How would I know? Though… I certainly didn't DISlike it…_ Kyoko had to steer her mind away from thoughts of kissing Ren. The pain piercing her heart at having to tell Kaminari was too great.

"I guess. I guess he's a good k-kisser. He's the only one I've had to kiss yet. We actually… had to kiss for one of the scenes he did in Box 'R' Chronicles."

"Good. Then you've already kissed on camera. You know how hard it is to get a good angle then, right?" Kaminari was smiling. _Well at least I know THAT much. It's a start._

She pulled into a parking space in front of the Daruma-ya and helped Kyoko climb out, carrying her bag up to the door for her so she could fit her key in the lock.

"Thank you Kami-chan – for the ride I mean."

"Oh, its no problem at all Kyoko-chan." She didn't leave.

"Um… I can go in from here Kami-chan. Just let me have my bag."

"No, it's fine. I'll bring it up to your room for you. You shouldn't exert yourself. You may be feeling fine now, but you still look white as a ghost."

It was true too. Though she felt alright, she felt weak and was actually grateful to Kaminari for carrying her bag up to her room.

"Now, where are the washcloths? Go ahead and change while I get one damp and cool for you."

"That's alright Kami-chan, I can take it from here. Go ahead and go home."

"Hmm? Oh. I'm not going home. I'm going to stay here with you tonight and take care of you until you're healthy."

"But… if you do that… what was the point of leaving Tsuruga-san's place?"

"Aah, are you forgetting Mogami-san?" Kaminari moved to the bedding and laid out Kyoko's futon. "Your own bed. Or did you not tell me the truth? Do you prefer Tsuruga-san's bed to your own?"

Kyoko flushed.

"I-it was his GUEST bed. Bedroom. And n-no… I don't prefer Tsuruga-san's bed to my own." She pulled out a pair of fresh pajamas and began changing as Kaminari found her way to the linen closet and bathroom.

_So it did have something to do with the bedroom. Kyoko-chan, a person can only have so many slips before it becomes intentional to cover up. What on earth are you hiding…._


	35. Playing With Fire: Act 34

**Authors Chat: ** I've had some mixed reviews lately about the speed which the story is progressing. That confused me a bit, so I re-read some of the first chapters and it made me realize that yes, over time, the pace HAS slowed down. But on that note, when I originally started this story, it was meant to be SHORT. Only a few chapters long, and it was to be something I could type from my iPhone when not in front of the computer. As time progressed and I had requests to keep writing more of this story, the pace slowed as the story got larger and more in deapth in my head.

I will agree that the part it has been sitting at has gone a little slowly, but it's … well. It will go faster from here on out.

Short chapter today, but I think you all will be fine with that.

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 32_

Kaminari moved the washcloth back and forth below the faucet a few times, allowing the cold water to saturate the cloth. She wrung it out and carried it back into Kyoko, who was crawling into her perfectly made futon.

It occurred to Kaminari that it really was a wonder that Kyoko, even in her sickly state, could make such a perfect bed so quickly.

"Here Kyoko-chan," she held out the washcloth for Kyoko to take and watched as Kyoko accepted the cloth, laid down, and placed it across her forehead.

"Kami-chan, I'm so tired, I don't think I can stay awake much longer. What will you do?"

"That's alright. I have some homework to read." She held up a book on laws in the entertainment industry. "I'll be lucky if I don't fall asleep myself."

Kyoko laughed.

"Though… would it be alright… if I get bored, would it be alright to read some of your Box 'R' Chronicles scripts? I've read the Dark Moon scripts, not to mention I've seen it on TV, and I've read the Ring Doh script a few times already… Would you mind?"

"Well… they're supposed to be kept confidential, but since you're my manager for now, I guess that's alright… right? You're the one with the law book."

They both chuckled a little, then Kyoko scooted down further in the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

Kaminari flipped absently through her law book as thoughts filled her mind and she waited for Kyoko's breathing to change, and as soon as her gentle inhale and exhaling could be heard to even out and deepen, Kaminari closed the law book with a gentle 'whump' and set it to the side. She stood up and walked over to Kyoko's book shelf and thumbed through her scripts and began pulling them out one by one for closer examination.

_Kyoko-chan said Tsuruga-san and her had to kiss for his cameo in Box 'R' Chronicles… There must be something about that scene then. That had to be when Yashiro was taking time off I would guess. Lets see…._ She placed the script back on the shelf and moved to the next.

She had completed flipping through the next script, then the next, and had gone through all of the first season and nearly all of season two before she found where Ren entered in his cameo as Katsuki.

_Aah…_

She read for a moment, then grabbed the last script of the season and the first two of season three before taking her seat again at Kyoko's Kotatsu.

_This makes sense… what a clever writer. Using Katsuki's past as his introduction to teaching and… and introducing his mentality to the role of pre-Dark Moon… I never did like how Dark Moon just seemed to BEGIN with the idea that Katsuki was out for revenge… Skipped so much valid information there! Didn't cover his dedication to his task. This is wonderful really… I can really see Tsuruga-san yelling at the students like that. _ Kaminari giggled.

The noise causes Kyoko to shift positions, flipping to her other side.

"Sorry," Kaminari whispered, then returned her nose to the engrossing script.

_I don't get it…. Kyoko-chan… you said you had to kiss Tsuruga-san in this series, but… from what I can see here, your character hates his! If you want to drive a man off, that isn't…_

Kaminari paused as she found the line for Natsu's plan.

_H-h-how could… Kyoko-chan? Naaw…._

She looked back and forth between the script and the sleeping body beside her. Did this innocent girl really have something in her that would even ENABLE her to play this part!? Sure, she played Mio, but Mio was hateful, not lustful!

_If this really is what happened in the scene… I've GOTTA see how this played out…_

Kaminari flipped forward a few pages and read, then flipped forward a few pages more and was stunned by what she read.

"K-kyoko-chan… on… on top of… " she caught herself realizing she was talking out loud and shut her mouth. Her mind was working a million miles a minute, and she went back to the script, hungrily taking in every scene between Katsuki and Natsu. When she came to their final scene together, she jumped up and dropped the script, a sudden realization taking hold.

She whipped around to face the sleeping form.

"Kyoko-chan! Did you sleep with Tsuruga-san!?"


	36. Playing With Fire: Act 35

**Authors Chat: ** Mid-terms are coming up this next two weeks, so the next release or two may be a little slow in coming. I have it all planned out though, so the only qualm is finding the time to write. Enjoy!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 35_

Kyoko mumbled softly in her sleep. It wasn't enough though. This was one answer Kaminari was NOT going to let her get out of answering. Perhaps she WAS prying more than necessary, but as her manager, even her temporary manager, it was her responsibility to help maintain and protect Kyoko's image, right?

If this really happened, she had to know from a business perspective, and from a personal perspective, she just HAD to know!

"Kyoko-chan!" she called louder, going down on her hands and knees beside Kyoko's head.

"Wha' is it Kami-chan?" Kyoko responded blearily as she opened one eye to look up at Kaminari.

"Did. You. Have. Sex. With. Tsuruga-san!?"

"Mm…. Only a little," she rolled her head back to the side and pulled the blankets closer to her face.

"Only a little!? What the hell does THAT mean!? Did you or didn't you?!"

Kaminari moved around the other side of Kyoko's futon so she could see her face without having to twist, then reached down and pulled the covers away from her face to see her clearly. Her eyes remained shut, so Kami kneeled down intending to gently shake Kyoko awake. She brought her knee down on a piece of paper though, and when she pulled it from under her, saw that it was cold medicine.

"Great.. Just great! She's drugged herself out…" Kami dropped the blanket back down around Kyoko's face and stood up, then walked the small piece of garbage over to the garbage bin.

She returned to her seat and nervously read through other parts of the Box 'R' Script before giving up and placing them back in order on the small shelf. She wasn't likely to get any more studying done either, but she had to try. Not only that, if this was true, it would put a huge dampener on her original plan.

"Kyoko-chan… I sure hope it's the medicine talking, but when you wake up and are feeling better? You better be prepared to give me a straight answer…. UGH! I can't take this stress!" Kaminari flopped down on the floor, legs outstretched under the Kotatsu, and attempted to wait out the morning.

Kami found herself being woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing before dawn though. She realized she had dozed off and as she answered her phone with a whisper, reached over to pick up the washcloth that had fallen off of Kyoko's forehead and carried it to the bathroom to rewet and re-cool.

"Kamichi! I'm glad you're up."

"I am now anyway" she mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing Yukihito. I'm awake. What is it?"

"I just had a call from Takarada-sama. Seems today's shoot has been called off."

"What? Why?"

"Well, last night at a restaurant, Director Shingai collapsed and was taken to the hospital. Seems he was suffering a high fever and dehydration caused him to faint. He'll only be in there for today, but without him, and about half the cast, it just isn't worth it. "

"Why is only half the cast available? What about the Assistant Director?"

"Sick."

"All of them?"

"Yeah. There's a nasty flu bug going around. I'll be lucky if I don't get it. You should take the day off to Rest. I'm sure it'll be good for Kyoko-chan too."

"Alright Yukihito. Take it easy today and rest up."

"I will, but I need to call Kyoko-chan first. I promised Ren I would let her know. "

"You promised Ren-san? Isn't it my responsibility as her temporary manager to let her know?"

"Well yes, but Ren was sick himself, so he didn't want her worrying when he didn't show up to pick her up for work."

"Aah. Okay. That makes sense. I'll let Kyoko-chan know though. I ended up staying at her place last night to take care of her while she's sick."

"Careful you don't catch the bug yourself Kamichi!"

"Yes mother, I'll be sure to take my vitamins."

"Ha ha Kamichi. Very funny."

Kaminari hung up the phone and wrung the cloth out of excess water then hurried back to Kyoko's room.

She knelt down beside Kyoko's head and moved to place the cool washcloth on Kyoko's forehead again, but Kyoko jerked her head away and looked up at Kaminari wildly.

Recognition dawned on her and her face relaxed as she looked at Kaminari.

"It's okay Kyoko-chan, I was just replacing your compress."

"What time is it?" Kyoko struggled to sit up, accepting the washcloth from Kaminari and wrapping it around her neck instead.

"It's still early. You don't need to get up for work today. You need to just focus on recuperating."

"No Kami-chan, they're expecting me to be there. I have to be there!" _If I'm not, Tsuruga-san will think I'm not a professional! He made it expressly clear that we work when we're sick! Get through it!_

"Stay put Kyoko-chan. The shoot's been called off for today. Too many people are out sick. The director included."

"Th… the director is sick too even?" she looked unconvinced at Kaminari.

"Yes, even Tsuruga-san is sick. Yukihito called and asked me to pass on the message. Tsuruga-san won't be picking you up today because he's ill."

Kyoko flopped back down on her bed, still exhausted from being so sick.

"Of course… When I was in my last year of high school, my then-boyfriend pretended to be sick just so I'd go over there to check on him. When I got there, it turned out he just wanted to skip class and play … well… 'naughty nurse' all afternoon." Kaminari giggled while Kyoko balked.

"Tsuruga-san would NEVER!"

"Mm… you're probably right, but... just the same, I suppose I better go over to check on him. Go ahead and sleep in Kyoko-chan. I'm sure Tsuruga-san's fine."

The gears in Kyoko's brain suddenly stopped and she could do nothing but watch, horror struck, as Kaminari gathered her belongings and headed out the door.

Kyoko sound of the door to the Daruma-ya slamming seemed to jump-start her brain again. She jumped up, ran down the stairs and out the door, but she was too late. She could only watch Kaminari's blue civic speed off down the road.

She stared down the road where Kaminari's car used to be and couldn't help but wonder. _ Would Kami-chan would really go over to Tsuruga-san's apartment with the intent to… do THOSE things… _

_No, no, it isn't my business. She can do whatever she wants with him. Especially if they have THAT kind of relationship…_

She turned back inside and gathered her clothing for the day. There was no WAY she would get back to sleep now. Kyoko shuffled down the hall toward the bathroom for a shower, but something unsettled her. She just couldn't shake the irritation rising over Kaminari leaving her so quickly to rush over to Tsuruga-san's place.

"It just isn't right!" she said out loud to herself as the cascade of water wetted her hair to its roots. _Tsuruga-san just wouldn't do that! If he says he's sick, he's definitely sick!… I can't let her bother him. As a respected sempai, it wouldn't be right to not protect him like that._

She felt quite certain of where her obligations lie, and since she was feeling much better, she hurried to finish her shower, hurried to get dressed, then hurried to the bus stop on her bike in order to hurry to Tsuruga-san's house. She wouldn't be quick enough to prevent Kaminari from doing anything, but at least she could kick her out and get Tsuruga-san to rest and maybe eat something light.

She got lucky. The bus seemed to be waiting for her as she skidded the bike to a halt. Had this driver picked her up before? Who knew. Either way, she was grateful, and loaded the bike onto the bike rack quickly and boarded with her pass.

The streets couldn't pass by quickly enough, and she found herself pulling out a piece of cloth and a needle and thread to try to calm her nerves. She had an entire new outfit done for her Ren™ Doll before the bus came to a stop at the end of Ren's street.

She offloaded the bike faster than anyone had ever done so and was gone before the bus driver had even closed the door she had exited moments ago.

The elevator was large enough to hold eight people comfortably, but not four adults, one large bicycle, and one agitated young lady. Everyone had to ride all the way to the top, to the penthouse floor to wait for Kyoko to exit with her bicycle before they could let the lift go back down to their desired floors.

Kyoko's agitation only grew with each floor they stopped at while individuals wishing to get on the elevator and go to work would see the capacity had been met, then let the elevator close in their faces. The elevator stopped on the way to the 16th floor no less than five times. With each stop, her agitation grew, and her demons seemed to freeze anyone actually attempting to enter.

When the elevator finally dinged the top floor, the air was filled with so many Kyoko-demons, that it was almost impossible to breath, and everyone let out the breath they had been holding as the elevator shut behind her.

Kyoko stood looking down the hallway, and as she realized the situation she may be walking into, the hall seemed to get longer, and her demons dropped off one by one as her nervousness took over.

Each step was laborious as she fought mentally to convince herself that it didn't matter what she saw. She was prepared for anything.

_E-even Kami-chan in a white leather nurses outfit with a stethoscope and a-a-a-a syringe._ She got the mental image of Kaminari standing over Ren, playing sick in bed. He had that wild covetous look he sometimes got when they had practiced. The same look he had in his eyes when he… When things got out of hand.

Kyoko blushed and realized that that upset her even more than before. Why though? _Why?! It's not like that was special for me. If he can bounce back so quickly and b-be with someone else, it wasn't really anything… was it?_ She couldn't help feel though as if that look was specially reserved for her. Just for her, and the thought of someone else receiving his unmasked desires made her… itch with uncomfortable ness.

She reached the door and reached out her hand to knock, but stopped short. The door was open just a crack, and a soft light escaped into the hallway.

_No sounds…_ She called softly "Tsuruga-san?" and pushed the door open gently to allow entry.

The soft light came from the dome in the entryway, but the rest of the apartment seemed dark. _Tsuruga-san's apartment is always dark though. His curtains are always closed._ All light usually came from lamps with low wattage bulbs in them. It was possible there was a reading lamp on in the living room.

Kyoko crept in and peaked around the corner, conscious about entering his apartment unbidden.

What she found, was no one. The TV was off, the room was dark. There was a small night-light plugged in an outlet in the hallway, but the apartment seemed devoid of any other light.

_Still. Better check all rooms. Just to be sure. If he really is sick, he wouldn't just LEAVE like that._

Kyoko gently pushed open all doors within his apartment, and when she came to the final door, she hesitated. She had saved Tsuruga-san's bedroom door for last, afraid of what she might find.


	37. Playing With Fire: Act 36

**Authors Chat: **Short chapter. I have a mid term starting in…. one hour, thirty three minutes. Better get studying! ^_^;; (kidding. I've already studied earlier this week a few times.)

Just a reminder too, if you leave a review (thank you), please be sure to use proper words! I DETEST chat-speak! Don't make me work to figure out what you're saying.

And if you have any questions you want answered, don't hesitate to send me a message or post the question in your review. I actually DO answer!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 36_

Kyoko closed her eyes and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

_What am I doing?_ She shook her head and reopened her eyes, looking at the door she was about to open.

Her hand made contact, and her eyes moved to the crack of the door as if they were too eager to see what was inside. Her eyes followed the door's edge as she gently pushed it open. It came to a rest directly in line with the large bed, and Kyoko's eyes settled.

Tension filled her body as she saw the lump underneath the covers. Was that… Tsuruga-san? Kami-chan? Or….?

Kyoko took a small step inside. She couldn't say anything for the lump in her throat, but maybe by the time she reached the edge of the bed… maybe she could at least find the words then.

"Mogami-san?"

Kyoko looked down the line of the bed, across from the foot where Tsuruga-san was standing, in front of his bureau.

It took her a moment to realize that Ren was in the middle of changing, and in that process, that he did not wear undergarments under his clothing when he slept. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, and yet she was grateful he had been facing the wall instead of the bed.

Ren quickly slid the pajama bottoms up the rest of the way then turned and rushed across the room, slamming the door closed before Kyoko could flee from the awkward situation.

Her hand rested on the door knob but she refused to look at him as his own hand slid down and took hers to remove it from the door. His hand was very warm.

"Mogami-san. What are you doing here?"

She did not turn to look at him. "I-I-I t-thought Kami-chan h-had c-come by. But your message s-said you were sick, a-and I wasn't going to just let h-her bother you l-l-like that!"

"You were right. Tsutsui-san did stop buy. She left just a little bit ago."

Kyoko turned around enough to see his face. "She did?" somehow, she felt relieved.

Ren dropped her hand and let her turn around fully to see him. "She did. She just stopped to check on me on her way home. She asked if I needed anything, and I told her no, so she left. …but Mogami-san… how did you get in?"

"The front door was open." She had entered his apartment unasked. _How rude of me! _"Forgive me Tsuruga-san! I just wanted to be sure you weren't bothered by Kami-chan!"

"Enough to enter someone's house unbidden? Mogami-san, you should know better than to enter a man's house alone. Didn't we talk bout that before?"

"K-Katsuki told M-M-Mizuki b-but…"

"But nothing Mogami-san. Just because you were in character didn't mean the information was invalid." He took a step toward her; she took a step back and was stopped by the door against her back.

She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Ren slowly bent down toward her face and could swear he could hear her heart racing. It excited him much and his own heart started racing.

Without thought, he closed the distance to her face and to her lips. She tasted sweet and slightly minty.

Kyoko hesitated and tried to move away but found she was trapped as Ren placed either hand beside her against the door. He bent his knee in such a way to lower himself to her level, so there was no way she could duck under his arms to get away. One side blocked by his knee, the other side blocked by his body.

She couldn't get away, and she froze. She had no way to get away, and truthfully, she found herself rather not WANTING to get away. _What's WRONG with you Kyoko!?! H-he's KISSING you! ME!_

She didn't resist. There was not thought behind it, but his hands slid down the door and around her back, pulling her to him and into his embrace.

_So warm… his chest is so hot… _ and it struck her. His skin was burning up. _He really IS sick!_

She tried to pull away then, but he held her tight, even moved a hand to her head so she couldn't pull her face from his; her lips from his.

She opened her eyes and looked wildly into his own open eyes. She could drown so easily in those warm hazel pools, but he no longer seemed to inhabit them. She could see the fever in his watery eyes, and she reached up with a free hand and smacked him along side the head.

He flinched a little, but grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her. Natsu deep inside seemed elated, but Kyoko was in charge, and it frightened her. She yelped into his mouth as she brought her other hand up to hit against his chest.

He released her suddenly, staggering back a ways. Kyoko crumpled to the ground, her legs unwilling to work as the adrenaline fled her body, leaving her weak.

Ren sat hard on the edge of the bed and just stared at Kyoko as she leaned heavily against the door and curled in on herself.

"… Leave."

"W-w-what?"

"I said, leave." He took a breath before speaking again. "I… want you." He said it carefully, giving his words their full meaning. "But I can't have you. You… won't accept me, and I can't control myself around you." He looked pained. "Please… just leave."

Ren stood up and walked back to his bureau and pulled out the matching pajama top and began to don the shirt.

By the time he turned around, Kyoko was gone.

His heart wrenched in pain, but he had asked her to leave, and she had done just that.

Ren crawled back onto the bed and straightened out his covers, unbundling the sheet and blankets as they had been lumped to the side when he first got up to answer the door. He laid his head down on his pillow and closed his eyes to sleep.


	38. Playing with Fire: Act 37

**Authors Chat: **Another short chapter. *smile* Lots of new review'ers this time too. Thank you for taking the time to write!

The only question that came across in reviews was if they will 'consummate' their relationship. Haha. To that, I say you'll just have to keep reading! I'm not going to answer things like that! That could give away the whole story one way or the other! (If there was another question, sorry I missed it.)

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 37_

Ren's eyes jerked open. Something had woke him up. He laid still, listening hard, but did not hear anything.

He sat up and reached over to turn on his lamp. A gentle light flared around the room, revealing it to be empty.

He slid his legs over the edge of the bed and pushed the covers back from his body.

_Red? When did I put on red pajamas?_

The black set he had put on before crawling in bed lie disheveled on the floor in front of his bureau. He had had those on still when Tsutsui-san had stopped by… when had he changed?

He shook the tangles from his hair, drank the last of the water in his bottle, and stood and exited the room.

The air smelled good. Mouth wateringly so. _At least it isn't nauseating anymore._ But who cooked?

Ren entered the kitchen. On the counter was a tray with food and a juice glass covered with saran wrap. A small note card sat atop the bowl.

The note card read:

_Tsuruga-san,_

_I know you will not be hungry, but please eat this so you can regain your strength. The shoot is scheduled to restart as soon as Director Sutoyo is out of the hospital, and you will need your strength._

_Mogami Kyoko_

He read the card again before setting it aside and picking up the tray to carry it into the living room.

The bowl was still warm as he lifted it from the tray and placed it on the table. _Kyoko was here… Long enough to make congee even… _was that why he was in different pajamas? Had she gotten him to change his clothing like she had before when he was sick?

He didn't remember waking up to let her in, didn't remember her taking care of him, and certainly didn't remember her bringing food over to cook for him. How long had he been asleep?

Ren looked over at the clock on the DVD player. It had been a good 4 hours since Tsutsui-san had stopped by. _Kyoko must have just left._

Ren stood up quickly then, and hurried to his front door and looked down the hall. He knew it was probably in vain, but if there was even a slight chance she was there… He would always chase after her.

******************

She had went into the kitchen and leaned on the counter. _What was that!? He… He's sick. He couldn't have meant that he WANTED me as in… lust? Well… it wouldn't be the first time he acted strange and wasn't in his right mind. When Tsuruga-san gets sick, he really gets sick._

… _That's right. I can't just leave him here. B-but… he asked me to leave… maybe he didn't really mean it. But.. I can't just ignore his wishes! What if he DID mean it!_

Kyoko's eyelashes moistened. _What the hell, Mogami Kyoko, get a hold of yourself! Crying over something so stupid. Being asked to leave…_

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was flustered, and when she was flustered and needed to think, usually she pulled out her sewing. Her bag was not in the kitchen though, and her hands moved of their own accord.

Before she knew it, she had gathered ingredients and was surprised to find she had everything needed for a pot of congee, though it did not take much.

_He… he has to eat anyway. Besides. If I'm out here, I'm not in h-his room with him. He told me to leave, but not to leave the apartment. I'll just cook him this food… then I'll leave. He won't argue. I don't think._

The pleasant mechanized voice chirped over the intercom system. The noise broke her from the memory. This was her stop.

Kyoko hefted her bag higher on her shoulder and stepped down the few steps to climb off of the bus. She retrieved her bike from the bike rack and sat astride it in the direction of the Daruma Ya.

She couldn't quite get her brain to work, and her brain and heart seemed to be screaming different things. He wanted her. He WANTS her.

Ren's words resounded in her head over and over again.

"I… want you. …But I can't have you. You… won't accept me, and I can't control myself around you."

Was that really the words of a person delusional from fever? They struck something deep in her heart, and it conflicted with her brain. She had told herself there was nothing there so many times. Forced herself to step out of the way for Kami-chan. _After all that though… he sent Kami-chan away… and wants me?_ She just couldn't quite grasp what that meant.

She wanted so desperately to turn the bicycle around and go back to his apartment. Take care of him. Do more for him than just cook a meal and leave. What was this? She shouldn't be having such guilty feelings. _Could I really be so greedy? ARG! But it was the same with Shoutaro! Wanting to cook for him. And clean for him. And be there when he got home at the end of the day, tired. Make him laugh. And be there for him when he as angry. And… and what? D… do I really feel the same? No… NO. I don't. I know I don't! It isn't the same. I just… wanted to be by Shou-ch… Shoutaro's side. It's different.. with Tsuruga-san…_

She started peddling, moving toward her destination.

_I… want…. More than that. ARG! NO! If I do that… just… no. He belongs with Kami-chan. They're a better match. _

She stopped the bike.

_It hurts… why does it hurt though? _ "IT ISN'T FAIR!"

Those around her shied away. Her sudden outburst startled them all, herself the most.

_Isn't fair? What isn't fair? Her being with him? Or that he still has feelings for... me…_

Her cheeks flushed hot.

_Does he really still feel that way for me? _

Kyoko peddled on, lost in thought and conflicting emotions until she parked her bike at the Daruma Ya, and went upstairs to lay on her futon trying to figure it out.


	39. Playing with Fire: Act 38

**Authors Chat: **I could say stuff, but I think the chapter speaks for itself. Enjoy. Oh, and if you haven't read my new one-shot "The Kiss", it's in the M section. Go read it. (I'm allowed to plug my own work, right?)

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 38_

The door to the blue civic opened. Kaminari looked away from her rear view mirror for a moment, pausing from her application of lip liner to see Kyoko had entered the car.

"Kyoko-chan! Good morning! All ready to go? I'm sure director Sutoyo has a lot on the agenda for today." Kaminari finished lining her lips, then snapped on the cap to the thin pencil and dropped it into the center console.

"You look tired Kyoko-chan. Didn't you rest yesterday? You were meant to."

"I tried. I couldn't sleep."

"Mm. Well, it's going to be a long day. You'll need to drink plenty of water. I'll see what I can do about getting you some fresh fruit to keep up your energy. Yukihito told me Director Sutoyo has rearranged some of the shoots so they go quicker. He's eager to make up the lost time from yesterday. You don't mind if I put the window down for a bit, do you? It seems a bit stuffy in here."

The air did indeed seem thicker, and Kaminari rolled down the window half way for some fresh air as she sped through traffic.

"Just for a little bit Kyoko-chan. I won't put it down too far, so don't worry, it won't mess up your hair. Did you have a chance to review your script at all? Most of your scenes for today should stay the same, but I'm sure if Director Sutoyo wants you to do any others that were originally unplanned, he will give a short break to review lines."

Kaminari looked over at Kyoko. Kyoko sat rigidly in her seat, with her arms folded tightly over her chest. Kyoko's hair seemed to float about her head in a wicked halo, occasionally whipped to one side or another by the light wind entering through Kaminari's driver's side window.

_If I didn't know any better… it almost looks as if her hair is doing that on its own!_

"Kyoko-chan, is something wrong? You're awfully quiet."

Kyoko remained facing forward and silent.

"Come on Kyoko-chan. Tell me what's wrong. If something's going on, it's important for me to know as your manager."

Kyoko took a sharp intake of breath, then jerked her head around to look at Kaminari as she drove.

"Okay. Fine. I'll tell you. I'm mad."

Kaminari waited for her to continue, but it became clear she needed a little prompting. "Why are you mad Kyoko-chan?"

"Because! Just… How could you!? "

"Wait, you're mad at me? What did **I** do?"

"You left! You just got up at left! It was fine at first, yeah, but then when I realized it bothered me, you were already gone."

"You're angry because I left you to sleep yesterday? Kyoko-chan, you weren't feverish anymore, and you certainly didn't need me sticking around to keep you awake. I had to go home and get some sleep myself. Not to mention, I still had class to attend. I couldn't skip it! Just because I'm doing this job doesn't mean I don't have other obligations."

Kyoko felt chastised, and that only made things worse. "And what about Tsuruga-san? Was he part of your obligations?"

"Is that what this is about? Are you mad because I was going to check on Tsuruga Ren on my way home?"

"Well, no! but you said those things about your old boyfriend, and I thought…"

"Thought what Kyoko-chan? That I was going over there to seduce Tsuruga-san?"

"Well I thought you were… but then you didn't."

"You mean you actually followed me over there?!"

"I-i… well… I mean, if Tsuruga-san was sick, he didn't need someone there to bother him or try to seduce him." She remembered his own kiss, and it caused her to blush in embarrassment.

"a-and then it made me mad that you DIDN'T stick around at least and take care of him! I mean, if you really love him, you'd stay and cook for him and nurse him back to health!"

"You mean like you?" Kaminari spoke softly, but the words held weight.

"What!? N-n-n-no!"

"Kyoko-chan… tell me truthfully. You love Tsuruga-san, don't you." It wasn't a question. "That's why you're mad. You thought I was moving in on your territory."

Kyoko's blush deepened. "Y-you… b-b-but I…"

"It's okay Kyoko-chan. I've suspected for a long time now really."

"N-no! Though, I mean… b-but, I won't get in your way. I won't get between you and Tsuruga-san."

Kaminari slammed on the breaks of her car, causing the car behind her to squeal as they braked hard then swerved to miss her.

Kaminari turned in her seat to stare at Kyoko. Kaminari's heart clenched as she looked at the upset Kyoko. The poor girl, it was time to tell her.

"Kyoko-chan." She spoke softly and matter-of-factly. "There is nothing between Tsuruga Ren and I."

Kyoko opened her mouth to speak, but Kaminari cut her off, holding up a hand.

"I'll say it again. There is nothing going on between Tsuruga-san and I. Actually, I'm surprised you haven't noticed." She turned her hand around so Kyoko would see her hand from the backside. "I'm married Kyoko-chan. I just got married, and I'm not interested in anyone else. Really. I'm surprised Yukihito didn't say anything to you. You stood in for him as manager when he came to my wedding I thought. Maybe I was wrong?"

"M…Married?"

"Yes. To that same former boyfriend. He's my husband now Kyoko-chan."

"Yukihito? You mean Yashiro-san?"

"Yes. Yukihito. My brother. Yashiro Yukihito."

"Y-y-y… Y-you're…" Kyoko's head was spinning. It was taking a while for it to sink in. _Kaminari isn't together with Tsuruga-san._

Heat began to crawl up Kyoko's neck and over her ears then cascaded across her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Kami-chan! I thought… I thought you were interested in Tsuruga-san! I was trying to, well, I don't know what, but I was staying out of your way! You really would have been a good match for him! I just overstepped my bounds I guess. I'm so sorry Kami-chan!" Kyoko bowed deeply in her seat, just stopping from smacking her head on the dashboard.

Kaminari laughed lightly. "It's alright Kyoko-chan. I forgive you. Besides. It's only natural for someone to get jealous when someone they love is being cared for by another woman, or spending time with another woman at all for that matter." She made a note however, that Kyoko had indeed been jealous. She would flaunt this one to Yukihito later, that her plan really did work. Kyoko got jealous and went over to Ren's place.

Never mind the fact that Ren really was sick. She still won that little battle. _Kyoko-chan… you may not have said you loved him, but you didn't deny it. That's as good as saying it in my book._

Kyoko had given up attempting to talk. She felt so horrible for her actions though, tears slid silently down her cheeks until they reached the studio.

"Here Kyoko-chan. Dry your eyes." Kaminari handed her a dainty handkerchief for her tears.

Kyoko thanked her and accepted the cloth, dabbing the tears from her eyes. She used the cloth to hide the small smile that was beginning to curl the edges of her lips. Tsuruga-san was still free. He hadn't chosen someone else. Perhaps his confession DID still mean something.

She couldn't help but wonder if he did in fact still have feelings for her. If he did… maybe he wasn't as fickle as she first thought. _I'm sorry Tsuruga-san… for not giving you enough credit._

_But do I l-love you? I… I don't really know._ She blushed, then handed the handkerchief back to Kaminari. "Thank you Kami-chan," and she meant it.

Kyoko opened the blue civic door, and stepped out. She reached in the back, grabbed her bag, turned, and with her head held high, walked to the studio door and actually looked forward to the day's shoot.

She dressed quickly, Director Sutoyo was calling for actors for the first scheduled scene for the day, so she had to hurry.

She ran out of the dressing room, only to run smack into somebody passing her door.

The large hands curled around her shoulders and gently stepped back from her.

"Good morning Mogami-san. Are you alright? I'm sorry about that. I should have walked farther from the door."

Ren looked down at her, and smiled slightly.

"G-g-g-good M-morning T-T-Tsuruga-san." She ducked her head and blushed. _What's wrong with me!? It's just the same as yesterday! Nothing's changed! NOTHING'S CHANGED!_

He beamed radiantly at her.

"I'm glad I ran into you actually. I think I owe you an apology. I don't remember you coming by, but thank you for the food. You'll be happy to know I ate the whole bowl full. It was delicious."

"Y-your welcome." She refused to look him in the eyes. _Can't look at him! That dazzling smile! It makes my heart beat too fast… I'll have to be careful… For now…What should I do?" _

She smiled back.


	40. Playing With Fire: Act 39

**Authors Chat: **Two questions from last chapter to answer. 1) About future events (this story wise) to potentially happen, such as will Kyoko discover Ren's true identity and more up's and down's in their potential relationship. Sorry, gonna leave that one open for now. *grin* Can't spoil any surprises down the road!

2) If I was going to include any(more) Shou in this story. Truthfully, I don' t know for certain. I have the next few chapters planned out, but not past that.

I was intending to end this fanfic somewhat soon, but there seems to be desire from the readers for me to still continue it. I'll consider it.

Finally, an award to whomever catches the play on words toward the end of this chapter. What that award is yet, donno, but I'll do something!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 39_

Kyoko had never had this problem before. She had always been around Shoutaro, so the love there just grew. She could see, now, the difference. He never truly had taken any initiative or ever even told her he loved her.

Even when they were at the ryokan on summer break. He always wanted to do things with her when they were young because she was the only one around. Then, with his love for husic, his parents tightened the leash on him and he found the most willing audience he could; Kyoko.

But now, she found herself admitting it was 'ok' to like Ren, and suddenly, she didn't know how to act around him. Words failed her, and she found herself retreating to her dressing room to avoid any possibly embarrassing situation.

Kaminari sat back in her chair watching the scene before her. As soon as the director had called 'cut', it had started yet again.

Ren tried to make small talk with Kyoko, but she would blush and excuse herself, running to her dressing room.

Kaminari knew her words from the morning had hit their mark, and while Tsuruga-san looked troubled, Kaminari felt pleased with herself.

Kyoko-chan was finally acting like a girl in love!

Kaminari smiled to herself as she climbed to her feet and headed down the hallway to the dressing room to check on her charge.

"Kyoko-chan," she called from the doorway of the small room, "is everything alright? Are you feeling okay? This is the third time you've run back to the dressing room in the past two hours." She knew why really, but it was fun to tease a little bit.

"N-no Kami-chan, everything is fine. I just… am more relaxed back here. I don't want to be around anyone in case I'm still contagious."

"But everyone out there has already had the flu and gotten over it. The crew is still sparse as it is Kyoko-chan. I don't think you're going to get anyone sick anymore." _How cruel! Tsuruga-san, you better appreciate this!_

Kyoko looked around the room, trying to find some distraction. It was clear to Kaminari that she was looking for some excuse to give her cause to stay right where she was, but Kaminari reached out her hand and grabbed Kyoko by her wrist, gently tugging the girl toward the door.

"Besides. At this point, it's good to be out there rubbing elbows with your coworkers and the director and producer! This is how you get more work lined up for your future! Play nice!"

Kyoko knew this, but the desire to run and hide overtook her, and she jerked her arm out from Kaminari's grasp, surprising Kaminari to a stop.

She turned and looked at the offender, her shock clear on her face.

Kyoko had a moment to stutter before finally spitting out an apology with a quick bow. She had no excuse, but her emotions and fear got the best of her, and she refused to move.

"I just can't go out there right now Kami-chan!"

"Why not? Is there something wrong?" She goaded Kyoko a bit.

Kyoko opened her mouth once, then twice, and finally managed to squeak an answer. "I… don't… know what to say."

"To who Kyoko-chan? I never noticed you were this shy! You already know everyone out there, right?"

"Yes, but that's not it Kami-chan. I don't know what to say…" she words decreased as she finished her sentence, too quiet to be heard.

Kaminari leaned in, "what was that Kyoko-chan? I couldn't hear."

"I don't know what to say to Tsuruga-san!" her face flushed red at her final admittance.

Kaminari smiled. "Why not? How is anything different today? You seemed to talk with him just fine a few days ago."

"Well, yes, but that was before."

"Before?"

"Be…before I knew… you weren't…"

"Aah, before, when you thought I was interested in him. Kyoko-chan, does that mean that yes, you do like him?"

Her face turned a darker shade of red. "I d-don't know for sure. Yet. Really. B-but… maybe?"

Kaminari grinned down at her as Kyoko looked up sheepishly.

"Is this your first love Kyoko-chan?"

What COULD she say? No? I was in love with that bastard Fuwa Shou? Hardly. That seemed so… trivial now. He had made a big impact on her, and she had thought she was in love, but it felt nothing like this. NOTHING.

"N… well… maybe."

Kaminari laughed. "Does that mean you don't know if you're in love? Or you don't know if it's your FIRST love?"

Kyoko looked sideways at Kaminari, waging a silent battle over what she should or should not tell Kaminari.

"C…. can we talk about it later? I'll need more time to explain."

"Sure Kyoko-chan. Lets do it over dinner. Will that be okay?"

She nodded, then allowed Kaminari to usher her out the door, back down the hall to the set.

Her bravery didn't last though, and she continued her routine of shooting a scene, then rushing off to her dressing room. More than once, Kyoko had to be fetched to begin the next scene, and the director looked tired and a bit irritated at the constant hassle.

Near the end of the day, when Ren could take it no more, he actually had reached out and caught her by the shoulder before she could run off.

"Mogami-san. Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no Tsuruga-san. Of course not!"

He turned her by her shoulder. "Then why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm—"

"And don't tell me you aren't. I know you are. Did I do something to upset you?" He looked genuinely worried, and it pained Kyoko to think she was giving him that impression, but try as she might, she couldn't think of a good excuse, and she got flustered.

"I… just…. can't…. be around you!" She said it haltingly at first, then the words came tumbling out. It shocked him, and as he dropped her shoulder, she turned and fled.

A few of the cast members watched the display, but as Ren turned to look at them, quickly busied themselves in their scripts, talking to each other, or just milling about and forcefully NOT paying attention. It was obvious to some that there was something going on between the two of them.

_Let them guess._ Ren snarled to himself, before storming off to his own dressing room. _What the hell is she thinking!? She comes over, gives me hope, then leaves. Did she stay there and care for me for long? Must not have been… but the food was still warm. I wonder how long she was there…_ His thoughts trailed for a moment as he entertained the brief daydream of her changing the ice on his forehead like she had when he was sick the first time. His thoughts returned to the present, and Kyoko's avoidance, and he growled. "GRAAAH! What the hell is going on?" He asked no one in particular, then ran his hand through his hair. "I can't take much more of this. Fewww…. Get a trip Ren. Get a grip." He looked up at himself as he paced in front of his mirror.

"What must I DO!?!!"

"For what?"

Ren whipped around to see who had answered his rhetorical question. Of course, it was Yashiro.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Never mind."

"Ren…"

Ren gave him a look that clearly said 'don't ask' and he left it at that. He handed Ren a bottle of cold water and sat, sharing a quiet moment, offering his ear if Ren would but only accept and start talking. He knew he wouldn't though.

He DID look at Yashiro for a hard minute though, and decided to concede one thing.

"I love her so much" he said softly as he tipped the water to his mouth.

"I know Ren. I know" and Yashiro followed suit.

They finished their short break in silence, introspective of what had been going on. Each in their own thoughts, Yashiro, of course thinking the worst possible situation. He was right of course, but Ren would never tell.

Kyoko finished her last scenes for the day while Ren had been out on break. They were her most fluid scenes of the day, and she felt an odd sense of relief as she calmly walked off the set and over to where Kaminari sat, watching and waiting.

"The director has excused me for the day. Can we go now?"

"Sure. Think of where you'd like to eat dinner."

Kyoko made a face as if to say 'dang, you remembered?' and Kaminari laughed.

"You're not getting out of it this time. Go. Get your things. I'll pull the car out front."

Kyoko moved a bit sluggish on her way to get her things. It would be hard to confide everything that had happened to another person, but she would have to start from the beginning. _Kanae knows about Shou, and had suspected about Ren, but she'd tease me to no end if I told her, and probably accost Ren if she knew how far things went!_ Kyoko sighed.

She HAD agreed to tell Kaminari about what happened. How much of it would she have to tell?

_Maybe I'm looking at this wrong… maybe it'll feel good to tell someone._ Kyoko blushed to herself, then nodded, trying to convince herself it was a good thing.

She slipped her jacket on, then headed back down the hall, through the set, and out the door.

Ren noticed her leaving, but since he was on set, there was nothing he could do about it. He missed the days when she would wait around for him and catch a ride home. He missed having her around at all.

She looked back for just a moment before closing the door behind her, to take a final glance at her Sempai, but he had already returned to the scene.

She hurried down the path from the studio to Kaminari's waiting car and hopped in, throwing her bag in the back seat as was becoming habit.

"So. Where to? What would you like to eat?"

"I thought long and hard about this."

"And?"

"Hamburgers, with egg. Lets go to Pound and a Half."

Kaminari gave her a look, surprised at her decision after thinking so hard about it, but put the car in gear, and headed down the road.

"It took a lot of thought to come up with a burger joint?"

"Well, yeah. It had to be the perfect place! Good food, a decent amount of privacy between the booths, and… well… I love hamburgers with egg! If I'm going to tell you this whole story, then it's got to be comfort food!" She made a fist in the air. It was the first time Kaminari had seen her so full of vigor, and she smiled and nodded.

"Pound and a Half it is then. Though, I never COULD eat a full pound and a half of French Fries…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll help!" She nodded.

It wasn't far from the studio, and did not take long to get seated.

The menus were placed in front of Kaminari and Kyoko, but Kaminari couldn't wait anymore, and set the menu down immediately.

"So. What is it? Do you love Tsuruga-san, or don't you?"

Kyoko blushed at the bluntness of her questions. She really should have been used to it by now, but every time Kaminari opened her mouth to ask something, it shocked Kyoko every time.

"I-i… Um… I really don't know Kami-chan!" she wailed softly.

"I don't get that, how can you not know if you love somebody!"

"That… well, I guess you could say it was my childhood friend's fault?"

"What happened? Spill."

Kyoko sighed and looked up as the waiter returned to take their orders. Kyoko knew what she wanted and rattled it off, Kaminari just finally seemed to remember the menu. She gave it the quickest look over, then just picked something random with an "anything is fine. Really!" to the waiter.

Kyoko frowned and looked down at her feet, then began to speak softly.

"Well… I didn't have many friends growing up. It was because I was friends with this one boy. I stayed at his parent's ryokan every summer while mother was away on business trips." She shrugged. "He was my friend. We grew up, he became my only friend. All the other girls were jealous, and they were mean, and… "her eyes welled up with tears as she looked treasuringly at Kaminari. "and so I never knew what it was like to have any girl friends. Not until Moko-san. Well, and now you." Her eyes sparkled with a hint of excitement.

"I can't imagine ALL the other girls were mean? Just over a boy? What was so special about this boy? Best looking one in the class?"

"Well, you could say that. But it was more. He had the looks, he had the popularity, and he was a musician. He's a GOOD musician actually! The best there is!"

Kaminari took it with a grain of salt. It was obvious this girl treasured her friends and viewed them as if on a pedestal.

"So he was your first love then?"

The glimmer fled Kyoko's eyes, replaced by a dark sadness. "Yes. And no. I THOUGHT he was. But… He… used me, then threw me away like a used tissue."

Kaminari balked at the euphemism.

Kyoko looked up at Kaminari from her feet, the pain was evident in her eyes. Her friend had hurt her greatly, and it showed.

"You know the musician Fuwa Sho?"

"Yeah…"

Kyoko nodded and tilted her head, implying that it was him. Kaminari looked at her incredulously, but when Kyoko kept nodding, it became harder for her to believe it was a joke.

"Are you serious? You grew up with Fuwa Sho?!?"

"Yeah. He was so much fun!" her face brightened momentarily, then dropped again. "But his parents hated the idea that he wanted to become a musician. He was supposed to take over the Ryokan. They were very traditional. They refused to let him pursue music. He decided to run away, and asked me to come with him." She smiled sadly. "I was so happy." The smile fell. "I thought he loved me to. It was good at first. I worked two jobs, then three, just to keep the apartment while he worked to get a recording contract. It was nice to come home to him every day. I thought I was happy."

Kaminari could only listen on in silence. The weight of Kyoko's words sinking in. She truly was heartbroken over what happened.

"Then he stopped coming home as much. He was moody when he was there. I spent a lot of time cheering him up. When I wasn't working that is. I guess that's about when he landed his contract with Akatoki Agency. He stopped coming home except to get fresh laundry and leave the dirty."

Kyoko looked about ready to cry. Her tears vanished the instant her hamburger was set in front of her, and she refused to say more until she happily took her first bite.

"Yum!" she smiled, chewed, then swallowed before continuing.

"I really don't understand it Kami-chan."

"What don't you understand?"

"I don't understand the difference." She frowned. "With Shoutaro... I mean, Shou, it felt different. I was happy being around him. I loved making him laugh, I loved cooking for him, I loved coming home at the end of the day to him there. And feel like I love the same things about Tsuruga-san, though I know I haven't been in the same situations with him... but… it just feels different!"

Kaminari smiled knowingly. "That's a hard thing, love. It's unique for every person. Tell me, what did you want out of your relationship with Fuwa-san?"

Kyoko stared at her hamburger as she thought hard about Kaminari's question.

"I guess, I wanted to stay by his side. To cheer for him and see him do well. I wanted to always be friends."

"There you go."

"What?"

"You just answered the question."

"What question?"

Kaminari giggled. Had Kyoko really been that lost in thought that she forgot her own question?

"You didn't understand what was different. You said it. With Fuwa-san, you 'wanted to always be friends'."

"But I still want to be friends with Tsuruga-san too!"

"Well yes, but it's more isn't it?"

She sat in silence a few minutes, focusing on the food before her.

"I… I guess you're right. He makes me feel different. Like… a hand is in my chest, squeezing my heart until it hurts, and I can hardly breath. But it isn't a bad feeling. And I my skin gets hot everywhere that he touches." _And when he kisses me…_ Kyoko blushed.

Kaminari sat back against the booth. "Yeah. You're in love all right. I think you probably weren't really in love with Fuwa-san to begin with Kyoko. You had a hard childhood it seems. Your mother was gone a lot on business you said?"

"Yeah, but when she was there, she w… she …. " Kyoko scowled.

"She what?"

"Well, she wanted me to get all perfect marks. And she didn't care what I did, as long as I wasn't in her way. She never really loved me. I know it. She never even wanted me there. She left me at the Fuwa's ryokan even when she was home sometimes."

"I'm so sorry Kyoko-chan." Kaminari spoke softly. "It's no wonder you didn't realize the difference. Fuwa-san was your only family. But Kyoko-chan? It gets better from here."

"How can you know that Kami-chan? Nothing ever goes my way."

Kaminari smiled, "It will if you let it, and open your heart to the possibilities. Just try."

Kyoko remained lost in thought for the rest of their meal while Kaminari chatted lightly about her own family. She seemed to be trying to convince Kyoko that not all families were like hers, and that Kyoko's could always turn out different.

"You already know that though, don't you Kyoko-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"You already know that. That a relationship with Tsuruga-san is bound to be different from anything you could ever build with Fuwa-san. I mean, Tsuruga-san is… Well, you tell me."

She smiled. She could play along with this part of the conversation after all.

"Tsuruga-san is smart, and kind, and gentle. He's talented, and good looking, "she blushed, "and though he can be scary sometimes if he gets angry, he cares a lot. His arms are so warm when he hugs you too."

"And he's good in bed?"

"And he's… WHAT!??!" Kyoko stood up hard, smacking her head on the low-hanging light.

"Oh. That's right. I haven't asked you. When you were sick… I sort of figured it out. I asked you if you slept with Tsuruga-san, and you said, ' only a little.' What on earth did THAT mean? Either you did, or you didn't?"

Kyoko was thunderstruck.


	41. Playing With Fire: Act 40

**Authors Chat: ** I'll leave the question open for now. If you can figure out the word play at the end of the previous chapter, you'll win some form of award. Don't know what yet, but if you get it, let me know and maybe I'll write something for you?

Anyway… I've been dying to write this chapter for some time now. I see it so clearly in my head, and hope I managed to get it across accurately. I'll say this first, it is *NOT* the end yet.

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 40_

Kyoko fell back down into the booth with a loud *FWUMP* and held her hands to the back of her head where she had struck the light.

"Oooow… I'm sorry Kami-chan. You'll have to say that again. I think I heard you wrong."

"No, I think you heard me right. I asked if Tsuruga-san was good in bed."

"Uh-UI-I-I.. I-I-I … I CAN'T ANSWER THAT!" Kyoko's face matched the red of the lacquered table.

"Sure you can. It's just a yes or no question."

Kyoko fought for words, but her throat seemed to swell closed, and she opted to shake her head 'no' vigorously instead.

"Oh come on. Here. I'll make it easier. I had sex for the first time when I was 16. My boyfriend promised me we'd get married as soon as we graduated high school. Turned out, he dumped me two weeks later. He was just trying to get a little action."

Kyoko's eyes went wide, and her body suddenly seemed to loose energy as she slumped in the booth.

"Okay. Now it's your turn. When was your first time?"

"I-I-I… T-th-that's not something I can tell you here! T-That's not appropriate!"

"Oh come on Kyoko-chan! It's just girl talk. Besides. No one's listening." She flourished her hand around to indicate no one was within hearing range.

Kyoko looked around nervously.

"B-but what if the waiter comes back! He still has to bring our ticket!"

"Kyoko-chan, you're making excuses. It's fine, really. Okay? And since I already know something happened between you and Tsuruga-san, why don't you just tell me? Isn't it better to tell me the facts then to let me wonder and think the worst?"

"Y-y-yes, b-b-but – "

"No buts, just spill!"

Kyoko hung her head back into her hands, utterly defeated. It didn't matter what she said or what excuse she could think of, it seemed Kaminari would not relent.

"The answer is… is complicated."

Kaminari stopped with her burger in hand on the way to her mouth. "Oh! Could it be, you've never had… 'the talk' "? She motioned quotations with her free hand.

"The talk?"

"You know… the birds and the bees… how it all fits together? The act of sex?"

Kyoko flustered and tried to shush Kaminari then, looking around again to see if anyone had heard from across the room.

"Of course I know! I did have health classes in middle school!"

Kaminari giggled a little. "Then tell me Kyoko-chan," the joy seemed to seem out from her eyes a bit and her expression went serious. "What happened between you and Tsuruga Ren?"

"It's… embarrassing to say."

Kyoko sat silent for a few minutes, but Kaminari didn't say anything. She just sat, patiently waiting with her hands in her lap, her burger left abandoned. It would take a natural disaster to dissuade or distract Kaminari from the conversation now, and Kyoko found herself praying, but to no avail.

"D-did I… Yes. But we didn't finish, so does that count?"

Kaminari furrowed her brow. "What do you mean you didn't finish? Were you interrupted?"

"Y-you could say that."

"By who?"

"Well… me really."

"Was… was he taking advantage of you while you slept or something?" she cocked one eyebrow.

"N-no! Not at all! Tsuruga-san would NEVER!"

"Then what do you mean you were interrupted?"

"We never I-intended to d-d-do that. But I was playing Natsu, and Natsu is very strong. She kind of… took advantage of the situation." If Kyoko hadn't already been red, she would have blushed. As it was, she felt a stronger burn touch her cheeks though their color did not change.

"Well, I DID read the script. Are you telling me what happened in the script really happened between the two of you?"

She nodded, "mostly, yes… but i-it hurt and I made him stop. It made me realize Natsu had gotten away from me and did whatever she wanted."

"And that was more than you expected?"

"YES! I would never have intentionally done that!"

Kaminari smiled sweetly, "Maybe not then, but Kyoko-chan, you'll want to do it intentionally someday. Maybe even with Tsuruga-san… Then again… if you already have once, that would make it a little easier I would think."

"But it wasn't ME who was doing the thinking then! So doesn't that mean I didn't h-have s-sex with Tsuruga-san?"

"It's YOUR body. You say Natsu had control Kyoko-chan, but Natsu is a part of you. You may not realize it, but she is in some ways. All actors reference what they know or can relate to. I think maybe you were acting on your hidden desire for Tsuruga-san?"

"No way! I-I didn't feel that way until after it happened!"

"Are you sure?"

Kyoko started to say yes, then stopped herself and thought about it. Memories flashed in her mind of the time when he had pulled her close in Karuizawa when she had been talking with Shou after he had rescued her from Reino. Then later as she had ran her fingers through his soft, soft hair as he slept on her lap. Then again, he had held her while she had cried her fears about Corn.

A warmth that had nothing to do with embarrassment filled her body, and she couldn't deny Kaminari's charge.

"I guess, Kyoko-chan, what's left is to find out how he feels about you. There's no reason you shouldn't have a relationship with him. It would actually be good to help get your name out there. People would be asking you questions in interviews about Tsuruga-san, but I can help you get through that if you want to try…"

"Tsuruga-san has already told me he's in love with me actually. He says he is."

Kaminari perked up. "Well. That's a surprise. Yukihito keeps saying he's so tight lipped about his emotions. I'm surprised. What's the hold-up then?" She flung an arm in the air for emphasis.

Kyoko couldn't find any words to respond. She had told Kaminari about Shoutaro, and Kaminari still didn't see the importance. She didn't seem ignorant. She acknowledge the hardship, but why didn't she think there was anything to be hesitant about?

Kaminari paid for their meal while Kyoko sat lost in thought.

As she put her credit card back in her purse, she said, "You know, Tsuruga-san was really hurt by your actions today. Every time you ran away from him, he looked like he had been slapped."

Kyoko blushed again, this time in shame.

"I just couldn't face him Kami-chan! Not… not after what you said this morning."

"You mean that we weren't involved with each other? Get your hopes up, did I?" she smiled.

"I guess you could say that," Kyoko said softly."

They stood up simultaneously, knowing the conversation had reached a lull, donned their jackets and headed for the car. Traffic was light on this route, and since Kyoko had chosen a restaurant between the set and the Daruma-Ya, the drive was short.

Kaminari's mind was churning about how best to get Kyoko and Ren in the same room together for a while. If that could happen, maybe they could work something out?

As she pulled up to the curb in front of the Daruma-Ya, she realized. "Kyoko-chan… I'm going to have dinner tomorrow with Yukihito. Why don't you have dinner with Tsuruga-san as a way to apologize for how you treated him today?"

She couldn't refuse.

She fell asleep that night, struggling with ideas of what the perfect make-up meal would be. Something light, to suit Ren's tastes.

He would have been happy with anything she prepared though, and he told her exactly that the next morning when she went up to him and informed him she would be going to his place after work to cook a meal for him.

"It's an apology for running away from you yesterday."

Ren couldn't help but feel a little happy, even if she hadn't explained herself. In truth, he couldn't bear to ask for an explanation either. He was afraid to hear her excuse for not being able to be around him.

"You'll have to wait for me today. I think you finish before I do."

"That's fine Mogami-san," he smiled, "I'll give Yashiro a ride home while you finish your scenes."

"Kaminari-chan said they were going out to dinner, so he'll be going with her. But not romantically! There's nothing between them! Turns out she's his sister!"

"You didn't realize that Mogami-san?"

"You mean you knew?"

"Of course I knew. Why do you think she's been spending so much time around us?"

Kyoko blushed and mumbled a response. Ren started to ask what she had said but was cut short as the casting call for the day began and he had to take place for his first scene.

The day's work progressed more smoothly than even when Ruriko was still playing the role of Choko, and while the previous day, the crew had been silently cursing the actress change, today they were praising her. Never before had they had a day without a single NG, but this day was fast shaping up to be a first.

The day ended early. There did turn out to be a few NG's after all, but it was still a new record. How had things gone that smoothly when the day before seemed almost to be a disaster? Kyoko had stopped running away. Their scenes flowed more smoothly. Much of the tension between the main cast was gone, and everyone was in better spirits.

Kyoko was right. When it came time to leave, the managers left together, leaving the actors to fend for themselves.

There had to be a stop at the grocery store in order to pick up the appropriate ingredients for the meal Kyoko had chosen, and Ren had to stop briefly to pick up some dry-cleaning, and they reached Ren's apartment at about the same time they would have been leaving the set for the day. The sun had already set, but the curtains were always closed in Ren's apartment, so time did not matter.

As soon as the door was opened, Kyoko went straight for the kitchen. Ren followed her to set down the bags of groceries on his countertop. Every time he went to the grocery store with her, he came back with more than he needed. Well, more than he thought he needed, but Kyoko had insisted.

Ren busied himself trying to find appropriate places for all his new groceries in his cabinets while Kyoko bustled around the kitchen pulling out pans and ingredients and utensils and the like.

It still amazed him. Her skill in the kitchen was amazing, and was evident even before you tasted her food. Every move was a sure step, every minute of cooking was down to the last second and without a timer to reference.

It was almost dizzying how quickly she moved back and forth from counter to pan, to sink, to counter, and Ren left her to it. The kitchen was hers for as long as she was willing. He sat down on the sofa and flipped on the TV, browsing channels for something worthwhile to watch.

Kyoko didn't stay in the kitchen long before the meal was ready.

She presented him with a beautiful plate of food and a salad to go with it. It was certainly not her specialty, but no one would have known otherwise.

The seared tuna was done to perfection, and the light sauce that decorated it's surface complimented the rich flavor perfectly. The grilled vegetables decorated the plate strategically with even a sprig of Italian parsley to top off the presentation. The salad was a spinach salad with a cranberry and ginger vinaigrette dressing topped with slivered almonds.

Ren thanked her for the meal and though he appreciated her artistic expression of food, he knew better than to refuse the meal just on looks. It was a good thing too. The meal was much better quality than he had been eating of late, and it satisfied him when he didn't even realize he had been missing good food.

_Too many years of eating HER food I suppose._ The corner of his lip twitched in memory.

Kyoko laughed.

Ren looked at her to see what caused the lighthearted outburst, but she sat beside him, quiet, with a faint pink tinting her cheeks.

"Tsuruga-san… would you please turn the channel… It's embarrassing!"

Ren looked at the TV and realized the laughter he had heard came from there. The Kurura commercial had been airing for so long now, it struck him that he had never actually seen it. Every time it had been on the television, he turned it off for the pain it caused to see Kyoko's happy face and know he had hurt his chances of being with her.

His delay was enough to make her reach for the remote, but he hefted the remote and jerked it away before her hand made contact.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. This is your work! You should be proud! I want to watch it."

"Please Tsuruga-san! Change the channel!" She darted out for the remote again only to have it pulled away from her reach a second time.

She pouted.

"Okay. Okay. Fine. Here is the remote." He didn't know what came over him, but at the last second, he decided to pull it away from her one more time. Just to tease her, but he was too late.

She had already wrapped her slender fingers around the remote when he pulled, and found her laying across chest as her weight toppled them back against the sofa. Ren was still sitting, though the angle was drastic, and he bared the majority of Kyoko's slender frame against his chest.

_She's so close…_ He had a split second to think, and he leaned forward just slightly and gave her a light kiss on the lips. He pushed her back from him then. "I'm sorry Mogami-san. I shouldn't have done that."

Ren was afraid she would run away, but she remained stiff in her seated position. She wanted to say, _'It's my own fault Tsuruga-san!'_ but she was stunned, and felt as if she couldn't move. The random channel that was won of their little game of keep-away held nothing, and the sound of television fuzz filled her ears and left her head fuzzy.

Her senses came reeling back to her and she apologized excessively, giving Ren cause to pause.

"Mogami-san, why are you apologizing? I'm the one who did what I shouldn't have done."

"B-but, I wanted to fix you dinner to apologize, and here you're doing the apologizing!"

"Why were you trying to apologize to me?" he asked incredulously.

"F-for … for not talking to you at all yesterday. That was rude of me! I'm so sorry! I also said I couldn't be around Tsuruga-san. That isn't what I meant, but I said it wrongly."

Ren's eyes went dark, and he looked at her, his own emotional distress evident by his expression"… Kyoko… Why have you been avoiding me?"

"T-tsuruga-san… You called me…"

"I know. …and I've decided I'm going to call you that from now on too. We've been too close in too many situations for me to not at least call you by your given name. No more 'Mogami-san'. I refuse to call you that. Kyoko-chan. Kyoko." He tried her name on his tongue. It rolled off sweetly, and he liked the way it sounded. He lifted a hand up and stroked her hair once, then realized what he had done. _This is probably too much for her…_ He dropped his hand down.

She didn't draw away. It took all her courage though.

"I-I guess you're right."

"Say it then."

She knew what he meant, and she tried.

"R-Ren-sa… Ren sama."

He smiled slightly at her effort. "Ren. It's just Ren. And you didn't answer the question. Why have you been avoiding me?" He looks pained.

Kyoko blushed and look down at the carpet.

The carpet seemed to hold some unseen fascination, but she managed to whisper the words she felt. "I… don't… want to get hurt again."

"Kyoko…" Ren leaned forward and reached for her, enveloping her in his arms. Her hair was smooth against his cheek, and he leaned down to her ear before whispering.

"I would never hurt you," he murmured, and he held her tightly in his arms, against his chest.

His heart swelled. _She isn't pulling back… She isn't running away._ His soul was singing, and he felt like he was on cloud nine. _Dangerous… this could be too much for me._

Ren slowly slid his arms down from around her body, resting only when his hand met her own.

"Kyoko, lets clean up these dishes, then I'll take you back to the Daruma-Ya. It would be dangerous for you to stay here with me any longer."

"Dangerous!? But you just said that you wouldn't hurt me!" She looked up at him, worry plain on her face.

He signed then lifted a hand to her neck and chin and tilted her face up toward his. She didn't draw away as he leaned in and gently graced her lips with a light kiss. His face so close to hers, she could see the deep pools that were his eyes as he pulled back from her just a little. His hand slid back around her neck and into her fine hair, tickling the little hairs at the base of her neck.

His fingers entwined with her hair, gently putting pressure where he touched.

"…and I won't… but if you stay here, I may never let you go."


	42. Playing with Fire: Act 41

**Authors Chat: ** Way-to-go rsdc99 on getting the word-play! I've agreed to write a story for rsdc99 for getting that right, so look for it in the future!

My most recent reviewer mentioned the characters felt a bit out of character. I wonder if this is because I am failing to characterize them properly, or if it is because of the situation. If I am failing to characterize them, please let me know and tell me how they are short-coming. If it is the situation, there is bound to be SOME Out-of-Character'ness because Nakamura-sensei has not yet put them in this or these types of situations.

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 41_

Her arms tingled where his hands had ran. With one hand holding her own and one tangled gently in her hair, Kyoko felt trapped and embarrassed to hold so much of Ren's attention.

What was she supposed to say to that? "Take me, I'm yours!"?? _No Way!_ Running now would be bad, and she didn't think she wanted to, so she withdrew the only way she could. She looked intently at her lap, and blushed red. She couldn't actually get away, but if she looked at Ren now, she knew she would be in danger of drowning in his eyes.

_Cute._ Ren's mind threatened to stop working, so as promised, he let go of Kyoko, picked up his set of dishes, and walked to the kitchen. He put the remainder of the food – his leftovers – in containers and in the fridge while allowing Kyoko to get her bearings.

By the time Kyoko finally stumbled into the kitchen, Ren had dishwater in the sink, already run. He had a dishwasher, sure, but he rarely ever had enough dishes to fill it, and so was used to washing them by hand, however much he hated to.

"Here Kyoko… hand me your dishes. I'll wash them." His voice softened when he said her name, as if hearing it from his own mouth held some piece of paradise.

Kyoko couldn't blush darker than she already was, so she thrust out her arms, holding the dishes, and waited silently for him to take them from her. His long fingers curled around the glass in her hand, lacing with her fingers as he closed them. Little pin prickles tickled her flesh where his fingers touched between her fingers, and it startled her, letting the glass slip from her hand before he could catch it.

It landed on the hard floor and shattered across the tiles.

"Kyoko! Don't move… I don't want you to get cut." She was wearing slippers, but she did as he asked.

"I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san! I didn't mean to! I-it just slipped!"

"Ren. And it's alright. Just stay there. I'll find a broom." He stepped past her, carefully avoiding the large shards of glass.

_Ren… REN… He really wants me to call him Ren! He should be mad at me though! I broke on of his juice glasses! Aaah! get a grip Kyoko! If I keep letting every little thing get to me, I'm going to really screw things up on the set tomorrow! For Tsuruga-… for Ren's sake… I have to control myself!_ She couldn't deny the warmth spreading through her chest as she thought of him as Ren rather than 'Tsuruga-san, her sempai.'

"Kyoko… I couldn't find the broom. This should work fine though for now." He held up two pieces of cardboard, then bent down to scoop up the largest pieces of glass before walking it over to the garbage and letting it slide into the bin. "I'll pick up a new broom after I drop you off. For now… come on." He held his arms out to her. Her eyes went a little wide and she started to protest.

"I AM wearing slippers Tsuru-"

"Ren."

"R-Ren… slippers! I can walk myself!" she had to force herself to remember what she had been arguing about. Her mind went all fuzzy when she said his name.

"I don't care. If you get glass shards in the slippers, then you could wind up cutting yourself on them next time you're here if they were to fall out." He reached out to her again and lifted her easily, pulling her in to his body before stepping outside the kitchen.

She squeaked, but did not protest too much. She held herself stiff as soon as Ren pulled her close.

"There" He set her down, "now if you gather your things, I'll take you back to the Daruma-ya."

She nodded once, not trusting her voice yet for words, then scrambled to pick up her few belongings to stuff them in her bag.

Ren ushered her out of his apartment and to his car. He seemed as if he wanted to say something, but then became lost in thought, and so she did not mind the silence. She was unsure herself what to say, but she fidgeted in the passenger's seat the entire way to the Daruma Ya.

As she got out of the car, Ren finally spoke.

"Kyoko… would it be alright… to take you out? On a date I mean." He looked at her through the lowered window.

She smiled at him and after a moment, "un!" she agreed with a quick nod of her head.

Ren smiled back. Those radiant beams didn't seem to hurt as much as they used to, but they still made her want to look away. His smile was just too bright. Too warm. Too perfect. It made her heart thump loudly in her chest and her breath caught in her lungs.

"I don't know when yet, but I'll let you know when I have some free time. For now, I'll see you tomorrow on set?"

She nodded, then watched him put the car in gear and drive away.

***

Kaminari knew exactly what she was doing when she convinced Kyoko to cook a meal for Tsuruga Ren as an apology. She had heard the history about Ren's eating habits, and knew Kyoko could not resist the temptation to ensure he ate properly.

She had found Yashiro early to inform him they had dinner plans. It was a bit of a surprise to Yashiro to suddenly be informed he was occupied for dinner, but she had promised to explain, so he went along with it.

_She's got THAT LOOK. What did she do this time?_ The last time Yashiro could remember seeing that smug grin on her lips was when she had told everyone on the day of her high school graduation that she was going on a tour around the world, tickets were already purchased for her first leg of the journey, and she was set to leave that night. Granted, she didn't make it past a few months in the United Stated before she ran out of money and Yukihito had to bail her out because she was too ashamed to beg her parents, but that was beside the point. That look meant she had done something drastic.

Yashiro was slightly abhorred as his mind processed all the drastic things she could have done. True to his nature – cheerleader for Ren and Kyoko – all he could think of was the worst for his friends. His mind was in turmoil, and his usually calm demeanor was broken as he sat at the table of the restaurant, edgy and waiting for Kaminari to breach the topic.

"So I thought I was really going to hate taking Risk Management, but it's starting to look not-so-bad for next semester. I think my advisor was going to have an aneurisms from trying to convince me to take it. With everything that's going on though, I think it's probably a perfect time to take it. I'm glad I waited. Acting as Kyoko-chan's manager has really given me some insight on practical application."

"I suppose she is a good introduction to Risk Management. With her relationship with Fuwa Sho, there would be a bit of practical application. They really don't run into each other too often though. Well, there was Valentine's Day, but that was already controlled before your internship started."

"Valentine's Day? What happened on Valentine's Day?"

"Oh… I thought you knew about Fuwa-san's kiss?"

Kaminari gasped. "Fuwa Shou kissed Kyoko-chan!?"

"Shhh! Say it a little louder and you'll REALLY have a risk to manage! Just because this isn't a well known restaurant doesn't mean people won't talk."

"Sorry!" she hushed her voice.

"So I take it you didn't know about Valentine's day then. So what are you talking about? Why do you think Kyoko-chan will be good for Risk Management experience? I doubt we'll see Fuwa-san around for quite a while.

Kaminari grinned. "Kyoko-chan, at this very moment, should be over at Tsuruga-san's apartment cooking him dinner."

"You! … You're sure?"

"Um-hum," She nodded.

"How did you manage to get them even in the same room together Kami-chi!?"

"Girl-talk."

Yashiro rolled his eyes at her all-too-common excuse. 'Girl Talk' was Kaminari's way of flaunting in your face that she had a secret. _As if she has some super-human ability to get people to open up. Irritating!_

"Come on Kami-chi, just tell me," he let his irritation be heard in his voice.

"Fine. You want to know how I got Kyoko-chan to talk to Tsuruga-san again?"

"Yes, I do. If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked!" his patience was wearing thin.

"I got her to spill about what happened between her and Tsuruga-san."

Yashiro's eyes went wide, then he shook himself and his eagerness to know couldn't be contained. "b-b-bu but-- w-what? HOW?" he leaned forward on the edge of his chair.

Kaminari smiled smugly. "Lets just say… I have a way with words," she giggled. "Don't look at me like that!"

Yashiro was glaring. "You always go around and around! Just TELL ME TSUTSUI KAMINARI!" he was raising his voice. Kaminari always got a kick out of making him loose his cool, and she smiled.

"Really Yukihito. It wasn't anything significant. We just talked. A woman's lips are looser than a man's after all. We LIKE to talk about our problems. It makes us feel better. For Kyoko-chan? I just offered her some support." _And blind sided her._ "You could actually probably figure it out if you just thought about it."

"I HAVE thought about it Kaminari, but no one will confirm or deny it! Can't you just tell me what happened"

Kaminari fell silent a moment while Yashiro watched her with anticipation.

"Actually Yukihito… I don't think I can. It was very personal. I don't feel right divulging Kyoko-chan's secret."

Yashiro looked at her incredulously. "Are you serious? After all that, now you won't tell me what happened? It isn't only about Kyoko-chan, Kami-chi, it's also about Ren!"

"I know, but I'm sorry. I really don't think I should say. This should definitely be something Ren, or even Kyoko-chan, tells you."

"What the hell is it with everyone NOT wanting me to know what's going on with my charge!?" Yukihito looked as if he was ready to pull out his hair.

"It isn't that Yukihito. It really isn't. It's just… something that happened outside of work," Kaminari smiled at him weakly. "Oh! But I WILL tell you that it led to them having dinner tonight! So that's a good thing, ya?"

Yashiro was sulking. "Yeah… I guess."

"And I wouldn't be surprised if Kyoko-chan starts spending more time around Ren."

That peaked his interest. _Why?_ "Did something happen? No, wait. Of course something happened, but you won't tell me more than that." Yashiro stopped mumbling with a gasp. "Did Kyoko-chan finally acknowledge Ren's feelings?"

Kaminari smiled. "You could say that."


	43. Playing With Fire: Act 42

**Authors Chat: ** Sorry y'all for the delay. Been busy here. Had some stuff going on at work that was very mentally draining (including a week long OSHA course!), came down with a nasty cold-type flu bug, and a few other things like my sister coming to town to visit, but mostly those are all just excuses.

I'd been having a hard time putting into order what and how I wanted to proceed. I have plans, for this story, they were just disjointed.

Thank you missmeadow. Your comment, which I received on my iPhone very early this morning, made me start thinking about my story first thing in the morning before anything else crawled in there to think about. Gave me a very clear head. SO, why I know this chapter is very short, you will see some set-up taking place, and I shouldn't take nearly as long to update again. (Mind you, I have major projects due in two classes, then finals next week, so I make no promises in how many chapters I push out for the next two weeks. Might only be one, might be zero, but just know they will be coming!)

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 42_

Yashiro was beyond excited. He was so eager to get to work the next day and see how different his charge and Kyoko-chan were, that he found himself laying awake, unable to sleep, with his mind wandering. By the time sleep finally overtook him, Ren and Kyoko were married, living in a beautiful country cottage with three children – one boy and two girls - a dog, a fish tank filled with tropical fish, a Harley Davidson, two porches – Ren's red one, and a silver 'hers' porche for Kyoko to match – a flower garden complete with birdhouses Kyoko called 'Fairy Cottages', and a beautiful home with a lavish kitchen larger than his own two bedroom apartment.

When he awoke the following morning, he was lacking sleep, but his eagerness to get on set with Ren and Kyoko-chan was overwhelming, and he didn't miss the zz's at all.

He could hardly contain himself and found himself whistling as he showered and dressed for work, then found himself skipping as he moved to the bus stop. Ren's place was only one stop away, but still too far to walk so early in the morning.

_I have GOT to get a grip on myself! I must look so silly to these strangers, but… Kyoko-chan! Hehe! I really can't WAIT to see what's happened between them. Maybe Ren will finally smile again!_

Ren WAS smiling. Not his dazzling REAL smile though, but his fake gentlemen's smile.

"Yashiro… Good morning."

"Good morning Ren… did I miss something? What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Whatever could you mean by that? Maybe you mean sending Mogami-san over to my apartment yesterday to force me to eat?"

"N-No! That wasn't my fault! I SWEAR it!"

Ren broke into a slight laugh. "Calm down Yashiro. It's fine. Just don't do that again without warning me."

"It really wasn't me Ren. You can blame Kami-chi for that."

"Well then. I'll have to thank her."

"Thank her? For having Kyoko make you eat? Are you feeling alright? Not getting sick again, are you?" Yashiro wasn't sure what to make of this.

"No, I am not getting sick again. I am perfectly fine. Just had a good night's sleep is all." Ren collected his jacket and satchel, then ushered Yashiro out the door, smiling.

Ren had to ask Yashiro repeatedly to sit still on the way to location, and the closer they got, the more fidgety Yashiro got. He was grateful when they finally pulled into the vacant lot of the shoot. He could finally get away from his manager. Ren felt horrible thinking that way, but his own nerves were short and his anxiety levels were rising. He couldn't wait to see Kyoko. _Just like every other day._ He had to remind himself frequently. It wasn't just like every other day though, and he was anxious. She had agreed to go on a date with him. He had to plan carefully and not botch it up! Her agreeing meant she was willing to give him a chance, right? He COULDN'T screw this up.

_Asking Yashiro for an evening off though… that's going to be a tricky thing. If I tell him what for, he'll never leave me alone enough TO plan something, much less spend time alone with her._

Ren's thoughts took him through wardrobe, hair, and make-up, and he found himself having just enough time to look over his lines before his scenes started for the day, so he headed to the side of the set to look over his lines in private.

That's when she entered the set. Ren watched Kyoko wind her way through the camera cords and props and people toward her dressing room and smiled. Had anybody been watching him, they would have known he was smitten, but the moment she entered her dressing room and closed the door, he shook himself and attempted yet again to focus on his lines.

_If I keep acting like this I'll get NG after NG today! Focus! She'll still be there after the shoot is over._ He could hardly contain his grin. _I feel like such a child. Giggling because the girl I like didn't run away when I kissed her on the playground. Well… I guess that IS basically what happened, but I… damn it… I'm doing it again._ He scowled.

"Okay. Fine." He said to no one in particular, then rolled up his script and wrung it between his hands. _If I can't get her out of my head, might as well entertain the thoughts for now. Then I should be able to focus when the shoot starts. There are three main problems I'm going to have to deal with now. First, how the hell am I going to get through the day and keep acting like 'Tsuruga Ren'. Second, how the heck am I going to tell Yashiro without sending him into a frenzy, and third… what can I do for a date with her. It has to be something special. Don't want to attract media attention, so it has to be something private. Good god, it better include pre-made food, or she'll spend the entire evening in a kitchen or chastising me!_ He smiled._ Guess I should figure out what time will be available then, and contact Rene Marcel about that…and that takes me back to getting my schedule from Yashiro. No small feat, that. The man never lets it down thanks to his technological aversion._

_Lastly… how am I going to get through the day?_

As if fate had decided to play tricks on him, Kyoko stepped out of her dressing room at that very moment.

She was stunning. She was beautiful in her grey and butterfly kimono. She stepped down the single stair from the verandah and looked as if she never landed. There was no sudden stop and leveling out as her foot hit the grass, she just kept moving forward.

_It would seem she's already in character._ _Now if only I could get there._ He exhaled hard, let his eyes rove over the slim and delicate figure across the set from him, then attempted one last time to focus on his roll.


	44. Playing With Fire: Act 43

**Authors Chat: ** Sorry for the wait. I have no excuse. I just didn't feel like writing. . Please enjoy!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 43_

Ren turned his head back forward intent on going over his lines, only to be met with a Cheshire cat grin. Ren didn't look any farther up on the face before him, he didn't need to.

"What?" he asked noncommittally.

"Where were you looking Ren?"

"It was nothing."

"Riiiight. You were looking at Kyoko-chan. I saw her leave her dressing room… you were watching." Yashiro let out a fake sigh. "You're slipping Ren! If she weren't so dense, she would notice!"

"She isn't dense."

"Well, she isn't stupid, no! but she just doesn't notice these things, even if you wave them in her face!"

Ren had a moment to smile inwardly, knowing that he had managed to get past that veil she had put on herself.

"Tsuruga-san! Ready on set!"

Ren let out a sign of exasperation. _So much for going over my lines. There's NO way I can tell Yashiro about the date now… he will never give me a moment's peace! Well… better get this over with._

Ren moved to the cliff's edge set for his first scene of the day, not at all prepared.

He needn't have worried though, Kyoko was not in the first scene with him, and the other individuals in the scene had a few NG's of their own, so by the time Ren was the focus on set, he was able to slip into character.

He did not see Kyoko standing behind the stage lights fidgeting.

Kyoko was nervous beyond belief. There were too many "What If's" swirling around in her mind. What if she got distracted by the co-star killer and forgot her lines? What if she couldn't stop blushing every time she looked at him? What if she couldn't stay in character? What if Tsuruga-san… no… Ren treated her differently. Would he acknowledge her publicly? It was just a date she had agreed to, right? Would it change things between them? What if she did horribly in her acting? Would he think any less of her? He was, after all, still her sempai.

She was scared of what he would say to her, so she stayed out of his view, willing herself to be brave and say good morning to him before she stepped on stage with him to act.

- .

"Be sure to check that first ledge just over the cliff. You may want to get the climbers kit from the van, it's a little far down. I don't want to loose another one of my team to this monster."

"Hey boss, you can't call him that!"

"Yeah yeah, it isn't 'objective'. Whatever." He rolled his eyes, "In my book, anyone who sends the skins of their victims to someone is a monster ON TOP of being a murderer."

"That may be, but-"

"I don't give a rats ass about what Chief Himatsu said!" Lieutenant Seto snarled. "Now finish with your search! I want to be done here before the media catches wind that there's another victim."

Lt. Seto pulled out a pack of cigarettes, packed it twice before pulling a stick out and put it to his lips. He took out a shiny brass lighter, lit his cigarette, then walked off stage.

Ren immediately pulled the cigarette from his mouth. He desperately wanted a drag, but he knew Yashiro would not tolerate that, and it wouldn't be good for his voice. Not to mention, Kyoko would have his hide if he did.

That made him smile.

- .

"G-good morning… Tsuruga-san." Kyoko stumbled over the words, then rushed when she said his name. She wasn't sure what to call him. Would it seem strange, one day, to be calling him Tsuruga-san. Then the next, so informally – even intimately – by name alone without a surname or even honorific attached?

Ren seemed to pick up on her concern, "Good morning, Kyoko-san." He didn't use a surname, but he still gave her the polite honorific. She could deal with that.

It was plane to see he smiled at her, but as he walked past, no one saw him brush her hand, playing his fingers across the back of her hand as he did.

"Mogami-san? Are you alright? Your face-"

"I'm fine!" she exclaimed, almost shouting as she interrupted the cameraman. She was embarrassed enough as it was, and didn't need everyone seeing her face as she blushed. If they asked her anything, she would be useless the rest of the day. As it was, it was going to be hard. If Ren continually did little things, like touch her when no one was looking, or give her one of his heavenly smiles, knowing it was just for her… surely she would be jell-o before the day was half over!

"Mogami-san?"

"I said I was fine!" she piped.

"No, it isn't that. You're needed on set now." He motioned toward the set, which had been cleared for the change of actors.

This scene was Kyoko alone. They were to take multiple shots of Choko looking around the area, after the crime scene investigation team had left.

She went on set, waited until the cameras moved into their first ordered position, did a few lighting tests, then called out to her.

"Mogami-san, is the Kimono too warm? We can give you a linen nagajuban if the silk is too warm."

"No, t-this is fine!"

"Your cheeks are too rosy Mogami-san. It's meant to be chilly out, but you look overly warm. Nakaji-kun! Go get two bottles of cool water."

"Yes sir!"

"Make sure they aren't too cold!"

"Yes sir!" the stage assistant changed direction, and before long, he was running back, two cool bottles of water in hand.

"Here Mogami-san, hold these up to your cheeks."

She held the water bottles there, willing herself not to think about Ren. He had caused this to happen! It was his fault she was holding up the production. She would have to remember to tell him off for playing his fingers on her hand. If it hadn't been for that, she would have been able to focus!

Her cheeks were now chilly, but their color had sufficiently subsided to begin the first take.

The movie clapboard was brought before the camera, the details of the film read, then the *clack* sounded, and all eyes were on Kyoko.

These scenes would be easy, it wasn't until Ren stepped back on stage that she would worry.

Now, she went through the motions easy enough. Shuffle through the nearby brush, examine a tiny tuff of hair caught on a twig, look out over the bloody stains, kneel down at the edge of the cliff and see what could be seen.

The cameras took many angles and drew out the scene. It was meant to express a significant length of time that Choko was looking over the scene, and many expressions were displayed through the course of all the angled shots.

Ren stepped back on stage after most of the shots were done, ready to step back in view of the cameras.

His cue was given, unbeknownst to Kyoko, so he startled her when he called out to Choko. This was meant to happen, but to give the realistic effect, Director Shingai had given everyone except Kyoko the cue to continue on after completion of the angling shots.

"Fujiwara-kun! Why are you out here? You know this area is sectioned off. No one is supposed to set foot out here." Lt. Seto said harshly.

Kyoko jumped in surprise, wobbled a bit at the cliffs edge, then righted herself. Her face had gone white from the shock of it, yielding an even better expression than Dir. Shingai had expected.

_Now is be the telling moment. Will she continue to act? Or stop the scene?_ Dir. Shingai sincerely hoped she would continue with the lines, and she did not disappoint.

"L-Lieutenant! Uh…This isn't…. isn't what it looks like. I was-"

He cut her off, "just looking for clues about the most recent murder? Trying to find out yourself who keeps sending your mother the skins? Yeah, this is exactly what it looks like Fujiwara-kun."

"But I-"

"But nothing Fujiwara. You were told not to come out here, yet you did anyway."

"BUT I JUST CAN'T SIT IDLY BY WHILE NO ONE DOES ANYTHING!" She screamed at him, not allowing him to cut her off for a third time.

"Choko-san…" his eyes softened, then he dropped and stomped out the cigarette which was already mostly gone, then stepped closer.

"Choko-san…" he began again, stepping within arms reach, "It may seem that way, but I assure you, we are working very diligently to catch that monster." He took another step closer. "There are… limitations… to how fast even we can work. Even I can work." He ran a hand through his hair, uncomfortably. "I haven't slept in two days. I hate to see your mother in such pain… YOU in such pain…" He closed the distance, pulled Choko away from the edge of the cliff face, and enveloped her in his arms. "Please… let me do my job"

She pushed away slightly, "I can help though! Please… let me help!"

"You can help me best by staying at the Ryokan. Keeping your mother calm. You know that an upset individual can actually hinder a case. Please. Stay where you are safe. For me?" He made it a question, leaving her with only one choice.

Sure, there were two choices, go against his will, which was like a slap in the face, or she could comply, effectively giving a promise to stay out of the case. No, there was only one real choice. They had a connection that could not be severed, and try as she might, she could not fight his will.

She merely nodded, a tear slid down her cheek, then he pulled her close again, the fake sun dropping down below the cliff where the two main actors stood embraced over a blood stained patch of rocky ground.

"Aaaaand CUT! Mogami-san, Tsuruga-san. Take five while we redo the sets." Dir. Shingai looked down at his watch. "Actually, go ahead and take a lunch break instead. It's later than I anticipated. We'll have to do scene 38 tomorrow. Ken-san, help Date-san with the …" his voice drifted away as he walked off, shouting orders to the two men down the hall.

Ren looked down at Kyoko, half expecting her to insist he eat, but when she remained silent, he took the initiative.

"Kyoko-san, would you care to get a bite to eat?"

She looked up at him, a slight blush returning to her cheeks. She nodded and made a short "un!" in agreement.

"Yashiro-san!"

Yashiro was already walking toward them, mineral water in hand for Ren.

"Yashiro-san. Tell me, is there time today to leave set for a meal? What is the schedule like?"

"Sure Ren, it's fine so long as you don't go far."

"You… don't need to check the book?"

"No, I'm sure. I studied your schedule this morning," he said with a smile.

_Damn it. Gotta make him open that blasted book._ "Why don't you join us then?"

"I wouldn't want to be in the way…"

Kyoko chimed in at that, grateful to remove some of the pressure of being alone with Ren. "It's no trouble at all! You wouldn't be in the way! You should come!"

Ren gently grabbed Yashiro's shoulder and turned him so he was forced to go the same direction as the two of them. "Come on Yashiro. My treat," and he led them out the stage door.

There was a small café just down the road from the set where the actors could go when they had an extended break. The café appreciated the business, and as they had successfully secured the catering contract for the first Ring Doh and now the sequel, they remained quiet about their patronage.

La Arte 'de Ete was a cozy little café, made to enjoy the outdoor sunshine in the warm months of the year. As it stood, there were very few tables inside to be had, so the three guests selected a table outside toward the edge of the dining area. There were still wandering eyes, but much of the customers were from the set, and not affected by the amount of fame sitting within camera-flash distance.

Kyoko dropped her bag beside the table as Ren sat down beside her.

"I think I'd like to visit the rest rooms first. You two go ahead and order without me. I won't be long."

"Yashiro, why don't you leave your things here. We'll watch over them."

Yashiro hesitated, almost set down the planner, then picked it up again and tucked it underneath his arm.

"No, I think I'll just keep it with me. If anyone calls, I have to have it available at all times."

"You take calls in the restroom Yashiro-san?"

Yashiro shrugged. "I have to be available."

Ren frowned. "You're almost as bad as me."

Yashiro laughed, then turned "not quite," and he walked into the restaurant.

Ren looked positively grumpy, so Kyoko stayed quiet until the waitress arrived with the day's menus.

It was not until they had ordered, and their food arrived that they realized Yashiro wasn't coming back. He had set them up, and while Kyoko didn't seem to mind, Ren seemed upset.

"R-Ren-san? This just means we get to eat alone together. Don't be mad."

Ren sighed. "You're right, but I've been trying to see what the schedule looks like. I want more than a single hour with you."

_He's thinking about our date! _Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks flushed at that.

"Couldn't you just ask him when you're free?"

Ren looked at her for a moment, thinking, then decided to tell her. "He's been hounding me about you for a while now. Trying to get me to say something… and I just can't give him that satisfaction." He looked dejected. He was actually pouting. The Great Ren Tsuruga was ACTUALLY POUTING!

Kyoko giggled.

"What?"

"I can help you then. We'll get the schedule from him, I'm sure!" her face seemed to brighten as the excitement filled her. Ren laughed.

"Okay Kyoko."

She shifted uncomfortably, still not used to hearing her name from his lips, then once more bounded forward with excitement.

"It'll be our very own little mystery to solve! Operation Secret Date starts NOW!"

Ren sat back in his chair and smiled.


	45. Playing With Fire: Act 44

**Authors Chat: ** I really DON'T mean to be waiting a month between each chapter release! I could give my typical excuses "busy with work" or "busy with family" or "didn't have any creative mo-jo" or "avoiding the computer"… and they'd all be TRUE, but I know that doesn't sate your need for a healthy dose of Renkyo between official manga releases! Personally, I'm DIEING for a good M fic! (I have been reading the ones out there, and they're enjoyable, but I need something Meat and Potatoes! Stick in character, stick with Ren and Kyoko, and have a good storyline! Good grammar is a plus, but somewhat optional. Just do your best! I DEMAND IT SO!)

Anyway. I'd like to say the next few chapters will be relatively quick coming, but I make no promises! Just pray my life is slow right now! *wink*

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 44_

Kyoko chatted excitedly about different ways to get Yashiro's beat up planner while Ren let her carry on, watching her lips move enraptured. Truthfully, he was surprised at her reaction. It seemed silly, even to him, to NOT say anything to Yashiro, but he just couldn't do it. He wanted to keep this information all to himself as long as possible… Keep Kyoko all to himself as long as possible. He knew as soon as Yashiro knew they were dating he would do everything he could to satisfy his need to live vicariously through Ren's romance. This included attaching himself to their hips.

"…Ren…san?" She just couldn't do it. Not in public anyway. No honorifics was just too personal when other people were around!

"Hmm?"

"Were you listening? What do you think?"

"Sorry… No, I don't think we should hire someone to steal his bag while we walk down the street." He laughed a bit, and Kyoko pouted.

"Well I'm fresh out of ideas!"

"That's alright. We aren't in a hurry, are we? We can figure something out later." Ren glanced at the clock on the wall. "We should be getting back though. Kaminari-san will be wondering where you are by now."

Her gaze followed his to the wall clock, then back. "No, she shouldn't be wondering yet. She had an appointment this morning, so she dropped me off. She won't be back for another hour."

Ren smirked. "Why, Mogami-san! Are you suggesting we not return to the set for another hour?"

Kyoko started to sputter.

"What would you have us do with our time? Go visit some love hotel?"

Kyoko's expression changed, and with it, the color of her face.

_Oops._ "Sorry. That was just a joke. It was in bad taste. I did not mean anything by it Kyoko," the sincerity could be heard in his voice, but it was too late. Kyoko was already too flustered to laugh, and she chastised him instead.

"That is NOT appropriate to say in this type of place Tsuruga-san! To even joke about that is…" her words trailed off as Ren met her gaze and pouted.

"I understand. I did say I was sorry. You don't need to tell me twice… and you don't need to revert to calling me by my surname either."

Kyoko nodded satisfactorily, but her stern frown softened a little at his protest for how she called him.

"We should be going though Kyoko. Unless…?" Ren raised one eyebrow questioningly. Joking, but if she answered to that, he just might not have turned her down.

She shook her head vehemently. "No. No, definitely not. We should get back to the set! As a matter of fact, we should have gone back to the set a while ago. We're going to be late!" There was plenty of time, but Kyoko rambled on, trying to cover her embarrassment.

_What if I had said yes? Would he really have skipped the afternoon's set? You're horrible Mogami Kyoko to even think that! But still…_

She led the way away from the café, but Ren's long legs easily met her and he slowed his pace to match.

_If we HAD gone to a hotel… well, are there even any hotels around here?_ She glanced around. _AAH! Stop it! Stop thinking like that! How did I get to be a pervert! Think of something else! Quick! Think! Think!_ An image flashed in her mind of Ren, bending naked in front of her on his bed. _GAAAH! What else! Lunch! Yes. That was a delicious lunch. Light enough to not be tired this afternoon. It was chocked full of nutrients. Plenty of complex carbs to give us energy_, _not much fat, enough protein for Tsuruga-san to keep his strength up. Oh, I did it again. Ren. _She smiled._ Ren. Ren. Tsuruga-Ren-kun. Ren. Wait… I just had lunch with Ren, and only Ren… does that make it a date? Oh no! Does that mean Operation Date won't work? _Kyoko's smile fell, and she felt a gentle warmth envelop her hand.

She had been so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Ren had reached for her hand and was now walking hand in hand with her down the dusty road. She looked up at him and he smiled at her.

"Ren…san…"

"Just Ren."

"Yes. Well. R-Ren. I was thinking." That much he could tell. Her expressions always graced her face so thoroughly.

"What is it?"

"Well… we just had lunch, and it was just you and me, right? Well, doesn't that count as a date? I-I mean, I still want to do a d-date with you when you have more time. I want to go through with Operation Date, but I mean, shouldn't we call it Operation Second Date?

He laughed. "Kyoko, that was just lunch between colleagues during their break. We just happen to be colleagues who like each other." He looked at her, hoping she wouldn't refute him.

She didn't.

"If you want to call it a date, you can, but I'm not going to call it that. I want to spend more time with you, somewhere out of the public eye."

She blushed then released his hand.

He looked up to where she looked. They were almost back at the set already. _She's still concerned about their opinion. I don't care about their opinion. Let them look._ *sigh* _Though I guess it is too early. If the media were to find out about her and I in a relationship before the movie is aired, it could be bad for the ratings. _ Ren knew clearly where he stood. He knew, and he used it to his advantage in the acting world. He wasn't just a popular actor, but he was a good looking popular actor who's success lay partly in his looks alone. It shamed him to think that, but Yashiro had helped, knowing full well that the first part to success in the acting world was to become well known. _Become well known, then show the world what you can do._ Ren squared his shoulders and pushed his hand into his pocket, secretly making a fist to keep the warmth from Kyoko's hand on his skin.

"Shall we go Kyoko-san?" He slipped back into work mode, and she nodded.

* * *

Kyoko focused on her role while in front of the cameras, but as soon as her scenes were finished, she would sit down with her script in a corner, hold the script up, and watch Yashiro over the top.

She was so focused on her observing that she didn't see Kaminari when she quietly sat down beside her, then leaned in to talk.

"So, is he that fun to watch?"

"Not really, mostly he just stands quietly at the side lines watching the filming, then hands Ren a bottle of mineral water as soon as the scene ends."

Kaminari giggled, and Kyoko jumped. She looked at Kaminari surprised. She had answered automatically and didn't even notice Kami-chan had sat down!

"Are you watching Yukihito, Kyoko-chan? Why are you watching him? I thought you were spying on Tsuruga-san."

"uh… Uh, I w-wasn't. It's just that he's in line of sight of Ren-san!"

"Oh, so he's 'Ren-san' now? Just a second ago he was just 'Ren'." Kaminari grinned. "I take it dinner went well with you two?"

Kyoko smiled a little and nodded. "Un."

"Soooo…. Then?"

"Then what Kami-chan?"

"… Nothing. Nevermind." She would give Kyoko the chance to talk when she was willing. Until then, Kaminari could wait. It would be bad to get Kyoko flustered and cause her to run away before anything really happened. "You keep watching. I'll go say hi."

Kyoko's cheeks were tinged pink, and she felt uncomfortable having been caught. Standing and watching Yashiro while Kaminari very well may tell him would be too embarrassing, so she followed Kaminari two steps behind, her brain working over-drive to come up with an excuse should it come to that.

Fortunately, it didn't. Kaminari didn't divulge that Kyoko had been watching Yashiro, but Kyoko's paranoia held her close to the two. _It would be bad if Kami-chan thought I was after Yashiro-san now too!_ Kyoko looked beside her, at Yashiro's side as he stood talking to Kaminari on his opposite side. _The schedule! Maybe if I just…_

Before she knew it, she had reached for the planner and yanked it out of Yashiro's hands.

That was the first time Ren had an NG since his trouble with Tsukigomori. He was more aware of where Kyoko stood than ever before. He had noticed her watching him, then he noticed she didn't watch him at all, but rather was watching Yashiro. It piqued his interest, and ever moment he could spare a glance, he looked their direction.

Ren happened to be glancing at the same time Kyoko yanked the planner out from Yashiro's hand, then stuttered a piss-poor excuse for her uncalled for action.

"S-sorry Yashiro-san! It was about to fall!" she handed the planner back as Yashiro scrutinized her.

"Kyoko-chan, I had a firm grip on the bundle in my hand."

"The black one was sliding from between the other books. Are they more scripts for Tsuruga-san?" she deftly tried to steer the conversation away from her sporadic action.

"Actually, they are. He's received two new offers this time. One for another movie. This time, it's by an American Film director!" Yashiro continued to talk excitedly between Kyoko and Kaminari about the prospective roles for his charge.

_SUCCESS! I thought I'd been caught there for sure! Well, I guess I was caught, but WHAT were you thinking Mogami Kyoko! I've got to be smarter than that! I guess I didn't think at all really... just saw the book and grabbed… Gotta think of a plan! A REAL plan!_

And then it dawned on her. Ren would have the spare key to Yashiro's apartment.


	46. Playing With Fire: Act 45

**Authors Chat: ** Well, my attempt at relatively quick next chapters failed. Horribly. I know. I suck! XD

Anyway… School's starting again, and I've got a full course load at the university. I think I'll try to push out chapters more quickly - I'll write while on break (yay 4 hour classes! [that was sarcastic if you didn't catch that]), but I think I'll probably go back to shorter chapters so I don't have to spend as much time typing the chapters from my notebook to the computer. Maybe I'll buy a laptop and use that instead… damn, that'd be helpful… If anyone wants to donate to the cause, let me know! :D

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 45_

Ren could hardly contain his laughter. Not the mild chuckles Tsuruga Ren gave, but the gut-busting out-loud laughter that he sometimes had as Kuon when he was alone. _This girl! She would really do something like that!_

"Cut! Tsuruga-san! Did you forget the line?"

He coughed, covering his slipping laughter. "No Director, just had a scratch in my throat. Needed to cough."

"Then I presume you are finished and are ready to continue? Or do you need a break?"

Ren couldn't help but feel the director was challenging his professional demeanor and was brought back to reality. _Get your head out of the clouds. You have a job to do first. Work first, play later._

With that, he began again to focus on his role again. It did not last long, however, before he could feel someone staring at him. He glanced Kyoko's direction between takes to find her staring at him with a grin that lead him to worry. Worry, and wonder.

When Director Shingai called it quits for the day, Kyoko made a bee line for where Ren stood, drinking his bottle mineral water.

"Tsu-"

"Kyoko-san."

"…Un. Ren-san. I wanted to ask you about something. I had an idea for how t-"

Ren gave her a look that clearly told her to be quiet. Ren turned his body just a little so she could see Yashiro was directly behind him, packing up his bag for the evening.

"-o … to um, act out the next part between Choko and Seto. Do you have some time available to go over the lines with me and try it out?" _Smooth._

"Well, I believe I'm free a little later this evening?"

"Sure Ren-san. You have a short meeting at LME about your next role choices, then an interview with In The Know magazine, then you'll be free past 9:00 this evening."

"That's a little late, but if I give you a ride home afterward, would that be fine Kyoko-san?"

"Un!" she nodded in agreement.

"I'll pick you up from Daruma-Ya on my way back from the interview. How does that sound?"

She smiled up at him as he guided her out to the car.

.-

"Kyoko-chan?" Kaminari looked at Kyoko like she had grown another head.

"Kaminari-chan!" Kyoko looked at Ren, who was holding the door open waiting for her to get it, then looked back at Kaminari. "Oh my gosh! I-I'm sorry Ren-san! I forgot Kaminari-chan would be giving me a ride home! It was only this morning she was occupied." She bowed low, then turned and ran to Kaminari then plastered herself to the parking garage floor.

Kaminari's eyes went wide, then she let out a laugh. "Kyoko-chan, that's no reason to drop into a dogeza! Stand up, you're getting dirty!"

She didn't move until Kaminari was forced to pull her up by her arms.

"There, see? If you had just stood up right away like I told you to, you wouldn't have missed saying goodbye to Tsuruga-san and Yukihito."

Kyoko whipped around to see the porche rounding the corner toward the exit. _Why didn't he wait? No, he's very busy. He can't be forced to wait for me just for a silly thing like saying good bye. Besides, I'll see him later tonight. Um… but does he really think I need help on the role? Does he even really intend to pick me up? He did realize that was a cover-up, right?_ She stood, in a daze with her thoughts.

"Kyoko-chan? Are you coming?" Kaminari looked at Kyoko through the open window of her car, wondering just what the girl was thinking.

"Un! Sorry!"

"Spaaaaace cadet!" she laughed as Kyoko shut herself into the passenger seat and reached for the seat belt. "If you keep getting distracted like that, how will you make it through a shooting of Bridge Rock? You really need to focus on your role tonight Kyoko. Just imagine the audience if they had to watch Bo walk around the stage, staring at the catwalk with his beak hanging open?"

Kyoko flushed "I see… you're right Kami-chan. Of course. I'll focus on the role!" _But what if Tsuruga-san really DOES come to pick me up from the Daruma-Ya? I'll have to hurry once finished with Bridge Rock tonight. Just in case._ She nodded, and focused on her role.

She had to be instructed before the show each week who the guest would be and what was to be expected of her, so she had to arrive early for every shooting. This was no exception.

The guest was another musical group who were on the up-and-coming. Though they had been compared to Fuwa Shou, Kyoko knew they would be no match for him, so did not feel threatened by them. Their music was similar, yes, but not unique enough to make the grade. It was as if they were attempting to copy his style, and came close truly, but they just weren't up to par on the vocals.

Anyone who has five fingers could match the keyboard, and beat a drum, but the skill in singing and guitar style was unique to him alone.

It was true, that Kyoko tried to focus on playing Bo, but she was unnerved at how her thoughts led her back to Shou. And then on to the Beagle and his friends. _What ever happened to them? They went to America, then came back and the demon forced me to make chocolates, I got my little me back, then nothing? Hard to imagine he would finally leave me alone after that. Maybe they really are focusing on their music now? I wonder if they're any good on their own._

Her thought were still wandering by the time they called it a wrap, and when she finally had gotten her costume put away, she was running drastically low on time. _8:20. I'll have to hurry. If only Kaminari didn't have such a long drive home. What am I thinking? I couldn't have let her stay just to give me a ride home! I'll have to run. It isn't that horribly far…_

It was hearing 8:50 when she arrived, out of breath, at the doorstep of the Daruma-ya.

The Okami chastised her for forcing herself beyond exhaustion. "Kyoko-san, why didn't you just take the subway or a taxi?"

"I… didn't… have… any money… with me … today… since… Kami…nari… was going to… be there." She said between gasps of air.

"But then shouldn't you have-" she was interrupted by the door chiming.

Kyoko stopped breathing. When the door chimed again, she jumped up and rushed up the stairs, calling "please, just stall him! I have to shower quick! Please Okami-san! Taisho! I won't be long!"

Taisho went to the door while the Okami straightened up the entry way. There was a gruff "hello, we're closed," followed by a "I'm just here to pick up Mogami-san. Is she in? She should be expecting me…"

After a brief pause, "She's in but she isn't ready for visitors. Come in, sit down and wait."

Ren had never been so intimidated in his life! This man either didn't know who he was, was a bigger shot than himself, was mafia, or didn't care either way!

The fifteen minutes he had to wait for Kyoko was strenuous and nerve wracking. The Taisho went back to straightening up his kitchen and food bar, and after wiping down the countertops, began sharpening his knives.

Ren couldn't tell if it was the same concept as an American father cleaning his gun collection when the young boyfriend came to call, or if it was actually a master chef just properly caring for his best equipment.

The only sounds to be heard though was the faint pattering of the shower, somewhere in the building, and the metallic scuffing of a blade over a diamond grit sharpening stone.

This WASN'T the first time he had met these people, but now was different than then because NOW, he was dating, …_or soon to be_, the teenage girl who clearly filled the role of their daughter.

_Nothing like a first love to make you feel uncomfortable in your own skin._ _…AND in front of others._ Ren glanced back at the Taisho and noticed Kyoko coming down the stairs, her hair still wet from the shower.

"Tsuruga-san! I'm so sorry to make you wait! I didn't finish with my evening job until late… and I wasn't sure you would be coming. Um… Thank you by the way. About earlier I mean."

He stood and smiled at her as she walked up to him, a hand-towel still in her hands as she slipped her shoes on. "It was no problem KYOKO-SAN." He emphasized the use of her name to indicate he noticed her reverting to calling him by his surname. "The towel?"

"Well, my hair isn't dry yet."

"Why don't you go back up and use the dryer. I can wait."

"Oh no, I've made you wait long enough. It's fine. I'll finish towel drying it in the car." With that, she walked out the door, leaving Ren to bow his way out and promise he would take very good care of her.

He opened the car door for her as he always did, before entering the drivers seat, then drove in silence while she dried her hair beside him.

_I wish she WOULD have dried her hair before we left… the wet look is very good on her. Makes her look somewhat… erotic. Like every teenage boy's wet-dream. Well, minus the large chest._ He glanced down at her chest then caught himself and turned his attention back to the road. _Not that there isn't enough there. There definitely is. …then again, I should make her promise never to go out in public with wet hair… wouldn't want anyone to see her like that. No one but me that is._ He glanced at her just in time to see her smile at him behind the edge of the towel as she looked his way.

_Maybe it isn't such a good idea to take her back to the apartment right now… _his breath caught in his throat as his pants got a little tighter.


	47. Playing With Fire: Act 46a

**Authors Chat: ** Short chapters will probably work okay. Oh, and only ONE of my classes is 4 hours. The other three classes are 3 hours. Only SLIGHTLY better. I'm definitely going to enjoy them though, of that I'm certain. Yay! Anywho. "Act 46a. Each Act, instead of being a chapter in itself, will be broken down until it covers what I want to be achieved in the chapter. Usually, I think, this will mean a part a, b, and c though it may vary slightly depending on how long it takes me to get my story point out!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 46a_

He had to take his mind off of her, but every time he looked to his side, she was there, smiling softly beside him. It made things difficult.

"Tsur….. Ren," she caught herself, "did you eat dinner?"

"I ate."

"I bet you ate a convenience store meal."

What could he say? She had caught him. "It was food. I didn't have a lot of time between the meeting at LME and the interview. I really am not hungry though. I'm actually full up."

"Nonsense! That junk food will be gone before you even go to bed tonight! You won't be able to sleep because of the sounds of your stomach! As your kohai, I couldn't let you not eat dinner!"

Ren sighed. "Kyoko, please. Don't make me eat. …what about you?" he asked after a moment.

"I ate at- a-at my last love-me job." She almost announced the name of her last work place! _Too close! What would Ren-san say if he knew I was Bo!_

"Then we don't need a meal. Please. I just want to spend a little time with you."

"Um, Ren… You know I didn't really need help with a role, right? I just needed to say something since you hinted that Yashiro-san was there."

"Yes, I'm aware of that Kyoko. All the same. I'm glad for this little time together." He smiled at her.

"Then… Just a snack then. I can make something light! Don't let me feel guilty all night because I made you go hungry!"

He let go a slight laugh. "Fine. You win. I give up. What do you need at the store then Kyoko?"

She thought about it, but couldn't give him a quick answer. He drove to the store near his apartment while she decided what to cook.

She had decided on teriyaki chicken skewers, sticky rice, and some ginger-teriyaki bok choy. Her idea of a snack seemed to be a full meal.

It was, of course, excellent, and at least quick to cook. The time was already getting late though, and Ren had promised to take good care of her. In his mind, this meant getting her home at a reasonable time.

What could they do in a short amount of time? Ren's mind flashed back to that night in the bedroom. _NO! Don't even think it! Besides… a short amount of time isn't long enough. I want to cherish her from tip to toe._ He smiled inwardly before daydreaming of the things he would do to her.

He was brought out of his reverie when Kyoko leaned forward and picked up the remote control to turn on the television while they finished eating.

"Do you mind?"

"Not in the least." It would, at least, take his mind off of the fine divot where her bellybutton rested in that perfect skin of her belly that he could remember so clearly.

He glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Kyoko, do you mind if I change the channel? There's a show I think I'd like to watch. I don't get to see it often."

She handed him the remote, nodding that she was fine with him changing the channel. _Not that the nesting habits of seagulls was interesting anyw… what? No Ren, keep changing the channel. Please! Don't stop here!_

It was Bridge Rock. Ren set the remote down on the table.


	48. Playing With Fire: Act 46bc

**Authors Chat: ** Yay long weekend! (it's Labor Day on Monday in the U.S. that means no –work!)

I wrote part B and C in one sitting because of it. Nothing really exciting to say, but I do wonder how many people actually read my "authors chat" part of the posting. I get a lot of "waaa- too short! Write more!" reviews, though I clearly explain why the chapter is short… Still, I appreciate that 'they' are enjoying my story enough to want to read more.

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 46b-c_

Kyoko sat stiffly beside Ren. _He's going to notice… Why wouldn't he notice? Well, he didn't notice before when we were at the studio… but then again, he wasn't thinking about me. He was focused on the job. Not to mention, he didn't have a live comparison sitting right beside him. Will he notice now? It isn't like Bo talks or anything on camera, so he can't really tell just by voice alone. Plus the vocal modulator makes it hard to tell it's a girl inside the costume anyway… He's smart like that. He's going to notice. _

"Kyoko? Is everything alright? Do you not like this show? I take it you've seen it before?"

"N-no, I mean yes, I'm fine. The show is fine. It's fine. I've never watched the show on TV before… but I've seen some while on assignment."

"You mean love-me work?"

"Yes." _I'm sorry Ren! Sorry for lieing to you! Though, it isn't a complete lie. It's actually all true. Just now how you think!_ Kyoko was flustered at her close call, and when she reached for her glass of water, knocked it over instead of picking it up.

Water splashed everywhere. Both her and Ren's plates were filled with water, water was pouring over the edges of the table onto the carpet, and Ren was soaked. It was like the water made a trajectory straight to him, bypassing Kyoko completely.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Kyoko jumped up and ran to the kitchen to grab a towel, and Ren stood up, dripping wet.

Kyoko brought back a roll of papertowels and every hand-towel she could find. She threw papertowels over the plates and table to soak up the water and prevent more from spilling on the carpet, then dropped to her hands and knees to start soaking up the water from the carpet.

"Kyoko, it's alright. Accident's happen. The carpet isn't going to be ruined by a little water. Would you please stand up?"

"Don't worry about me Tsuruga-san, I'll clean it up. Water doesn't stay in carpets if you push hard enough with a dry towel, I-"

"Stop it. It's just water. The carpet isn't going to drown." Ren reached down and picked Kyoko up, forcing her to stand in front of him. His voice softened being in close proximity to her. "The carpet is fine. It was just a bit of water. I'm more concerned about the wonderful food you prepared. I'm sorry I didn't get to eat it."

"You weren't hungry to begin with," she pouted as she held the remaining dry towels up to her chest.

"No, but the food was very good. The carpet is fine, the table is fine… I'm fine too." He leaned down a little closer to her face as his voice dropped in volume again. _She is just too cute! Her cheeks flush when she's panicking. Just like a blush when she's being shy._

"T-ts-Tsuruga-san…."

"Ren." He whispered as he drew closer."

"Ren…"

He moved closer yet, and would have made contact with her lips, had she not placed the dry towel against his chest and dropped her eyes away from his face to his chest as she began forcing water from his shirt and into the towel.

Ren laughed.

"I'm fine Kyoko. Really. But I'll go change out of these wet clothes.

"Good! I don't want you to catch a cold!"

He smiled, then bent down and kissed her forhead before turning and exiting the living room.

_Crap. Double Crap. Get it together Mogami Kyoko! Of course the carpet isn't going to drown. All the same, I better finish sopping up the water._ She bent back down and continued. _At least he isn't seeing the show's credits now… Do they even put my name up there?_ She looked up to the TV. _They're already past. Shoot. I'll have to remember to ask the director and request they leave my name out. I wonder if he even would answer a request like that. He still doesn't like me… But I've got to ask. If Ren sees this show, I don't want him to find out that way! I wonder what he would do if I told him. How would he react?_

Ren entered the living room in a pair of faded jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"I told you you don't have to do that."

"I know. But if we don't, we can't sit back down until it dries!"

He smiled. "We'll just have to sit ON the sofa instead of in front of it. It IS made for sitting on after all. I didn't buy it as a decoration piece. Come on. Lets pick up the towels and finish watching the show.

_He wants to keep watching. Why is that a surprise? I knew he would. That time was only like getting up to go to the bathroom during a show. You only miss a little bit!_

She followed him to the kitchen, wet towels in tow. Ren dropped the towels into the sink.

"If you do that, they won't dry properly and will get mildew on them!"

"It's fine. I'll hang them up properly later. "

"NO! We should do it now."

"I said I'd do it later. Do you WANT to lessen our time together?" He looked at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"N-n-no." Damn, she was weak against those eyes!

"Then leave them. Come on. Lets go sit on the sofa together."

_Still, with the eyes! How can I say no!_

He lead her back to the sofa and sat. She sat down, a cushion away from him, and sat stiffly. _Somehow, sitting on the sofa seems so much more… intimate. The softness of it doesn't really allow for quick movement. If I sit too close, I'll wind up rolling onto him!_

He had been thinking much the same as her, only he liked the thought, and he pulled her closer and put his arm up on the sofa.

"Relax. It's fine to lean on me a bit. Get comfortable."

_How can I get comfortable! You're about to watch the show with where I play Bo! My biggest secret from you! I've worked hard to keep that secret so you don't get mad at me, but I'm horrible at keeping secrets from you! Somehow you always know!_ She yelled at him in her head, and still did as he asked. She stiffly leaned against the side of his chest, as his arm went down the edge of the sofa.

Ren smothered a laugh as he imagined a board leaning up against a house. _ Not quite what I meant, but she'll relax. There's still 45 minutes left of the show. She can't sit like that the whole time! No one would._

No one but Kyoko that is. The show was almost over, and still, she sat like that. It was distracting. The sofa was meant to be a more comfortable sitting place where they could relax, and maybe even cuddle. But damn, she made it hard to get comfortable!

Kyoko hadn't even noticed though. Her mind was racing a mile a minute, and she finally worked up the courage to ask.

"Ren… Why do you like this show anyway? It's just a show about people in show biz. You probably know everyone in the business already anyway."

"Well, not everyone. And I like to know that those I call my friends are doing well. But that isn't why I watch the show."

She waited for an answer, but he didn't readily give it. She would have to ask.

"Okay, so why DO you watch the show then?"

He smiled down at her. "I'll tell you if you get more comfortable. I may have a bruise in the morning on my side where your shoulder is."

She struggled to sit up. "I'm so sorry Ts-R-Ren! You should have said something!"

"I would have, but I didin't figure anyone could sit stiff as a board for that long. You've proved me wrong. …and that's not what I meant by comfortable."

She was sitting with her back straight, facing straight forward, not leaning on him, not leaning on the back of the sofa. She looked at him a little confused. She was comfortable like this.

He reached for her and flung her down before she could even think.

"KYAAAAA! Tsuruga-san what are you doing!"

"Ren. I'm showing you what I mean by more comfortable. This is more comfortable for me too, so just stay here."

Ren had adjusted their sitting position so quickly, Kyoko had no time to notice when he had put his legs up on the sofa, one curled under him, the other down the length of the sofa beside Kyoko's body. Kyoko lie on her back, between his legs, with her head lieing against his chest.

_I-it is pretty comfortable... but s-so close…_

Ren looked down at her. "Now. I watch the show, because of the chicken."

She was doomed!


	49. Playing With Fire: Act 47a

**Authors Chat: ** I had a problem starting this chapter. I faced the conundrum of if I wanted Ren to find out Kyoko was Bo now, or later ('cus let's face it. He's going to find out some time!).

SO. Now, I ask what you all think. I pose a question at the end of this chapter that I would like to hear what you, the readers, can come up with. I certainly have a few ideas, but it isn't set in stone yet.

Also, if you haven't checked it out, the next installment of A Project of Dedication and Appreciation is out (for a little while now, but I think people may not have realized it). It's an M fic, based on B-Czar's idea. I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you all enjoy it.

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 47a_

Kyoko was stiff in his lap, though Ren thought nothing of it. It was a new position for her, surely she was somewhat uncomfortable, but if he didn't push the bounds of their relationship, it would never go anywhere. Not that he wanted it to go anywhere… like the bedroom… but he did want to be closer to her, emotionally as well as physically.

Kyoko, however, was stiff as she waited anxiously for him to explain more about his response.

"T-the c-chicken?" she squeaked.

"Un. I've chatted with him a few times. He's helped me out with a few problems. Strange, how I seem to be able to tell him my problems."

_He. HE. Tsuruga-san thinks the chicken is a 'he'._ She almost laughed, but didn't. She DID, however, start to relax, laying on his lap. _I can watch the show without worrying then._ It seemed weird, watching herself on the television. Granted, she was in a chicken suit, but she knew it was her and her own actions that gave the chicken personality.

"You know, Tsuruga-san…. Sorry, Ren…. You can tell your problems to me if you need someone to talk to."

He smiled down at her. "I know, but it would be weird for me to talk to you, about you."

She blushed. If he only knew.

Kyoko didn't know what to say, and when she remained silent, Ren turned his attention back to the television screen, just as the chicken flapped his displeasure.

It was weird watching herself on the television. It felt rather like déjà vu. Or maybe an out of body experience… She was watching herself perform "live" on television while sitting on the sofa perfectly comfortable.

"Um…"

"What is it Kyoko?" but GOD, he loved saying her name.

"No… nothing."

"Tell me."

"It's just… I know the show is filmed earlier in the day, so… why do they say it's 'Live' when it's filmed before it's aired?"

_So… even like this, she still thinks of me as a Sempai._ "Well, a taping is called 'Live' if it airs within three hours of being filmed. It gives them time to do minor corrections, like blanking out cuss words. So long as it has a live audience upon its filming, it fits the qualifications." The chicken prostrated himself in front of the guests in apology for insulting their new song. It was an act of course, but it got a laugh from the audience, and from Ren.

"That chicken really is something."

"How so?"

"Look at how he plays to the audience, without even trying. He isn't a main focus of the filming, just a support character, but he drives the whole show. You can't take your eyes off of him."

If Ren hadn't been watching the television, he might have wondered about the deepening of Kyoko's blush.

As it were, he was enamored with the chicken.

Kyoko had just returned on stage as Bo with the basket of question eggs though, signifying the last few minutes of the show. There would be a few questions from the egg, then a final performance by the musical guest, and the final show credits.

Credits again. She would have to time her distraction well… but what could she do?


	50. Temporary Hiatus

Update FYI: My 60day trial of Microsoft Office ran out on my new computer. Until I get a purchased version and loaded on the computer, PWF will be on hiatus. Shouldn't be long. I'm just not keen on writing long chapters from the iPhone.

addendum: I will not pirate software, so don't suggest it. I COULD use a free online program if I'm so inclined, but I really - REALLY - don't want to have to retype all that I have already typed of the next chapter, and with the trial running out, I am unable to copy/paste from/to a new document.

I might write a one-shot in the mean time, we'll see. I recently discovered Bruno Mars' song "Runaway Baby", and it just SCREAMS "FUWA SHO!" to me. Screams it. Loudly.


	51. Playing With Fire: Act 48

**Authors Chat: ** So, obviously I was able to purchase the needed software. I'm flattered by all desperately wanting more story and suggesting I use an Open Source format, like Google Docs… but that didn't solve the issue that I needed Microsoft Office **TO DO MY HOMEWORK FOR SCHOOL!** I actually need more than just Word for my presentations. Hehe

I had to breakdown and buy it quickly though because I was selected to give my presentation first in two classes, so I only have/had a week to do the assignment... actually, I should be finishing it right now! ^_^;; .

Thanks to Deddinty, I was able to get it at 50% off. Turns out there is a program called the Ultimate Steal that Microsoft does for students of accredited universities. (It's Office 2003 though, so it's a tad dated. Still does what I need!)

**Thank you Deddinty, this chapter is dedicated to you.**

Also, I want to fix/redo the description for this story. Obviously, it hardly fits anymore on the grand scheme of things. I suck at writing summaries though, so I'm asking for all of your help.

A little contest, but all I can offer is dedication of a chapter or a short one-shot.

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 48_

Kyoko's brain went into overdrive. She had only a few seconds left, and there was only one thing she could really think of to do that would distract him!

She was out of time. She had to do it and hope it would work.

She forced herself up from Ren's lap causing him to look down at her as she moved.

She had a difficult time of it, with the couch being so soft, she rolled back against his chest and had to place her hand down between his legs to force herself up.

The proximity of her hand to his slightly swollen member caused him to shift and sit himself up as she moved.

"Kyoko?" _That was a little too close. She would be appalled to know I enjoyed her closeness that much._

She stood from the couch in front of Ren and reached for the remote. She shut the television off before turning back to him.

"It's getting late R-ren. I really should be getting back to the Daruma-Ya. I have to go to school tomorrow." Her face flushed. _He won't really fall for something so silly. He's going to turn the television back on to watch the rest of the show! _She pushed her hands behind her back with the remote, and attempted to look natural about it.

Ren glanced behind her at the clock on the DVD player. "Mm, I suppose you're right. I was enjoying your company though. I guess I was holding out too long. It is late." He swung his legs over the edge of the couch and stood, so very close to Kyoko as she remained between him and the television.

He placed his hands on her upper arms as he gently stepped past her. "Come on then. I'll drive you home."

Her comment about school had struck a nerve in him that he had forgotten about. She was still in High School. It was very sobering, and his sense of duty won out over his desire for comfort and her warmth.

"How is school going for you?" He felt like a big brother asking her after the day was over.

"Well, it isn't like I imagined it would be. Then again, it is a special school. It's hard to talk to most of the other students enough to get to be friends with any of them though. We're all on weird scheduled because of our work."

Ren laughed a little, "You're supposed to be studying, not worrying about making friends."

"Well, I do the class work, but it's a little boring. I'm not learning much of anything new. They've told me once I finish the course work for first year, I can start right away on second year work, but I don't have a lot of time to do the home work."

"I see." _She is so very smart, there is no challenge for her at the level of education they have her at. _"It's been a while since I've done any real studying, other than for roles, but if you like, I can help you with your coursework sometimes."

"No, it's alright. I can't impose on you like that! Besides! It's MY coursework! If I don't do it, how will I learn it?"

"I thought you said you weren't learning anything new?"

"Well, not yet, but since I'm not in class a lot, if I don't do the work, I won't know if I know it or not!"

Ren laughed. "All right Kyoko, I give up. I guess I'm just trying to be greedy with your time. We can spend more time together when we actually get to have a date."

_That's right! The date! I had completely forgotten; that was why I was invited to Tsuruga-san's place to start with! Yashiro-san was standing right behind him when I started to tell him my idea to get his schedule. _"Ren… I was thinking… Do you have a spare key to Yashiro-san's apartment? I mean, I figured if anyone did, it would be you. Kaminari-chan doesn't live as close as you, and I thought if he got locked out, or if he was running late in the morning, you would be able to go over there. You have his spare, right?"

"I do, why do you ask?"

"Well, I think if I got the chance, while you are with Yashiro-san, I could maybe go there and look around for some way to find out your schedule, like looking at a computer calendar or something."

He couldn't help but smile to himself. Ren was glad she seemed so excited about their date, but "I don't know that that would work really. Yashiro has an aversion to technology, I'm sure you know."

"Mm. I did. I do I mean. But I forgot."

_She looks so crestfallen. I can't let her be so disappointed. It's selfish of me, but we WILL get to have a real date. She deserves at least that much. _"Well, we can at least keep the idea in our minds. I'm sure we'll think of something though." It was a little frustrating to Ren that he couldn't get ahold of his own schedule, but he was happy that Kyoko was having fun and so excited over this. They sort of balanced out.

When they came to a stop and Ren parked the car, he got out and walked her to the doorway.

"Do you want to come in for a little bit? There's still time for a tea if you like…" she wasn't ready to say good night.

"No, I better not. It's late, and I'm sure the owners of the restaurant wouldn't appreciate a late night guest."

"I see… you're probably right. I should have thought that." She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile, and his heart skipped a beat.

"…but if you like, we can sit here on the step for a few minutes and look at the stars. After all, there aren't many nights clear enough to see them here in Tokyo."

Wow, you're right. I didn't even notice." She gracefully sat down on the edge of the step up to the doorway.

Ren's legs folded as he sat down, forcing him to lean back or be forced to hunch his back to wrap his arms around his knees. Sometimes being tall is a curse, not a gift.

It gave enough space close to him though, and his arm looked so inviting. Nerves set her heart aflutter, as Kyoko slowly edged her way closer to him, trying to work up the courage to cozy up beside him.

His own desire to be near her, though, made it easy as he met her half-way. He had been leaning in to point out a constellation when her shoulder bumped his chest. Ren glanced down at Kyoko, who was very pointedly focusing on a star the opposite direction of his face.

"Look Kyoko. Do you see the W?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close so he could look down his and her line of vision as he pointed out the set of stars he was addressing.

"I see it!"

"That's Cassiopeia. The queen. Hers is a tragic story. Do you know it?"

"No. Will you tell me?"

He nodded his assent and dropped his arm to rest across her shoulder, and pulled her close to his chest as he spoke softly in her ear.

"Cassiopeia was beautiful. So beautiful, in fact, that she bragged of her beauty, and by extension, her daughter, Andromeda's beauty. "Ren looked at her face, reading her expression, "don't worry, this is a Cinderella story, sort of. Cassiopeia's beauty and vanity led her to brag to Poseidon's beautiful creation, and he took offense. Poseidon, being a god, had to be obeyed, or he would destroy their city. He told her that to atone for the insult, she would have to sacrifice her own daughter's beauty, sacrificing her daughter by chaining her to a rock to be taken when Poseidon saw fit, if nothing else got her first. "

"Cassiopeia had to choose between her daughter, and her own beauty. She WAS a very vain queen. She chose her own beauty, though she was grieved by losing her daughter. Poseidon was furious, and threatened to destroy her city until Perseus got involved. You see, Perseus was the son of Zeus, the lord over all the gods, so that made him a prince of sorts, rescuing a princess."

"So then she was safe? Did he save her?"

"Hush, wait till the end."

Kyoko pouted a little, making Ren laugh. _She was about to go to the fairy kingdom! Just from that little bit. _

"So Perseus was well known for his many conquests and viewed as a champion. He was returning from yet another conquest when he spied the beautiful Andromeda, chained to a rock. He met her eyes and fell in love at first sight. He agreed that he would save Andromeda from her fate, if they – Cassiopeia and her king husband – agreed to give Andromeda to Perseus for a wife."

"So he DID save her! Did they marry? Did they live happily for the rest of their days?"

Ren couldn't help his laughter. She kept going off on just the tiniest little things.

"What?"

"Sorry… It's just… Just that this story… is about… about the how the Queen… ended up in the stars" he managed to say through his laughter.

She pouted at his laughing, and his giggles died down, "but I just wanted to know if they end up together in the end."

"I know. Just wait for the end though. I promise I'll tell you."

"Fine." She crossed her arms across her chest, bothered that he had laughed at her. Ren could see this though, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders again; pulling her to him, unbalancing her and making her uncross her arms. He kissed the top of her head before continuing again as she settled against him.

"So when Poseidon sent a monster to take Andromeda, Perseus fought and defeated the monster, and a wedding date was set. That isn't the end though; don't look at me like that."

Kyoko had a look on her face of disappointment and sadness. All that build-up of and telling her to wait for the end, for such an inglorious description?

"The date of their wedding arrived, and all had gone as planned, until they stood at the altar, and the doors flung open. Their marriage had been stopped by the would-be groom. Andromeda, being the daughter of a king and queen, already had a fiancé you see. She had been promised to another prince, and Cassiopeia ignored this when she agreed to give Andromeda to Perseus."

"Cassiopeia and her husband then decided they could not deny the original marriage since he had the power and resources to cause war on their kingdom whereas Perseus was just one man, with no true claim of a father. The wedding was cancelled, with Andromeda standing on the altar."

"So he DOESN'T end up with the princess?"

"Just wait. Perseus was angered by the actions of the king and queen, and challenged the prince for Andromeda's hand in marriage. He did not back down from the fight, and Perseus triumphed. Andromeda was to be his."

He looked down to see Kyoko looking up at him, expectantly. He couldn't end the story of Andromeda and Perseus there, she would be very upset.

"Poseidon recognized Perseus as Zeus' son however, and was upset at the queens vainglorious actions, and as punishment, he placed her up in the stars, upside down, to be forced to watch her daughter marry Perseus from a position of shame."

"The day of the wedding, Andromeda was beautiful. Her hair was done up with flowers, sweet, so the butterflies would flock to her and adorn her hair. Her dress was of the finest spun silk, white, to match her virgin body. Her skin was treated with milk and honey so that it shone and glowed in the moon light, and her skin was scented with lavender and rosemary. "

"Perseus was gifted a tunic of spun silk and gold, to match Andromeda, and he fell in love with her once again, as her foot falls took her closer to the alter, and into his waiting arms. They did marry, vowing to be with each other and love one another until the last air left their bodies."

Kyoko looked up at him with tears in her eyes, her hands clasped to her chest, waiting for something more.

_What… that's it. What does she want? Oh, wait. _"…. They lived happily ever after."

Her face broadened into a smile as the tears leaked from her eyes.

"…Why are you crying?" _Did I say something wrong?_

"No… No, it's just... so… perfect! But it's sad that the queen has to live out eternity in the sky all alone!"

Ren let out a loud laugh. "She isn't alone. Her king is up there too. See?" He pointed out the constellation of Cepheus, and leaned in, to see it from her eye level. "They had to live their lives watching as Andromeda and Perseus grew old and were happy together for the rest of their days."

Kyoko sniffed and wiped her tears, biting her lip trying to not let any more tears fall.

It was too much for Ren, and he bellowed with laughter.

"What? WHAT? It isn't funny!"

"Kyoko-chan? Tsuruga-san?" The Okami stood behind them, with the door open, and light spilling out onto the on steps which they sat. They had been focused on each other – well, Ren had been focused on Kyoko, while Kyoko was focused on the story – so that neither noticed the light flick on in the restaurant behind them.

"Aah! I'm sorry Okami-san!"

"It's alright, but it's late now…" she didn't need to finish her sentence.

Kyoko nodded. "I'll say my good nights then and be right in."

The Okami went inside and closed the door behind her. The light flicked out from the kitchen, then a much dimmer light from the bathroom could be seen, then the Okami could be heard softly creaking up the stairs inside.

Ren stood up and turned to face Kyoko on the stairs. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"I'm sorry I kept you so late. I hope we didn't upset the owners."

"Mm, it'll be okay. Thank you for telling me the story Ren."

That was the first time she had said his name smoothly, as if it felt at home in her mouth. It made him happy, and his heart pounded a little harder.

"You're welcome. Next time we can see the stars, remind me to tell you the story of Orion and Diana."

"It is another prince and princess?" she looked up at him expectantly, and he laughed.

"Of sorts. You should go inside now."

"Alright." She tried to step back, but she was held firmly in his arms. "Ren?"

"You expect me to leave without a good night kiss?"

Her cheeks tinged with blush, he could see even from the dim light.

His height and hers made it difficult to meet, so he stepped down from the landing as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

Time moved in slow motion for Kyoko as her eyes followed his lips, slowly down and closer to meet hers. She tried to think of all the things Ren had taught her about kissing, but as soon as his lips pressed against hers, all thoughts of ANYTHING flew out of her mind.

Ren's lips were warm against hers, a light kiss, as he had intended, was just not enough. He tilted his head for a better angle, as he opened his lips just a little, sucking her lips in through his. She responded in turn, and her teeth lightly grazed his lips. He kissed her with open lips, but never did his tongue touch her lips. It was… sweet.

Ren stood up straight, releasing his hold on her, then took a step back and toward his car.

His whisper could be heard through the growing space between them, "Good night… my Andromeda."

Kyoko's lips still tingled where his lips had caressed them, she could still feel his arms around her, and she was weak in the knees. Without him to support her, she found herself leaning against the door so she didn't fall when her knees threatened to give out. Her head was fuzzy, and her heart was pounding in her chest like a large taiko drum.

His whisper filled her ears and head, but did not register until she saw his car pull away.

He had called her a princess.

Kyoko slowly turned the handle to the door and flitted in the restaurant and up the stairs, lighter than air, filled with her warm thoughts and feelings.

Ren, the prince of the entertainment industry, had called her his princess. It was like their very own fairy tale. Kyoko fell asleep wondering if they would live Happily Ever After.


	52. Playing With Fire: Act 49

**Authors Chat: ** Very short chapter. Sort of fan-service, sort of Ren-service. *snicker* Us fanfic writers never really acknowledge the fact that men think about sex and act on their own desires so very often. I DO remember reading one fanfic where Ren did though, though now I can't remember which one it was… Whomever it was, kudos to you.

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 49_

Kyoko had very pleasantly fallen asleep in a state of bliss.

Ren, on the other hand, was plagued and restless. Images of Kyoko's fluttering eyes and pink lips kept playing on the inside of his eyelids every time he closed them.

He kept trying to think of other things; his roles, his parents, finances – a very boring topic for someone with no financial difficulties and very few bills.

It was all in vain though, as everything led right back to her. His roles made him think of her acting opposite him. His parents made him wonder how overjoyed they would be when… if… she ever agreed to become part of their family. His finances made him wonder if her roles and Love Me work paid enough since she still worked at the Daruma Ya part time.

Ren sighed, "All roads lead to Rome, I guess." He acquiesced his defeat, and closed his eyes, allowing himself to remember her laughter, her sweet face, and her scent.

He thought about her so much, it began to hurt.

Ren's hand snaked down his body and into his sleep shorts, then slid his hand down his member to the end, then stopped.

"What am I doing!" He pulled his hand back above the covers.

His vision of her had changed, she stood in his imagination in her school uniform.

He groaned, as he rolled to flat on his back, attempting to get a more comfortable position with less tension in his shorts.

"She's still in high school. She's only 17, you dirty old man." As if calling himself a dirty old man would make the problem go away. All it did, though, was make him think about age.

_She'll turn 18 in a few months. Then… then it would be safe to touch her. She would be a real adult. By American standards anyway. By Japanese standards, she's already old enough to marry._

He imagined her in his bedroom then, zipping up her school uniform skirt beside his bed, asking what her "Honey" wanted for breakfast.

In his vision, her tousled hair and semi-dressed state caused his heart to thump harder, and his member to pulse harder.

Ren picked up his head and slammed it back hard on his pillow, willing the thoughts to leave his head, but no matter what, he could not get rid of the images of her.

If he did not do something about his problem, he wouldn't e able to get to sleep at all.

Once again, Ren's hand slid down, and into his shorts.

This time though, he allowed himself to see those images, and images of Kyoko as she had been as Natsu… in undergarments, sitting on top of him, their intimate parts rubbing together through their clothes.

His hand moved over his erection as he imagined Kyoko as Natsu writhing in his bed as he stood over her looking down and stripping his shorts off.

He remembered the feel of her body as he slid down to taste her sweet spot.

Ren's hand caressed the soft skin of his head and remembered what it felt like, pressed against her opening.

He began stroking his whole length, up and over his head as he remembered the press of her lips, begging him "please… please… please" for that release he himself now desired.

His breathing increased and his movements sped up as he remembered that first press into her wet folds, only he didn't stop there this time. His imagination took over where memory left off, and he stroked himself deep inside her until he brought her. Ren's body spasmed as his release came in his hand while her moans permeated his mind, where he brought her with her school girl skirt pushed up around her waist.

Ren breathed heavily for a moment, resting, then picked up his discarded sleep shorts beside him, depositing the fruits of his labor into the cloth.

Ren finally fell asleep, thinking, "I'll clean up later… I'm already going to Hell anyway."


	53. Playing With Fire: Act 50a

**Authors Chat: ** Next few installments will be partial chapters. Mid-terms are basically over now (I did very well!), but I just need to rest and recharge a bit. Shorter chapters for now, as mentioned previously.

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Story Timeline: **Y'all know the timeline by now. If not, go back and read it in an earlier chapter! (taken out for length).

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 50a_

Kyoko looked down at her cell phone, upset. She had missed a call, and had a gut feeling it was probably someone important, but the number was blocked and she was sure it wasn't Ren.

Ren was still on stage, down the hall from her dressing room. Kyoko had just finished her scenes for the morning and had many hours to kill before shooting her scenes in the afternoon. Working with people's schedules sometimes gave other people bad timing, and though Director Shingai usually tried to work around her schedule, on days she didn't have other commitments, he worked around others schedules.

Today was one of those. Kyoko intended to spend some of her time shopping for a few new – and cheap – outfits. Something she could wear out on a date, if they could ever get ahold of Ren's schedule. It had been over a week since Operation Secret Date had started, and they still couldn't get his schedule from Yashiro's tight grip.

Ren was dead set on having a date though, and gave her the Puppy Dog eyes when she was brazen enough to say she didn't need a date; spending time with him was enough. For some reason, to have this date was important to Ren.

Kyoko's thoughts were interrupted as a soft knock rapt on her dressing room door.

"Kyoko-chan? Are you dressed? May I come in?"

It was Kami-chan. "Un! I'm dressed! Come in!"

The delicate woman opened the door and stepped inside as she spoke. "So. Director Shingai wants you back at 3:00 this afternoon to work on the scenes with Choko and her father. Do you have anything you wanted to do in the meantime?"

"Actually… I was thinking of going shopping for a little."

Kaminari's lips split into a smile. "Perfect! I was going to ask if you wanted to go shopping with me anyway! I'd like a new dress. My husband has a dinner party coming up for work that he'd like me to attend with him."

Kyoko felt giddy. She was going shopping with a girl-friend! Kaminari basically invited herself, so Kyoko would have to be careful not to talk about the reason for going shopping in the first place, but that didn't seem hard. After all, normal girls go shopping just for the heck of it, right?

"Okay Kami-chan! Just let me finish with my hair, then we can go!"

Kaminari stepped out from the room then, allowing Kyoko to finish getting ready.

Kyoko turned back to the vanity and picked up her hairbrush, the cell phone forgotten. A few quick brushes and a little styling gel spray, and she was ready. She threw her belongings into her bag hastily, then hurried out of the room to find Kaminari.

The actors were standing off stage as the set was being changed. They were between takes, and Kaminari was found standing with Ren and Yashiro.

"… this isn't funny Kami-chi!"

Kaminari was laughing whole heartedly at something Yashiro had done or said, while Ren was trying to hide a smirk.

"I'm sorry Yuki! It's just… It's just… You've had this problem since… since we were in high school! Maybe they really DID put a microchip in your brain when you fell down in middle school. You'd think there would eventually be made some sort of cell phone that CAN'T be defeated by you!"

Yashiro signed. "Ren-san… I'm going to have to go back to LME and sign for yet another new cell phone." Yashiro opened the infamous date-book. "You'll be at this shoot for the next few hours. I'll be able to make it there and back with no problem."

Kyoko stepped up beside Ren and gently tugged at his sleeve.

"Um, Ren-san… I'm sorry to interrupt, but may I have just a moment?"

He smiled at her. "Of course. Excuse me for a moment Yashiro, Tsutsui-san." He turned and followed Kyoko a few feet away and bent down to hear her whispers.

"Ren-san… I couldn't help but notice. Yashiro's planner isn't the same one he's been using."

"Mm, so you're right." He didn't seem to grasp what Kyoko was hinting at.

"So um… He should still have the old one, right?" It still didn't seem to click.

"Can you give me his apartment key? I want to go find the old planner since I have a few hours. Since this new one is so new, he should still have the old one probably at his home."

He looked at her hard for a moment. "Kyoko… I wasn't going to say this before, but I don't think we should break into Yashiro's apartment."

Kyoko had the perfect response to this. She had been anticipating it actually, and had been perfecting her argument. She blinked a few times, then looked up at Ren with a child's expression and tears in her eyes, then softly and simply said "please?" It was her own version of the Puppy-dog eyes, and this was a perfect chance to test its effectiveness.

He seemed to hesitate, then sighed and hung his head. "Meet me in my dressing room in five minutes."

She smiled and then bounded off to chat with some of the other cast members. Had anyone been watching, they would have noticed her look at her watch every few seconds, counting down the time.

Ren walked with Yashiro back to his dressing room, going over his afternoon schedule "just in case" Yashiro could not make it back to the studio by the time Ren was finished for the day. He had just enough time review the schedule, then see to it Yashiro had indeed left the building.

Kyoko peeked around the corner leading down the hallway, monitoring for Yashiro as well. Seeing he was nowhere in sight, she walked down the hall and knocked on Ren's dressing room door, just as he had pulled it closed.

The door popped open, Ren grabbed Kyoko's arm and spun her inside before hastily shutting and locking the door behind them. He pulled her around and up against the wall as he leaned down close to her.

"Ren!" she said in surprise, "w-what-"

"-I said to meet me in my dressing room, but you still have to convince me to give you the key."


	54. Playing With Fire: Act 50b

**Authors Chat: ** Just a reminder, the next few installments will be short, partial chapters. I've only got two REAL presentations left to give for classes, three term papers, and three big tests until this semester is over. Pfew! It's still a lot of work though. Anywho. I had a little snag during this second half of the chapter, but it's done now. Enjoy!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 50b_

The look on Kyoko's face made teasing her so very worth it.

"It shouldn't be too hard anyway." Ren's hand slid down the wall beside her as he turned toward one of the chairs in the overly-large-for-a-dressing-room room.

He slumped down in the brown leather chesterfield, his legs extended far in front of him.

It was several seconds more before Kyoko could speak, her words caught in her throat. Her first thought was to claim it was all for him that she was doing this anyway, but that wasn't quite right. She was enjoying trying to find the time to spend with him, and really did want to have a real date herself.

Kyoko let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, then righted herself and calmly walked over to stand in front of Ren.

He didn't move, but watched her expressions, waiting for her to ask for the key again. What he did NOT expect, was for Kyoko to do her best impersonation of an Oushak rug.

He thought he had broken her of that habit through his constant blocking of her forehead anytime she tried to bow to him. _Guess not._ He chuckled.

"That isn't quite what I meant Kyoko. Though your backside is very lovely, seeing it isn't going to make me be willing to break into my manager's apartment."

She didn't move.

"Kyoko? Please, stand up. You don't need to do dogeza."

"mrh mfrrmfng"

"What? Say that again?"

Her head shot up, revealing her reddened cheeks. "I said How Embarrassing! I can't believe you said that Ren!"

"Said what?"

"a-about my b-backside!"

He laughed. He hadn't thought anything of it himself, though now that he was forced to think of his words again, he realized his blunder. 'Backside' could also mean 'buttocks'.

"I just meant you did not have to bow your head and beg me. Now please stand up?" Ren leaned forward in the chair and reached down to cup Kyoko's chin as he gently forced her to stand.

Kyoko moved at his will, slowly standing up without conscience. His eyes were mesmerizing, and as he brought her up to her feet, their faces passed very close to each other. Kyoko's pulse sped up when he released her, sliding his fingertips down her neck before dropping to his lap.

"Ky-"

"Okay."

"… okay, what?" Her odd response stopped the words in his throat.

"I.. I'll do it," her determination clearly building.

Ren raised an eyebrow in question. Kyoko lifted her hand to his shoulder and gently pushed him back in the chair. He had moved to the front of the chair when he bent down to her on the floor, so when she pushed him back into the chair, he was lounged, almost lying, back in the soft leather.

Her actions surprised him, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight of her naked knee, pressing down onto the chair beside him as her skirt rose while she straddled his hips and held his eyes with her own.

Her amber eyes held flecks of brown and gold, but the detail was hidden from him as her lids fluttered closed and her lips grazed his own.

She leaned into the kiss, placing one palm against his chest. There was no pressure behind her kiss, just light, delicate, moist, sliding of her lips over his, then a gentle sucking as she pulled his lower lip into her mouth. She nipped his lip then ran her tongue across the same spot, and noticed his hand tighten on the leather of the armrest.

It became a challenge to her to make him react. Make him move.

She did not realize yet how she was already making him react, and he was thankful to be slid down in the chair at that moment. This was FAR beyond what he had expected from her, much much farther than what he would have caved in to give her the key for.

She lifted herself up, pressing against his chest as she slid her body up his just a little for a better angle. Her hand slid up and over his shoulder, up his neck, and into his soft hair. Her gentle kisses became a little firmer, as she sucked and played her tongue across his lips. His breath was heavy against her lips as she began to pull away from his face, but he wouldn't let her. His hand had moved from the armrest and was now sliding up her back, pressing her closer to him.

That was her cue. She kissed the corner of his mouth twice, as she placed her hand on the armrest and jump-forced herself off of his lap.

He looked disheveled, slightly disoriented, and very confused.

Kyoko grinned at him as she stepped back toward the door, then held up the keys that had been hiding in his pocket, turned and ran to the door. As she closed the door, she looked back into the room, and smiled.

"Bye! I'll be back soon." She closed the door as the very stunned Tsuruga Ren felt into his now-empty pocket.

_When the hell did she do that!_


	55. Playing With Fire: Act 51

**Authors Chat: ** I need to just stop trying to force myself to write to produce chapters and just let them come when I can. With all the tests and papers and presentations of finals week at the uni, I was just completely burnt out. Sorry it took so long for an update. Got all A's (top marks) in my finals though!

School starts again in one week, but this semester should be a little calmer. I'll try to put out another chapter before then.

Thank you to all of you for your words of encouragement and demand for more!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 51_

_I can't believe I did that! _ Kyoko shook her head in the wind as she ran past what must have been a hundred people scattered sparsely about the sidewalk taking her closer to her goal. _It was for a good reason though! And besides… it's okay, right? I mean, I am going to go on a date with him… that's what people do when they go on a date right? Well, not the WHOLE date, but it's part of it… a-and besides… Tsuruga-san always seemed to like kissing m-me. _She blushed, but no one noticed, her cheeks were rosy from the high speed she was traveling.

Kyoko was embarrassed and proud of herself all at once, which led to very conflicting feelings inside her that she just didn't quite understand. One thing was certain though, she had sated her curiosity, AND she hadn't burst into flames as she had expected.

What she had just done was NOT something a proper young Japanese lady would do!

Kyoko had stopped for a moment as the need to roll around on the cement in embarrassment overtook her as she squealed things like "POOR TSURUGA-SAN!" and "I'M SO SHAMEFUL!" and "HE'S PROBABLY WASHING HIS MOUTH OUT RIGHT NOW WITH KAROSENE AND THEN STICKING A MATCH IN HIS MOUTH TO BURN OUT THE GERMS!"

She never finished her rant though, as she rolled over onto her back, and her pocket vibrated underneath her as her butt seemingly began playing Nat "King" Cole's "The Very Thought of You." Kanae had told her time and again to change the ring tone as it was embarrassing to her since it was actually a love song, but Kyoko had adamantly refused on the basis that it said exactly what she felt when she was around Kanae. Well, except for the 'love' part. It was more like… admiration, according to Kyoko that is.

Kyoko rolled off of her phone and sat up on the pavement.

"Moshi moshi!"

"MOGAMI! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T ANSWER WHEN I CALLED! I'm hardly able to focus on my work because you didn't answer your phone and you haven't called and I haven't seen you in weeks!" Kane seemed to remember herself then. "I mean, not that I really cared, but I do NOT want to have to clean the snake room again by myself! Chiori-chan refuses to enter there, no matter WHO assigns the love-me work, and that place stinks to high heaven! Really! Why the president has to have an entire room devoted to that thing, I will never know!"

"I'm sorry Moko-san! I saw I missed a call this morning, but the number was blocked so I didn't know it was you!"

"The number as blocked? Oh right. That idiot Tanaka Kojiro wouldn't stop calling, so I had my phone number changed and blocked. He actually stole my old phone and called himself to get the number you know."

"That sounds all too familiar." Kyoko's veins were popping in the memory of her own stalker.

"So. What are you doing right now?"

"Oh. Actually, I'm on my way to the subway." About that time Kyoko realized she was seated on the sidewalk and starting to draw a small crowd. She apologized profusely as she got to her feet and began jogging toward the subway station once again.

"Oh, so you're busy then?"

"Well, sort of. I've got Yashiro-san's spare key to his apartment. I need to go there and get his planner. I'm supposed to find out when Tsuruga-san has some free time, and I need to get Yashiro-san's planner to see when. It's supposed to be a surprise though, so I have to sneak in when he isn't there. I have everything planned out except for one thing. I need a look…out….."

The silence on the line could only mean one thing.

"Oh no. NO! I am NOT going to be your look-out! I have very important things to attend to! I need to go shopping for… well, something. I was calling to ask you to help me pick out an outfit for our cast party. You have good taste and can find a good bargain on even brand name items." Really, it was just because she had missed her friend, but Kanae refused to admit that.

"Mooooookooooooo-saaaannnnnn…."

"No. No. NO!" she was adamant.

-.

_How the hell did this happen?_ Kanae looked cautiously over her shoulder as Kyoko wiggled the key in the lock. _This stupid girl somehow always makes me bend to her will. One moment I was just calling to check up on her, the next, I'm standing beside her waiting to break into someone's apartment! _"Ugh! What's taking so long?"

"The key doesn't slide in like it's supposed to! It keeps getting caught on the teeth. This lock needs some oil."

To Kanae's horror, Kyoko dropped her satchel down in front of her and started digging.

"What are you doing!" vexation dripping from every force-whispered word.

"Oiling the lock."

Kanae's hand shot out faster than the Narita Express with no passengers aboard. She grabbed the small tube of lock grease from Kyoko's hand, managing to squeeze some on her hand.

"Moko-san?"

"Stop and THINK for a moment! If Yashiro-san always comes home and uses that key, wouldn't he expect it to be difficult to open?" her agitation was clear in her voice as she wiped the lock grease off on a tissue she had crumpled in her pocket.

"Yeah… so I'm sure he would appreciate if I fixed it."

"No! I mean, if you fix it, then he'll know somebody was here!"

Kyoko frowned. She realized then that Kanae was right, but made a mental note to give the lock grease to Yashiro sometime after this was all over.

"Aah! Got it!"

Kanae reached over Kyoko's head and gently pushed the door open, then pushed Kyoko in and shut the door behind them.

Kanae found the light switch and the room instantly became bright. "Huh. I always pictured him as a tatami mat kind of person."

The hard wood floors extended out from the entry and into the living room and kitchen before turning down a narrow hall.

Yashiro had to make plenty of money for a comfortable living based on Tsuruga Ren's popularity, but he certainly did not spend most of it on his apartment. Sure, the apartment was nice, with hardwood floors, wood cabinets, some nice rugs, and generally nice furniture, but it was small and homey.

"It's much smaller than Ren-san's place, but it fits Yashiro-san's personality I think. Well, let's start looking!"

The girls scanned the apartment before moving.

"I'll start in the kitchen, you check the living room area."

"Right. Oh, and be sure to put things back exactly as you found them! I don't care even if it's dirty!"

"Moko-san! Yashiro-san's apartment is spotless! I doubt we'll find any dirt anywhere."

"All the same. I know you Mogami-chan. If you see it, you can't just leave well enough alone." Kanae dropped her hands off her hips and marched herself the few steps to his living room book shelves. "What exactly are we looking for? What does this planner look like?"

Kyoko popped her head up from behind the breakfast counter, "it's black leather and about the size of a regular piece of paper. It's his old one, so it'd be a little worn in."

"His old one? I thought you needed to know Tsuruga-san's current schedule. Hey!" she pivoted on her heel, slamming her feet together as she rounded to face Kyoko's back as she looked into a cupboard. "And since when did you start calling him 'Ren-san'?"

Kyoko froze, and Kanae could see her ears tinge with pink.

"Um… th-that's a story for some other time. We have to find the planner now. Let's keep looking."

"… Fine. But when we're done here, we're going straight over to a coffee shop and you're going to tell me everything!" Her definitive tone left no room for argument.

-.

Ren smiled. _Wow. _The thought seemed like a broken record in his head. _Wow…. When did she learn that? No… I don't think I want to know. If she was like that with someone else…_ his anger started to rise, but quickly subsided. _No, what am I thinking. It's Kyoko. She wouldn't be like that with anyone else, unless it was for work. I don't like it, but there is no helping it if a role calls for it. Maybe I should start reading the scripts of her roles before she accepts. Then I could convince her to not take the role… That's horrible, how could I even think that. Besides… if she's going to use those moves on me in her own time… damn… wow._

A light knock on the door hardly broke his revere as he called "come in".

"Aah. Ren. I thought you'd be in here. Glad I was right. Was Kyoko-chan just in here?"

"Yeah…"

Yashiro looked at Ren funny for a moment. "Anyway. There's to be a change in your filming for next week. Shiroaki-san has another job she needs to do, so they're going to reschedule your filming. I told them that was fine, that I could rework your schedule to accommodate her change. Ren? Are you listening?"

"Hmm? Yeah. I am Yukihito-san."

"So anyway, I need to spend a little time on your schedule, but I haven't transferred everything over yet. Are you okay here by yourself for a bit? Is Kyoko-chan coming back?"

"Yeah, she is."

Yashiro couldn't help but notice the silly grin and slightly messy hair.

"Did… did you do something to Kyoko-chan, Ren?" the worry in his voice clearly said he was imagining the worst.

"NO. I did not." Ren was uncertain if Yashiro could hear the emphasis of his 'I' but didn't care that much. His brain still was not functioning correctly.

"Riiiight. Okay. So I need to run and grab the old planner. I'll leave you in Kyoko's capable hands until I return."

"Okay."

Yashiro was down the hall, out the door, and halfway to the subway before Ren realized something was dreadfully wrong with what Yashiro had just said.

He was going back to his apartment to get the old planner. Kyoko was in his apartment probably right now looking for that same planner.

Ren jumped up in shock then ran to his bag and began digging frantically for his cell phone. Once found, he punched in two buttons 'speed-dial' and #1, and the line began to ring.

"Come on Kyoko… pick up!"


	56. Playing With Fire: Act 52

**Authors Chat: ** So I'm just realizing how truly long it's been since I put out a new chapter. For that I apologize. School is a little calmer, but I have more homework and harder assignments this semester. I've also been doing some travel for work (leave again tonight actually), so the schedule's no less busy than last semester really. I've felt seriously burnt out some nights. BUT! Thank you to all who have sent me note of encouragement and wishes to continue my story. Sorry it's been so long coming!

Dedicated to Whydoyouwanttoknowmyname – Because she dreams about this fic.

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 52_

"Moko-san! He'll notice if you move all his magazines on the end table!"

"Oh relax. I'll be sure to place it EXACTLY as I found it. Not like I'm oiling a lock, or doing something permanent" Kanae flopped herself down onto the sofa and began flipping through the magazine on Men's fashion. "There are a lot of photos of Tsuruga-san in here."

"Let me see!" Kyoko was instantly leaning over the edge of the sofa, looking over her shoulder, but Kanae folded the magazine over, blocking her view.

"Aren't you supposed to be checking the bedroom now?"

"…aren't you supposed to be helping me?" Kyoko pouted.

"*sigh* Yes, but I've checked every nook and cranny in this room, and I'm not about to go digging through some man I hardly know's bedroom."

Kyoko's face flushed at that. It was exactly what she was about to do. No matter how much she liked Yashiro-san, he still had not once invited her into his home. Instead, she was entering on her own, trying to steal an old planner from him. Not to mention, keeping secrets from him – secrets that he really SHOULD know about, with Tsuruga Ren as his charge and sole responsibility.

She felt guilty, yeah, but she was already there, and hardly about to turn back now. Steeling herself, she pivoted on her heels, and took that first nervous step down the hall to Yashiro's bedroom.

Silence grew in the air. It made Kanae wonder if Kyoko was truly looking, or just glancing over things in an attempt to not invade the poor man's privacy. She turned another page of the magazine, then another in agitation.

"At the rate you're going, we'll be here all day!" she hollered down the hallway.

A muffled sentence was her answer, followed by a short "kyaa!" and the sound of books tumbling off of a book shelf.

Kanae could only shake her head in disgust. _Great. The klutz just extended our stay. _She grabbed a second magazine, knowing she would need it to get through the next half hour. "Whatever fell, I hope you know exactly where it was! Make sure to put it all back how you found it!"

"Hai Moko-san! It's fine, just some books!"

As Kanae sat down, a faint buzz sound began to emanate from Kyoko's discarded bag.

_No WAY am I telling her about her phone. She'd feel obliged to answer it, and then this would just take even LONGER._ Then it occurred to her, "…and Mogami! You had better not be stalling so you don't have to tell me what's been going on! You already owe me for this!"

"Whaaaaat! Of course not Moko-san! I promise I'll tell y-" her words faded into nothing as she dived back into the bedroom.

Kanae flipped another page in agitation.

Fifteen minutes went by, and Kanae was running out of magazines, even with taking the time to analyze the composition of each photo. "You're taking too long Mogami!" she called down the hall. _Honestly, why do I put up with her!_ She hardly noticed the smile forming on her own mouth. In truth, Kanae knew EXACTLY why she put up with her, though she was lax to admit it.

She returned the magazines to the exact place, angle, and order she had originally found them, then looked around to find something else to occupy her time. Yashiro's walls were lightly decorated with black and white photographs, some were Ansel Adam's work, some appeared to be his own. One particular photograph caught Kanae's eye, and she stepped closer to get a better look.

The woman in the photo was naked and the lights were dim except for a strong light focused on the left side of her back, and highlighting the angles of her face as she glanced back over her shoulder.

It seemed like such a staged photograph, but at the same time, held the quality of surprise. For a photograph, it was really quite good. The artist's mark indicated again that it was one of Yashiro's own works.

_Yashiro-san doesn't seem like a person to take nude photos. He'd probably blush, and gush profusely about putting clothing on. …He's a little like Mogami that way, seems very old fashioned. Though, he did surprise us with a modern apartment… Still. I wonder if he knew the woman. If he was in a relationship with her, he probably would not have had a problem with this shot. Then again… I wonder what kind of women he prefers…_

Her thoughts took her farther around the room as she observed the photographs, until she came back to the entry way, where framed awards were hung.

This peak into Yashiro's life was very intriguing to her. Before, Yashiro Yukihito was just a man who managed Tsuruga Ren's daily life. Hardly someone worth her interest, but now, after seeing his apartment and getting a glimpse into his life, he suddenly, somehow, became human rather than a walking planner.

Kanae was reading the fourth award on the wall when Kyoko came back out of the bedroom.

"It isn't there either Moko-san! I guess we're going to have to check the last two doors. I just hate to go into a closed room though. He must keep them closed for a reason, right? Well, one of them must be the wash room… the other's probably were he keeps his confidential files. A study maybe? Or a guest bedroom I guess it could be."

"Mogami!" Kanae had to stop the babbling before it got worse. "Just go check! Who cares what it is? We're probably running out of time-"

Right on cue, they heard a scraping and jiggling of the door lock. That could only mean one thing. Their time really had run out.

Their eyes widened in unison as they looked from the door to each other, then the harsh whispering started of what to do and where to go as they frantically ran back into the living room. Right as they rounded the corner, they heard the lock scraping and handle jiggling stop, and the door clicked open, followed by a disgruntled sigh.

The panic caused the girls to freeze in place, then Kyoko dropped to the floor behind the couch, in earthquake-protection position. Kanae, having nowhere to hide to be even out of sight, Turned around to face the entry way and calmed herself outwardly to appear as if she belonged right where she was.

Yashiro looked up into the living room as he hung his jacket on the coat tree just at the end of the entryway. He was so startled that he half-turned to flee out of the apartment. Recognition dawned on him though, and he turned back to his apartment invader.

"You're Kyoko-chan's friend Moko-san, right? What are you doing in my apartment?"

"Yes, though that isn't my name. I am Kotonami Kanae. She calls me Moko-san because of a rather harsh beginning to our… friendship. She thought I was rather like a tiger." _Better to just admit it at this point I think…_

"You're okay with that?"

"I guess. But you, I'd prefer if you called me Kanae."

"B-b-but, this is the first time I've really met you! Hardly familiar enough to call you so closely. …and again, what are you doing in my apartment? How did you get in?"

She was silent for just a moment as her brain worked overtime to explain how she was in the apartment. Yashiro started to speak again, but was cut off before he was able to get even a word out as Kanae gave her answer.

"The maintenance staff let me in. I told them I was your girlfriend, though, I was actually intending just to leave you a note and ask you to call me."

"M-my girlfriend?"

"Yes, well, I couldn't very well tell them that we barely knew each other yet. They'd think I was a stalker or something!"

"I suppose, but we DO barely know each other. …And you ARE entered into my apartment without permission!"

"It's alright Yashiro-san. I really am here because I wanted to get to know you better. I've heard about you from Mogami-san, and quite frankly, you interest me."

"So you broke into my apartment!" he was either angry, or scared. Kyoko couldn't tell without popping her head up to look at his expression.

"Well, yes, but only with good intention. I have just about everything in my bag," she walked over to the kitchen counter where Kyoko's large bag was sitting, plain as day, "but I was out of paper. The only notebook I have in here today is filled completely with notes on acting and my current productions."

"So you broke in to find a piece of paper."

"Well, when you put it that way… yes." She smiled at him apologetically. "At a part of the Love Me division, our schedules can be rather hectic. I only had a limited time to come down here, so it was now or never."

"Right. Okay. Okay. So… what do you want then?"

"I want to go on a date, Yashiro Yukihito-san."

Yashiro felt a little like he had hit a brick wall. He was stunned. "N-now!"

"If you're free." She smiled. "Now is good. We could get some coffee, or an early lunch."

"Actually, I apologize Kotonami-san, but I am not free. I have to go back to LME to the tech department and get a new phone." Kanae gave him a crestfallen look. "…but, I suppose we could go together at least?"

For a moment, Kanae thought her attempt to cover their break-in was a loss; she would have been asked to leave, and Kyoko would have been left in the apartment alone with Yashiro for any length of time, and she was NOT a good enough liar or actress to be able to wiggle herself out of that one!

"I'll be just a few minutes Kotonami-san. I need to get some information for Tsuruga-san's schedule. Please… uh… make yourself comfortable?" He gave a slight bow then turned down the hall and opened one of the two remaining, closed doors.

As soon as he was out of sight, Kanae leaned back over the couch.

"You SOOOOooo owe me for this one Mogami!" Kyoko knew by the harshness of her whisper that she was irritated and would NOT let her forget this incident for a long time. Kyoko, in truth, was just grateful Kanae didn't turn around to tell her she hated her!

"He's gone into the closed door on the right side of the hall. I told him your bag was mine since you so obviously left it on the counter. I'm going to take it with me, so get what you need out of it now." She dropped the bag over the back side of the couch as Kyoko whispered repeated apologies and hastily pulled out two scripts, a pen, her wallet, her phone, and a tin of mints.

"Alright Kotonami-san." Yashiro closed the door behind him, then moved down the hall back to where Kanae stood. "I'm ready. After you?" He motioned toward the entry way."

Once the door closed, Kyoko popped up from behind the sofa, blushing to herself as she whispered again, to no one, an 'I'm sorry'. She didn't expect to need one, but she was truly grateful she had Kanae come along as a look-out. _Then again, the reason for a look-out is to be watching just in case something DOES happen. This time, something just did._

Of course, now she had no reason to worry about Yashiro showing up, AND she knew where to find his planner. She made a bee-line for the closed door on the right of the hall, opened the door, and found herself facing a cozy home office.

The planner was setting directly in the middle of his very clean desk.

_This is nice. I'd like a place like this I think, when I have the money to live on my own again that is. Maybe I'll see if they have any openings then. Ren-san wouldn't have to travel so much to drop me off after dropping off Yashiro that way._

Sitting down at the desk, she opened the planner to the current week. The planner was just a neat and organized as the rest of Yashiro's home. Everything had its place, everything was tidy, and his script was neat and easy to read.

Kyoko opened the desk drawer and pulled out a legal tablet and pen and began writing down every bit of free time Ren had for the next month. After having to break in like this, she didn't want to miss even a single moment when they could potentially have their date.


	57. Playing With Fire: Act 53

**Authors Chat: ** I'm probably going to be late for work this morning… I really wanted to get this out though. Also, just a note, go and look up the Raging Bull handgun. You'll understand a reference in this chapter better if you've seen the gun. Gotta get to work! *dashes off*

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 53_

Kyoko sat with her head hung, pen tapping her upper lip, pouring everything she could remember onto the back of Ren's hand-written schedule.

_I've got Bridge Rock every Wednesday night until 9:00, then there's Box 'R' on Mondays and Tuesdays during the day from 8 until noon, and then school from 1:00 until 4:00. Okay, those are the basics. Lets see… I've already said yes to the "Champions Writ" script… First meeting on the 18__th__, at 5:00 in the evening. Ooh, and of course there's Ring Doh 2._ With that, she scribbled in the last of her commitments, and was surprised her schedule was almost as full as Ren's.

_But Ren's got a lot more things to attend to. No wonder he's the One-shot king. He has to be just to make his schedule…_

"Now arriving at Koya, all travelers wishing to depart, please exit the aft doors."

She was out of time. Kyoko began hastily gathering up her belongings, wishing desperately that she had her bag as she juggled the small tin of mints to prevent it from sliding off the script in her arms.

Once off the bus, she hurried to remove her bike from the bicycle rack before the bus reloaded and took off again to make its route on time.

She had to perform a balancing act to ride her bike down the street with her belongings in her arms. How she wished she still had a bag! Sure, she could stop by a store quickly and buy something cheap, but she didn't want to waste the money. She would need all her extra savings to buy a nice outfit for her date! Kyoko blushed lightly as her thoughts trailed to what they could potentially do with their time together.

Her cheeks were flushed as she wheeled into the parking lot of Studio 18, but no one had to know that it wasn't from the exertion of riding the bike from the bus stop.

Actors were on stage, and filming was being done. The universal hush engulfed the room, and Kyoko felt like a bird in a bush. Every little movement she made seemed to cause some noise; first she tripped on a cord, then she almost dropped her notebooks, then the tin of mints fell off of the notebooks, and finally, her pen fell on the floor.

Not a soul looked to where she stood. All eyes were zeroed in on those on stage. This scene was a very intense exchange between Lt. Seto and Chief Himatsu.

If their guns had been six shooters, they would have been on the count of nine.

Each man trying to keep their calm, trying to exude calm and professionalism though their jawbones could be seen clenching in anger at each other.

"I said, Lt. Seto, you are OFF of this case."

Lt. Seto's gaze narrowed. "Why." It was more of a statement than a question.

"You know why. You're too damned involved in this case."

"Chief, this is MY case. Has BEEN my case since the first victim was found. No one knows this case like I do."

"-Nor does anyone know the people involved like you do."

There was a brief pause before Seto Yuusuke responded. "What are you implying Chief Himatsu?" his jaw clenched closed as his words ended sharply.

"I am not implying anything Lieutenant. Everyone in this precinct knows you've got a Raging Bull for the blasted daughter." he was now inches from Lt. Seto's face, searching for a reaction.

Lt. Seto wasn't about to fall for the petty trick though. He knew he was treading on thin ice at this moment. Chief Himatsu would go to any lengths to forcibly remove Lt. Seto from this case, and Seto'd be damned before he'd give him the satisfaction of drawing a reaction based on a petty low blow.

Seto turned his back on the Chief before saying "I'm a professional. I know when off-limits is off-limits." Then he turned. "My first concern for this case is to solve it…. Sir."

"Oh don't bother with the sweet words now Lieutenant. They aren't going to make me change my mind on this. You're too close to the case."

"Too close my ass!" Seto's voice and anger started rising, "Tokaji's been talking hasn't he?"

Chief Himatsu rolled back on the balls of his feet, puffing out his chest and remained silent. Give a man enough rope, and eventually he'd hang himself.

"That cock-sucker's been flapping his jaw with the details to Moritaki again hasn't he. You're giving the case to Moritaki aren't you."

Himatsu sighed then turned, walked behind his desk and sat down before answering. "Look Seto. This ain't about Tokaji or Moritaki or even the call-girl he's been seeing these days. It's about you getting too attached to the potential suspects of this case."

Seto's mouth opened to throw his next rebuttal, but the Chief threw up his hand.

"This isn't open for discussion Seto. Whether you are or are not sticking your prick in the girl is your own business, but when it affects how this department operates, public opinion of this department drops. That means less funds, and that means someone gets cut from the team. Be glad I'm not using that option now Lieutenant. I've heard some of what comes out of your mouth. Oh, don't give me that look. You wouldn't have said it if you really cared if it got back to me."

Seto was glaring, but bit his tongue in silence.

"You and I, we're gonna get along before either of us leaves whether we like it or not. You go. Be pissed off about the case now, but I treat my boys right, and we all benefit. The boys don't get along or do their job well?... Well. You get the point. You're dismissed Lieutenant."

"Mor-"

"End of discussion Lieutenant Seto Yuusuke. There is the door." He pointed even as his head dipped back into his paperwork sprawled out on his oak desk.

Seto walked out, punched the doorframe, then slammed the door closed behind him as he walked out of the building, and offset.

It would seem, luckly for Kyoko, that no one had noticed her noise due in part to the background police department office sounds filling the now empty stage.

"aaaand cut!" Good. That was better this time Uchida. Tsuruga-san, thank you. We're done with this scene all. Break for lunch, but be back here in exactly one hour and … twenty-three minutes to pick up on scene 64."

Ren was slightly disheveled, in part to Lt. Seto's all-night research party of one, in part to the emotionally loaded argument he had just had as Seto.

He whipped around, fully charged and on edge. He spotted Kyoko near the door, and was by her side in five long strides.

He grabbed her upper arm and half-pushed, half-guided her down the hall.

"T-t-tsuruga-san! That hurts!" Her wail could be heard down the hall throughout the set, but no one was willing to get between them with the intense scene they had just witnessed in character.

He shoved her firmly into his dressing room, then slammed the door closed.

"You didn't answer your phone," he forced out gruffly.

"I-I didn't…. I didn't hear it ring." Her voice was soft, a whisper.

Ren whipped around to see a tear starting to trail down her cheek.

He sighed, closed his eyes, then looked at her again. Reaching a hand out, he could feel the warmth of her cheek penetrating the cold anger in his heart. He bent down and kissed the tear from her cheek, its saltiness fully returning him to his senses.

"I'm sorry Kyoko. I didn't mean that how it sounded. Let me try again. I was worried when you didn't answer your phone. Did you manage to get to Yashiro's apartment and back already?"

Kyoko gently rubbed her arm, and let her cheek rest against his hand. "It's okay. I forgive you, but Tsu… Ren-san, you should take a moment after you get off set to remember yourself!"

"…You're lecturing me?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well... yes, I guess. That really hurt my arm. And what will everyone else think?" her cheeks reddened at this realization.

"Who cares? … Okay, well, when we leave here, we do it together. That way they don't think I took advantage of you." She blushed deeper at his words.

There was a moment where Ren stared down at Kyoko, blushing against his palm, before he realized they hadn't moved in a good two minutes.

His hand moved down to her shoulder, resting lightly on top of her shirt.

"Shall we go then?"

"Go?"

"To lunch. We now have exactly one hour and… eight minutes until I'm needed back on set, and I'm guessing we have a schedule to try to figure out?"

Her eyes widened "Un!"

He slipped his arm around her shoulders now and led her from the room toward the parking garage. They did receive a few looks – some of disappointment that Tsuruga-san already had a lunch date – most just continued on their own errands. Despite the lack of expected stares, Kyoko was glad when they reached the car.

After closing the door behind Kyoko, Ren went around and buckled himself in.

The engine purred to life, and Ren was out on the road before he next spoke.

"I really am sorry about grabbing you so roughly Kyoko. Honestly, I was still incited from playing Lt. Seto. Normally, Yashiro is there the moment I step off screen with a water and talks to me about the scene. It gives me a moment to remember who Tsuruga Ren is."

"I never realized Ren-san. You always are so collected. To think that even the Great Tsuruga Ren can get lost in a role. You truly are a great actor!"

Ren smiled. "Not that great. If I had been more controlled, I wouldn't have hurt you. And I've told you before. In private, it's just Ren."

She melted just a little under his quick smile. Had he not returned his gaze to the road, she was certain to have been a puddle in the floor of the car from the warmth of his smile.

"But we aren't in your home – we're still out in public! And Hizuri Kuu-sama told me when he was here and I was playing young Kuon, that when a person is sad to be leaving a role, because they live the role when they are portraying them… that is what it means to be a great actor!"

Ren swerved a little upon mention of Kuu and his own young self, unnoticed to Kyoko.

"Yes well. Sad yes, angry, no. There is a difference between the emotion of leaving a role behind and the emotion of still being caught up with the characters circumstances. And we are in the privacy of my car. I have tinted windows for a reason Kyoko. In here, it is considered the same as if we were at home. Call me Ren."

She blushed. "Alright Ren. Where are we going?"

"There's a restaurant just around the next corner that caters to the actor and actress type crowd. We'll be safe to talk there. So then you did manage to get into Yashiro's apartment?"

She nodded. "Un! We did."

"Good. Well, not 'good', but when Yashiro said he was going to LME and to stop by his apartment to pick up something, I thought for sure you would wind up there at the same time. …wait, who is 'we'?"

Kyoko's face flushed and excitement filled her eyes. She waited until Ren had parked before she opened her mouth to speak. "Kotonami Kanae-san. She called as I was leaving. I told her I needed a look-out. She was reluctant at first, but then she agreed. She went with me to Yashiro-san's home. It was a good thing too, because she was able to help me not get caught when Yashiro-san did show up!"

Ren halted as he reached over to unbuckle her seatbelt. "So Yashiro DID find you in his apartment?" he signed.

"Wellll, not exactly. We tried to hide, but Kanae-san is smart. She used her actress skills and convinced him she was in his apartment to leave him a message."

"And he bought that?" Ren placed his hand over his face and crinkled his forehead in consternation at his friend and manager. "What sort of message was she supposed to have been leaving him?"

"A request. … for a date!"

Ren dropped his hand onto the steering wheel and looked at Kyoko is surprise.

"A date?"

"un!"

"How could he be so stupid. He finds a woman in his apartment, and she claims to be there to leave him a message asking for a date? Tell me, did he also give her the code to his personal safe? When it comes to love, that man is so impressionable. Tell me he didn't say 'yes' to her?"

"Actually Ren-sa… Ren. He didn't say yes, but he didn't say no. He invited her to go with him to LME to get a new phone. Did something happen to Yashiro-san's phone again?"

"His phone breaks about once every two weeks. You know, if it wasn't for the fact that it kept you from getting found out, I would have to yell at that man for his actions. When it comes to issues of love, he's honestly hopeless. Now see, THIS is why I didn't want to ask him about my schedule in order to plan our date."

"I think I understand. Did you know he has 216 American romance novels in his bedroom, all organized alphabetically?"

"216? Really?"

She nodded, then they both laughed. They were still laughing as Ren got out and went around the car to open the door for Kyoko.

"-and if it hadn't been for Kanae-chan's quick thinking, and Yashiro-san being a hopeless romantic, I would have been caught, and wouldn't have been able to get your schedule."

"Then I guess this time, we have to thank them."

Ren smiled. Kyoko smiled, then the corner of Ren's lips turned up into a devious smile. "-and what better way to thank them, then to help them along in their blossoming relationship?"

"Ren-san, we can't! Moko-san would kill me!"

"Moko-san?"

"I mean Kanae-chan! She is Love-Me member number two after all!"

Ren smiled, finally putting together who Kotonami Kanae was. "Then I'm sure we could even get the President's help on this one."

"Ren-saaaan!"

He laughed. "Well, for now at least… lets go in and eat, and see what our own schedules look like."


	58. Playing With Fire: Act 54a

**Authors Chat: ** Just a short update. Mostly, I need to let you all know that I have NOT abandoned this fic. I'm taking Chemistry this summer, and as a summer course it's condensed. The instructor gives us waaaay to much homework, and it's been 10 years since I did Chemistry last, so basically, it's kicking my ass. All of my available writing time has been spent working on Chemistry. No pity please, just need to let you know I'm on a semi-sorta-temporary hiatus.

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 54a _

Kyoko and Ren were silent as they walked the short distance to the restaurant, and spoke only when the hostess requested to know if they wished public dining or private dining in the upper balcony. Ren spoke up, saying a quiet corner in the upper balcony would suit them. Kyoko's cheeks tinged pink, all too familiar with why customers requested "quiet corners" in any restaurant.

Interestingly enough, the hostess seemed to understand as well. As soon as they were seated at the small table, the hostess asked if they wished to order first, or if they would like a waitress to come around for drink and meal orders. A very smart tactic if one wants to save their waitresses from surprise later… for most couples that is.

Kyoko began shaking her head, but Ren spoke up. "She'll have a milk tea, with a Flying J, and I'll have a caprice; water is fine for me."

"Very good, I'll send someone once your orders are ready. Your drinks will be here soon," and with the she turned and walked back to her post, down the stairs. She hadn't seemed embarrassed at all, though Kyoko was pinker and pinker by the moment.

"Ren! Do you know what you just did?" she asked in harsh whispers.

"Um, I ordered us lunch? Was milk tea okay for you? They make very tasty milk tea, and I thought you would like it."

"Milk tea is fine, but that isn't what I meant! Do you know what you did with that waitress?" she maintained the whisper, though Ren began to look confused.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at Kyoko."

"You just gave her our order when we first sat down! That's how waitresses know when they're serving lovers so they don't interrupt with regular service!"

Ren smiled. "So? Let them think what they want. We are, after all, dating."

"Well, y-yeah, but n-not like … _That_!"

Ren smiled at her sheepishly, but kept his next comments silent. Let her think she appropriately chastised him. _Maybe not like that yet, but Kyoko… it's the natural progression of things. Someday, we will be together like that... so long as I don't screw up._

"If it makes you feel better Kyoko…" he reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He clicked the pen and said "now. When are my free times?"

The relief of having documents – of any kind – in front of them flooded Kyoko's mind, with the papers there, it would be clear they had required privacy for work issues rather than as a set of lovers, and Kyoko relaxed, as their schedules were poured out over the piece of paper, identifying the times they could be together.

"We have two hours we can do something there, on Wednesday night next week."

"I don't think so; I want more time than two hours with you."

She fidgeted with the pen and kept her eyes on the paper, well aware of his eyes gazing over her face, then down to the paper as well.

"Well, then how about in two weeks, on Friday? It's a ways away, but we both have most of the day and into the evening free."

Ren thought for a moment, then agreed right as the waitress set down their drinks and sandwiches in one trip.

He graciously waited for the waitress to leave before continuing conversation, knowing Kyoko would be abashed if he laid out their plans in front of the waitress. A girl's first real date should NOT be discussed where others can hear.

Ren refused to tell her what he had in mind for them to do, but conceded that she should look nice, but not ball-room nice. Something she would be comfortable in.

They returned back to the set in exactly one hour and four minutes, leaving Ren just enough time for a quick makeup touch up, and he stepped on set exactly as the director had called for.

Kyoko, on the other hand, entered her dressing room only to find herself face to face with a very distraught Kaminari.

"Where have you been!"

"I went to lunch. W-was I not supposed to?

"NO! You were supposed to go shopping with me!"

The realization was like a slap in the face, leaving Kyoko's face drained of all color. It was exactly 0.2 microseconds from standing till Kyoko's forehead hit the floor in the world's most perfect dogeza, and the apologies came pouring out of her mouth.

"Kaminari-chan, I am SOOO sorry! Ren-san told me we were going to lunch, and I forgot about all my other obligations. Not that you're an obligation, but I made the plan with you to go shopping and I forgot all about it. I'm a useless charge, I know it! You'd be much better suited to work with someone like Ren-san! Someone more punctual and a better actor and-"

Kaminari let out a laugh, despite her hurt at being neglected. "Stand up Kyoko. Really. I thought they were only kidding when they said you apologized with a dogeza every time you felt you wronged someone. I am hurt you forgot about me, but not so much to go to such lengths. Tell you what. You can just make it up to me."

She peeked up from her fingertips and squeaked out a, "how?"

"Well, by shopping with me this afternoon, once the set is over. I believe you still have a few hours free?"

Which she did. The afternoon sets were filmed brilliantly, though with a few NG', and the two ladies bid their co-workers good night. Kyoko's eyes stayed on Ren a bit too long, Kaminari noticed, but she didn't say anything. _I'll just try to squeeze it out of her later._


	59. Playing With Fire: Act 55 no 55b

**Authors Chat: ** So I'm sure all of you who regularly read this story probably thought I fell off the face of the earth. Close, but not quite. Passed Chemistry (see previous chapter's notes), the fall semester I failed Physics, our instructor was a putz. I'll be taking almost a full load this upcoming semester (including redoing Physics) in order to graduate in May 2012. So, that means I'm still on sort-of hiatus. I've been slowly writing this chapter for the past four months. Sad, no? Anyway, Enjoy the chapter, seems to be a lot of 'filler' but it plays an important part of this story's development. I think you'll understand by the time you reach the end. *grin*

You'll be able to about imagine what the next chapter will be about. Anywho, enjoy!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 55 _

"So soft…"she mumbled, fingering the delicate cloth at the hem. Her focus was completely on the dress on the stand in front of her.

"You should try it on Kyoko-chan."

"N-no, it's fine Kaminari-san, it wouldn't look good on me anyway."

"That's silly, but, suit yourself. I'll be right back." She headed toward the floor attendant and was guided off to a changing room.

Kyoko's eyes went back to the dress in front of her. It really was beautiful. White dupioni silk formed to the bust of the wire mannequin, the scoop neckline and sleeveless top revealing the inside of the dress, which was lined with a delicate white chiffon. The chiffon wasn't just a lining though, it trailed down the dress where splits in the dupioni silk began at the thigh and filled the gap which would be created when the wearer walked. Decorating the hem of chiffon where it would show just below the knees were little pale pink, silver, and teal embroidered butterflies. When one stood still, the dress would appear completely white, and wholly made of dupioni silk.

It was movement which made this dress come alive. Movement Kyoko was sure she was never meant to make. She agreed to shop with Kaminari, and had even intended to shop for herself, but Kaminari didn't seem to have the same sense in style as Kyoko. The difference, to put it bluntly, was price. A "sale" for Kaminari seemed to mean going in to all the designer shops and looking for last season's designs, rather than going into a department store and searching the clearance sales.

When they had entered their current store, Kaminari went straight to the back, where the previous seasons remaining stock of dresses would be. Kyoko absently meandered through the current designs, half-heartedly looking at each dress as she went. It would be hard to find a dress without knowing where Ren was taking her.

_It'll have to be something light, and dressy, but not too dressy. Something that could be worn for any occasion. Something like… like that._ That was when the dupioni silk dress had caught her attention, and held it rapt until Kaminari had tried on all the dresses she intended to from that shop.

After Kaminari gave instructions to the floor attendant for packaging the dresses she chose, she gently guided Kyoko away from the dress and out of the shop.

"Come on, let's get some ice cream. They're packing the dresses for me carefully so they'll hold up to travel and I'll have a good box to store them when I put them away, and that'll take a while. Once this season is over, it'll be at least three seasons before I'm able to wear those dresses again. Aaah, but they were good deals, and there's nothing too flashy on them that would make them go out of style quickly. What about you? Did you try anything on?"

"Well, no, I think I'll have to keep looking on another day Kaminari-san."

"What about that white dress? You couldn't take your eyes off of it."

"There was that… but it is a dress from this season's line, and the price was more than I take home in a year!"

"Kyoko-chan, you have got to be kidding me! I know what kind of rates are in your contract. You can afford a dress like that if you really want to. If not, I'm not doing MY job well enough to get you good contracts!"

"I didn't mean it like that Kaminari-san, you're doing a good job! A very good job, and I'm happy with you as my manager." At that, Kaminari beamed. "It's just that I'm still paying for my tuition to Lory's Magnificent Actors and Actresses Performance, Dance, and Martial Arts School for Gifted Talents of The Industry."

Kaminari stared at her for a while. "…Well THAT was a mouthful. Is that really what he's calling his acting school? But anyway, you're an accomplished actress now Kyoko-chan, don't tell me you're still taking lessons?"

"Well, yes. I haven't finished the course, and I may be doing well, but there is still so much more for me to learn. Just last week, I learned how to fall like I've been shot without actually getting myself hurt! And it isn't just that cost either, I have my high school tuition, rent for my room at the Daruma Ya, a monthly train pass, and food expenses."

"Surely you can at least get rid of the train pass. Tsuruga-san and myself drive you to and from your sets, and you ride your bicycle everywhere else. Why do you even HAVE a pass?"

"I-it's more for those times when I need to go somewhere that's out of traveling distance with the bicycle." Never mind that that rarely happened. Kyoko's definition of 'traveling distance' meant anywhere she couldn't travel to in under an hour, and considering her speed capabilities on the bicycle, did not leave many places she would need to go within Tokyo city limits. Then again, she could hardly tell Kaminari she took the train home from Ren's when it was late at night and too dangerous to ride the bicycle in the dark.

"Well that shouldn't be too often at least. Know what? I just had a great idea Kyoko-chan. We should get you enrolled in a driving school. Now, before you start to protest, this can be part of your training. I'll talk to Takarada-sacho about it. What do you say?"

Kyoko had started to protest, but now the idea didn't sound half bad. What if a role she would take on in the future required her to drive? She would have to learn then… or pass on the role altogether. It would also mean she could get a vehicle eventually, and wouldn't have to rely on Ren anymore to drive her everywhere… though, she looked forward to seeing Ren's porche come around the corner to the Daruma Ya most mornings.

"Aah! Kyoko-chan! You're blushing! Does that mean it's a yes? You seem excited."

"N-no… I mean, Yes, it's a yes." Her hands moved unconsciously up to her cheeks. They were indeed hot. The mere thought of Ren sent her heart pounding…

"And so what got made you blush?" Kaminari raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just that... I would drive…"

Kaminari laughed. "Na, I don't think so. I think I've gotten to know you pretty well in the short time we've been working together Kyoko-chan. You only blush like that when you think about Tsuruga-san. Or is it Ren-kun these days?"

Kyoko's mouth opened to form a response, but no sound came out as her blush deepened. Kaminari hardly noticed though, as two young women approached their table, shopping bags in hand.

"Yashiro-san? Well, it IS you! Chika, I was right! It's Yashiro Kaminari-chan!"

"Hey Kami-chan! Wow, you look great! It's been, what? Three years? How's Mikito? Still chasing his tail?"

The three ladies chuckled, Kyoko momentarily forgotten.

"I'm doing well Chika-chan, Sakura-chan, and it's actually Tsutsui-san now. I got married a couple months ago."

"Aaaah! Kami-chan! Why didn't you send us an announcement! We would have sent gifts! Who's the unlucky man?"

"Ha-ha Chika-chan. He's actually a doctor from a good family. He's a few years older, so you wouldn't know him, and before you ask, no, he isn't the man my parents had picked out for me. Like I would EVER marry that… well. THAT."

The two ladies chuckled, but a tenseness was there that hadn't been before. Both knew who Kaminari meant by "that", and both knew his introduction to the Yashiro family was the TRUE reason she had fled to the States immediately after high school graduation, and that had been when they lost contact.

It was Sakura who broke the tension. "Well, we wish you a life filled with happiness then. So what's keeping you busy these days? Chika and I were obviously shopping."

"Aah. Actually, ladies, allow me to introduce someone to you. Chika-chan, Sakura-chan, this is Mogami Kyoko."

Finally being acknowledged, Kyoko did a perfect bow with her forehead down to the tabletop.

"Hello Chika-san. Sakura-san. Kyouko is my name, please treat me kindly."

The two raised their eyebrows at her overt formality.

"Kyouko is my charge."

"Then… you've gone into hospitality Kami-chan?"

She laughed. "Kyoko-chan, you can relax now. To answer your question, no, I have not gone into hospitality. I've actually gone into entertainment management. Well, AM going anyway. I'm working through my internship right now. Kyoko works for LME Studios as a rising star."

Kyoko let out a stutter of protest, but it didn't stop Kaminari.

"You may have seen some of her work actually if you watch television or keep up on the entertainment news."

"Sorry Kami-chan, we don't really watch much TV. "

"That's all right. Actually, that's probably for the best. Helps to keep things 'quiet' if you know what I mean. Fame usually comes with the price of lack of privacy. It's always nice to run into people who treat your normally, or so I'm told. Ladies, Kyoko has been in a few commercials, a music video – actually, you may know the song if your tastes in music still haven't changed. Have you heard Fuwa Sho's "Prisoner"?"

Their eyes went wide at the mention of that song, and they both nodded emphatically, clearly indicating their tastes in music had not changed.

"Yeah, she was one of the Angels in that music video."

Kyoko blushed and ducked her head just a little, suddenly conscious of her lack of make-up.

"We've seen that one! But… you look nothing the same as either angel."

"Chika! Hush! That wasn't appropriate. Kyouko-chan, you do not look the same right now, but you are just as cute as your angel that the devil fell in love with."

Kyoko's blush deepened at Sakura's compliment, but stammered out in a whisper, "I-I was the other one."

The new awkward silence was broken by Kaminari. "Well, she's also Natsu in 'Box R', and is staring in her first film, but that's still filming, so I can't talk about it just yet. Aah, and we actually need to get back to the set. There are just a few more scenes for the day." She started to gather her purse and jacket.

"Well it was nice to see you again Kami-chan. Do you still have our contact information? It hasn't changed since high-school."

Kaminari nodded, and promised to call before all four ladies took their leave of the delicatessen.

As they walked to Kaminari's car, Kyoko seemed to have a cloud hanging over her head.

"Kyoko-chan, I think you're raining on my new shoes."

"What?" she looked around her clothing frantically, trying to see where she was leaking from, thinking she had spilled ice cream and not realized it.

Grinning, "I meant the cloud of your thoughts. Won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Oh…. It's nothing," but the frown remained.

"Come on. You can tell me anything Kyoko-chan."

"Weeeeellll…. It's just that… You told my real name to those two people."

"What, Chika-chan and Sakura-chan? You don't need to worry about them, they won't tell anyone,"

"But what about their families! And their husbands!"

"Kyoko-chan, they're not married, and you don't need to worry about their families."

"But I saw! On their fingers were wedding bands!"

"Oh… that's true, but they're not married. I can assure you, there are no men in their lives."

"But-"

"Kyoko-chan. They aren't married, but they ARE committed."

Kyoko gave her a quizzical look.

"Committed. They're together… in a relationship. With each other." That did it. It finally sank in, causing Kyoko to blush.

"But there's still their families-"

"Who haven't spoken to them since they came out in High School."

"Oh." Was all Kyoko could think of to say. She knew same sex couples existed, but had never met one herself and was unsure how to respond. They were in Kaminari's car driving back to the set before Kyoko spoke again.

"Kaminari-chan… um, I… I have to ask… are they together because they can't hurt each other? I mean, I don't understand what a woman would do with another woman if they weren't…"

"Weren't what?"

"Well… don't they want children?"

"Don't want…" _Wait, what? Is she implying sex?_ Kaminari slammed on the breaks, causing the car behind her to blare their horn, then speed around her using a very impolite way to say hello.

"Kyoko-chan… there's more to sex than making children, more than just a man… than just intercourse."

Kyoko stayed silent, and the blush had returned to her cheeks.

"Oie… I can't believe I'm about to… okay, look. I know you've slept with Tsuruga-san, think back to that."

Kyoko's cheeks were flaming, as the blush spread to her ears, and she sank down in her seat.

"You can't tell me that you didn't… you didn't enjoy it?"

"Honestly Kaminar-chan, all I remember was pain. I was in character, and when I'm Natsu, she sort of takes over."

"Oh Kyoko-chan, no wonder you and him were having problems. Okay. I'm only going to talk about this a little, then I'm going to give you a homework assignment. Men and women can feel pleasure when having sex, and not just when a man puts his… himself inside a woman. There is pleasure with that too, but it comes after the first pain. The way that a woman feels pleasure can be from the outside of her body as well as the inside. That's how women do it with each other. There are other things they can use to feel pleasure with each other on the inside, but for someone heterosexual, that's what the man's part does. Ok?" Looking at Kyoko clearly indicated the poor girl for one, couldn't talk in response, and two, was slowly trying to escape through the bottom of the car as she slipped further down in her seat.

"Okay, I'll take that to mean you get it. I'm not really doing a good job explaining, that's more of a mother's job, but I know you don't have the option. So, you get to learn through experience. Your homework assignment is to do it to yourself until… until you reach orgasm." Choosing the right words seemed to be hard here, what could she say that wouldn't completely frighten the poor girl?

"Um, K-kaminari-san… h-how will I know when I've reached O-… it?"

Kaminari was silent for a moment. "You'll know." _My god… Tsuruga-san, you had better appreciate this!_


	60. Playing With Fire: Act 56

**Authors Chat: ** College is finally done! DONE done! I graduated! I'm still doing some things for work that are time consuming; I'm actually out of town at the moment. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I know many of you have been patiently waiting (some of you not so patient! Lol), so here's a tidbit to tide you over. I'll still be away from home for another two weeks, so don't expect to see anything more until then.

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 56 _

The remainder of the day was rough, but NG after NG, and finally on the last call, Kyoko was able to put her 'homework' out of her mind to focus on her character.

It was not until later – much later – in the evening after arriving back at the Daruma Ya, when Kyoko finally started to think more about the task assigned to her. She had showered, thinking to prepare herself for whatever may lie ahead, got dressed for bed, then began pacing in her room as she attempted to come up with a plan. Her mind was reeling, and she began to panic as she realized she knew nothing about how to please one's self.

She had learned the basic functionality of male and female sexual anatomy in school, but the Kyoto Junior High school system did not promote promiscuity, and so did not teach much past the scientific way babies were made, and rather, how to prevent them from being made. Needless to say, pleasure is only necessary for the man in order to procreate, thus where Kyoko's dilemma stemmed.

She could remember many cold days when a light jacket had not been enough. Her nipples became cold and overly sensitive, sending tingles through her chest when her undershirt would brush across them.

_Well, Kaminari-chan said women are pleased from the outside… so I suppose that's a place to start. Wait, I can't believe I'm even doing this… I should just tell her tomorrow that I did and she would never know what happened. But… what if she asks me questions? Waaa! I wouldn't be able to answer convincingly. _She stopped pacing for a moment, stared at the ceiling for a moment then let out a long sigh she had been holding. _Is there no way around this? How does this help me with my acting anyway?_ _Just because I was curious about her friends, she has to go and tell me to do something so embarrassing! I am a pure and good Japanese maiden! I can't do something like that… can I? It's not like I have any roles currently where I have to have been in such a situation, though, maybe if I did, I'd be able to finally get out of the LoveMe section and be considered a REAL actress… UGH. How do I do this! Moko-san would know. What am I thinking! Kotonami-san is a pure and good Japanese maiden too! She wouldn't know! But maybe… she has so many siblings, maybe she does know?_

Determined, Kyoko picked up her phone and almost dialed Kanae. She entered in the digits, and almost hit the connect button. She almost waited until after the first ring to hang up, then she almost hung-up on Kanae as she answered "Moshi-moshi." A silent pause. "Mogami-chan? Are you there?"

"M-Moko-san! I didn't mean to call! It was an accident! I never meant to hit connect! I know I can't bother you every time I have a problem! I shouldn't have called."

"Well you've already called, so now out with it. Might as well tell me your problem."

"Ano… "

"Well? Mogami-chan, if you don't spit it out right now, I'm going back to bed and won't call you back."

"Oh no! I woke you up! I knew I shouldn't have called!"

"KYOKO-CHAN! Stop it and just tell me what's wrong! I wasn't asleep yet anyway."

"Ano… it's a homework assignment for work."

"Ugh. A LoveMe assignment? What's Takarada-san making you do this time?"

"Not Takarada-san, Tsutsui-san. She's… making me … do bad things Moko-san!"

"Oie, Mogami-chan, if you're worried, you can always call the police and not do what she wants you to do. Why is she wanting you to do this bad thing? Is it for a role?"

"Um. Not exactly."

"Not exactly? It either is or it isn't Mogami-chan."

"Well then… no. It isn't for a specific role… but it's something to help me get out of the LoveMe section!"

"Something to – Mogami-chan, what exactly is she making you do?"

"She wants me to…" her words could only be heard as a mumble.

"Say that again?"

"She wants me to to…" again, the words were so jumbled.

Kanae signed harshly. "Mogami-chan, if you want my help, you have to tell me. Even better yet, if it'll get us out of the Love Me section, maybe I'll even help you!"

"N-NO! You can't do that!"

Kanae was a bit hurt by the harshness of her words, but mostly, she was surprised and thinking her friend would be hauled away to jail.

"Fine. If you don't want my help, I'm going to hang up. Good Nig-"

"NO! DON'T HANG UP!"

"Ow, no need to yell in my ear. Just tell me what you have to do. So I can hear it this time too, or I really am hanging up."

Kyoko took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "Okay. I'll say it. She wants me to… touch… myselfuntilIorgasm." The last few words were said quickly and quietly, but Kanae could hear them perfectly, and sat on her bed in stunned silence.

"M-moko-san? Are you still there?"

"Um, yeah. I'm here. Just… surprised. And uh, how exactly will that help you out of the Love Me section?"

"Well, if I'm able to portray love and passion better in my future roles, it'll help with that."

"Okay. So. Step back a minute. Why did Tsutsui-san give you this assignment in the first place? Did you get a new role?"

"No, I kind of… asked. We were out and met two of her friends who were 'together' and I had to ask about why they were together. Oh, I'm regretting it now Moko-san! But what do I do!"

"Okay. Be quiet for a moment. Just let me think. I can't deny that Tsutsui-san might be right, that it would help you portray your roles better, but to tell you to do… THAT… and as a homework assignment? I mean, what? Is she going to somehow tell if you've done your homework or something?"

"I don't know. She could ask me questions I would only be able to answer if I had."

Kanae signed heavily into the phone. "Okay. First of all, I think you should do it. You shouldn't really have to ask me this sort of question either."

"But I had no one else to ask." Kyoko sounded on the verge of tears.

"No, I suppose not. Okay, first of all, stop thinking of it as something bad. You won't go to jail for that. Oh, and you won't grow hair on your palms, will not make you go blind, nor give you cancer."

"You can get cancer from it!"

"No! I said it will NOT give you cancer. Listen better Mogami-chan. This isn't an easy subject to talk about. Now. There are good things with it too. It helps to relieve stress, can relieve headaches, and helps boost your self-esteem, among other things. So it's not a bad thing, just not something people talk about."

Kanae could almost hear Kyoko nodding.

"So just go ahead and do it, and stop worrying!"

"But that's the problem Moko-san, I don't know how!"

"You-what? You d-don't know h… Oie, Mogami-chan, this isn't something you can just teach someone over the phone."

"Then, can you come over and teach me?"

"No! That's not something you do with just anyone!"

"But you aren't anyone Moko-san, you're my best friend."

Kanae loved hearing that, but was resolved. "It isn't something you do with even your best friend. That's something that you have to learn about by doing it yourself or looking up on the internet… or with your boyfriend." It angered her to suggest that, but there were just some lines she was NOT willing to cross no matter how desperate her friend was. "So, if there's nothing else, I'm just going to… leave you to it and go to sleep now."

"Ano… does that mean that that you do it too? I mean you don't have a boyfriend…"

"That is not something I'm willing to discuss Mogami-san! Good night!" and with that, she hung up the phone.

Kyoko looked at the now silent phone in her hand, "… but I still don't know how to do it…" _I guess I could look it up on the internet, but the Taisho's computer is for their business. I couldn't ask them. Maybe I could go to an internet café…oh, but there are no trains running this late. I could call Tsuruga-san… but … I guess I'll just have to figure it out on my own. _Her cheeks burned at even the thought of asking Ren how to do such a thing.

Kyoko finally lie back on her futon, determined to figure this out. With no instruction to guide her, she felt awkward and silly by placed her hands on her breasts over her pajama top and gave them a gentle squeeze. It felt good, but there was no sensation other than a slight relaxing of her pectoral muscles, and a little embarrassment.

Kyoko tried a different tactic and gently slid her hands up over her breasts, grazing her fingertips over her nipples, then circled back in, gently pressing the soft flesh back toward her center and mounded her breasts into the palms of her hands. It felt good.

Sensation coursed through her body, heating things deep within her core. She began to pull her hands over her skin again, focused on the sensation it caused, confused by the desire welling in her body.

It felt somewhat familiar, yet different. She couldn't pinpoint what, but there was something…. Just… different. Not as thrilling.

Her hands continued to caress her soft flesh as her thoughts drifted to her only experience, trying to remember what Natsu had done when she had gotten away from her.

Her thoughts blocked the sensations and heightened them all the same, and when a moan slipped from between Kyoko's parted lips, it startled herself back to realization of what she was doing. Embarrassment washed over her and she threw the covers over her head, pretending to sleep with the fear someone had heard her. Not long after, sleep took her.


	61. Intermission B

Hey all - Just want you to know I have NOT fallen off the face of the Earth. I hit a roadblock that I am slowly, albeit VERRRRRY slowly, working through. The Kyoko in my story won't let me progress until it's right. (I mean, if you remember where we left off, would YOU let me continue without going about it correctly? :D )

Thanks everyone for the continual encouragement. It WILL happen sometime this year, I promise!

-Spherrow


	62. Playing With Fire: Act 57

**Authors Chat: ** Thank you to all those who actually still have faith I haven't abandoned this story! It seems as soon as college ended, my muse fled. It took a while, but I think I finally caught her again!

Today I want to address something, and I'd love to know your thoughts.

Many people seem to think Kanae calls Kyoko "Mo" as a nickname. I believe this is an incorrect interpretation of the manga [I don't remember which chapter, I explained it to someone once but have lost my note ID'ing the chapter].

At one point in time, Kanae is astonished by Kyoko and starts to call her "Mogami" but cuts herself off mid-word, so the English translation looked like this "Mo…"

As best I can tell, calling someone 'mo' would be akin to calling them cutie. Call me crazy, but I do NOT think Kanae would call Kyoko "cutie" as a nickname…

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 57 _

Kyoko woke up in a groggy state, got ready for the day, and was in Kaminari's car before she remembered her failed homework attempt. Embarrassment and shame etched itself on her face as she slunk down in her seat and stared hard at her toes.

_Don't ask… don't ask… don't ask…_

"So Kyoko-chan. I've got to ask…"

_CRAP! What do I tell h-_

"What time are you scheduled to be at TBM? I'm ashamed to admit, but I left my appointment book at home and didn't have time to go back and get it before picking you up this morning. I'll run back and get it after your scenes begin today, I just want to be sure how much time I have."

Relief washed over Kyoko in a wave.

"I don't have to be at TBM until after lunch. There's plenty of time, so don't worry. I can handle myself." _I can handle myself? Geeze, why don't I just give her hints so she remembers to ask about my homework! Better watch what you say Kyoko!_

"Speaking of which…"

_Oh no! Don't ask… don't ask… don't ask…_

"…I have put in a request for next Tuesday off. I have an exam in one of my classes that has to be proctored during the daytime. I'll have your schedule all set and ready, but you've got a lot of free time that day."

"That's fine Kaminari-chan, I had better go to school too or they may not let me graduate!" _Thank goodness. This is going to kill me if I keep worrying about it!_

"How does that school work out for you anyway? Are you keeping up with your classes alright since you don't get to go very often?"

"I have to do a lot of self-study, and the school has an agreement with LME so that President Takarada's assistant can proctor any tests outside of school hours. I also have some of my study materials in my bag so I can study when I have a break between sets."

"mm. That's good. Well, if you have any questions or need any help, I can help you, though if it's a science subject I may not be much good."

They turned into the studio lot and swung into an open parking spot. Today's film was in a closed studio, so no trips to the countryside. Today's first scene would be in a condemned building, with Choko as the main performer.

Kaminari walked with Kyoko to her dressing room then excused herself to run her errand and left Kyoko to find her inner Choko.

Not long after, Choko found herself sneaking into a condemned seven story apartment building.

This had to be the place. Each of the crime scenes, while never exactly alike, had something from the area. A piece of cloth made with special dye, only produced in this district. White clay powder, made from shells only milled in one prefecture. A charm made from misu paper. A very old metal coin marked with the emblem of the Tosa Ichijo clan.

To those not trained in proper etiquette, the knowledge would be lost. If Choko had not been the little-miss that she was, she would not have known all these clues would lead to Kochi.

That much had been easy. Finding the building, however, had not. It had taken a lot of suspicion and following suspected people and stalking the places where the found materials had come from, but eventually, they all lead to this building; broken, dirty, condemned and decaying.

Fortunately, no one would notice a broken window in a condemned building.

Choko grabbed the bottom of her shirt to tear a piece off, but the fabric was woven too strong and did not budge. After a moment of struggle, she stopped, then bent down to remove her shoe. Her strength was never her strong suit but her intelligence was.

Choko pulled her stocking off with one hand then wrapped the fabric around her fist. Nervously, she struck the small basement window with her clothed fist, unsure how much force to use. The window did not break, then she struck again with more force, and a third time. The glass finally broke with a loud glassy tinkling. She broke out the remaining glass shards and slid easily through the narrow window.

She expected it to be dusty inside and was surprised when it wasn't. This building had been well kept before being condemned, and had to have been only recently removed from public access.

Beginning in the basement where she entered, she began searching for the clues she had found at each scene.

Her nerves were frayed, and each small sound caused her to jump. She was on the second floor above ground before her nerves settled. Though, to say they had settled was not entirely true. Every little sound caused her still to jump, though the jumping had become habit, and she convinced herself 'it was nothing' and continued her exploration of the building.

On the third floor, she discovered evidence she had been looking for. This evidence was photographs of not the victims, but oddly enough, her mother. She followed the wall of photographs around the room until she realized that she was no longer looking at photos of her mother, but of herself. Her head shot back and forth from the photos of her mother, then to herself and saw that the photos of her mother were dated. They were all from a few years in the past. Either this monster had went into hiding when they thought they caught the original killer… or this was a copycat.

Fear grabbed at Choko, squeezing the air from her lungs. She couldn't breathe, and panic set in. She turned to run, only to be greeted by a wide, wicked grin, then her world went black.

"CUT! Koichi, please assist Kyoko-san to her chair while we check the scene."

The actor who had struck her with the two-by-four leaned down and gently touched Kyoko's shoulder. "Kyoko-san? Are you alright?" He feared he struck her with more force than intended and had actually caused her to black out. His worries were alleviated when she slowly blinked open her eyes.

"Let me help you up Kyoko-san. That scene was thrilling wasn't it? You were amazing. I almost forgot when I was supposed to step on-set!" Koichi's chatter continued as he gently guided her to her chair near Camera 3. It wasn't until he put a water in her hand, and helped her to raise her hand that she responded, coming out of a daze.

She smiled politely at him, though inside, her tension level that had climbed was not coming back down. She jumped when Director Shingai cursed loudly then leaned closer to the small screen used for scene checks.

After a moment to confirm his findings, he stood and pointed in turn, "Kyoko-san, get ready for a retake. Nagasami, this time, keep that damn Boom out of the shot!"

The second take was better – Nagasami kept the boom mic out of all shots. So far in fact, that they had to do a third take just to get the boom mic back IN the shot far enough to have clear audio. The fourth take was because Koichi had missed his cue in the third take, and the fifth take was because Kyoko's sock got caught on the glass shards that would not come free of the break-away window frame.

The sixth take was acceptable, with Director Shingai finally deciding to just splice takes together, which was good because Kyoko's nerves were shot.

When Kaminari walked up to her and tapped her shoulder as she exited the stage, she gave a squeak in surprise.

"I'm sorry Kyoko-chan, I should have made myself known. Have you been working on this one scene since I dropped you off this morning? You were scheduled to get through scenes 54 and 26 still this morning too."

Kyoko sighed, then apologized for her sigh, "I'm sorry Kaminari-chan, as a young upstart actress, I should never let my tiredness show. Yes, we've done that one scene since this morning to get it just right. I wonder though, is tonight a full-moon? It seems everything that could have gone wrong did."

Kaminari gave her a pity-smile, "I'm sorry. Well, at least I made it back in time to drive you over to TBM, so you can take a little break in the car to refocus. Go ahead and get changed while I bring the car around."

Kyoko dragged her feet when changing, giving herself a few minutes to gain her composure. Her Task still weighed heavily on her mind, and being in close quarters again with Kaminari-chan would surely be stressful if she asked about her homework or stressful with the anticipation of being asked even if it did not happen.

She slid into her baby blue Tshirt dress and denim leggings, ankle high black leather boots and finished the look with a few dangly necklaces. She would remove her make-up later, and sufficed by blotting on some powder to even out the tones where the foundation had smudged off her cheeks.

She exited the dressing room and began down the hall, but was halted by a soft "Kyoko" call from behind her. That rich voice could only belong to one person, and she turned with a smile to find she was right. Ren had called to her from a few steps behind. It took him three long strides to catch up.

"Good morning Kyoko." A soft smile curled his lips, making her heart pound at his gentleness. "I didn't think I'd get to see you on set today. Running late?"

"Good morning to you too Ren. No, not running late yet, though we were a bit behind. Today's scenes seemed to have everything go wrong."

"Lots of NG's then? Don't let them bother you, everyone has their bad days."

"Actually, they weren't my NG's. Everything went wrong but that. First it was the boom mic in view, then it was all downhill from there. We-"

Yashiro called to Ren from the opposite end of the hall. "Tsuruga-san, they're ready for you on set. Coming?"

Ren looked up and confirmed, then turned back to his conversation. "I'm sorry Kyoko. I have to go. Tell me about it tonight? Say… 9:00ish?"

She nodded and smiled in agreement. "Yes, I can do that. Your apartment?"

He took a few steps in the direction of the stage, then turned back, walking backwards. "Yeah. My place. You can make sure I eat a proper dinner." With that he smiled, waved, and headed to the stage.

Kyoko smiled to herself and wondered about how such a simple exchange of words with that man could refresh her emotionally so she wasn't tired at all.

By the time she got into Kaminari's car, she was grinning from ear to ear. Kaminari turned in her seat and stared at her for a moment before putting the car in gear and pulling onto the roadway.

"Kaminari-chan, what? What was that look?"

"Nothing. I take it you ran into Tsuruga-san?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"It's written all over your face."

At this point, Kyoko actually did pull down the visor mirror and looked at her face, thinking perhaps she had missed something when powdering her cheeks. Kaminari laughed.

"No Kyoko-chan, there isn't anything on your face. I mean that you're beaming where before you looked worn-out. Love will do that to a person you know."

Kyoko turned red. It was one thing to admit liking someone and agree to start dating them, it was quite another to claim your actions were guided by love even when it wasn't a conscious choice. Then again, that was something she was all too familiar with. The constant fawning over Sho's every need, going out of her way to make him happy when he was sad or upset, turning a blind eye to all his indiscretions…

_No Kyoko. You're wrong. Those were all conscious choices. Those actions were guided by your inexperienced thoughts of what love truly was. Stop thinking that way. Never going to be like that with Ren._

She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not realize when they pulled into the drop-off zone of the school lot. Kaminari promised to pick her up again before her 2:00 performance at TBM studios, reviewed Kyoko's revised schedule for the next few days, then left her to attend classes.

Kyoko's mind couldn't focus though. She found herself listening in on other girl's conversations during breaks, listening for discussion of love or sex, and during lecture, thought about what she had heard during the breaks. By the time Kaminari was back to pick her up, she had learned nothing. At least she made an attendance mark for the day. That should count for something, right?

Fortunately, her work at TBM didn't suffer. With how physical Bo had to be, there was little time left for personal thought. The recording ended with just enough time for her to swing by a grocery store to pick up ingredients for dinner before heading over to Ren's. When she got there, there was no answer at the door.

She sent him a quick text message to see how long he would be, and the elevator behind her bing'd, signaling the arrival of another person at that floor. When the doors opened, Ren was there smiling while reading her text message.

"I won't even be a minute," he replied in person, then opened the door and ushered her in.

She guided herself to the kitchen, set down the bags of groceries, and ordered Ren to stay out of the kitchen. He stood in the kitchen doorway watching her for a moment while she pointedly ignored him, going about her business of cleaning vegetables. When she took out a knife and began cutting, Ren took his leave.

"I'm going to take a shower while you cook if that's all right. This afternoon's filming were action sequences, and I would hate for my… aroma… to overpower the aroma of your wonderful cooking."

"This isn't anything amazing Ren; it won't have an amazing aroma."

"So you agree that I stink then?" He made a hurt expression, fully joking.

"NO! I didn't mean that! You don't stink!"

"So you were smelling me?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"N-no! I wasn't smelling you, that's horrible! I just meant that the food I'm cooking won't smell that great either. Not that you smell. I mean, I-"

Her sentence was cut short when Ren could no longer contain his laughter. "I was only joking. I'm still going to shower though." He mussed her hair, then left her in the kitchen, flustered and chopping vegetables.

With Kyoko's skill with a knife, however, she was done chopping vegetables in a very short amount of time, and left the kitchen with the intent to wait for the actual cooking until Ren was finished showering. She headed down the hall to the open bathroom, but noticed a door open to a room she had not explored before, and curiosity soon found her looking around Ren's Study.

The room was dimly lit, which Kyoko found was due to a dimmer switch on the wall. The walls were lined with antique yellow linen wallpaper panels framed with white edging peaked out from between the shelves of bound books and scripts.

The room was comfortable. One leather lounge chair and ottoman beside a coffee table with a reading lamp standing from the floor just behind, then to the other end of the room facing the doorway was a large solid westnofa rosewood desk.

The large desk matched the wood of the shelving and the coffee table perfectly, as if it was all cut from the same tree. The warmth of the wood complimented the rest of the room perfectly, making it a very comfortable place to sit.

Kyoko sat in the lounge chair while she looked about the room and realized that the chair had been sat in often, as it formed into a comfortable dip when she sat.

Both the lounge chair area and the desk area had good angles to see the matching art pieces strategically hung on the walls. Both pieces were abstracts in shades of electric and grey blues though one had hint of purple threading throughout. Something about the pieces seemed to indicate a struggle, though the truth of the matter would be known only each unique interpretation.

Kyoko felt she had somehow entered Ren's inner sanctum and felt very unworthy. The room was simple, but it felt like home. Something very Ren like though at the same time, very not.

Kyoko got up to leave the room, uncomfortable at her invasion of his private space, but something caught her eye, causing her to stop in the doorway.

Kyoko listened hard for a moment into the hall, then convinced Ren was still in the shower, turned back to the object she had saw: a laptop computer, lying closed on the center of the desk.

Her heart thumped hard as she opened the computer up, finding it already turned on.

An electronic copy of the script for Ring Doh 2 was open for reading, though that was not her target. Kyoko's knowledge of computers was enough to get by, but not having one of her own growing up, she did not have a lot of practice or experience using them. She knew enough to find the information she needed however, as she opened a browser to search.

"M…a…s…t…u…r…b…a…t…i…o…n" *search*

Kyoko listened again to be sure the shower was still going as the search results filled the screen.

_296,000,000 results in 0.23 seconds. Wow._

There were links on defining masturbation, masturbation as an alternative to sex, why people like masturbation, masturbation taboos, masturbation tips, masturbation addiction, masturbation as stress release, medical conditions related to masturbation, pain with masturbation, Masturbation topics in the Bible… There were so many different links, she didn't know where to begin.

She changed her search to hopefully narrow down the results.

"How… to… masturbate" *search*

Less links pulled up, though still an astronomical amount. She selected one title "How to masturbate: a tutorial". She turned the volume low before watching the video, which was to Kyoko's dismay a rather comical video of how a man should first learn to masturbate; the basics, if you could call it that. If anything, the video left her wondering about the drastic difference in sizes of men's penises.

Eventually, she found her way to a site of porn clips, and clicked one, then another, and after two videos, she felt she understood how to do it. Additional videos showed how to vary the experience, and other things that could be considered enjoyable. At least, they seemed to be enjoyable to the women in the videos.

She heard a soft thump as Ren leaned against the door frame, surprising her out of her studies. She panicked and moved hurriedly to close the windows before Ren could come into the room, around to her side of the desk and see what she was reading.

She would close the windows, then maximize the script and make it seem as if she were reading.

"Hi." Ren moved into the room, slowly walking around the desk to stand behind her. "What did you find?"

Kyoko 's speeding heart jumped to her hears. Maybe she had heard him wrong. Was he asking about her search? She closed windows as quickly as she could, and clicked the last one closed right as Ren turned the corner to the desk. All that was left on screen was the script.

"Ring Doh 2. Aah, I forgot I had received an electronic script to start studying a while ago. Must have been ages since I shut down this comp-"

"nhh… aaaah.. haaaaaaaaan! Aaah! Aaaaah!"

They both froze as a pop-up window opened with a clip of a woman mid-orgasm, splayed across the computer screen.

Kyoko frantically closed the pop-up window, turning cherry red, but as soon as she clicked one window closed, another opened up. Then another, then another like some bad chain reaction to a science experiment gone wrong.


	63. Playing With Fire: Act 58

**Authors Chat: ** Thanks to those who helped clear up my misunderstanding of the "Mo" issue. Seems "Mo" is being used as a shortened form of "mou" (rather than moe like I thought) and is an expression. Perhaps it is used too often, but Kanae does it herself. I'm very sad to realize that one of my annoyances is actually just within her character. Makes me dislike her just a little. When I write Kanae, sorry for those who like the convention, but I will NOT be making her 'mo' all the time.

As to those translators who left me thinking Kanae just cut-off her words; shame on you for not making that understood! *shakes a finger*

SO. In this chapter, I want to say I use the American conventions for head nodding and shaking (nod = yes, shake = no), though I believe in Japan, they are actually the other way around?

Also, this chapter uses some actual anatomy terms which I usually avoid in the guise of writing not erotica, but romance/smut. Just a forewarning. There is reason for it.

Oh, and p.s. no guarantee I'll regularly update this quickly; I just couldn't leave Ren hanging!

That being said, italics text are direct thoughts of characters, text is in quotes, noises are done with asterisks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Playing With Fire**

_Act 57 _

Ren stood behind Kyoko and extended his hands to the keyboard. A few quick strokes, and the windows were closed down for good. He then turned around and exited the room, Kyoko assuming he meant for her to follow him out.

He led them into the living room, pointed at the sofa. "Sit."

He then walked over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself two fingers of scotch, took a sip, then walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, one knee folded resting on the sofa so he could face Kyoko.

Neither of them knew what to say, so they sat in silence as they struggled to find words. Ren broke the silence first with the only question he could think of.

"Why?"

"Why what? T-tsuruga-san?"

Ren sighed. "Those pop-up windows are scripted to open up when you either go to a pornographic site or you close the window to a pornographic site. Why were you visiting a porn site Kyoko? And it's still Ren."

_He isn't going to fillet me, batter me then fry me for this?_ A knot in Kyoko's stomach she didn't realize she had released. He didn't hate her. She could still call him Ren.

"I'm sorry Ren. I did something despicable. That isn't something a good Japanese girl should do! I swear I won't do it again. I'm so sorr-"

"It's okay Kyoko. Shhh. I'm not accusing you of anything. Just… tell me why."

"For… for a homework assignment."

Ren's mind started racing a mile a minute. _What the hell does the president have her doing!? I'm going to kill that man… _He started to stand up but stopped when Kyoko continued speaking.

"You see, Kaminari-chan has some friends who are … together, and I didn't understand HOW."

"How?" he shook his head, not understanding.

"h-how twomememdoe" her voice fell to a muffle.

"um… what?"

"How… two women do… it," her voice dropped again, though this time still audible. She kept her eyes downcast, intentionally avoiding Ren's eyes.

Ren was shocked. He actually reached for his scotch and took a rather long sip to prevent his mouth from hanging open.

"So your manager told you to look up porn." It wasn't exactly a question, but a statement.

"No." Kyoko's face, which had remained a steady shade of tomato deepened to a shade of crimson.

He waited for her to elaborate, but when it was clear she wouldn't without his prompting, "So what was the assignment?"

She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, then tried again, and finally conceded. "I just can't say it Ren, it's too embarrassing." She put her hands on her cheeks, hiding her face from him, which of course only made him more curious.

He would have to break out the heavy-hitters. "Kyoko… You used my computer to look at pornographic websites. Do you realize those things are filled with programs that install computer viruses and other programs on your computer? The whole thing is probably infected by now. It'll cost a lot to have them removed, or maybe I should just buy a new computer all together…" Was he guilt tripping her? Yes. Was it working?

"Oh no! Ren! I really am so sorry! I didn't know. I'm sorry to make you waste your money on something like this stupid assignment."

"-Which is?"

"K… Kaminari told me to…. To… d-do it t-to m-m-myself to be able t-to understand, but I h-had never … known h-how something like that w-was d-done, and Moko-san suggested to research it on the internet. I really didn't know." She looked as if she were about to cry.

Ren reached out and pulled her in to his chest in a hug.

"Shhh… I thought it was because of me. That I was moving too slow for what you wanted."

"Too slow for what?" she asked, but still could not look at him.

"Too slow in this relationship. For you. I thought you were ready for more, and I'm just so… Kyoko, look at me." He pushed her away from his chest and lifted her chin so she would meet his eyes.

"Kyoko, I love you. I promised I would not hurt you, so I've been waiting on things until you're ready. If you are really serious about completing this… assignment, then, if you will let me… I want to be the one to teach you."

_He wants to teach me? But… does that mean he wants to give me instruction? Tell me how? Show me? But the things those women did in that video… too embarrassing! But… It … did seem enjoyable. And Moko-san said it wasn't bad. Ren said he loves me. He loves me. It's alright isn't it? If he loves me?_

Kyoko didn't know what to say, so she just nodded her consent.

Ren picked her up in princess-carry in one movement.

"Wait! Now? But the food…"

Ren chuckled. _Leave it to her to think of nutrition at the most inappropriate time._ "Yes, now." His voice was stern and husky and left no room for argument. Still, she would try though, that is, until she locked eyes with him and knew no argument could win against the Emperor of the Night.

He carried her into the bedroom, gently laid her on the bed then walked to the light switches and dimmed the lights. The room was as if bathed in moonlight. You could see figures, you could see some color, but no details unless you were close enough to touch.

Kyoko stared at him from the bed, uncertain what she should be doing. She was excited and embarrassed and eager and shy all at once. Ren had had kept his back to her once the lights were set.

"Take off your clothes and climb under the covers."

She did as she was told. Ren turned around as she happened to have her shirt across her eyes going over her head. She was taking a long time because each article of clothing was perfectly folded and placed at the end of the bed.

"Tell me when you're ready." He turned back to face the door.

When she was ready, he turned to face her and almost laughed as she was covered up to her chin and cocooned with the covers tucked under both sides of her body. He fought the laughter though so he wouldn't make her uncomfortable.

He slid his hand under her clothing and moved it to the bureau, then turned back to the bed. He slid his shirt off as he walked back to the bed and unceremoniously dropped it to the floor, unbuttoned his jeans and let them slide to the floor, leaving him in only boxers and socks, then laid down on his side facing her with his head propped up on his hand.

"I'm going to sit behind you, and you lay back on my chest. I'll tell you a few things, then I'll guide you in some movements. If there's anything that feels good, just say so. If there is anything that does not feel good, tell me that too. Ok? Now sit up so I can climb in."

She mumbled an 'ok' as she sat up, clutching the covers to her chest. Ren scooted in behind her and built up the pillows behind him before leaning back. He slid down so his crotch was against her butt, and gently pulled her back against his chest.

"Are you comfortable?"

She nodded.

"Are you really? Being comfortable is important. Don't just agree to be polite."

She shifted a little and nodded again. "Ok. I'm comfortable."

Ren slid his hands down her arm, causing her to tense up and shiver at the same time. He pulled the covers from her hands and laid the covers down while he guided her hands under, down her body.

"For a woman, her thoughts and comfort and how she feels emotionally are what is most important. If your mind is in the right place, with a little physical stimulation, you can reach orgasm."

"How will I know?" She asked meekly.

"When you reach orgasm? All the tension and sensation we build in your body will feel like it explodes throughout your body, leaving you feel extremely relaxed."

"Tensions. Sensation. Explosion, Relaxation. Okay. How long should I take?"

Ren chuckled a little, he couldn't help it. "It's to be enjoyed Kyoko. That isn't an agenda, and it doesn't start with tension. It starts, with relaxation." With that, he gently rubbed her arms again and leaned down to place a kiss on her neck.

Ren reached down and laid his left hand on top of her left hand and guided her hand up her body to her breast.

"There are not a lot of nerves in your breast tissue, but massaging them can be pleasurable and relax the muscles underneath. Your nipples are where the nerves are in your breast. Tell me what feels good, and mimic my movements."

Ren reached his right hand up to fondle her breast, using his left on top of her hand to force her to mimic his actions.

He lightly slid his hand across her breast, gently letting his palm slide across her nipple then, when it was at the center of his palm, gently crushed her breast to her chest and started to work the muscle underneath. After a few seconds, he slid his hand down, letting his fingers slide one by one across her nipple.

"What felt good of that?"

"Um… It felt weird… with your fingers."

"Weird good? Or weird bad?"

"Good."

"Your nipples are more erect now." He whispered in her ear as he moved his hand and hers over her breasts again, and she gasped at the increase in sensation.

He ran his hands up and over her breasts this time, then made gentle circle motions of her nipple on the palm of his and her hands, barely grazing the surface, causing tingles through her body.

She didn't expect it when he pinched her nipple let out a small yelp.

"Did that hurt? Did it feel bad?"

"N-no... mostly it just surprised me. B-but I don't think I want to be pinched."

"Okay." He moved his hands so instead of pinching her, he held her nipple between two fingers and gently rolled it around. That brought a sign from her lips, he smiled, and kissed her neck again.

Next, he moved his hands, with hers in his left, away from her chest. He bent her finger with his and used their hands to tickle the tip of her nipples, using just the edge of their fingertips. He could tell she liked that by how she moved.

He then slid her hand under the covers, sliding her palm down her skin to her hip and slid her hand across her belly between her legs.

He whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "Do you know where your clitoris is?"

She didn't speak, only shook her head no.

Ren slid her hand down with her fingers together, and identified the parts as her hands moved past. "This is the mons pubis. Also called your Mound." His hand slid down further, their middle fingers sliding slightly into the cleft. "These are your labia majora. Also called lips."

"It can feel good to massage them, though most of your pleasure will come from between the lips. On the inside… just here… is your clitoris. Clit." Their fingers slid into the cleft and found the nub as he was talking.

"This wetness is meant to make things slick so things move easily and slide easily. You can slide your fingers along… like this…. To make everything slippery and create friction." Their fingers slid along her opening, collecting moisture between her fingers.

"When you rub your clit, blood builds up, and eventually when your body has had enough stimulation, then you'll orgasm." His words were like tendrils, touching her whole body. The richness of his voice and warmth of his skin were relaxing.

Their hands slid over her clitoris, first up and down and side to side, then he changed their movements. Their fingers moved in swirls over her hardened nub, gently pulling her skin in circles. Her breathing became deeper as she relaxed at their movements.

The air as he spoke caressed her ear. "If you want, you can also slip your fingers inside… but that's up to you. For now… Just keep doing what feels good."

He let go of her left hand, then slowly moved her right hand up to her breasts and guided her to move her hands across her breasts to play while her left hand worked lower on her body.

Kyoko could feel his arousal against her back, and the hard pressure turned her on even more. Her mind raced at all the things he told her, as he whispered tips and terms and things she could do in her ear, and before she realized, her breath was ragged and uneven. She felt the tension building… building… building…

Whimpers slipped from between her closed lips, and her muscles tensed. She was close. Even she could tell. This sensation was familiar; the desire for more, wanting, but not knowing what, needing that release. It was like what Natsu had experienced. She could remember now.

Ren had long sense moved to sit on his hands, letting her make the magic. It was hard for him to keep control, but if he lost, if he touched her any more, he would lose the little control he had left.

The release came a few minutes later, as her fingers continued to work between her legs. She moaned loudly and raggedly, her breath coming in gasps as wave after wave, the tension broke within her. Her body spasmed hard against Ren's chest, forcing her head back as her body convulsed. Ren could take it no more and released his hands, pulling her face around to his as he kissed her deeply, his hands gently caressing her skin, lengthening her pleasure.

When the swell subsided, Kyoko's mind was blank. Ren held her in his arms, cradled against his chest as he fought to bring his own desires under control.

Kyoko let out a giggle, making him smile.

"What?"

"It's just… this was much better than watching those videos." She giggled some more, and pretty soon Ren was laughing as well.

"And so when Kaminari picks you up for filming tomorrow, you can tell her your homework is done."

Kyoko went silent, then "No… I think I'll wait till she asks." Ren couldn't see in the darkened room, but he was pretty sure she was blushing.

"Good. I'd rather save this all to myself. Ourselves." He leaned down and kissed her. "Now how about some dinner? Or can you not walk?"

"Of course I can walk!" Her claims were almost unfounded though, as she moved to stand, and her legs buckled, leaving her sitting on the bed.

Ren grinned and retrieved her clothes.

"Here. Go into the bathroom to clean up. I'll be in the living room."

He left her sitting there, waiting to re-learn how to stand.


End file.
